Harry Potter und der Sorgerechtsfall
by TinaHewen
Summary: Ausschnitt: Doch die drohenden Worte hatten nicht viel Eindruck auf den 16Jährigen. Der blitze sein verhasstes Gegenüber nur feindselig an. Ich wüsste nicht was sie das angeht. Ich kann tun was ich will! Irrtum, Potter. Sie sind noch nicht volljährig
1. Einleitung

Harry Potter und der Sorgerechtsfall

Ausschnitt: Doch die drohenden Worte hatten nicht viel Eindruck auf den 16-Jährigen. Der blitze sein verhasstes Gegenüber nur feindselig an. "Ich wüsste nicht was sie das angeht. Ich kann tun was ich will!" - "Irrtum, Potter. Sie sind noch nicht volljährig und sie sind schulpflichtig. Und als ihr Lehrer habe ich sehr wohl das Recht mich einzumischen." - "Nein, Sie haben mir nichts mehr zu befehlen. Ich gehe nicht mehr zurück. Ich geh nicht mehr nach Hogwarts. Sie sind nicht mehr länger mein Lehrer!"

Ich will nicht zuviel verraten. Und hoffe, doch ein bisschen Interesse zu wecken. Harry und Snape müssen sich in dieser Fanfiction zusammen raufen. Und dass das nicht von heute auf morgen geht ist ja klar. Dennoch hat Harry nicht viel Zeit, um die Entscheidung für sein zukünftiges Leben zu treffen.


	2. Alkohol und Drogen

Mit großen hastigen Schritten eilte ein dunkel gekleideter Mann durch die Gassen von Little Whinging. Die Stadt war zwar recht klein, doch wenn man jemanden suchte, dann konnte sie sehr groß werden. Leise vor sich hin grummelnd hielt der Mann nun auf ein Lokal zu, aus dem laute Musik bis auf die Straße drang. Eine Leuchtreklame mit der Aufschrift "New York" zierte den Eingang. Der dunkle Mann betrachtete es angewidert. "Wozu mach ich das eigentlich. Dieser Taugenichts macht ständig nur Ärger. Wie konnte er nur so blöd sein abzuhauen? War er lebensmüde oder einfach nur und dumm?" seufzte er vor sich hin und stieß dann schließlich die Tür auf. Ruckartig blieb der Mann stehen. Die Musik war der Art laut, dass bei jeden beat des Basses die Eingeweide mit vibrierten. Die Luft war muffig und das Licht nur spärlich. Dazu zuckten Scheinwerfer in verschiedenen Farben auf und erhellten das Lokal kurz, ähnlich wie ein Blitz. Und über den Boden kroch ein Nebel der in den Farben der tanzenden Lichter leuchtete. Der Mann konnte sich nicht vorstellen hier fündig zu werden, dennoch zwang er sich zu einem Rundgang. Er wurde beauftragt unter jeden Stein nach zuschauen, also tat er das auch. Er stieg die paar Stufen hinab und landete vor der Tanzfläche auf den sich Menschen zu der Musik bewegten, als wenn sie einen epileptischen Anfall hätten. Links und recht von der Tanzbühne gab es noch diverse Nischen mit bequemen Sofas und kleinen Tischen. Überall saßen Jugendliche in kleinen Gruppen zusammen. Unterhielten sich, lachten, oder taten irgendwie geheimnisvoll. Doch alle, die den Mann bemerkten bedachten ihn mit einem argwöhnischen Blick. Der Mann schritt langsam vor sich hin und ließ seine Augen wie ein Adler herum kreisen. Immer wieder schüttelte er ungläubig den Kopf. So eine Welt war ihm vollkommen fremd. Und er fühlte ich schrecklich unwohl. "Hätte ich wenigsten meine üblichen Klamotten dabei, dann würde ich mich sicherer fühlen", fluchte der Mann leise vor sich hin. Nun trug er schwarze Jeans, ein schwarzes Hemd und hatte sein Haar mit einen Gummiring im Nacken verbunden. Kleidung, die eben in diesem Umfeld lange nicht so auffällig war, wie ein weiter schwarzer Umhang.

Er war mit seinem Rundgang gerade einmal bei der Hälfte, als sein Blick auf jemanden fiel der ihm bekannt vorkam. In der hintersten Nische an einen kleinen runden Tisch saß dieser mit 3 weiteren Typen und schien sich zu unterhalten. Dabei musste der Mann dreimal hinschauen, bis er begriff, dass er gefunden hatte, den er suchte. Ausgerechnet hier? Und wie er aussah. Vollkommen blass im Gesicht und ziemlich abgemagert. Rote Haarsträhnen und die Augen... vollkommen leer und ausdruckslos. Vom Alter her sah er nicht viel jünger aus als die anderen, aber der dunkel gekleidete Mann wusste es besser und war dementsprechend erschüttert. Er war doch erst ein Junge, gerade mal 16 Jahre alt. Wie kam es, dass er jetzt aussah, als wenn er 20 wäre? Als der Mann näher kam, konnte er vereinzelte Wortfetzen verstehen wie "geiles Zeug" "ausprobieren" "ur cool". Die paar Wortfetzen waren jedenfalls genug um das Bild zu verstehen, dass er vor sich sah. Einer der Typen reichte gerade ein kleines weißes Päckchen über den Tisch und der Junge mit den schwarz-roten Haaren griff danach. Er legte das Päckchen vor sich hin und holte dann ein kleines Röhrchen aus seiner Tasche. Doch bevor er das Päckchen aufreißen konnte, war der dunkle Mann beim angelangt Tisch und riss dem jüngeren das Päckchen aus der Hand. "Ich glaubs einfach nicht, was zum Teufel tun sie hier!" Der Junge sah verärgert hoch und blickte in die tief schwarzen Augen seines stehenden Gegenübers. Er erkannte ihn und sprang nun erschrocken auf. Doch für eine Flucht war es längst zu spät. Der dunkle Mann packte den jüngeren unsanft am Oberarm und zerrte ihn hinter sich her aus dem Lokal. Das Päckchen mit dem weißen Inhalt, ließ er dabei in seine Tasche gleiten. „He!", protestierte der eine Junge, der das Päckchen hergegeben hatte. „Was ist mit meinem Geld!" Doch ein einziger Blick des dunkel gekleideten Mannes reichte um ihn wieder verstummen zu lassen. Der Junge im Schlepptau des Mannes versuchte sich verzweifelt los zu reißen. Doch der Griff der Mannes war eisern fest.

Kaum waren sie auf der Straße wurde der jüngere vom älteren Mann gegen die Hauswand gedrückt. "Ich weiß nicht welcher Teufel sie geritten hat, einfach abzuhauen. Sie können vom Glück reden, dass sie überhaupt noch leben, Potter!" zischte der dunkle Mann zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor. Doch die drohenden Worte hatten nicht viel Eindruck auf den 16-Jährigen. Der blitze sein verhasstes Gegenüber nur feindselig an. "Ich wüsste nicht was sie das angeht. Ich kann tun was ich will!" - "Irrtum, Potter. Sie sind noch nicht volljährig und sie sind schulpflichtig. Und als ihr Lehrer habe ich sehr wohl das Recht mich einzumischen." - "Nein, Sie haben mir nichts mehr zu befehlen. Ich gehe nicht mehr zurück. Ich geh nicht mehr nach Hogwarts. Sie sind nicht mehr länger mein Lehrer!" - "Offensichtlich sind sie nicht mehr zurechnungsfähig und wenn schon ihre Verwandten nicht auf sie aufpassen können, dann werden das andere tun müssen. Oder wollen sie in ein Heim?" Der Junge hätte am liebsten weiter protestiert, doch der plötzliche Saustoffüberschuss tat seinem viel zu hohen Alkoholspiegel nicht gut. Er hatte plötzlich das Gefühl sein Magen würde sich gleich umdrehen. Und es blieb nicht nur bei dem Gefühl. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere drängte der Inhalt seines Magens nach draußen und er musste sich übergeben. Der dunkel gekleidete Mann konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig seine Hand zurückziehen. Ungeduldig wartete er bis der Brechreiz des Jungen nachließ. Doch dann hielt er sich nicht mehr länger als nötig auf. Er holte aus seinen Umhang einen Briefbeschwerer, griff nach dem Arm des Jungen und drückte den Briefbeschwerer in dessen Hand. Danach holte er seinen Zauberstab, murmelte einen Spruch und schon verschwanden beide aus der Gasse.

-backflash-

Professor Dumbledore ging nervös in seinem Büro auf und ab. Ein ungutes Gefühl in Magen, ließ ihn ständig darüber nachdenken, ob es richtig war Harry wieder zurück zu den Dursleys zu schicken. Der Tod von seinem Paten war vielleicht zu viel für ihn. Harry ist doch erst 16. Dennoch hatte er schon so viel durch gestanden. Sein Weg war von Leid und Tod geprägt. Bisher hatte sich der Junge tapfer gehalten, aber würde er Sirius Tod auch so einfach wegstecken? Sirius war Harry große Hoffnung, irgendwann nie wieder zu den Dursleys zu müssen. Doch nun war diese Hoffnung brutal zerstört worden und Harry war wieder da, wo er zwar sicher, aber leider ziemlich unbeliebt war. Den Dursleys war es egal, was er Junge durch machen musste, sie behandeln ihn ziemlich grob. Aber bisher, hat auch das den Jungen nicht geschadet. Harry war ein offener Mensch mit viel Mitgefühl, der sich über jedes noch so kleine Geschenk wahrlich freuen konnte. Unschlüssig seufzte der alte Direktor auf. Er konnte sich nicht erklären worin sein ungutes Gefühl bestand. Vielleicht fühlte er sich ja auch nur schuldig. Er hätte Harry nicht so viele Informationen zurückhalten dürfen. Er hatte sich vielleicht zu viele Sorgen gemacht. Harry hat ja schon mehr als einmal bewiesen, dass er viel stärker war, als man es ihm zutraute.

Zwei Wochen später schien Dumbledores Grund für sein ungutes Gefühl langsam Gestalt an zu nehmen. Harry hatte bis dato nicht zurück geschrieben, welche UTZ-Kurse er im folgenden Schuljahr belegen möchte. Zwar schien es eh klar zu sein, wenn der Auror werden möchte, aber dennoch. Er brachte seine Beunruhigung in die nächste Sitzung ein, die der Orden des Phönixes abhielt. Arthur Weasley bestätigte, dass Harry auch nicht auf die Briefe von Ron antwortete. Und Arabella Figg gab zu, den Jungen länger nicht mehr außerhalb des Haus gesehen zu haben. Also beschloss Dumbledore, dass jemand Harry besuchen sollte. Remus Lupin erklärte sich bereit und kam am nächsten Tag mit einer erschütternden Nachricht zurück. Harry war bereits vor einer Woche von Ligusterweg abgehauen. Den Dursleys hätte er gesagt, er verbringe den Rest der Ferien bei den Weasleys. Alle waren auf erhöhter Alarmbereitschaft. Wenn Harry nicht mehr im Schutz seiner Verwandten war, war er in großer Gefahr. Voldemorts Todesser schwärmten schon seit längeren in Harrys Umgebung herum. Nun mussten die Ordensmitglieder ebenfalls ausschwärmen. Einige Tage suchten sie die Näher Umgebung und auch weitläufige Gebiete ab. Doch erst drei Tagen später hatte Severus ein Gespräch zwischen ein paar Muggel-Jungs belauschen können und dadurch mitbekommen, dass sich Harry noch in der unmittelbaren Umgebung aufhalten musste. In irgendeinen heißbegehrten Lokal der Jugendlichen. "Woher willst du wissen, dass sie über Harry gesprochen haben?", fragte Remus etwas zweifelnd. "Zum einen, weil der Name Harry gefallen ist. Und zum anderen, weil sie sich über eine Narbe unterhalten haben. Das wäre schon ein mehr als merkwürdiger Zufall." - "Aber in Little Whingnig gibt's mehrere Lokale, die Anziehungspunkt der Muggeljugend sind." - "Danke für den Hinweis, aber das weiß ich selber" antwortete Severus gereizt. "Wir werden uns aufteilen", entschied Dumbledore, "Wir müssen Harry finden. Die Todesser werden womöglich inzwischen ähnliche Informationen haben. Also bitte dreht mir jeden Stein um wenn nötig."

Als die meisten Mitglieder schon weg waren, hielt Dumbledore Severus noch für einen Moment zurück. "Severus, falls du Harry finden solltest, bitte versuche ihn zu verstehen. Der Junge hat schon so viel durchgemacht, womöglich wird er nicht freiwillig mitkommen. Reiß ihm nicht den Kopf ab, ok?" Severus verdrehte genervt die Augen. Doch Dumbledore wartete mit bohrendem Blick auf Antwort. "Ich verspreche, ich werde ihn im ganzen Stück herbringen, falls ausgerechnet ich den Bengel finde sollte."

-backflash ende-


	3. Alpträume

Die Reise mit dem Portschlüssel war für Harrys angeschlagenen Zustand zu viel. Ohnmächtig klappte er in sich zusammen, kaum dass seine Füße den Boden berührt hatten. Severus fing ihn in letzter Sekunde auf. "Na toll, Potter." zischte er unwillig, während er den Jungen auf seine Arme nahm, um ihn in das Zimmer zu bringen, welches eigens für Harry vorbereitet wurde. Harry wog nur halb soviel, als Severus vermutet hätte. Erstaunt blickte er in das blasse Gesicht des Jungens, das nun an seiner Brust gebettet war. "Es wird Zeit, dass sie jemand auf das Leben vorbereitet, Potter", grummelte der schwarz gekleidete Mann vor sich hin.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis alle wussten, dass Harry gefunden und in Sicherheit war. Eine Stunde später trafen sie alle wieder am Stützpunkt des Phönix-Orden ein, der nun nach Snape Manor verlegt wurde, nachdem Grimault Place nicht mehr sicher genug war. Es war Snapes Elternhaus, das der Zaubertraklehrer von Hogwarts bisher kaum benützt hatte. Es war zu groß und zu hell für den Tränkemeister. Er liebte eher die düstere Stimmung des Kellers, wo er ein eigenes Labor hatte.

"Lebt Harry denn noch?", fragte Moody ein klein wenig amüsiert. Wusste er doch nur zu gut, dass Severus und Harry sich nicht ausstehen konnten. Severus blitze ihn giftig an. "Natürlich!" zischte er zwischen zusammen gepressten Zähnen. "Wie geht es ihm?", fragte Dumbledore besorgt. "Das kann ich noch nicht sagen. Wie mir scheint ist Potter den Giften der Muggeln zum Opfer gefallen. Ich habe ihn in einem düsteren Lokal mit viel zu lauter Musik gefunden. Jemand hat ihn dieses Zeug hier gerade angeboten. (Severus zog das Päckchen aus seiner Tasche) Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht ist es Heroin, aber dazu muss ich das Zeug erst untersuchen. Ich hatte noch nicht allzu viel mit Muggeldrogen zu tun. Des Weiteren war er stockbesoffen, als ich ihn gefunden habe. Ich hab ihm einstweilen noch keinen Trank gegeben. Dazu muss ich erst wissen, was er noch alles zu sich genommen hat. Gut möglich, dass es sonst zu einer Kreuzreaktion kommt." Nachdem Severus fertig berichtet hatte. Starrten ihn alle ungläubig an. Ihnen wurde langsam bewusst, dass es ihre Schuld war, dass Harry soweit gegangen ist. Sie hatte ihn einfach wieder in die Muggelwelt geschickt und gedacht, er würde schon damit klar kommen. So wie er bis her immer mit alles klar gekommen ist. Doch war der Tod von Sirius Black nun doch zu viel?

Sie diskutierten noch eine ganze Weile. Bis Severus von einem unangenehmen Gefühl erfasst wurde. Noch konnte er es sich nicht erklären, doch als plötzlich ein lauter Schrei zu hören war und kurz darauf irgendetwas krachend zu Boden fiel, wusste er es. Potter! Noch bevor die anderen verstanden was passiert war, rannte er schon los. Zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend stand er wenige Sekunden später in Harrys Zimmer. Der Junge war schweißgebadet und wälzte sich unruhig im Bett hin und her. Seine Arme und Beide schlugen nach allen aus, was nur in Reichweite war. "Mein Gott, was hat er?" ertönte kurz darauf Molly Weasleys entsetzte Stimme. "Alpträume!" kam die knappe Antwort von Severus. "Wir müssen ihn aufwecken!" meinte Molly, während sie zu Harrys Bett stürmte und versuchte den Jungen an der Schulter zu rütteln. "So wird das nichts!" meinte Severus barsch und trat nun ebenfalls an Harrys Bett. "Ich befürchte, da steckt noch jemand anderer dahinter." - "Du meinst doch nicht etwa...?" Mollys Augen weiteten sich entsetzt. Doch Severus nickte stumm. "Kannst du ihn wecken?", fragte nun Dumbledore mit erstaunlich ruhiger Stimme. "Ich denke schon. Aber dazu müsste ich...!" Dumbledore nickte wissend den Kopf und befahl dem Rest, der sich in Harrys Zimmer eingefunden hatte, das Zimmer zu verlassen. Als die Tür langsam ins Schloss gezogen wurde. Atmete Severus noch einmal tief durch. Er machte sich bereit in die grausamsten Phantasien eines 16 Jährigen einzutauchen. Doch dann zog er entschlossen seinen Zauberstab und sprach "Legilimens!"

Severus brauchte nicht lange um zu erkennen, wo er sich befand. Es war die Mysterium Abteilung im Ministerium für Zauberei. Er sah, wie Sirius Black, getroffen von einem Fluch, durch einen mysteriösen Torbogen fiel und wie Harry von Remus festgehalten wurde, damit der Junge nicht seinem Paten in diesen Torbogen folgen konnte. Harry protestierte und schrie, doch Remus ließ nicht locker. Kurz darauf hallte Bellatrix hässliches Lachen durch Harrys Kopf. Selbst Severus bekam dabei eine Gänsehaut. Harrys Angst und Verzweiflung schlug in Wut über. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und rief den Cruatius Fluch. Doch das Lachen wurde immer lauter. Und dann wechselte die Szene. Bellatrix wurde zu Professor Umbridge und die Mysterium Abteilung zu Umbridges Büro. Doch das Lachen war genau so hässlich. Dolores Umbridge drückte Harry eine Schreibfeder in die Hand und befahl "Los schreib: Ich hab Sirius umgebracht!" Harrys Hand begann zu zittern. "Nein" flüsterte er. Doch Professor Umbrigde drückte Harrys Hand mit der Schreibfeder auf das Papier. Kaum hatte die Spitze der Feder das Papier berührt, schoss Blut aus Harrys Handrücken. Severus, der immer noch fassungslos als stiller Beobachter da stand, konnte nicht glauben was er sah. Umbridge führte Harrys Hand wild über das Papier. Harry schrie erneut laut auf. Seine Hand war bereits Blut überströmt. Severus konnte es schließlich nicht mehr länger mit ansehen. "Hör auf!" schrie er die Frau an. "Hör auf damit!" Die Frau verschwand plötzlich. Harry saß unbeweglich in einem Sessel, betäubt von dem Schmerz, seine Hand immer noch verkrampft die Schreibfeder haltend. Er konnte Severus nicht sehen. Aber er spürte, dass jemand da war. Jemand, der diese Frau vertrieben hatte. Severus kam auf Harry zu und nahm ihm das Folterinstrument aus der Hand und nach kurzem Zögern schlang seine Arme um den erstarrten Jungen. Er hatte gehofft, Harry würde sich beruhigen und so aus seinem Traum aufwachen. Doch der Junge zitterte nun am ganzen Leib. Er fühlte sich unnatürlich kalt an. Eine Weile verharrten beide regungslos. Severus, traute sich gar nicht den Jungen los zu lassen, weil er fürchtete, dass er sonst erfrieren würde. Doch dann wurde er plötzlich aus Harrys Kopf gestoßen.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er begriff, dass er wieder in Harrys Zimmer stand. Der Junge war nun endlich in eine traumlose Tiefschlafphase gesunken. Erleichtert atmete Severus auf. Dass Harry Schwierigkeiten mit Sirius Tod hatte, war für Severus nicht weiter überraschend, aber was da zwischen Harry und Professor Umbrigde war, hatte ihn geschockt. Diese Messer-Schreibfeder war seit vielen Jahren verboten worden. Ungläubig schüttelte Severus den Kopf. "Geht es dir gut, Severus?" wurde der Mann plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Erschrocken fuhr er herum. "Albus, du... warst die ganze Zeit über hier?" Der alte Mann, der in einer dunklen Ecke des Zimmers stand und Severus die ganze Zeit über bewacht hatte, trat nun an Severus Seite heran. Severus warf Dumbledore einen irritierten Blick zu, "vertraust du mir nicht mehr?" - "Im Gegenteil. Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass DIR dabei nichts passiert." Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Und? Was hat Harry so gequält? Sirius Tod?" Severus wandte seinen Blick ab und sah zu Harry, der nun friedlich schlafend in seinem Bett lag. "Auch, ... aber nicht nur." sagte er geistesabwesend. Nun war es Dumbledore, der die Augenbraue hoch zog. Doch Severus war bereits wieder tief in Gedanken "Ich gehe und braue für Potter einen Trank!" meinte er schließlich und verschwand aus dem Zimmer. Dumbledore blieb eine Weile nachdenklich an Harry Bett stehen, eher er ebenfalls das Zimmer verließ.


	4. Böses Erwachen

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fühlte er sich elend. Sein Kopf brummte und es kam ihm vor, als wenn er vom Hogwart Express überrollt geworden wäre. Mühsam sammelte er seine Gedanken zusammen. Er hatte wieder geträumt. Fluchend schlug er mit der Hand gegen die Matratze. Dann schreckte hoch. Matratze? Bett? Wo in drei Teufelsnamen war er? Verwirrt tastete er nach seiner Brille. Doch das erste was er erfühlen konnte, war ein Glas. Verwundert sah er nun auf das Nachtkästchen, dass neben dem Bett stand. Neben dem Glas fand er schließlich seine Brille. Er setzte sie auf und blickte dann auf den Zettel, der ebenfalls neben dem Glas lag. "Trink das!" Harrys Blick wanderte von der Nachricht zu dem Glas. Skeptisch beäugte er die darin befindliche Flüssigkeit. Er griff nach dem Glas und führte es zu seiner Nase. Der Inhalt roch etwas süßlich. Nach kurzem Überlegen kostete Harry schließlich. Es schmeckte irgendwie nach Vanillemilch, aber Harry war sich sicher, dass es was anderes war. Mit jedem Schluck den er nahm, fühlte er sich ein Stück besser. "Ist wohl so was wie ein Stärkungstrank", dachte sich der Junge. Doch dann fiel ihm beinahe das Glas aus der Hand. Ein Trank! Professor Snape! Wie ein Blitz kam ihm die Erinnerung. Snape hatte ihn in der Disko aufgetrieben. Er hatte ihm diese weiße Pulver weg genommen. Deswegen hatte er diese Nacht wieder den Alptraum. Nach dieser Erkenntnis schoss Wut in Harrys Brust. Er nahm das Glas und donnerte es gegen die Tür, wo es in Tausend Stücke zersprang.

Es dauerte nicht lange, als Harry Schritte vernahm, die eilig die Treppen hoch kamen. Harry warf sich zurück ins Bett und zog die Decke über den Kopf. Er wollte niemanden sehen. Er wollte überhaupt nichts mehr von dieser Welt sehen. Wieso konnte er nicht einfach in dieser Disko bleiben? Seine neu gewonnen Freunde hatten viel Zeug dabei, um Harry seine Qualen zu nehmen. Er brauchte niemanden aus der Zauberwelt dafür. Harry hörte wie die Tür zu seinem Zimmer aufging. Doch dann war es ruhig. Harry wunderte sich, regte sich aber nicht. Als er mehrere Minuten starr da gelegen hatte, wurde er neugierig. War er etwa wieder alleine? Langsam zog er die Decke wieder zurück und wagte einen Blick durchs Zimmer. Vor dem Fenster stand jemand.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis Harry die Person erkannte. Seine Fäuste ballte sich zusammen und seine Augen verengten sich. Doch die Person am Fenster war wenig beeindruckt von dem giftigen Blick. "Auch endlich aufgewacht?" – „Bringen sie mich sofort wieder zurück!" zischte Harry. "Zurück? Wohin? Ins 'New York'? Wollen sie noch mehr Gift in sich hineinstopfen?" - "Warum nicht. Das Zeug bringt mich wenigsten weg von der Wirklichkeit! Sie sind Schuld, dass ich wieder Alpträume habe!" brüllte Harry wütend. Nun wurde Severus auch ärgerlich "Ja? Können sie sich noch an den Traum erinnern? Dann wissen sie auch..." - "Nein. Ich will mich nicht erinnern. Es reicht, wenn ich sie in der Nacht habe! Ich verspüre keine Lust mir darüber auch am Tag den Kopf zu zerbrechen!" Severus wollte etwas erwidern, doch dann ließ er es lieber bleiben. Es hatte wenig Sinn mit Harry zu sprechen, wenn er kurz vor dem Explodieren stand. Harry weiß also nicht mehr, dass Severus in seinen Traum eingedrungen und ihn beendet hatte. "Ich hätte ihnen den Entgiftungstrank doch nicht geben sollen. Entschuldigen sie mich!" meinte Severus mit kalter Stimme und mit einer einfach Bewegung des Zauberstabs formte sich der Scherbenhaufen wieder zu einem Glas und glitt in Severus Hand. Dann schritt dieser zur Tür und verließ mit wehenden Umhang den Raum.

Harry starrte noch lange wütend gegen die Tür, eher er sich langsam beruhigte. Er war jetzt also Snapes Gefangener, dachte Harry. Entgiftungstrank? Hatte wirklich Snape den Trank gebraut? Er schmeckte überhaupt nicht grauslich. Im Gegenteil, Harry hätte nichts dagegen gehabt, mehr davon zu trinken. Ein lautes Grummeln im Bauch, machte Harry bewusst, dass er schon über 24 Stunden nichts mehr gegessen hatte. Ein wenig planlos saß er da und überlegte, was er tun sollte. Doch dann entschloss er sich dazu, etwas Essbares aufzutreiben. Auch wenn dies hieß, dass Zimmer zu verlassen. Vorsichtig und langsam bewegte sich Harry durch das fremde Haus und ließ seinen Blick neugierig umher schweifen. Im Vergleich zu Snapes Büro war dieses Haus viel zu freundlich eingerichtet. Wie konnte sich Snape hier nur wohl fühlen, fragte sich Harry sarkastisch. Doch der Junge stellte bald fest, dass er nicht mit Snape alleine hier war. Aus einem Raum, den er passierte drangen Stimmen. Mr. Weasley, Tonks und Remus, stellte Harry fest. Und dann schöpfte Harry Verdacht, dass es sich hier nicht um Snapes Haus, sondern um dem neuen Sitz des Phönixorden handeln könnte. Doch Harry wusste nicht, ob ihn das jetzt freuen sollte. Eigentlich wollte er niemanden von ihnen sehen. Und am aller wenigsten wollte er ... Dumbledore sehen. Harry blieb überrascht stehen, als der alte Mann just in diesen Augenblick um die Ecke kam. "Guten Morgen Harry!" sagte er fröhlich. Zu fröhlich nach Harrys Geschmack. Entgeistert starrte der Junge den alten Mann an. Dumbledore wurde wieder ernst, als er Harrys Blick sah "Harry, wir sollten unbedingt mal mit einander reden. Es gibt so vieles, was ich dir erklären muss." Doch Harrys Blick wurde eisern und er sah an Professor Dumbledore vorbei. Kein einziges Wort kam über seine Lippen. "Ein andermal eben!" sagte der alte Mann mehr zu sich selbst und setzte dann seinen Weg fort. Er verschwand in den Raum, aus dem die anderen Stimmen kamen. Harry hingegen setzte seinen Weg wieder fort. Nur diesmal schenkte er den Bildern und Statuen, die er passierte keine Aufmerksamkeit mehr. Wieso konnten sie ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Die ganzen Ferien lang hatte sie es ja auch getan. Wieso plötzlich das Interesse. Zwei Wochen vor Schulbeginn. Natürlich. Sie wollten sicher gehen, dass ihr berühmter Harry Potter eh gesund und munter ist. Er muss ja schließlich die Welt vor Voldemort befreien. Das ist das einzige was diese Leute interessiert, schimpfte Harry in Gedanken vor sich her. Mit griesgrämigen Gesicht kam er schließlich in der Küche an. Molly Weasley deckte gerade den Tisch. Kaum dass Harry im Türrahmen erschienen ist, ließ sie alles liegen und stehen und kam auf Harry zu. Doch kurz bevor sie den Jungen herzhaft umarmen konnte, wich Harry zurück. "Harry Schätzchen, was hast du denn?" fragte Molly Weasley verwundert und ein wenig enttäuscht. Doch Harry antwortete nicht. Was auch nicht weiter störte, denn Mrs. Weasley redete für ihn weiter. "Ron mag es auch nicht mehr, wenn ich ihn umarme. Sagt immer, er wäre schon zu alt dafür. Wie auch immer, du hast sicher Hunger. Die anderen werden auch bald kommen. Setz dich doch!" Harry kam der Aufforderung nach und nahm auf einem der Stühle am großen Küchentisch Platz. Sein Blick wanderte über die Tischplatte und begutachtete den Inhalt der aufgedeckten Schüsseln und Tabletts. Das alles sah eher nach Mittagessen, als nach Frühstück aus, stellte Harry fest. Und dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass es auch bereits 12 Uhr war. Hatte er etwa so lange geschlafen? Angesichts des Alptraums überraschte es Harry. Normaler weise, wenn er einen Alptraum hatte, wachte danach auf und konnte die restliche Nacht nicht mehr einschlafen. Wieso war er letzte Nacht nicht aufgewacht? Wie konnte der Traum von alleine enden?

Noch bevor Harry weiter grübeln konnte, wurde er wieder aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Severus Snape betrat die Küche gefolgt von Mad-eye Moody. Beide waren im Gespräch vertieft. Moody nickte Harry nur kurz zu, wandte sich aber sofort wieder an Severus. Dieser schien Harry gar nicht wahr zu nehmen. Das Gespräch schien sich um irgendwas wichtiges zu handeln. Aber Harry wurde aus dem, was er hörte, nicht schlau. Außerdem interessierte es ihn nicht sonderlich. Missmutig stellte er fest, dass Snape ausgerechnet gegenüber von ihm Platz genommen hatte und grummelte in Gedanken wieder mal vor sich her. "Mein Gott, Severus, was hast du denn mit den Jungen angestellt. Er sieht dir ja beinahe schon zu verwechseln ähnlich. Der selber griesgrämige Blick!" wechselte Moody schlagartig das Thema. Severus und Harry sahen sich erschrocken an. "Alastor!" rief Molly entrüstet und stellte die letzte Schüssel in der Mitte das Tisches ab. "Du kannst doch den Jungen nicht so erschrecken!" - "Ich ihn? Wohl eher er mich. Ich finde, einer mit drei-Tage-Regenwetter-Blick ist genug." Darauf hin warf ihm Snape einen vernichtenden Blick zu. "War doch nur Spaß!" seufzte Moody ergeben. Da niemand seinen Witz verstand. "Geh und sag lieber den andern Bescheid, dass das Essen fertig ist!" meinte Molly schließlich. Doch noch bevor Moody aufstehen konnte kamen die anderen schon bei der Tür herein. "Nicht nötig Molly, dein Essen hat uns schon angelockt", sagte Dumbledore vergnügt. Mit ihm kamen nun auch Remus und Tonks und Mr. Weasley. Sie alle begrüßen Harry herzhaft und ließen sich von seiner schlechter Laune nicht beeindrucken.

Während des Essens wurde viel geredet, doch das meiste ging an Harry vorbei. Der Junge musste schnell feststellen, dass sein Hunger nicht all zu groß war. Er knabberte an einer Brotscheibe herum und starrte appetitlos auf seinen Teller. Ab und zu sah er auf, aber nur um festzustellen, dass Snape ihn beobachtete. Auch wenn sein Blick lange nicht so eisig war wie in den Zaubertrankstunden, so war er immer noch unangenehm. Schließlich beschloss Harry, sein Gegenüber zu ignorieren und widmete sich nun doch dem Essen auf seinem Teller. Doch schon nach wenigen Bissen fing sein Magen an zu rebellieren. Harry hatte schon lange nichts mehr so Fettes und Reichhaltiges gegessen. Er legte sein Besteck wieder ab und griff nach dem Glas mit Kürbissaft, das vor ihm stand. Als er das Glas anhob, fing seine Hand an zu zittern. 'Nein, nicht jetzt!' flehte der Junge in Gedanken und ließ das Glas sofort wieder los. Der Krampf in seiner rechten Hand wurde immer stärker. Ein Schmerz von tausend feinen Schnitten in seinem Handrücken machte sich breit. Harry zog die Hand so schnell wie möglich unter den Tisch. Kaum einer hatte sein kleines Problem bemerkt und genau so schnell wie der Krampf gekommen war, verschwand er auch wieder. Harry atmete innerlich durch und ließ dann einen prüfenden Blick durch die Runde schweifen. Alle waren in ein Gespräch vertieft. Alle bis auf einer. Snape. Er schien Harry nach wie vor wie ein Adler zu beobachten. Er hatte Harrys Krampf in der Hand sehr wohl mit gekriegt. Ausgerechnet er, ärgerte sich Harry. Hat der nichts besseres zu tun? Eine Weile konnte er Snapes Augenkontakt halten. Doch dann sah er wieder auf seinen halb vollen Teller. Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, das Snape etwas über Harry wusste, was Harry ihm nie sagen würde. Der Gedankenweg führte Harry letztendlich wieder zu seinem Alptraum. Nur widerwillig erinnerte er sich an die schrecklichen Bilder. Zuerst Sirius, dann Bellatrix und anschließend Umbridge. Harry zuckte, als die Erinnerung an den Schmerz wieder kam. Doch dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass jemand da war. Er konnte niemanden sehen, aber jemand hat Professor Umbrigde verschwinden lassen. Oder ist sie freiwillig gegangen? "Harry Schätzchen, du siehst gar nicht gut aus. Vielleicht solltest du dich wieder hinlegen!" holte Molly den Jungen wieder in die Realität zurück. Harry sah sie verständnislos an und wusste im ersten Moment überhaupt nicht was los war. Remus, der neben Harry Platz genommen hatte, streckte seine Hand aus um Harrys Stirn zu fühlen. "Zumindest Fieber hast du keines!" stellte er fest und zog die Hand zurück, "Aber es ist wohl besser, wenn du dich noch ein wenig ausruhst. Ich bin gerade fertig geworden. Ich werde dich rauf begleiten!" bot Remus an und wartete bis auch Harry sich erhob. Scheinbar willenlos trottete er hinter Remus her und sah nicht die besorgten Blicke, die ihn verfolgten. Sie alle hatten versucht sich möglichst natürlich zu geben und so zu tun, als wäre nichts gewesen. Aber keiner wusste wirklich, wie er nun sich in Harrys Gegenwart verhalten sollte. Harry hatte sich ihnen allen verschlossen und ließ niemanden mehr an sich heran.


	5. Die mysteriöse Person

Harry hüllte sich in Schweigen und hatte Mühe sich auf alles einen Reim zu machen. Er saß in seinem Zimmer auf dem Fensterbrett und blickte in den kleinen Garten, der dieses Haus umgab. Er beobachtete die Vögel, die sich um einen Wurm stritten und die Katze, die ihrem Streit ein jähes Ende bereitete, und die beiden Streithälse in die Flucht trieb. Die Sonne heizte durch die Fensterscheibe, doch Harry fror trotzdem. So was wie Wärme hat er schon lange nicht mehr gespürt. Und er hätte beinahe vergessen, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn er nicht letzte Nacht in dem Traum für kurzen Moment von wohliger Wärme umgeben gewesen wäre. Dieser jemand, der in seinem Traum aufgetaucht war. Der diese Umbridge verjagt hatte, der hatte Harry kurz Wärme geschenkt. Doch wer war es? Harry wurde aus dem Ganzem nicht schlau. Aber wer immer es war, Harry würde alles dafür geben, dass diese Person ihn noch einmal so umarmen würde. 'Vielleicht war es meine Mum, oder mein Dad? Oder vielleicht war es Sirius?' dachte Harry bei sich und flehte in Gedanken, die Person möge doch wieder kommen. Egal ob im Traum oder echt.

Als der Abend herein brach, waren nur noch Tonks und Severus da. Tonks hatte Harry ein paar Brote gemacht und sie ihm aufs Zimmer gebracht, nach der er den Rest des Tages das Zimmer nicht mehr verlassen hatte. Harry jedoch verspürte keinen Hunger und tastete die Brote nicht an. Als er vom Bad zurück kam um sich schlafen zulegen. Entdeckte er wieder ein Glas auf seinem Nachtkästchen. Dabei stand ein Zettel. "Es geht auch ohne Gift!" Harry wusste gleich, dass Snape den Trank gebraut hatte. Daher roch er zuerst vorsichtig daran. Es war eindeutig etwas anderes, als er in der Früh bekommen hatte. Soviel stand fest. Denn vom süßlichen Vanillegeruch, war nichts zu merken. Wahrscheinlich war es ein Mittel, das seine Alpträume unterbinden sollte. Doch unterband es auch andere Träume? Was wenn diese Person vom letzten Traum wieder kam? Harry wollte unbedingt wissen, wer es war. Und so beschloss er den Trank nicht zu nehmen, auch wenn dies heißen konnte, dass er den Alptraum erneut durchleben musste. Er stellte das Glas also wieder ab und wollte den Zettel darunter schieben. Da fiel sein Blick auf eine 2. Notiz die sehr klein unter der oberen Notiz noch hinzugefügt wurde. "Solltest du das Bedürfnis haben, das Glas noch einmal zu zertrümmern, darfst du die Splitter einzeln per Hand aufklauben." Grrr... Harry zerknüllte den Zettel zornig. Und warf diesen nun gegen die Tür.

Es kam wie es kommen musste. Ein lauter Schrei riss Severus aus seinem leichten Schlaf. 'Das gibt's doch nicht!' verwundert schlüpfte er in seinen Morgenmantel und eilte den Gang entlang zu Harrys Zimmer. Auf dem Flur stieß er mit Tonks zusammen. "Ich dachte, du hast ihm einen Trank gegeben" sagte sie verwundert. "Das hab ich auch!" antwortete Severus mürrisch. "Er scheint nicht zu wirken!" stellte Tonks fest. Doch Severus setzte seinen Weg zu Harry fort, ohne darauf zu reagieren. Er riss die Tür auf und sah, wie sich Harry schweißgebadet im Bett wälzte. Aber er sah noch etwas. Nämlich wie sein Glas mit dem Trank unberührt neben Harrys Bett stand. "Verdammter Idiot!" fluchte er und hob den zerknüllten Zettel auf. "Was ist?" fragte Tonks, die nun hinter ihm auftauchte. "Potter hält es wohl nicht für nötig Hilfe anzunehmen." bemerkte Severus, gab Tonks den Zettel in die Hand und verließ den Raum wieder. "Wieso ich verstehe nicht. Wo gehst du hin? Willst du ihm nicht helfen?" - "Nein!" kam die knappe, aber eindeutig verärgerte Antwort. Verzweifelt sah Tonks zwischen Severus und Harry hin und her.

Irgendwann schreckte Harry dann aus seinem Schlaf hoch. Sein Pyjama war durch geschwitzt und sein Körper zuckte, vom widerfahrenen Schmerz. Tränen quollen aus seinen Augen und seine Narbe pochte leicht. Er hatte denselben Alptraum wie am Vortag. Nur diesmal kam die geheimnisvolle Person nicht. Diesmal vertrieb niemand diese Umbridge und Harry musste die gesamte Folter über sich ergehen lassen, bis der Schmerz unerträglich wurde. Enttäuscht, im Stich gelassen worden zu sein und wütend, so naiv geglaubt zu haben, die Person würde ihn erneut verteidigen, stieß Harry die Decke von sich. "Ruhig Harry. Es ist vorbei!" hörte er eine Stimme neben sich. Und dann spürte wie etwas kühles Feuchtes über seine Stirn fahren. Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry Tonks, die neben seinem Bett Platz genommen hatte. Sie versuchte Harry wieder zu beruhigen und mit ihm zu reden, aber Harry konnte und wollte nicht reden. Er verstand einfach nicht, warum die geheimnisvolle Person diesmal nicht kam und er hatte das Gefühl, die Schneidfeder, wäre über seinen ganzen Körper gefahren. Seine Hand krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen und es dauerte lange, bis Harry die Schreckensbilder wieder loswurde. Tonks hatte die ganze Zeit beruhigend auf Harry eingeredet und schließlich ihm das Glas mit dem "Traumlos-Trank" in die Hand gedrückt. Damit konnte Harry den Rest der Nacht problemlos weiter schlafen.

---

Am nächsten Tag waren die Bilder des Alptraums weitgehendst wieder verdrängt. Harry ärgerte sich über seine eigene Dummheit und wunderte sich, dass auch Snape irgendwie extrem schlechte Laune hatte. Den ganzen Tag über war es in Snape Manor sehr still. Severus hatte sich im Keller verkrochen, Tonks versuchte sich mit dem Haushalt zu beschäftigen und Harry zog sich auf sein Zimmer zurück. Nur beim Essen trafen sich die Drei. Aber weder Harry noch Severus waren am diesen Tag ein dankbarer Gesprächspartner, somit waren die Malzeiten extrem still verlaufen. Harrys Hand krampfte an diesen Tag extrem oft und nicht nur einmal fiel ihm deswegen etwas aus der Hand. Severus sah es, aber schwieg und Tonks hat es aufgegeben nach zu fragen. Gegen Abend, als Harry schlafen gehen wollte, stellte der Junge fest, dass diesmal kein Glas auf seinem Nachtkästchen stand. Zuerst ärgerte er sich. Er verstand einfach nicht, warum Snape das so persönlich nahm. Doch Harry wollte kein weiteres Mal seinen Alptraum durchleben, also fasste er allen Mut zusammen, schluckte seinen Stolz hinunter und machte sich auf den Weg in den Keller.

Vorsichtig klopfte er an der Tür mit der Aufschrift "Labor" Ein Brummen erklang von der anderen Seite, was Harry als Aufforderung einzutreten identifizierte. Er öffnete die Tür und sah Snape hinter einem großen Schreibtische sitzen. Offensichtlich damit beschäftigt etwas zusammen zu mischen. Harry blieb unschlüssig zwischen Tür und Angel stehen und wartete. Dann endlich sah Snape auf. "Kommen sie rein und schließen sie die Tür!" murrte der Professor. Harry kam der Aufforderung nach, zog die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss und trat dann vor den großen dunklen Holzschreibtisch. "Was gibt's, Potter?" fragte Snape, während er sich Arme verschränkend zurück lehnte. "Sie haben... ich meine... wäre es möglich..." stammelte Harry verloren vor sich her. "Potter, wenn sie von dem Trank sprechen, sehe ich keinen Anlass ihn erneut zu brauen, wenn sie ihn anschließend sowie so nicht trinken", kam Snape nun den Jungen zuvor, der das Gestammel nicht hören wollte. Harry nickte benommen und drehte sich um, um zu gehen. Als die Hand bereits auf der Türschnalle lag, meinte Snape jedoch: "Vorausgesetzt sie nennen mir einen Grund, warum sie ihn gestern nicht genommen haben." Harry sah Snape unschlüssig an. "Weil..." begann er und holte tief Luft "weil ich vorletzte Nacht jemanden in meinem Traum begegnet bin. Ich weiß nicht wer es war. Ich wollte die Person nur noch mal treffen. Ich wollte wissen wer sie war. Vielleicht war es mein Dad, oder meine Mum, oder vielleicht Sirius. Ich dachte, die Person würde vielleicht wieder kommen." sprudelte es plötzlich aus Harry heraus. Snape starrte den Jungen fassungslos an. Konnte nicht glauben was er da hörte, wohl wissen dass er diese Person war, die Harry treffen wollte. "Ich weiß, es war dumm" fügte Harry noch kleinlaut hinzu. "Das war es in der Tat!" stimmte Snape den Jungen zu, jedoch ohne jeglichen Spott in seiner Stimme. Harry kam sich unheimlich klein vor, wie ein Kind, dass eben seinen Vater gebeichtete hatte, dass es etwas dummes angestellt hatte. Vorsichtig sah er auf. Snape schien tief in Gedanken versunken. Doch als er Harrys Blick bemerkte meinte er: "Ok, ich hab noch was von dem Trank, aber den trage ich selber hoch. Sie haben heute schon genug fallen gelassen. Gehen sie schon mal vor. Ich komme, sobald das hier fertig ist." damit deutete Snape auf die Keramikschale auf seinem Schreibtisch. Harry nickte zum Einverständnis und begab sich dann wieder in sein Zimmer.

Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten, bis Snape ihm folgte. Er stellte das Glas auf Harry Nachtkästchen ab und drückte Harry die Keramikschüssel in die Hand. Harry sah seinen Lehrer groß an. "Ist für ihre Hand!" erklärte Snape knapp. Harrys Augen wurden nur noch größer. Dann setzte er sich auf sein Bett und stellte die Schüssel neben sich ab. Etwas unbeholfen fuhren seine Finger in das gelartige Zeug und verteilten die Paste auf seiner rechten Hand. Eine Weile beobachtet Snape den Jungen, doch dann meinte er kopfschüttelnd "so wird das nichts, Potter!" und war mit wenigen Schritten bei ihm. Er zog Harrys rechte Hand nicht grob, aber doch energisch zu sich und ließ seine Daumen massierend über dessen Handrücken fahren. Harry war im ersten Moment zu erschrocken um zu reagieren. Doch dann wollte er seine Hand zurückziehen. Nur gehorchte seine Hand nicht, sie zuckte nur kurz. "Keine Angst, ich beiß die Hand schon nicht ab!" scherzte Snape, amüsiert über Harry panischen Geschichtsausdruck. Es dauerte jedoch eine Weile, bis Harry sich unter den massierenden sanften Bewegungen entspannen konnte. Kaum dass er locker gelassen hatte, konnte er spüren wie die Paste langsam einzog und sich wie ein angenehmer Balsam über die scheinbar unzähligen Schnittwunden legte. Wenn die ganze Situation nicht so absurd gewesen wäre, hätte Harry am liebsten aufgeseufzt und die Augen geschlossen. Doch so saß er aufrecht in seinem Bett und verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

Aber dann kam ihm die Erleuchtung. Plötzlich verstand er warum Snape von dem Problem mit seiner Hand wusste, warum er so sauer war, dass Harry den Trank nicht genommen hatte. Warum die geheimnisvolle Person nicht wieder kam. ER war die geheimnisvolle Gestalt. Severus Snape. Harry hätte sich ohrfeigen können, nicht früher das Spiel durchschaut zu haben. Plötzlich machte alles einen Sinn und ehe er wusste was er tat, fragte er ungläubig "Sie...?" Snape war zu sehr in seinen eigenen Gedanken gefangen um zu verstehen was Harry meinte, daher zog er nur fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. "Sie waren in meinem Traum?" Zu gerne hätte Snape jetzt was Spöttisches gesagt, aber er spürte, dass es der falsche Zeitpunkt dafür war und nickte daher nur stumm. Harry konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, obwohl er doch selber zu dem Schluss gekommen war. "Aber... warum?" fragte er verwirrt. Snape ließ nun Harrys Hand wieder frei und sah den Jungen in die Augen, unfähig die Frage zu beantworten. Sein Schweigen hatte jedoch eine unerwartete Reaktion. "Wollten sie sich rächen, weil ich ihn ihr Denkarium gefallen bin? Oder wollten sie nur zuschauen, wie ich leide?" Harry war plötzlich wütend geworden, da er sich vor seinem verhassten Lehrer bloß gestellt fühlte. Sein plötzlicher Wutanfall, hat Severus derart überrascht, dass dieser nicht anders reagieren konnte, als ebenfalls wütend zu werden. "Wagen sie es nicht so mit mir zu sprechen" zischte er drohend. Was natürlich Harrys Wut nur noch mehr steigerte. "Sie haben mir nichts mehr zu befehlen. Wir sind nicht in Hogwarts. Und ich werde auch nie wieder dahin zurückgehen. Hören sie? NIE WIEDER!" Dabei schlug er mit der rechten Hand gegen das Nachtkästchen. Snape befürchtete schon, dass das Glas erneut zu Bruch gehen würde, doch stattdessen schrie Harry vor Schmerzen auf. Seine Hand verkrampfte sich erneut, doch diesmal nicht nur die Hand. Sein ganzer Körper fing an zu zucken. Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen. Snape stand etwas betäubt daneben und verstand nicht, was mit dem Jungen passierte. Es kam ihm vor, als wenn Harry wieder in seinem Alptraum gefangen wäre. Nur, dass der Junge diesmal hellwach war. Es war nicht zu sehen, was passierte.

Harry krümmte sich auf seinem Bett zusammen und wollte nicht mehr auf hören zu schreien. Schließlich schritt Severus ein. Er kam auf Harry zu, zog den Jungen zu sich hoch und drückte ihn fest an sich. "Harry, komm wieder zu dir!" flehte er. Die Schreie ließen irgendwann wieder nach. Doch das Zucken dauerte noch eine ganze Weile, eher vom dem Jungen nur mehr ein Schluchzen zu hören war. Severus hielt Harry immer noch fest an sich gepresst. Er fühlte sich machtlos, weil er einfach nicht verstand, was den Jungen so quälte. War der Junge denn so leicht angreifbar, dass er selbst im Wachzustand gegen Voldemort keine Chancen hatte? War es denn überhaupt Voldemort? Konnte es sein, dass sich Harry selber quälte? Und seit wann war Harry schon in diesen Zustand? Hatte er deswegen Probleme mit den Dursleys? War er deswegen abgehauen? Immer mehr beunruhigende Fragen schossen Severus durch den Kopf. Und immer eindeutiger kam er zu dem Entschluss, dass er sich Harry endlich öffnen musste. Harry brauchte dringend jemanden den er sich anvertrauen konnte. Doch Severus schien das zu diesem Zeitpunkt vollkommen unmöglich, das er dieser jemand sein könnte. Harry hasste ihn. Dass eine mögliche Freundschaft zwischen ihnen undenkbar war für Harry, zeigte der heutige Abend mehr als deutlich. Severus hätte nie mit so einer Reaktion gedacht. Doch er konnte es Harry nicht verübeln. Woher sollte er plötzlich Vertrauen zu ihm haben? Severus blickte in Gedanken zurück in das letzte Schuljahr. Er war einfach zu ungeduldig mit dem Jungen gewesen. Er hätte die Okklumentik Stunden anders machen müssen. Und dann fiel ihm auch die Szene mit dem Denkarium wieder ein. Es war sein Fehler gewesen das Denkarium so offen stehen zu lassen. Aber er war so erschrocken, dass Harry genau das gesehen hatte, was er versuchte vor ihm zu verbergen, dass er den Jungen kurzer Hand aus dem Büro geworfen hatte. Er hatte einen gewaltigen Fehler gemacht. Ohne dass er es wollte musste er seufzen. Er wünschte sich er könne die Zeit zurück drehen.

"Entschuldige!" klang plötzlich eine leise zittrige Stimme durch den Raum. Severus brauchte eine Weile um zu erkennen, dass es Harrys Stimme war. Langsam löste er den Griff und ließ den Jungen los. "Entschuldigen sie, dass ich sie angeschrieen habe. Ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist" Harry sprach sehr leise, dennoch konnte Severus jeden Wort verstehen. "Schon gut, Harry. Ich denke wir beide sollten uns einmal unterhalten. Nicht von Lehrer zu Schüler, sondern richtig." Harry nickte zustimmend mit dem Kopf und blickte verloren zu Boden. Doch dann sah er verblüfft auf. Snape war plötzlich perdu mit ihm und er hatte ihm beim Vornamen genannt. War es nur ein Versprecher? "Morgen, wenn es dir recht ist!", sprach Severus unbeirrt weiter. Wieder nickte Harry. Severus stieß kurz erleichtert die Luft aus, eher er zur Tür ging: "Ich hoffe, diese Nacht schläfst du besser. Nimm den Trank, Harry!" Und dann war er auch schon aus dem Zimmer verschwunden. 'Harry' hallte es im Kopf des Jungen wider. Also war es doch keine Versprecher. Snape hatte Harry tatsächlich beim Vornamen genannt. Ein Gefühl von Verwirrung machte sich in Harry breit. Konnte es denn sein, dass hinter Snapes eiserner Maske doch ein mitfühlendes Herz steckte? Nachdenklich betrachtete er das Glas, mit dem Traumlos-Trank. Snape hatte sich sogar bemüht den Trank wohlschmeckend zu machen. Was steckte dahinter? Warum war Snape plötzlich so fürsorglich? Doch schließlich wollte Harry nicht mehr darüber nachdenken. Er trank das Glas aus und freute sich auf den Schlaf, der ihn kurz drauf übermannte.


	6. Die erste Aussprache

THXall für die lieben Reviews!

Fürs WE gibts gleich 2 Kaps ;o)

Die Sonne war schon längst aufgegangen, als sich Harry im Bett rekelte und versuchte die Müdigkeit aus seinen Gliedern zu strecken. Der lange Schlaf hatte ihm gut getan. Doch ziemlich unbarmherzig fing sein Magen an zu knurren. Harry beeilte sich in sein Gewand und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche. Dabei kam er wieder an der Türe vorbei, hinter der er schon einmal Stimmen gehört hatte. Dumbledore und Snape waren es diesmal.

"Wir brauchen niemanden aus St. Mungos." rief in dem Moment Snape etwas gereizt. "Tonks hat mir erzählt, dass ihr euch gestern nur angeschrieen habt. Der Junge braucht Hilfe. Es gibt Spezialisten für solche Fälle. Ich fürchte wir verlieren Harry." antwortete Dumbeldore ruhig. "Geben Sie mir noch eine Chance. Auch wenn es sich nicht so angehört hat. Ich glaube trotzdem, dass ich gestern einen kleinen Erfolg hatte. Harry wird sich den Geistesheilern genauso wenig öffnen. Eher würde er sich nur noch mehr von uns entfernen. Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass ein Geistesheiler Harrys Interesse wecken kann." - "Und du kannst es, Severus?" - "Das weiß ich noch nicht. Aber ich möchte es versuchen" - "In weniger als zwei Wochen geht die Schule wieder los. Meinst du, du bekommst das hin?" - "Sie wissen, dass Harry nicht mehr nach Hogwarts will?" Dumbledore zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Wieso denn nicht? Mag er seine Freunde nicht treffen?" Severus schüttelte planlos den Kopf. "Harry wird wohl kaum drum herum kommen, nach Hogwarts zu gehen, ob er jetzt am Unterricht teilnimmt oder nicht." stellte Dumbledore mit einem Seufzer fest.

Harry, der das Gespräch von der anderen Seite der Tür mitverfolgt hatte, setzte nun seinen Weg in die Küche mit gemischten Gefühlen fort. Zum einem war er immer noch sauer auf Dumbledore und zum anderen verwundert über Snape. Es schien dem Zaubertrank Lehrer anscheinend sehr wichtig zu sein, dass Harry möglichst bald wieder "gesund" war. Harry ahnte, dass er in den nächsten Tagen einiges ungewöhnliches erleben würde. "Guten Morgen!" rief Tonks dem Jungen fröhlich entgegen. Harry überlegte, ob er ihr antworten sollte, ließ es aber dann doch bleiben. Schweigend setzte er sich zum Küchentisch fischte nach Toast und Honig und stillte endlich seinen Hunger. "Du siehts schon viel besser aus!" stellte Tonks fest. Harry warf ihr kurz einen Blick zu, wandte sich aber dann wieder zu seinem Essen. Tonks schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf und ließ Harry wieder in Ruhe. Sie wusste nicht, was sie verbrochen hatte, dass Harry nicht mehr mit ihr sprach. Aber es tröstete sie ein wenig, dass Harry auch mit sonst niemanden redete, außer mit Severus, aber selbst dass konnte man nicht sprechen nennen, denn Harry schrei meistens nur wütend, wenn Severus bei ihm war.

In dem Moment betrat Severus die Küche. "Dumbledore setzt für heute Abend eine Besprechung an" sagte er zu Tonks. Diese nickte und meinte "Gut, dann werde ich die anderen informieren" Danach wandte sich Severus an Harry. Der Junge sah ihn groß an. Er wusste was sein Lehrer sagen wollte und nickte nur leicht. "Ich bin in der Bibliothek" sagte Severus und war auch schon wieder verschwunden. Harry frühstückte in aller Ruhe fertig, machte sich aber dann doch mit einem beklemmenden Gefühl ebenfalls auf zur Bibliothek. Harry wusste zwar nicht wo die Bibliothek war, aber er vermutete, den Raum, aus dem immer die Stimmen herausdrangen. Und er sollte Recht behalten. Eigentlich war es nur ein großes Wohnzimmer in dem ein paar Bücherregale standen, aber der Raum hat schon seit vielen Jahren den Namen "Bibliothek".

Ein wenig unsicher betrat Harry den Raum. Snape saß in einem Lehnstuhl neben dem Kamin. Da es aber noch Sommer war, loderte kein Feuer darin. Als Harry im Türrahmen erschien stand Snape auf. "Setzt dich!" forderte der älter den jüngeren auf. Der Junge zog die Tür ins Schloss. Er fühlte sich unwohl. Etwas nervös nahm er auf der Couch in der Mitte des Zimmers Platz und sah dann erwartungsvoll zum anderen. Severus bewegte mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs den Lehnstuhl, auf dem er vorher gesessen hatte, nun ebenfalls in die Mitte des Raums, so dass er Gegenüber von Harry Platz nehmen konnte. Minuten des Schweigens vergingen. Es gab viele Frage, die beiden hatten, aber keine wollte den Anfang machen.

"Du fragst dich wahrscheinlich, und dass zu Recht, was das alles hier soll. Vermutest wahrscheinlich, dass ich krank bin. Nun in der Hinsicht kann ich dich beruhigen." Severus lachte nervös und merkte, dass er zu schwafeln angefangen hatte. "Harry, letztes Schuljahr ist viel passiert. Es wurden viele Fehler begangen, die jetzt nicht mehr Rückgängig zu machen sind. Und ich kann durch aus verstehen, wenn du nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zurück willst. Aber es ist wichtig, dass du eine Ausbildung bekommst. Wichtiger als bei irgendjemanden sonst. Du weißt warum." Severus machte eine Pause und beobachtete den Jungen. Harrys Blick hatte sich verfinstert. Ja, er wusste ganz genau worauf Snape anspielte. Die Prophezeiung. Harry wird früher oder später Voldemort umbringen müssen. Allein der bloße Gedanke daran widerstrebte dem Jungen. Er hatte das Wissen über den Inhalt der Prophezeiung weitgehendst verdrängt. Aber nun kamen Dumbledores Worte wieder ganz klar ins Gedächtnis zurück. Unwillig nickte er mit den Kopf. "Aus diesem Grund und auch aus einem weiteren ist es sehr wichtig, dass du weiterhin nach Hogwarts gehst." Harry sah Snape überrascht an. Welchen Grund gab es denn noch? Doch Snape schien zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht weiter darauf eingehen zu wollen, denn er sprach weiter: "Im Moment ist es jedoch wichtig, deine Zauberblockade wieder zu lösen." - "Meine was?" rief Harry erschrocken. Severus hatte geahnt, dass Harry es noch nicht bemerkt hat und sprach daher relativ ruhig weiter: "Versuche das Buch hier zum Schweben zu bringen!" sagte Severus und deutete auf das Buch, dass am Tisch zwischen Harry und dem Professor lag. Harry sah verständnislos von Snape zu dem Buch. Was sollte das denn? Severus reichte den Jungen seinen Zauberstab. Harry nahm ihn, visierte dann das Buch an und sprach "Wingavium Leviosa" Das Buch rührt sich nicht. Harry war geschockt. Den Spruch hatte er im 1. Schuljahr gelernt. "Wieso...?" fing Harry an und sah verwirrt auf. "Ich vermute, deine fixe Idee, nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zurück zu gehen und deine Verdrängung von allem was damit zu tun hat, hat eine psychische Blockade bewirkt. In deinem Inneren sperrst du dich dagegen und daher funktioniert nicht einmal der einfachste Zauber", erklärte Severus. "Und wie kann man die wieder lösen?" fragte Harry und gab Severus den Zauberstab zurück. "Wir müssen zu dem Auslöser der Blockade vordringen. Das heißt auch, dass wir deinem Alptraum bis ins kleinste Detail zerlegen müssen. Es wird sehr persönlich werden, daher kann ich verstehen, wenn du lieber jemanden anderen als mich ins Vertrauen ziehen möchtest" Harry saß unschlüssig in seinem Sessel. Den Alptraum zerlegen, klang in seinen Ohren überhaupt nicht gut. Und wieso war Snape so freundlich. Auf einmal! Führte er was im Schilde? "Sie verlangen von mir, dass ich ihnen vertraue? Sie haben mich jahrelang gedemütigt. Sie haben mich täglich spüren lassen, dass sie mich hassen. Wie soll ich ihnen denn da vertrauen können?" fragte er schließlich aufgebracht. Severus war dennoch erleichtert, dass der Junge es nicht vorweg vollkommen ausschloss mit ihm zu arbeiten und atmete einmal tief durch.

"Es tut mit Leid Harry. Ich kann nicht ungeschehen machen was passiert ist. Manchmal brauche ich lange um etwas zu erkennen. Du musst wissen James und ich haben sich in etwa so gut vertragen wie du und Draco Malfoy. Nein, ich glaub es war sogar noch schlimmer. Ich habe James Potter verflucht. Dein Vater, verzeih mir, wenn du es nicht hören willst, war einfach nur arrogant. Aber du hast ja eh einen Teil meiner Erinnerung gesehen. Ich konnte das meiste erfolgreich aus meinem Gedächtnis verbannen. Aber als du damals nach Hogwarts kamst, kamen wieder alle Erinnerungen zurück. Es fiel mir schwer zwischen dir und James zu unterscheiden. Es war nicht nur das Äußerliche. Du hast genau wie James eine Vorliebe Regeln zu ignorieren. Auch wenn du es vielleicht nicht darauf auslegst, aber du schaffst es immer, dich in den Vordergrund zu drängen. Eben wie James. Ja, ich habe dich gehasst. ...Oder sagen wie ein Teil von mir hat dich gehasst. Denn der andere Teil war stehts darum bemüht, dich zu beschützen. ...Es sind deine Augen, die mich stets daran erinnern, dass du auch der Sohn von Lily bist. Sie war im Gegensatz zu James ein wahrer Engel. Ständig versuchte sie sich für deinen Vater zu entschuldigen. Aber es gab nichts, was ich bei ihr entschuldigen musste. Sie hatte eine Art einem anzuschauen, das ging einem unter die Haut. Vollkommen liebenswürdig und aufrichtig. Und du... hast manchmal auch diesen Blick drauf. In so einem Moment hast du gar nichts mit James gleich. Dennoch hat es bis letztes Jahr gedauert, bis ich es verstehen konnte. Durch die Okklumentikstunden habe ich dich besser kennen gelernt als ich je wollte. Aber ich konnte nicht über meine Schatten springen. Ich war so festgefahren. Jedes mal wenn du nach der Okklumentik Stunde gegangen bist, habe ich gewusst, dass ich einen Fehler begangen habe. Aber es war so wichtig, dass du es lernst. ...Ich hab mich zu sehr darauf versteift, mehr Druck auf dich auszuüben, als zu erkennen, dass ich damit nur das Gegenteil erreicht habe. ...Und das Ereignis mit dem Denkarium tut mir auch leid. Ich war zu erschrocken darüber, um klar denken zu können. Denn im Endeffekt war es wahrscheinlich sogar gut, dass du es gesehen hast. ...So glaubst du mir vielleicht, dass dein Vater nicht immer der große tolle Held war." Severus verstummte schließlich. Harry saß ihm gegenüber und sah ihn mit seinen tiefgrünen Augen an. Es war keinerlei Hass darin zu sehen. Sein Blick war warm, klar und mitfühlend. Es war einer der Blicke, die Lily so gut beherrschte und die Severus oft verlegen machte. Doch bei Harry verspürte Severus eher so was wie Dankbarkeit. Der Junge musste ihn eigentlich bis auf den Tod hassen und dennoch, sah er nun aus, als würde er vergeben. Minuten des Schweigens folgten.

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich überhaupt will, dass jemand meinen Alptraum zerlegt. Aber ich denke, wenn es unumgänglich ist, dass sie wohl am besten dazu geeignet sind. Nachdem Sirius nicht mehr da ist, hab ich niemanden mehr mit dem ich reden kann" flüsterte Harry mit gesenktem Kopf. "Was ist mit Lupin?" fragte Severus nach. "Remus. Er war ein guter Lehrer. Mit ihm konnte ich gut reden. Auch über meine Eltern. Aber jetzt kann ich ihm nicht in die Augen sehen." Severus hob eine Augenbraue. "Sirius ist meintewegen gestorben. Er war Remus einziger lebender Schulfreund, von Pettigrew abgesehen. In seinen Augen sehe ich seinen Schmerz und der schnürt mir die Kehle zu." - "Du solltest die Schuld für Sirius Tod nicht bei dir suchen, Harry!" - "Nein? Bei wem denn sonst?" Tränen stiegen dem Jungen in die Augen. "Es war eine Reihe an Missverständnisse die letztendlich zu diesem tragischen Ende geführt haben." - "Hören sie auf. Ich war es der die Okklumentik Stunden nicht ernst genug genommen hat. Ich war es der sich von Voldemort manipulieren ließ. Ich war es der blindlings in die Falle gelaufen ist. Ich habe alle ... " - "Nein, Harry." Unterbrach Severus den Jungen „Ich war es, der nicht auf dich hören wollte. Es wäre meine Aufgabe gewesen zu sehen ob Black noch im Grimmault Platz ist. Du wolltest nur deinen Paten retten. Und du warst schlau genug nicht alleine zu gehen." Harry schüttelte unwirsch den Kopf, "Bitte, lassen wir das. Ich will nicht, dass wir..." der Rest des Satzes ging in Tränen unter. "Aber darum geht es Harry. Du musst dich erinnern. Der Schmerz wird irgendwann vergehen. Aber wenn du alles verdrängst, dann bleibt der Schmerz. Hör zu, ich hab nicht vor heute schon anzufangen. Überlege es dir. Und wenn du bereit bist, dann kommst du morgen Früh wieder hier her." Severus stand auf und ließ Harry allein zurück. Dieser war zu sehr in Gedanken um es zu bemerken. Alte Erinnerungen von Sirius kamen in ihm hoch. Durch den Schleier der Tränen sah er Sirius, wie er ihm zulächelte. Mit jeder Erinnerung, die ihm kam wurde der Schmerz jedoch nur größer. "Nein", flüsterte Harry zu sich. Verdrängte schließlich jeden Gedanken an seinen Paten wieder. "Verdammt. Snape will mich doch nur leiden sehen. Wie kann ich nur so dumm sein und ihm alles glauben." Harrys Gedanken kreisten nun in sein erstes Schuljahr in die erste Zaubertrankstunde. Snape hatte ihn gleich ins Visier genommen und Fragen gestellt die niemand sonst wusste, außer Hermine natürlich. "Die weiß ja immer alles" Harry ging nun alle möglichen Erinnerungen an Snape in seinem Kopf durch. Wie konnte es sein, dass er jetzt plötzlich Harry helfen wollte. Nach 5 Jahren Feindschaft. Aber der Snape, der vor ein paar Minuten vor ihm saß, schien es ernst gemeint zu haben. Harry sah sich hilflos im Zimmer um. Was sollte er nur tun? Am liebsten wollte er aufstehen und gehen. Weit weg von allem. Vielleicht ist so eine Zauberblockade gar nicht so schlecht. Er könnte irgendwo unter den Muggeln ein neues Leben anfangen. "Aber dem Schicksal kannst du nicht entfliehen" tauchte plötzlich eine warnende Stimme in seinem Kopf auf. Eine Stimme, die er schon lange nicht mehr gehört hatte. "Voldemort wird dich suchen, finden und vernichten, egal ob du als Muggel oder als Zauberer lebst." Das war es wohl auch, warum alle so daran interessiert waren Harry bald wieder zauberfit zu machen. Wenn Harry jetzt Voldemort gegenüber stehen müsste, er würde verlieren. Er würde sterben und mit ihm jegliche Hoffnung auf Frieden. Harry seufzte. Würde er denn je ein schöneres Leben haben, wenn er Voldemort besiegen würde? Oder kommt dann der nächste Spinner?


	7. Ein neues Problem

Harry grübelte noch lange weiter. Erst als am Abend wieder alle Ordensmitglieder auftauchten, beendete Harry die Grübelei. Er konnte einfach nicht mehr denken. Schweigend saß er mit den anderen bei Tisch und verspeiste das leckere Mal, dass Molly wieder einmal gezaubert hatte. Immer wieder ließ Harry seinen Blick durch die Runde wandern. Remus saß wieder direkt neben Harry. Dann kam Tonks, Kingsley, Moody, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Snape, Dumbledore und noch eine Reihe Harry unbekannter Gesichter. Ein leises Lächeln stahl sich in Harrys Miene. Er war der einzige, der nicht zum Orden gehörte. Und die Wände der Bibliothek waren dünn genug, um an der anderen Seite lauschen zu können. Sein Lächeln erstarb jedoch sofort wieder, als sein Blick den strengen Blick von Snape traf. Wusste er etwa was Harry dachte? Schnell bemühte sich Harry wo anders hinzusehen.

"Molly, du hast dich wieder einmal selbst übertroffen." stellte Dumbledore zufrieden fest. "Spricht eigentlich was dagegen, die Besprechung gleich hier zu machen?" Den meisten war es egal. Doch ein paar sahen zuerst zu Harry und dann fragend zu Dumbledore. Harry seinerseits saß nun kerzengerade auf seinem Sessel und wusste nicht, was er von dem Angebot halten sollte. "Was ist mit dem Jungen Albus? Du willst ihn doch nicht zuhören lassen." fragte Molly etwas geschockt. Doch Dumbledore antwortete ihr nicht, sondern sah ernst zu Harry hinüber. "Wenn du willst, darfst du zuhören, aber du musst versprechen darüber zu schweigen." 'Schweigen' ging es Harry durch den Kopf, dass tat er doch eh schon die ganze Zeit. Ein wenig unschlüssig sah Harry durch die Runde. Die meisten sahen ihm freundlich entgegen. Snape hatte eher einen prüfenden Gesichtsausdruck und Remus und Tonks lächelten Harry aufmunternd zu. Schließlich nickte Harry zum Einverständnis. Offensichtlich hatte Dumbledore das Bedürfnis etwas bei Harry wieder gut machen zu müssen. Harry war sich sicher, dass diese Geste so was wie eine Entschuldigung sein sollte.

"Nun gut. Was machen unsere Freunde? Sind sie noch in Little Whinging?" wandte sich Dumbledore an Kingsley und Moody. "Nein, sie waren vorgestern im 'New York'. Ich vermute sie haben ein paar Fragen gestellt und heraus gefunden das Potter nicht mehr dort ist, denn die Todesser haben sich nun vollständig zurück gezogen." antwortete Kingsley. Harrys Augen wurden groß. Hatte er richtig gehört? Todesser in Little Whingnig? War er also tatsächlich in Gefahr gewesen? Aber woher wussten die auf einmal wo Harry wohnte? Was war mit dem Blutschutz durch Tante Petunia? Wirkte der etwa nicht mehr? "Wie hat Voldemort überhaupt heraus gefunden, wo Harry lebt?", wurde in dem Augenblick die Frage gestellt. Es war einer, den Harry nicht kannte. Dumbledore schüttelte nur planlos den Kopf. Severus hingegen schien bereits eine Theorie zu haben. "Ich vermute, da der dunkle Lord Harrys Blut hat, dass dieser Schutz nicht mehr effektiv ist. Und die Geschichte mit den Dementoren letztes Jahr wird sicher auch bis zu ihm vorgedrungen sein. Vielleicht war es so gar ein Glück, dass Harry weggelaufen ist. Auch wenn er es uns dadurch auch schwierig gemacht hat, ihn zu finden." Mit den letzten Worten sah Severus Harry streng an. Dieser wusste nicht, wie er darauf reagieren sollte und blinzelte etwas mürrisch zu seinem Gegenüber zurück. "Wie dem auch sei", fing Dumbledore erneut an, "Was das nächste Schuljahr angeht, und das dürfte dich interessieren Severus, habe ich einen kompetenten Nachfolger gefunden für dich. Ich weiß nicht, ob dir der Name etwas sagt, Salma Firewood." Dabei grinste Dumbledore beinahe spitzbübisch. Severus hingegen sah Dumbledore erschrocken an. "Doch nicht DIE Mrs Firewood?" - "Ah ich sehe der Name ist dir ein Begriff." - "Wie könnte ich sie vergessen. Sie hat mir immer die Bestnote in Zaubertränke weggeschnappt." - "Und? Denkst du, sie kann deinen bisherigen Job übernehmen?" - "Natürlich kann sie das." zischte Severus etwas unwillig. Offensichtlich war die Dame nicht gut auf ihn zu sprechen. Harry war ein wenig verwundert. Was sollte das heißen 'seinen bisherigen Job'? Unterrichtete Snape vielleicht nicht mehr Zaubertränke? Was war wohl sein neuer Job? Etwa Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste? Das war das einzige Fach, das wieder mal keinen Lehrer hatte. Harry lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Doch dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass er ja nicht mehr nach Hogwarts gehen wollte. Also konnte es ihm ja auch egal sein. "Ach ja, ehe ich es vergesse. Moody und Kinglsey, werden morgen in die Winkelgasse gehen und ein paar Besorgungen für mich machen. Wäre eine günstige Gelegenheit für dich, Harry, deine Schulbücher zu besorgen." damit wandte sich Dumbledore direkt an Harry. Dieser sah verwirrt auf und warf dann einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu Snape. "Severus hat mich durch aus darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass du nicht nach Hogwarts willst. Dennoch kann es nicht schaden die Bücher zu besorgen." Nun schaltete sich auch Remus ein. "Was? Du magst nicht weiter nach Hogwarts gehen? Warum nicht?" Plötzlich wanderten alle Augen zu den Jungen. Harry fühlte sich an die Wand gedrängt. Er wusste, dass alle nur darauf warteten, dass er den Mund auf machte, egal, was für eine Erklärung er hatte. Doch Harry schwieg. Er wusste selber nicht genau, wie er überhaupt auf den Gedanken kam, aber er fand langsam Gefallen daran, wie schockiert die Leute darauf reagierten. Demonstrativ verschränkte er die Arme und starrte ins Nichts. Was verständnisloses Kopfschütteln und irritierte Blicke bei den anderen verursachte. Harry musste sich zusammenreißen um nicht gleich loszulachen. Aber kaum einer bemerkte Harrys inneres Lachen, denn keinerlei Emotion reichte nach außen. Einzig alleine Snape warf Harry erneut einen prüfenden Blick zu. Ein wenig schuldbewusst senkte Harry den Blick.

"Ähm... wir habe da noch ein Problem!" meldete sich nun eine jüngere Dame, die Harry ebenfalls nicht bekannt war. "Und das wäre, Helen?" - "Irgendjemand aus Harrys Nachbarschaft muss die Jungendvorsorge eingeschalten haben. Keine Ahnung wieso. Jedenfalls, nachdem Harry zu dem Zeitpunkt, als die Vertreter der Jungenvorsorge die Dursleys besucht hatten, nicht mehr da war und Vernon Dursley die Vertreter ziemlich unsanft aus dem Haus geschmissen hat, ist jetzt der Fall bei Gericht eingereicht worden. Und nun wurde auch die Fürsorge für minderjährige Zauberer eingeschalten. Und die sind dahinter gekommen, dass Harry eigentlich keine offiziellen Erziehungsberechtigten hat. Die Dursley waren Harry Verwandte, daher hatte damals niemand was gesagt, aber da nun die Dursleys für nicht erziehungsfähig für einen minderjährigen Zauberer gelten, werden sie sich wohl nach Ersatz umsehen. Ich befürchte die werden früher oder später hier auf kreuzen. Harry kann nur hier bleiben, wenn ihn jemand offiziell adoptiert." Die Nachricht hatte eingeschlagen wie eine Bombe. Erschrockene Stille breitete sich plötzlich im Haus aus. Damit schien wohl niemand der Anwesenden gerechnet zu haben. "Ich würde Harry sofort adoptieren!" Remus war der erste der die Stimme wieder gefunden hatte. "Remus, ich weiß, wie sehr du Harry liebst, aber ich befürchte die Vorurteile gegen Werwölfe werden dir einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen" antwortete Helen. Harry war zu einem überrascht von Remus Geständnis und zum anderen enttäuscht von Helens Antwort. Remus wäre sicher ein prima Vater. Harry ertappte sich dabei, als er Remus ein Lächeln schenkte. Remus bemerkte es und lächelte dankbar, wenn auch traurig zurück. Er wusste, dass er keine Chance hatte, Harry je zu adoptieren. Aber er wollte Harry deutlich machen, dass er immer für ihn da sein will und diese Geste war es wohl, die Harry das Lächeln entlockte und ihn für kurzen Moment vergessen ließ, dass er eigentlich nichts mehr mit der Zauberwelt zu tun haben wollte. "Was würde mit Harry sonst passieren?" fragte nun Severus. "Er wird in ein Heim gehen müssen, wie alle anderen, bis man geeignete Pflegeeltern gefunden hat." klärte Helen auf. "Wissen sie denn auch wer Harry ist? Sie können ihn nicht einfach in ein Heim stecken. Wer garantiert dort für seine Sicherheit?" Severus war überraschend aufgebracht über das Thema. Was Harry nun verwundert aufsehen ließ. "Was sollen sie sonst tun? Irgendwer muss offiziell für den Jungen verantwortlich sein, solange er nicht volljährig ist. Streng genommen ist niemand von uns für den Jungen verantwortlich und keiner von uns hat das Recht, ihn auf zu halten, wenn er gehen möchte." Wieder legte sich Stille über den Raum. "In wie weit betrifft es uns denn? Die Schule fängt bald an. Somit haben wir doch noch ein Jahr Zeit darüber nach zudenken, oder?" fragte nun Molly. Helen sah zuerst zu Molly, dann kurz zu Harry und dann wieder zu Molly zurück "Nehmen wir das Beispiel von vorher. Harry möchte nicht nach Hogwarts zurück. Niemand von uns kann Harry dazu zwingen. Weil wir kein Entscheidungsrecht darüber haben. Sollte Harry tatsächlich nicht zurück in die Schule wollen, dann ist das Thema jetzt fällig und nicht in einem Jahr." Nun sah Helen wieder zu Harry. Dieser schluckte hart. Damit hätte er nicht gerechnet. Und der Gedanke, dass vollkommen Fremde über ihn entscheiden konnten, gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht. Mit einem Mal wünschte er sich nichts mehr, als dass Sirius durch die Tür kommen würde und sagen würde 'kein Problem, ich bin sein Pate' Doch Harry wurde wieder von der brutalen Realität erfasst. Sirius war tot. Er hatte keinen Paten. Der seelische Schmerz umnebelte Harry Verstand und er bekam nichts mehr von der Besprechung mit. Erst als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte, lichtete sich der Nebel wieder. Harry sah auf und blickte in Remus warme Augen. Ohne Worte stand Harry auf und folgte ihm aus der Küche. Die Besprechung war wohl schon beendet. Denn einige waren bereits gegangen.

Als Remus und Harry in Harrys Zimmer waren. Startete Remus erneut ein Gespräch, in der Hoffnung Harry würde sein Schweigen ihm gegenüber endlich brechen. "Harry, ich kann gut verstehen, dass du wütend bist. Ich glaube auch, nachvollziehen zu können, warum du nicht mehr nach Hogwarts willst. Die Ereignisse letztes Jahr haben sich zu schnell überschlagen. Und der Tod von Sirius war..." - "Hör auf!" unterbrach ihn Harry. "Harry, es war nicht deine Schuld" - "Fängst du jetzt auch damit an? Hast du etwa auch Schuld daran? Wollen plötzlich alle statt mir schuld sein?" - "Was redest du da? Keiner von uns hat Schuld. Manche Sachen passieren einfach. Niemand konnte wissen, dass Sirius durch diesen Torbogen fallen würde." Harry hatte die Arme vor sich verschränkt und bohrte mit seinem Blick Löcher in den Boden. "Mir fehlt Sirius auch!" fügte Remus im Flüsterton hinzu. "Aber was mich am meisten schmerzt ist, dass du dich allen verschließt, die dir helfen wollen." - "Die Hilfe kommt reichlich spät!" sagte Harry mehr zu sich selbst. Dennoch laut genug, dass es Remus hören konnte. "Harry, du weißt, dass ich alles tun würde, das Sorgerecht für dich zu bekommen. Aber mein Leben ist ein einziger Fluch. Solange es keinen Trank gibt, der Werwölfe heilen kann, habe ich keine Chance." Für einen kurzen Moment war Harry bewusst geworden, dass er nicht der einzige Mensch mit Problemen war. Traurig blickte er zu Remus auf und flüsterte "es tut mir Leid. Es ist nur... Sirius hat mir versprochen, dass ich bei ihm wohnen darf, sobald er frei gesprochen wird. Es war immer ein Strohhalm, an dem ich mich geklammert habe, aber jetzt... habe ich den Strohhalm verloren. Ich werde nie... mit Sirius zusammen ziehen." Harry konnte seine Tränen einfach nicht mehr zurück halten. "Und ich... ICH habe diesen Strohhalm verloren. Niemand anderer. Es ist meine..." das letzte Wort brachte Harry nicht mehr heraus. Dennoch wusste Remus ganz genau, was er sagen wollte. Er seufzte und schloss dann tröstend seine Arme um den Jungen. Er wusste einfach nicht, wie er Harry davon überzeugen konnte, dass er keinerlei Schuld an der Tragödie hatte.

Nachdem Remus gegangen war, lag Harry auf seinem Bett und starrte auf die Decke. Eigentlich wollte er schlafen gehen. Snape hatte, bevor Remus gegangen war, wieder den Traumlos-Trank herauf gebracht. Harry blickte kurz zum Glas. Der Trank würde sicher alle Gedanken vertreiben, die Harry derzeit durch den Kopf schwirrten. Aber Harry wollte sie nicht einfach abstellen, denn er wusste, sie würden am nächsten Tag wieder kommen. Er seufzte und setzte sich wieder auf. Es war bereits 11 Uhr Abends. Ein wenig unschlüssig blickte Harry zum Fenster, die Vorhänge waren noch offen. Mit einem Ruck stand er auf. Bevor er die Vorhänge schloss, warf er noch einen Blick hinaus. Der Garten lag friedlich in Dunkelblau und Silbertönen getaucht vor ihm. Am Himmel leuchtete der Mond wie ein Scheinwerfer zur Erde. Es war beinahe Vollmond. In ein oder zwei Tagen wird es wohl wieder soweit sein. 'Armer Remus' dachte sich Harry. Schließlich zog er die Vorhänge zu und verließ sein Zimmer. Etwas ziellos geisterte er im Haus herum. Es schien kaum noch jemand hier zu sein. Nicht einmal in der Küche brannte ein Licht. Harry wanderte weiter und fand sich plötzlich im Keller wieder. Die Tür zu Snapes Labor vor seiner Nase. 'Ob Professor Snape noch wach war?' Die Frage wurde schnell beantwortet, als er leises Klappern und Schritte wahrnehmen konnte. Noch bevor Harry begriff was er tat, klopfte er an die Tür. "Ja?" kam eine genervte Antwort. Harry drückte die Türschnalle runter und streckte vorsichtig den Kopf herein. "Potter, ich hätte es wissen müssen. Scheint dein Hobby zu sein, in der Nacht herum zu geistern. Was gibts?" Harry trat nun ganz ein und setzte sich dann auf einen Stuhl, gegenüber von Snapes Schreibtisch und blickte dann auf den Kessel, der auf einem kleinen Kocher auf Snapes Tisch stand. Doch sein Blick schien durch den Kessel hindurch zu gehen. "Weiß nicht", murmelte er kaum hörbar. Severus, der ein freiwilliges Nur-Mal-Vorbeischauen von Harry nicht gewohnt war, warf dem Jungen einen besorgten Blick zu. "Konnte nicht schlafen" fügte Harry nach einer längeren Pause hinzu. "In dem Traumlos-Trank ist ein leichtes Schlafmittel drinnen. Du braucht es nur zu trinken. Dann schläfst du ruhig und selig." Harrys Schultern zuckten nur unbeteiligt. "Du magst nicht schlafen?" fragte nun Severus etwas überrascht. "Weiß nicht" gab Harry wieder zur Antwort und bohrte weiter hin Löcher in den Kessel. "Soweit waren wir schon", bemerkte der Tränkemeister und nach einer weiteren kurzen Pause fragte er "Harry, warum bist du zu mir gekommen?" - "Weiß nicht" Ein wenig genervt atmete Severus tief durch, "und was weißt du?" fragte er sarkastisch, während er eine weitere Zutat in den Kessel warf. Harry antwortete nicht, sondern beobachtete Severus eine Weile, der nun das Brauen seines Tranks fortsetzte. Eine Weile war nichts zu hören, außer das Blubbern des Kessels und ab und zu ein leises Zischen, wenn Severus eine neue Zutat hinzufügte. Plötzlich richtete sich Harry ruckartig auf, "Das kommt doch normalerweise nicht in den Trank" Severus zog überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch. "Was?" - "Sie brauen doch einen Wolfsbanntrank, oder? Wenzinokraut kommt da normalerweise nicht rein." - "Du überrascht mich, Harry. Seit wann weißt du, was in einen Wolfsbanntrank reinkommt?" - "Hab ich mal nachgelesen" Severus war nur noch mehr überrascht. Seit wann interessierte sich der Junge für Tränke? Ein wenig verblüfft schüttelte er den Kopf und erklärte schließlich: "Ich versuche den Trank zu modifizieren. Ist jetzt schon der dritte Anlauf." - "Wozu? Ich meine, ist der Wolfsbanntrank nicht in Ordnung?" Severus musste Lächeln. Es war das erste Mal dass Harry Interesse an einem Zaubertrank zeigte. "Doch, aber der Wolfsbanntrank hat, wie der Name schon sagt, nur die Funktion, den Wolf zu unterdrücken. Der Trank ermöglicht einem Werwolf ein halbwegs normales Leben. Aber es gibt nach wie vor kein Mittel, dass einen Werwolf wieder zu einen normalen Menschen macht." - "Sie machen das für Remus?" fragte Harry verwundert. "Nein" kam die prompte Antwort. Harry runzelte die Stirn. "Genau genommen, mache ich es für dich", erklärte Severus weiter. "Aber... ich bin doch gar kein Werwolf" stammelte Harry verwirrt. Snape schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. "Benutzt du auch ab und zu dein Hirn, Potter?" Harrys Augen verfinsterten sich. Wenn Snape "Potter" sagte, dann klang dass immer noch sehr abwertend. "Wenn mir den Trank gelingt, dann kann Lupin geheilt werden und einer Adoption würde nichts mehr im Weg stehen." Endlich verstand Harry. Sein finsterer Blick verschwand wieder und machte Platz für kurzes Aufleuchten in seinen Augen. Doch dann wurde Harry wieder ernst. "Den Trank zu erfinden wird wohl eine Weile dauern." - "Ja, könnte sein. Vor allem wenn man ständig abgelenkt wird." Schuldbewusst senkte Harry den Kopf. Das kleine Gespräch hatte wieder ein Ende gefunden. Stumm beobachtete Harry seinen Lehrer, wie er das eine oder andere in den Kessel warf und dann wieder ein paar Zeilen aus seinen eigenen Aufzeichnungen studierte.

Schließlich jedoch, drehte Snape das Feuer kleiner und wandte sich zu den Jungen. "Komm mit!" Ein wenig müde erhob sich Harry von seinem Stuhl. Snape griff nach einen kleinem Keramiktöpfchen und verließ dann sein Labor. Harry folgte ihm bis sie wieder in Harrys Zimmer waren. Ein wenig verwundert sah den Junge den älteren an. "Zieh dein Hemd aus und dann leg dich hin!" befahl Severus. Harry, zu verwirrt um zu verstehen, folgte dem Befehl widerstandslos. Er schlüpfte aus seinem Hemd und legte sich dann auf sein Bett. Severus setzte sich an die Bettkante. "Dreh dich um!" sagte er. Harry drehte sich auf seinen Bauch. Eine Weile lauschte er. Severus schraubte das Keramiktöpfchen auf, tauchte seine Hand ein und stellte dann das Töpfchen am Nachtkästchen ab. Harry wartete gespannt, was passieren würde. Seine Pulsfrequenz hatte sich von einer Sekunde auf die andere erhöht. Und dann durch zuckte es seinem ganzen Körper. "Schschsch..." hörte er Severus zischen, während die Finger langsam über seinen ganzen Rücken glitten und die Creme gleichmäßig verteilten. Zuerst waren nur sanfte kreisende Bewegungen zu spüren. Doch als das letzte erschrockene Zucken nach ließ, wurden die massierenden Bewegungen intensiver. Harry konnte gar nicht anders als genießerisch die Augen zu schließen und zufrieden zu brummen. An einigen Stellen schmerzte es am Anfang. Aber Severus hatte offensichtlich ein feines Gespür. Denn noch bevor Harry etwas sagen musste, ließ sein Druck nach und er massierte die schmerzenden Stellen mit besonderer Vorsicht. "Du bist viel zu verkrampft" brummte Severus vor sich her. Harry merkte, wie sich nach und nach alle Knoten lösten und die Schmerzen nach ließen. Wenn die verkrampften Stellen gelöst waren, wurden die Stellen wieder stärker massiert. Harry wusste schließlich nicht mehr wie lange Severus schon bei ihm war. Durch die Massage lösten sich auch alle Gedanken nach und nach in Luft auf. Und eine angenehme Leere machte sich in Harrys Kopf breit. Eine Leere die ihn schließlich unter den massierenden Bewegungen einschlafen ließ.


	8. Zwischenfall in der Winkelgasse

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fühlte er sich sonderbar ruhig und gelassen. Verwundert setzte er sich im Bett auf. Plötzlich fiel ihm auf, dass er die Nacht geträumt hatte. Es waren keine Alpträume. Es waren Träume. Belangloses Zeug. Aber wieso konnte er träumen? Schnell sah er zu seinem Nachtkästchen. Da stand das Glas mit dem Traumlos-Trank. Unberührt. "Ich hab vergessen ihm zu nehmen!", fiel es Harry wieder ein. Und dann wanderte sein Blick von dem Glas zu dem Keramiktöpfchen. "Verrückt" sagte er zu sich, als er sich an gestern Abend erinnerte. "Wer hätte gedacht, dass dieser fiese, immer schlecht aufgelegte Professor ein derartiges Feingefühl haben konnte? Ist das überhaupt Severus Snape? Vielleicht sieht er ja nur so aus. Vielleicht ist er jemand anderes mit Vielsafttrank?" Harry kam es vollkommen absurd vor. Das ein Lehrer der ihn seit Schulanfang so sehr hasste, sich so ändern konnte. Vor allem konnte er nicht verstehen warum.

Harry stand schließlich auf und wollte sich anziehen, als er einen Zettel an seiner Tür bemerkte. "Bevor du nicht geduscht hast, gibt es kein Frühstück." Jetzt erst bemerkt Harry, dass er in der Tat eine Dusche vertragen könnte. Ein leises Schmunzeln huschte über seine Lippen. Dann verschwand er im Bad. Eine halbe Stunde später erschien er in einem Bademantel gekleidet in der Küche. Severus war bereits da und schien nur auf Harry zu warten. Die Zeitung, in die er gerade vertieft war, legte er beiseite und meinte "Du hast deine Haare vergessen! Die sind ja immer noch rot."-; "Die bleiben auch so" antwortete Harry bestimmend und nahm auf den Sessel neben seinem Lehrer Platz. Severus rollte mit den Augen. "Und du denkt, so nehme ich dich mit in die Winkelgasse?"-; "Wieso du? Ich dachte, Remus würde mitgehen?" Harry war es gar nicht aufgefallen, aber er hatte Severus geduzt. Erst nachdem der Blick des Älteren sich verhärtete, bemerkte Harry seinen Fehler. "Entschuldigen Sie, ist mir rausgerutscht. Ich wollte nicht respektlos sein." Langsam entspannten sich Severus Gesichtszüge wieder. Es hörte sich in seinen Ohren fremd an, wenn ein Schüler ihn duzte, aber irgendwo schien es doch ein Zeichen dafür zu sein, dass Harry inzwischen mehr Vertrauen zu ihm hatte. Und das konnte er nur begrüßen. "Schon gut Harry, solange du es nicht im Unterricht machst."-; "Sie meinen ich darf sie außerhalb des Unterrichts duzen?" Severus überlegte eine Weile. "Wenn es sein muss" meinte er schließlich gedehnt. "Darf ich Sev sagen? Severus ist so lange."-; "Überspann den Bogen mal nicht!" mahnte Severus und Harry grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. "Im Übrigen solltest du wissen, warum Remus nicht mit dir gehen kann!" Harry sah von seinem Essen auf "Vollmond?" Severus nickte kaum merklich.

Nach dem Frühstück hatte Harry gerade mal Zeit gehabt sich umzuziehen, bevor Moody und Kingsley kamen, um sie für ihren Ausflug in die Winkelgasse abzuholen. "Womit reisen wir?" fragte Harry neugierig. Moody sah verwundert zuerst zu Harry dann zu Severus. "Hat der Junge endlich seine Stimme wieder gefunden? Du überrascht mich Severus. Hätte ich dir nicht zugetraut." Severus Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen. Doch die Antwort war nur ein unverständliches Zischen. Harry musste schmunzeln. Es war das erste Mal, dass der Zorn des Professors nicht ihm galt. "Bevor hier noch alles eskaliert, würde ich Vorschlagen wir setzten uns langsam in Bewegung. Hast du etwas, was wir als Portschlüssel verwenden können?" mischte sich nun Kingsley ein. Severus holte einen Stein hervor. 'Portschlüssel?' Harrys Magen krampfte sich schon zusammen. Diese Art zu Reisen zählte nicht gerade zu seinen Favoriten. "Willst lieber mit Flohpulver reisen?" fragte Moody, der Harrys Blick bemerkte. "Nein, will er nicht!" kam Severus Harry zuvor. "Dass du nicht gerne mit Flohpulver reist, weiß ich. Aber ich habe Harry gefragt." stellte Moody klar. Harry sah zu Severus und grinste. Severus hingegen warf nun ihm einen giftigen Blick zu, ganz in Snape Manier. Schließlich wandte sich Harry wieder an Moody "Nein, Flohpulver mag ich noch weniger."-; "Alles klar! ...Tja, zum Apparieren muss du dich wohl noch ein bisschen gedulden. Da hast du ja was mit Severus gleich. Er mag auch keine andere alternative Transportart."-; "Ist auch alles überflüssig, wenn man apparieren kann!" stellt Severus klar. Moody grinste und nahm nun den Stein, zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und murmelte etwas unverständliches. Severus schob Harry näher und dann fassten sie alle gleichzeitig den Stein an. Das unangenehme ziehen in der Magengegend machte sich bemerkbar und wenig später standen die vier in einer Seitenstraße der Winkelgasse. "Am besten wir treffen und hier in zwei Stunden wieder. So hat jeder genug Zeit für sich." Moody und Severus verglichen ihre Uhren und nickten sich dann gegenseitig zu. "Bis dann, Harry. Und Severus, ärgere den Jungen nicht zu viel!" mit den Worten machten sich Kingsley und Moody auf den Weg. "Wo magst du hingehen?" fragte Harry neugierig. "Falls du es vergessen haben solltest, ich bin zu deiner Begleitung mitgekommen! Folglich gehe ich hin, wo du hingehst." Harry verzog das Gesicht. "Du dachtest doch nicht, dass ich dich hier allein rumlaufen lasse?"-; "Warum nicht?"-; "Es war schon schwierig genug dich in Little Whingnig zu finden." Harry ließ beschämt den Kopf hängen. "Nun kommt endlich, sonst stehen wir in 2 Stunde immer noch hier!"

Harry und Severus verließen die Seitenstraße und stürzten sich ins Getümmel. In der Winkelgasse war extrem viel los, wie immer vor dem Schulanfang. Zuerst führte der Weg die zwei in die Bank. Nachdem Harry genug Geld abgehoben hatte, konnte das Einkaufen endlich losgehen. Severus verhielt sich soweit es ging unauffällig. Wie ein Adler behielt er den Jungen im Auge und wachte über alles was er tat. Harry traf ein paar seiner Schulkameraden, aber seine Gespräche hielt er immer so kurz wie notwendig. Was auch meistens nicht allzu schwer war, denn sobald die Mitschüler Snape bemerkten zogen sie es vor schnell zu verschwinden. Nach einer Stunde hatte Harry alles besorg was er brauchte. Er überredete Severus mit ihm zu dem Eissalon zu gehen und gönnte sich einen großen Becher Erdbeereis. Severus aß nichts, aber er war froh, endlich zu sitzen. "Und du bist sicher, dass du alles hast?", fragte er misstrauisch. "Ja!" gab Harry zurück. Doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass er noch gar nicht bei seinem Lieblingsladen war. "Außer dem Quidditschladen. Da möchte ich noch hin."-; "Was willst du denn dort? Du hast doch schon einen guten Besen"-; "Ja, aber da muss man einfach hinschauen. Er ist gleich da drüben!" Harry zeigte mit der Hand auf die gegenüberliegende Straßenseite. "Na schön. Ich bleib hier und pass auf deine Einkäufe auf. Mach ja keinen Blödsinn!" seufzte Severus müde. "Werd ich nicht. Ich mach's auch schnell!" mit den Worten war Harry aufgesprungen und los geeilt.

Mit leuchtenden Augen stand er im Geschäft und betrachtete den frisch heraus gekommenen "Firebolt two" Der angeblich noch schneller und feiner auf seinen Flieger reagieren sollte, als sein Vorgänger. Aber Severus hatte Recht, Harry brauchte keinen neuen Besen. Schließlich wandte er sich ab und sah sich beim Zubehör um. Eine kleine schwarze Box mit goldenen Lettern erregte schließlich seine Aufmerksamkeit "Updatebox für Firebolt-Besen" Harry trat näher, um weiter zu lesen. "inklusive Zauberspruch zur Leistungssteigerung ihres Fierbolts." "Hersteller warnen ungeübte Flieger vor möglicherweise erhöhter Unfallgefahr." Harry schmunzelte. Er konnte also mit der Updatebox seinen Firebolt beinahe Leistungsgleich mit dem "Firebolt two" machen. Eine Weile überlegte er, aber dann konnte er nicht anderes. Er griff sich eine Updatebox und ging damit zur Kassa.

Vollkommen mit seinen Gedanken in Quidditsch vertieft, verließ er das Geschäft und passte nicht auf, wo er hinrannte.

Es kam wie es kommen musste. Harry rannte blindlings in jemanden hinein. Dabei fiel die Updatebox zu Boden. "Potter, wie kann es auch anderes sein?" ertönte die überhebliche Stimme, "Jetzt randalierst du auch schon in der Winkelgasse!" Draco Malfoy baute sich überheblich vor Harry auf. "Entschuldige, dass ich dich übersehen haben, Malfoy!" kam nun die gereizte Antwort von Harry zurück. "Übersehen? Potter um jemanden übersehen zu können, muss man irgendwann mal schon gesehen haben. Aber du bist total blind." Harry spürte die Wut in sich aufwallen. "Denkst du immer noch du bist was Besseres?"-; "Besser als du auf jeden Fall... Drogenjunkie" Harry sah sein Gegenüber irritiert an. "Hast du noch keine Zeitungen gelesen? Ach so, wie dumm von mir. Wenn man blind ist kann man ja auch nicht lesen. Du bist jetzt fast täglich im Tagespropheten. Harry Potter von Zuhause weggerannt. Nimmt Harry Potter Drogen? Harry Potter - dreht er jetzt durch? Fall "Harry Potter" vor Gericht. Wird Harry Potter in ein Heim gehen? ... soll ich weiter reden? Echt, es reicht langsam. Das die nicht endlich kapieren, dass du ein Psychopath bis und nach St. Mungos gehörst. Sieh dir nur deine Haare an." Harry verstand nicht wovon Draco sprach, aber er wollte es nicht länger anhören. "Halt den Mund!" schrie er Draco an. "Ich sagte doch, du bist ein Psychopath!" redete Draco gelassen weiter. Wohl merkend, dass Harry die Argumentation ausgegangen war. Harry war kurz vor dem Explodieren. Auch er hat gemerkt, dass Draco am längeren Ast saß. Draco wusste schon wieder einmal mehr über Harry als Harry selbst. Diese Tatsache trieb Harrys Wut auf die Spitze. Er konnte sich nicht mehr beruhigen. Und Dracos überheblich Grinsen war es dann schließlich, das Harrys Verstand ausklickten ließ. Harrys Faust machte sich selbstständig und entlud die aufgestaute Wut in einem einzigen Schlag. Dracos Kopf wurde zur Seite gerissen und schließlich verlor der Blonde das Gleichgewicht. Unsanft landete er am Boden. Betäubt vom Schmerz der sich schnell von seinem Kinn über sein gesamtes Gesicht ausbreitete blieb er regungslos liegen. Harry hingegen war so wütend, dass er den Schmerz in seiner Hand nicht bemerkte. Er wollte gerade zum zweiten Hieb ausholen, als sich plötzlich eine Hand wie aus Stahl um Harrys Oberarm legte und ihn gewaltsam zurück riss. Durch den Ruck wurde der Junge herumgewirbelt und fand sich Aug in Aug mit Professor Snape wieder. Die Wut des Jungen war von einer Sekunde auf die andere verschwunden und hatte der Panik Platz gemacht. Snapes Augen blitzen so wütend, als ob ein einziger Blick alles Leben vernichten könnte. Langsam schaltete sich Harrys Verstand wieder ein. Langsam wurde ihm bewusst, was er getan hatte. Draco hatte Recht, er war ein Psychopath. Er hatte Draco einfach nieder geschlagen, nur weil er etwas gesagt hatte, was er, Harry, nicht hören wollte. Harrys Körper begann zu zittern, als ihm bewusst wurde, wie viele Leute sich um das Geschehen gesammelt hatten. In dem Moment wünschte er sich, er könne mit Draco tauschen. Lieber würde er jetzt zusammen geschlagen am Boden liegen, als alle die verächtlichen Blicke aushalten zu müssen. Obwohl ihm ein Blick am meisten fertig machte. Und das war der zornige Blick von Snape, der bis jetzt noch immer kein Wort heraus gebracht hatte.

Moody kämpfte sich durch die Massen und als er Severus erreichte, sagte er, "Bring den Jungen hier weg. Sofort! Ich kümmere mich um den Schlamassel" Damit machte Severus auf dem Absatz Kehrt und drängte eiligen Schrittes durch die Menge. Harry hinter sich herschleifend. Harry spürte seinen Arm kaum mehr, da Severus Griff so fest war, dass er sein Blut absperrte. Severus jedoch dachte nicht daran den Griff zu lockern. Zumindest nicht bevor sich wieder in Snape Manor waren.

Dort schleifte er den Jungen in die Bibliothek und stieß ihn unsanft in den Lehnstuhl. Harry war wie gelähmt. Seine rechte Hand schmerzte vom Schlag, die Schulter tat ihm weh, da Snape ihn so herumgewirbelt hatte und da, wo sich die Finger in seinen Arm gebohrt hatten pochte es wie verrückt. Zitternd und ängstlich sah er zu, wie Severus aufgebracht hin und herging. Offensichtlich nach Worten zu suchend, die er dann Harry entgegen brüllen konnte. Doch der Anfang war überraschend leise. "Zehn Minuten. Es waren gerade mal zehn Minuten, in denen ich nicht an deiner Seite klebte. 10 Minuten in denen ich dir Vertrauen schenkte. Aber was fängt ein Potter schon mit Vertrauen an?" Severus setzte sein Auf- und Abgehen fort um nach neuen Worten zu suchen. "Ist dir eigentlich klar, was du heute getan hast? Du schlägst einfach jemanden in aller Öffentlichkeit nieder, nur weil du ihn nicht leiden kannst. Was noch Dümmeres hättest du gar nicht tun können. Mit der Aktion hast du sämtliche Gerüchte, die über dich im Tagespropheten stehen, bestätigt."-; "Ach ja? Und warum weiß nichts davon, was über mich geschrieben wird?" nun war Harry wieder wütend. Offensichtlich wusste die ganze Welt mehr über ihn, als er über sich. "Falls du es schon vergessen haben solltest, bis gestern war dir alles um dich herum egal!" Severus Augen blitzen erneut gefährlich. Doch dann wandte er sich mit einem Kopfschütteln von Harry ab. Harry wusste nicht mehr was er fühlen sollte, er war zornig auf Snape, zornig auf Draco und auch zornig auf sich selbst. Wieso hatte er sich nicht unter Kontrolle gehabt? Er war in erster Linie von sich selbst enttäuscht. So gut hatte, der Tag angefangen. Und jetzt? Harry konnte den Gedanken, sein Leben erneut selber zerstört zu haben nicht mehr aushalten. Er sprang aus dem Stuhl hoch und verließ die Bibliothek schneller, als Severus reagieren konnte. Harry lief in sein Zimmer, ließ die Tür lautstark in Schloss fallen und verschloss sie hinter sich.

Gegen Abend kam Dumbledore vorbei, um sich zu erkundigen, was passiert sei. Severus war immer noch in der Bibliothek. Er stand vor dem Fenster und starrte ins Nichts. Er war wohl schon ein paar Stunden bewegungslos dort gestanden, tief in Gedanken versunken. "Severus!" Dumbledore musste ihn mehrmals ansprechen, bis dieser sich endlich umdrehte und registrierte, dass noch jemand da war. "Ich hab alles vermasselt!" sprach Severus noch immer halb weggetreten, "wie immer!"-; "Was ist passiert?" wollte Dumbledore wissen, während er in einem der Sofas Platz nahm. Severus setzte sich ihm gegenüber in den Lehnstuhl, in dem vorher Harry noch gesessen hatte. "Ich habs vermasselt!" wiederholte er erneut, "Ich kann einfach keine Beziehungen aufbauen." Dumbledore lehnte sich zurück und studierte sein Gegenüber, sagte jedoch nichts. Er wartete bis Severus weiter sprach. "Heute morgen, da hat er mich gefragt, ob er perdu mit mir sein darf. Ich dachte echt, ich hätte es geschafft. Harry hat wirklich zufrieden ausgesehen. Wieso hab ich ihn aus den Augen gelassen? Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Er ist einfach noch nicht soweit. Und als es dann passierte, war ich zu weit weg um rechtzeitig einzuschreiten. Plötzlich waren so viel Menschen da. Ich kam einfach nicht zu ihm durch. Es waren maximal 10 Meter, aber ich kam einfach nicht durch. Ich hätte ihn nicht allein lassen dürfen."-; "Moody hat mir erzählt, dass Draco Malfoy von einer Anzeige absieht. Aber ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass die Fürsorge für minderjährige Zauberer bereits morgen mit Harry sprechen will. Wenn wir keinen möglichen Adoptionskandidaten vorweisen, werden sie Harry womöglich mitnehmen!"-; "Schon morgen?" rief Severus geschockt, "na toll!"-; "Hast du mit Harry darüber gesprochen?"-; "Nein"-; "Dann rede jetzt mit ihm"-; "Das wird nicht gehen. Er hat sich im Zimmer eingeschlossen. Ich war so wütend. Auf mich. Auf ihn. Auf die ganze Situation. Ich hab ihn angeschrieen. Ich glaube nicht, dass jetzt noch die Chance besteht, dass Harry hier dauerhaft wohnen will." Dumbledore fuhr sich müde durch seinen Bart. Die Situation schien selbst ihm über den Kopf zu wachsen. "Ich sage doch. Ich habs vermasselt!" Severus stand auf und ging zum Bücherregal. Er nahm ein dickes Buch in die Hand und öffnete es. Jedoch befand sich durch die gesamten Buchseiten ein Loch, in dem eine volle Flaschen Scotch Platz fand. Dumbledore hob eine Augenbraue. "Das wäre jetzt garantiert der falsche Weg, Severus. Du solltest versuchen mit Harry zu reden." Eine Weile starrte Severus die Flasche sehnsüchtig an, ehe er das Buch wieder zu klappte und ins Regal zurück stellte. "Wenn das so leicht wäre!" flüsterte er mehr zu sich selbst. "Ich muss jetzt leider wieder aufbrechen. Ich versuche mir einen Notplan zu überlegen, aber dennoch... sprich mit Harry. Bevor er morgen aus anderem Munde erfährt, was Sache ist."


	9. Der Versprechen

Es war bereits dunkel geworden. Doch Harry bemerkte es nicht. Er saß am Fensterbrett und starrte hinaus. Immer und immer wieder ging ihm durch den Kopf, was sich in den letzten Tagen in Snape Manor ereignet hatte. Severus hat sich so anderes verhalten, als Harry es von seinem Lehrer gewohnt war. Eine Weile hatte er daran gezweifelt, dass Severus echt war. Doch nach dem was vor wenigen Stunden geschehen ist, gab es keinen Zweifel mehr. So wütend und hasserfüllt konnte nur der echte Severus Snape sein. Hat sich dieser Mann doch tatsächlich bemüht sich mit Harry anzufreunden und er, Harry, hatte alles kaputt gemacht. Unwillig schüttelte Harry den Kopf. Wie konnte ihm das nur passieren? Wieso durfte er nicht auch einmal Glück haben? Wieso ging immer alles kaputt? Eine Freundschaft mit dem Lehrer, den er bist jetzt nur hassen gelernt hatte, wäre für Harry ein wertvolles Geschenk. So vieles wäre in Hogwarts angenehmer geworden. Harry hasste sich im Moment mehr, als er Snape jemals gehasst hatte.

Wie durch einen Schleier drang plötzlich Musik an Harrys Ohr und holte ihn aus all seinen Gedanken. Ein wenig verwundert drehte sich Harry Richtung Tür. Woher kam die Musik? Sie war recht rhythmisch, dynamisch wenn nicht sogar energisch. Harry lauschte angestrengt. Er war erstaunt welche eine Wirkung diese Musik auf ihn hatte. Mit einem Schlag war er wieder bei vollem Bewusstsein. "Vielleicht...", so dachte er, "vielleicht war noch nicht alles zu spät." Severus war nicht tot, so wie Sirius. Severus war wütend auf ihn, aber er war noch hier. Hier im Haus. Ein völlig neuer Gedanken schlich sich in Harrys Kopf. "Ich muss mich bei ihm entschuldigen!" Er rutsche von Fensterbrett herunter und verließ sein Zimmer. Von wo kam nur diese Musik? Harry wanderte lauschend durch das Haus. Letztendlich fand er sich im Erdgeschoss wieder. Neben der Küche lag der Speisesaal, der bis jetzt nie benutz wurde. Offensichtlich kam die Musik von da. Harry betrat den Raum und sah sich um. Es gab hohe Fenster die beinahe bis zum Boden reichten. Eine Balkontür, die auf einen ebenerdige Terrasse führte, einen Kristalllüster, eine große Tafel, auf der Locker 30 Leute Platz fanden. Harry wurde sich zum ersten Mal bewusst, wie groß dieses Haus sein musste und wie wenig er eigentlich davon bis jetzt gesehen hatte. Die Musik, der Harry gefolgt war, war im Speisesaal zwar lauter, aber dennoch musste die Quelle wo anders sein. Harry ging durch den Speisesaal hindurch auf eine Tür zu, die auf der anderen Seite lag. Vorsichtig drückte er die Schnalle runter und öffnete die Tür. Dahinter lag ein sehr großer Raum mit Parkettboden, zwei weiteren Kristalllüstern und einer ganzen Fensterreihe. Der Raum war kaum möbliert. Im hintersten Eck stand ein altes Grammophon, welches wohl die Quelle der Musik darstellte. Aber was Harry am meisten faszinierte, waren nicht die Kristalllüster und schon gar nicht das Grammophon. Es war Severus Snape. Vollkommen im Tanz mit sich selbst vertieft. Er bewegte sich rhythmisch zur Musik durch den Saal und schien alles um sich herum vergessen zu haben. Mit offener Kinnlade beobachtete Harry diese seltsame Szenerie. Severus schien passend zur Musik seinem Ärger und Frust freie Bahn zu lassen. Er formte seine Emotion in Tanzfiguren um. Einige Minuten lang stand Harry bewegungslos und unbemerkt im Türrahmen, eher Severus abrupt in der Bewegung innehielt. Sein Blick traf sich mit dem von Harry. Es war nicht erkennbar was er in diesen Moment dachte oder fühlte. Vielleicht musste er auch erst wieder geistig zurück zur Realität finden. Erst nach einer halben Ewigkeit sagte er überrascht "Harry!" Der Junge war jedoch nicht in der Lage zu antworten.

Severus deutete ihm näher zu kommen. Nur zaghaft löste sich Harry vom stützenden Türrahmen. Schließlich stand er vor seinem Lehrer und sah sich etwas verloren um. "Was... was... machen Sie hier?" fragte er schließlich zögernd. Er hat bewusst wieder zur Sieform gegriffen, weil er nicht wusste, wie Snape jetzt auf das Duwort reagieren würde. "Tango. Ist der einzige Tanz den ich kann. Er hilft mir beim entspannen. Solltest du auch probieren." Severus Stimme war ungewöhnlich weich. "Aber ich kann nicht tanzen!" sagte Harry leise. "Wer sagt das?" wollte darauf hin Severus wissen und sah Harry auffordernd an. "Ich sag das. Ich hab einfach kein Taktgefühl."-; "In manchen Situationen mag das ja stimmen..." konnte sich Severus nicht verkneifen zu sagen, dabei blitzen seine Augen schon beinahe amüsiert auf, "Aber immer hin hat dich die Musik her gelockt. Also scheint sich auch in dir etwas zu regen, wenn du Musik hörst." Ein wenig verwirrt sah Harry sein Gegenüber an. War das etwa Snape? War das der Snape, der vor ein paar Stunden ihn noch am liebsten umgebracht hätte. Severus schien Harrys Gedanken zu erraten, denn er machte nun noch einen Schritt auf den Jungen zu und sah ihm tief in die Augen. "Vergiss für einen Moment alles um dich herum. Lass uns tanzen!"-; "Aber ich kann die Schritte nicht."-; "Dann lerne sie."-; "Was? Jetzt?" Severus nickte, ging um Harry herum und brachte dessen Arme in Tanzhaltung. Dann blieb er hinter dem Jungen stehen. "Stell dir vor du hältst die Frau deiner Träume jetzt in deinem Arm" flüsterte Severus in Harrys Ohr. "Aber was hat das jetzt mit tanzen zu tun?"-; "Vertrau mir! Stell dir deine Traumfrau vor und erzähle mir, wie sie aussieht." Für den ersten Moment fühlte sich Harry vollkommen überfordert. Das war so ziemlich das Verrückteste was ihm je passiert ist. "Sei nicht immer so verkrampft" drang erneut Severus Stimme zu Harrys Ohr. Gleichzeitig spürte Harry massierende Hände auf seinem Rücken. "Lass dich gehen. Lass los von allem was dich im Moment beschäftigt." Es dauerte eine Weile bis Harry sich von seinem letzten Quäntchen Unsicherheit löste. Severus schien zu spüren, dass Harry endlich anfing sich zu entspannen und fing vom neuem an. "Und jetzt sag mir wie deine Traumfrau aussieht. Stell dir vor, wie sie gerade auf dich zukommt." Harry schloss seine Augen und wartete bis das Bild vor seinem geistigen Auge Gestalt annahm. Eine große, schlanke Gestalt mit langen, schwarzen Haaren tauchte vor ihm auf und begann sich auf ihn zu zubewegen. Ihre Bewegungen waren weich und geschmeidig. Sie trug ein schwarzes, kniehohes, hautenges Kleid, das ihre elegante Figur betonte. Um ihre Hüfte war ein feuerrotes Tuch gewickelt. Und die dunklen Augen blitzen herausfordernd. Ein leises Lächeln stahl sich auf Harrys Gesicht. "Sehr gut!" flüsterte Severus, obwohl Harry noch kein einziges Wort gesagt hatte. "Jetzt reiß die Frau an dich und zeig ihr was in dir steckt. Tanz mit ihr. Fühle den Rhythmus. Versuche alles was du ihr sagen willst mit deinem Körper aus zu drücken." Severus stand immer noch hinter Harry und übernahm für den Anfang die Führung. Es dauerte nicht lange bis Harry den Grundschritt heraußen hatte. Severus ließ den Jungen schließlich los. Dieser tanzte mit geschlossenen Augen mit einer unsichtbaren Frau und schien für diesen Moment nicht auf dieser Welt zu sein. Ein wenig erleichtert ließ sich Severus in den Sessel neben dem Grammophon fallen. Vielleicht war es bei Harry doch noch nicht zu spät. Immer hin zeigte der Junge eben vollkommenes Vertrauen. Vertrauen, das Severus glaubte, endgültig verloren zu haben. Wehmütig sah er auf das zufriedene Lächeln in Harrys Gesicht. Doch noch einmal wird er dieses Lächeln trüben müssen. Er musste mit Harry über seine Zukunft sprechen. Und das noch heute, bevor die Leute der Fürsorge am nächsten Tag herein geschneit kamen.

Harry wusste nicht mehr, wie lange er sich schon den Rhythmen der Tangomusik hingegeben hatte. Irgendwann war er müde geworden und die schwarz gekleidete Frau hatte sich verabschiedet. Vom neu gefundenen Glücksgefühl überrollt, ließ sich Harry einfach zu Boden plumpsen und blieb am Rücken liegen. Severus lies die Musik langsam ausklingen, stand auf und kam auf Harry zu. Dieser schlug die Augen auf und strahlte überglücklich vom Boden herauf. "Danke, Sev!" flüsterte er kaum hörbar. Severus streckte Harry seine Hand hin und zog den Jungen, sobald er danach gegriffen hatte, zurück auf seine Füße. "Bedanke dich nicht zu früh. Wir müssen noch miteinander reden" Harry war jedoch von so einem Glücksgefühl erfasst, dass er nur mit den Schultern zuckte und meinte "ok" Der Junge konnte sich im Moment nichts vorstellen, dass seine Stimmung trüben konnte. "Lass uns ins die Bibliothek gehen!" Aufgedreht wie ein kleines Kind, tanzte Harry um Severus herum. Offensichtlich fiel es ihm schwer wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück zu kommen. Doch schon wenig später, in der Bibliothek, war Harry wieder ganz der alte.

Severus hat die Fakten auf den Tisch gelegt und Harry gesagt, dass die Fürsorge für minderjährige Zauberer am nächsten Tag kommen wird und ihn Fragen stellen wird. "Was für Fragen?" wollte Harry wissen. "Wo du zum Beispiel leben möchtest."-; "Aber woher soll ich das wissen?"-; "Du solltest dir darüber Gedanken machen. Aber vor ab will ich dir nicht verschweigen, dass weder die Weasleys noch Remus Lupin in Frage kommen."-; "Was für Alternativen haben ich denn dann noch?"-; "Das musst du wissen. Es ist eine Frage bei der dir niemand helfen kann. Wenn du niemanden weißt, dann kann es sein, dass du in ein Heim kommst."-; "Also davon hat Malfoy gesprochen!" stellte Harry fest und sein Blick verfinsterte sich. "Ja. Und wenn du nicht so unüberlegt gehandelt hättest, hättest du vielleicht noch ein Jahr Zeit gehabt zum nachdenken." Harrys Blick wurde noch finsterer. "Ich will dir diesbezüglich keinen Vorwurf mehr machen. Es war eben nachlässig von mir, dich alleine zu lassen. Und letztendlich hast du es Mr. Malfoy zu verdanken, dass du überhaupt noch hier bist."-; "Wieso?" fragte Harry überrascht. "Hätte Mr. Malfoy dich wegen Körperverletzung angezeigt, wärst du sofort in die Obhut der Fürsorge gekommen." Harry wurde mit einem Schlag der Ernst seiner Lage bewusst. Wieso hatte Draco ihn dann nicht angezeigt? Das wäre doch eine ideale Gelegenheit gewesen Harrys Leben noch mehr zu versauen. "Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn du zumindest die eine Nacht darüber schläfst. Vielleicht findest du ja einen Weg, der vor deinen Füßen liegt, den du nur einfach noch nicht gesehen hast." Mit diesen Worten stand Severus auf. Er wirkte extrem müde. Schließlich nickte Harry und stand ebenfalls auf. "Nacht, Sev!"-; "Schlaf gut, Harry!"

Wie so oft in den letzten Tagen saß Harry verwirrt auf seinem Bett und versuchte aus Severus letzten Satz schlau zu werden. 'Vielleicht findest du ja einen Weg, der vor deinen Füßen liegt' Harry war sich sicher dass Severus damit einen Hinweiß geben wollte. Und dann plötzlich machte es knacks. Es war als hätte man in Harrys Kopf einen ganzen Kronleuchter eingeschalten. Das war also der Grund warum Severus in den letzten Tagen so geduldig und ungewohnt nett zu Harry war. Der Weg war tatsächlich vor seinen Füßen. Er war mittendrin in der alternativen Möglichkeit. Severus wollte Harry adoptieren.

"Aber warum!" fragte Harry. Er hatte Severus in der Küche wieder gefunden. Dieser wollte sich noch einen Tee vor dem Schlafen gehen machen. Ein wenig überrascht hob er eine Augenbraue. "Warum willst du mich adoptieren? Du hasst mich, ...oder zumindest hast du das mal?" Severus seufzte. So schnell würde er also nicht ins Bett kommen. Harry saß ihm gegenüber und sah ihn mit seinen grünen Augen neugierig an. "Deinen Vater habe ich gehasst, Harry. Nicht dich. Du weißt, dass ich stets ein schützendes Auge auf dich geworfen habe. Seit deinem ersten Schultag in Hogwarts. Du warst noch nicht einmal Schüler von Griffindor, als du bereits das erste mal signalisierst hattest, dass du dringend Schutz brauchst." Harrys Augen wurden groß, nicht wissend was Severus meinte. "Kannst du dich nicht mehr erinnern? Deine Narbe hat kurz gebrannt, als Professor Quirrel dir den Rücken gekehrt hatte."-; "Ja... Ich erinnere mich. Ich dachte damals, dass es mit dir zu tun hatte."-; "Du darfst eben nicht immer nach dem Äußeren gehen", meinte Severus mit einen schiefen Lächeln. Harry senkte den Blick. "Ich hab so viel falsch gemacht"-; "Keine Sorge. Ich habe auch genug Fehler gemacht", sagte Severus, während er seine Hand auf die von Harry legte. "Ich hätte mein Versprechen früher einlösen sollen. Vieles wäre anderes gelaufen!"-; "Was meinst du?", fragte Harry verwundert.

Severus drehte eine Weile seine Teetasse in seinen Händen hin und her und dann begann er zu erzählen. "Als Lily mit dir schwanger war, habe ich sie ein paar Mal getroffen. James musste zu der Zeit sehr viel arbeiten und Lily hatte viel Zeit. Und auch ich hatte damals viel Zeit. Zu dem Zeitpunkt war ich nämlich arbeitslos. Nun, wir haben uns ein paar Mal in der Winkelgasse getroffen. Nur so, um zu reden. Sie war so aufgeregt, dass sie schwanger war und ich hatte eben meine Freundin verloren. Somit gab es viel zu erzählen."-; "Du hattest eine Freundin?" unterbrach Harry verblüfft. "Sieh mich nicht so groß an. Darf ich denn keine Freundin haben?"-; "Doch, aber ... naja... ich kenn dich halt nicht so."-; "Lassen wir das. Sonst kommen wir noch ganz von eigentlichen ab." Harry grinste verlegen, wartete aber dann geduldig auf Severus Fortsetzung. "Also Lily und ich, wir haben uns des Öfteren in der Winkelgasse getroffen. Ich hab ihr bei ihren Besorgungen geholfen und wir haben viel geredet. Und eines Tages ging das Gespräch um Väter und Kinder. " ...

- backflash-

"Ich wäre sicher ein lausiger Vater" sagte Severus und ließ sich ein wenig erschöpft auf den Stuhl im Eissalon nieder. Doch Lily schüttelte energisch den Kopf: "Das glaube ich nicht. Du bist vielleicht etwas streng, aber bei dir kann man sicher sein, dass die Kinder wohl erzogen werden." Severus lachte gekünstelt auf und warf sein schwarzes Haar in den Nacken. "Hey, ich meine das ernst! Ich würde dir mein Kind jederzeit anvertrauen", sagte Lily und setzte sich nun ebenfalls. Der Kellner kam vorbei und nahm die Bestellung auf. Danach wurde Severus wieder ernst "Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe kein Talent in Beziehungen."-; "Das redest du dir nur ein. Ehrlich, wenn es nach mir ginge, ich würde dich als Paten meines Kindes nehmen. Sirius ist zwar nett, aber er ist genau so ein Kindskopf wie James." Eine kleine Pause entstand. Severus fühlte sich von Lilys Vertrauen unangenehm berührt. Lily schien plötzlich über etwas nach zudenken. "Sag, Sev. Würdest du mir etwas versprechen?" Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Was meinst du?"-; "Falls es aus irgendeinen Grund soweit kommen sollte, dass weder ich, noch James oder Sirius auf mein Kind aufpassen können, würdest du dich dann um mein Kind kümmern?"-; "I.. Ich?" Lily nickte und sah Severus mit großen Smaragdgrünen Augen an. "Ist nicht sehr wahrscheinlich die Situation, oder?"-; "Nein, aber falls es doch mal passieren würde, versprichst du mir, auf mein Kind aufzupassen? Quasi als inoffizieller Pate?" Lily war ungewöhnlich ernst geworden. Severus sah sie lange prüfend an. Schließlich meinte er "Ja, es wäre mir eine Ehre."

-backflashende-

... "Meine Mum wollte, dass du mein Pate wirst?" Harry konnte es nicht glauben. Severus nickte nur stumm. Er erwartete nicht, dass Harry ihm die Geschichte abkaufte. Er hatte Lily das Versprechen auch nur gegeben, weil er sicher war, dass es nie so weit kommen würde. Aber er wurde eines besseren belehrt. "Als du in Hogwarts angefangen hast. Dachte ich es würde reichen, dich einfach im Auge zu behalten. Ich muss gestehen, es wurde von Jahr zu Jahr schwieriger. Leider ist das Ganze letztes Jahr etwas eskaliert. Umso mehr wurde mir deutlich, dass ich Lilys Versprechen nicht einlösen kann, solange ich mich nicht auch wie ein Pate, dir gegenüber benehme. Ich möchte dir damit nur sagen, dass ich dich nicht bloß adoptieren will, weil es im Moment erforderlich ist, schnell einen gesetzlichen Vormund zu finden. Sondern, dass ich schon vor vielen Jahren versprochen habe mich um dich zu kümmern und es tut mir Leid, dass ich es nicht schon früher gemacht habe."-; "Meinst du, wir schaffen es, uns nicht gegenseitig umzubringen?" fragte Harry vorsichtig. "Es wird sicher nicht einfach. Weder für dich noch für mich. Aber wenn diese Leute morgen kommen, lieg es ganz alleine an dir. Du musst entscheiden, ob du das willst, Harry!"


	10. Adoption und Zaubergrade

Zwischendurch muss ich mich mal wieder bei meinen Reviewer bedanken! ;o) Hab jetzt versucht ein paar Absätze mehr einzubauen. Hoffe, dass es jetzt besser zu lesen ist. Ich bitte auch zu entschuldigen, dass die Funktion "nur registrierte Reviews zulassen" aktiviert war. Ich wusste nicht, dass das überhaupt gibt. Aber jetzt kann jeder reviewen der möchte.

Also dann will ich euch nicht länger warten lassen, weiter gehts!

-

"Guten Tag! Mein Name ist Mira Hackbonn und das ist mein Kollege Aston Dolegal. Wir sind..." "...von der Fürsorge für minderjährige Zauberer, Ich weiß! Bitte, Kommen sie doch rein" Professor Dumbledore war extra zeitig in der Früh angereist um live dabei zu sein, wenn die Vertreter der Fürsorge vorbei kamen. Nun lud er mit einer freundlichen Geste, die Gäste ins Haus. Mira Hackbonn war eine eher kleinwüchsige Frau mit Brille und Sommersprossen. Ihre Haare hatte sie streng nach hinten gekämmt und zu einem Knoten zusammen gebunden. Aston Dolegal war zwar auch nicht besondere groß, aber dennoch überragte er Mrs. Hackbonn um 2 ganze Kopflängen. Er trug seine braunen glatten Haare in einem Seitenscheitel und hatte leichte Grübchen wenn er lächelte. Beide kamen sie nun hinter Dumbledore her in die Bibliothek, wo Severus und Harry bereits nervös warteten. "Das sind Mrs. Hackbonn und Mr. Dolegal und das hier ist Severus Snape und Harry Potter", stellte Dumbledore die Leute gegenseitig vor. Harry und Severus standen nun auf und begrüßten die beiden Fremden. Harry hatte sogar die rote Farbe aus seinem Haar gewaschen um einen vernünftigen Eindruck zu machen.

"Nun gut" ergriff Mrs. Hackbonn das Wort. "Ich will gleich zur Sache kommen. Wir sind hier um eine Lösung für Mr. Potters derzeitige Lebenssituation zu finden. Da Mr. und Mrs. Dursley offenbar keinerlei Interesse zeigen, weiterhin auf den Jungen auf zu passen, geht das Sorgerecht vorläufig an die Fürsorge" "Was" Harry war erschrocken aufgesprungen. "Bitte, Mr. Potter, lassen sie meine Kollegin aussprechen" kam nun Mr. Dolegal dazwischen. Harry nahm wieder Platz und sah dann unsicher zu Professor Dumbledore und Severus. Beiden schienen jedoch relativ ruhig zu sein. Das beruhigte Harry schließlich auch wieder. "Also, im Moment liegt das Sorgerecht bei der Fürsorge", wiederholte Mrs. Hackbonn sich und fuhr dann fort. "Auf die Bitte von Professor Dumbledore haben wir ihnen, Mr. Potter, eine Art Probezeit gegeben. Dennoch haben uns die jüngsten Ereignisse gezeigt, dass es dringen erforderlich ist, jemanden zu finden, der Verantwortung für sie übernimmt. Geschehnisse wie die gestrigen kommen vor. Gerade bei Jungs in ihrem Alter. Sie verstehen also, dass diese Angelegenheit keinen Aufschub mehr duldet." "Wir haben hier einige Adoptionsgesuche bekommen zu denen wir gerne mit Mr. Potter alleine sprechen möchten." beendete Mr. Dolegal den Redefluss seiner Kollegin. Dumbledore und Severus nickten und verließen den Raum. Harry packte die Panik. Er wollte nicht alleine mit diesen Leuten sein. Hilfesuchend blickte er Severus nach. Dieser schenkte Harry noch ein Lächeln bevor er die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss zog.

"Mr. Potter, sie scheinen ja eine Menge Leute zu kennen" stellte Mr. Dolegal fest und holte einen kleinen Stapel Papier aus seiner Tasche. "Wir haben hier insgesamt 5 verschiedene Adoptionsgesuche. So was kommt wirklich selten vor. Zu unserem Bedauern mussten wir zwei davon schon ausschließen. Mr. Remus Lupin war wirklich hartnäckig in dieser Angelegenheit. Aber es ist uns leider vom Gesetz her verboten, ein Kind in die Obhut eines Werwolfs zu geben. Auch wenn uns Mr. Lupin versicherte, dass ihnen keine Gefahr droht. Es geht einfach nicht. Und zum anderen wäre Mr. Weasley. Seine Fähigkeit Kinder zu erziehen steht zwar außer Zweifel. Aber wie sie wissen ist Mr. Weasley nicht der Wohlhabendste. Es wäre eine zu große finanzielle Belastung für die Weasley Familie. Des Weiteren haben wir hier eine Mrs. Tonks, einen Mr. Alastor Moody und Professor Severus Snape." Harry war ein wenig überrascht. Was hatten Tonks und Moody in der Liste zu suchen? Andererseits würde er beide einem Heim bevorzugen. "Nun. Professor Snape scheint ja im Moment die nahe liegendste Lösung zu sein. Können Sie sich vorstellen bei ihm aufzuwachsen" Harry nickte. "Professor Snape war es auch, der gestern den Zwischenfall in der Winkelgasse beendet hat, ist das richtig" Wieder nickte Harry. "Ich nehme an, er hat ihnen ihr Fehlverhalten deutlich erklärt." "Ja, hat er" sagte Harry und erinnerte sich mit Schrecken an die fürchterliche Situation. "Hat er mit ihnen geschrieen" nun war es Mrs. Hackbonn, die die Frage stellte. "Ein bisschen." "Hat er sie grob behandelt oder geschlagen" wollte Mrs. Hackbonn des weitern wissen. Harry mochte die Frage nicht. Severus war grob gewesen und das mit Recht, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass es nicht gut wäre dies zu erwähnen. "Nein... Hat er nicht." stammelte Harry schließlich. Mr. Dolegal beugte sich nun etwas nach vor und meinte freundlich "Mr. Potter. Sie dürfen uns nicht falsch verstehen. Es ist wichtig, diese Fragen zu stellen. Sie sind noch nicht einmal eine Woche lang hier. Es mag für sie schwierig sein, jetzt schon ganz sicher zu sagen, ob sie sich hier wohlfühlen werden. Aber gerade die gestrige Situation kann uns zeigen, in wie weit Professor Snape solchen Situationen gewachsen ist. Sie haben schon sehr viel erleben müssen. Sie haben ein Recht darauf, gute Pflegeelter zu bekommen. Und daher bitte ich sie, im eigenen Interesse, ehrlich zu uns und auch zu sich selber zu sein." Harry schluckte. Mrs. Hackmann wiederholte ihre Frage"Hat Professor Snape sie grob behandelt oder geschlagen" "Nein" antwortete Harry schnell. Er war sich nun sicher, dass es besser wäre nicht die Wahrheit zu sagen. "Ok. Dann sollte es aus unserer Sicht keine Probleme geben." meinte Mr. Dolegal und stand auf, um die anderen wieder herein zu lassen.

"Nach einem ausführlichen Gespräch mit unserem Jungen Herrn hier, wären wir bereit Mr. Potter in die Obhut von Professor Severus Snape zu geben. Ihr beide werdet über einen Zeitraum von 3 Monaten genauestens beobachtet, erst dann geht das Sorgerecht unwiderruflich an sie, Professor." Mrs. Hackbonn warf Severus einen strengen Blick zu. Dieser nickte nur etwas erleichtert. Dumbledore war ebenfalls erleichtert. Nach all dem was in den letzten Tagen geschehen ist, war er sich nicht sicher gewesen, ob es Harry und Severus schaffen würden. Doch Harry in Severus Obhut zu wissen, gab ihm ein gutes Gefühl. Severus wird garantiert gut auf den Jungen aufpassen, da war sich Dumbledore sicher. Es wurde noch eine Menge Papierkram erledigt. Harry und Severus mussten mehrere Dokumente unterschreiben. Aber schließlich standen Mrs. Hackbonn und Mr. Dolegal auf und verabschiedete sich. Auch ihnen war anzusehen, dass sie erleichtert waren, dieses Thema vom Tisch zu haben.

"Was meinen die damit 'sie werden uns beobachten'" fragte Harry unsicher, nachdem die Leute der Fürsorge endlich weg waren. "Das ist immer so. Sie werden ab und zu vorbei schauen und nach dem Rechten sehen. Kein Grund zur Beunruhigung" erklärte Professor Dumbledore. "Sie werden lästig sein" meinte Severus ein wenig genervt"immer wieder dumme Fragen stellen. Es wäre also ratsam, innerhalb den 3 Monaten nichts Dummes anzustellen" Damit warf er Harry einen strengen Blick zu. "Du tust ja so als, ob ich das absichtlich mache" antwortete Harry eingeschnappt. Dumbledore und Severus begannen zu grinsen. "Das war ein Scherz, Harry. Da du jetzt in meiner Obhut bist, wirst du ohne hin nicht dazu kommen, was Dummes anzustellen" Severus Grinsen wurde noch breiter. "Ich glaube, ich ruf die beiden von vorher lieber wieder zurück." meinte Harry mit gespielter Panik. "Keine Chance, Potter. Du gehört jetzt mir" Wenn Harry nicht wüsste, dass dies ebenfalls nur ein Scherz war, hätte er jetzt sicher Angst vor Severus bekommen, aber so grinste er nur zufrieden von einem Ohr zum anderen. "Wusste ja gar nicht, dass du so witzig bist, Sev" Nun zog Dumbledore überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch. "Sev? Hat das nicht Lily immer zu dir gesagt." Severus bestätigte mit einem Kopf nicken. "Harry, hat überraschend viel mit Lily gleich." Zufrieden wog Dumbledore seinen Kopf. "Dann will ich euch nicht weiter in eurem Familienglück stören. Es gibt noch eine Menge vorzubereiten. Harry, ich hoffe doch, dass wir uns in absehbarer Zeit einmal unterhalten können. Und ich hoffe, dich im folgen Schuljahr in Hogwarts wieder zu sehen. Ich habe dir deine ZAG Ergebnisse und die Kursliste auf dein Zimmer gebracht." Harry nickte und lächelte verlegen. Er hatte seine Ergebnisse bis jetzt noch nicht angesehen. Als die Eule mit dem Brief kam, hat er diesen ungeöffnet bei Seite geschmissen. Es war ihm einfach egal gewesen, was da drin stand. Aber nun war er doch neugierig. Er eilte in sein Zimmer hoch und fand den Brief auf seinen Bett liegen. Neben seinem Bett stand nun auch sein ganzes Hab und Gut, der Koffer und der Käfig von Hedwig. Hedwig saß oben auf und würdigte Harry keines Blickes. Harrys Herz sank in die Tiefe. "Hedwig! ... Es tut mir Leid... Ich... Mist" Harry hatte sein Eule irgendwie vergessen. Hatte sie im Ligusterweg einfach zurück gelassen. Aber irgendwer musste sich um sie gekümmert haben, denn seine Eule sah alles andere als unterernährt aus.

"Was ist los" fragte Severus verwundert nachdem Harry mit traurigem Gesicht in die Bibliothek zurückkam. "Hedwig... ich hab sie vollkommen vernachlässigt. Sie ist stocksauer auf mich." erklärte Harry niedergeschlagen. "Das wäre ich an ihrer Stelle auch. Aber ich bin sicher das gibt sich wieder." Dann entdeckte Severus den Brief in Harrys Hand. "Hast du ihn jetzt immer noch nicht aufgemacht" Harry schüttelte abwesend den Kopf. Severus der wieder mal in seinem Lieblingslehnstuhl saß, stand nun auf, ging auf Harry zu, schob den Jungen zum Sofa und beide setzten sich. "Was ist los" fragte Severus noch mal und sah Harry durchdringlich an. "Ich verletze immer nur alle in meiner Umgebung. Ich mach immer alles kaputt." Severus zog überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch. Hatte er doch zu seiner Schulzeit ähnliche Probleme gehabt. Er hatte auch das Gefühl, immer alles kaputt zu machen, was ihm Freude bereitet.

-backflash-

"Sev, was ist los? Hat dich James schon wieder geärgert" Severus schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. "Den brauche ich nicht, um mir mein Leben zu versauen. Das schaffe ich auch selber." "Wieso? Was ist passiert" Lily sah Severus neugierig an. Severus seufzte ergeben "Salma, sie hat mit mir Schluss gemacht." "Willst du mir erzählen warum" "Weil ich eben ein Trottel bin" Lily schüttelte energisch den Kopf "Jetzt hör schon auf, das ist nicht wahr" Severus sah ihr nun direkt in die Augen"Ist es doch. Salma hat mich gefragt, ob ich mit ihr nach Hogsmead gehe. Und ich hab nein gesagt. Ich wollte für die Zaubertrankprüfung lernen. Sie hat gemeint das können wir ja auch später machen. Ich dachte, sie wollte mich schon wieder austricksen. Du weißt ja, dass wir immer um die Bestnote kämpfen. Na ich hab ihr an den Kopf geworfen, dass sie mich doch nur vom Lernen abhalten möchte, damit sie bei der Prüfung besser abscheidet. Na ja dann war sie ziemlich wütend. Und dann ist sie mit Paul Parker losgezogen. Ich habs echt versaut!... Wie immer!... Ich versau mir immer alles." Lily dachte eine Weile nach. "Na, ganz so ist es ja nicht. Meine Freundschaft hast du ja noch." Severus sah sie zweifelnd an. "Warts nur ab. Eines Tages werde ich es mir auch mit dir verscherzen." "Wenn du es darauf anlegst dann sicher. Aber ich bin davon überzeugt, wenn du zu Salma gehst und ihr dein Missverständnis erklärst, dann wird sie sicher wieder mit dir gehen. Sie geht doch nur mit Paul aus, damit sie dich eifersüchtig macht." "Meinst du" Lily nickte zuversichtlich.

- backflashende-

Und sie hatte Recht behalten! Severus war damals tatsächlich wieder mit Salma zusammen gekommen. Mit einem gequälten Grinsen schob Severus die Erinnerung wieder bei Seite und sah zu Harry, der noch immer abwesend auf seinen Brief starrte. "Meinst du, deine Eule sieht dich eher wieder an, wenn du den Brief nicht öffnest" "Was? Oh... nein. Ich war nur in Gedanken." Severus nickte mit dem Kopf "Das haben ich gemerkt... Ich mach dir einen Vorschlag. Du denkst mal für zwei Minuten nicht an Hedwig und machst den Brief auf. Danach machen wir einen Eulenkuchen als Versöhnungsgeschenk, was hältst du davon" "Einen Eulenkuchen? Weißt du denn wie man so was macht" fragte Harry ein wenig verwundert. "Meinst du ich kann nur Zaubertränke mischen" Harry grinste verlegen. Dann endlich fing er an langsam den Umschlag auf zu reißen. "Weißt du eigentlich was drinnen steht" fragte Harry. "Zum Teil, ja."

Harry holte den Brief heraus.

"Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter!

Sie haben im letzten Jahr die ZAG Prüfungen gemacht. Beiliegend finden sie die Ergebnisse dieser Prüfungen, sowie das Anmeldeformular für die UTZ Kurse. Die Wahl der Kurse sollte sinnvoll und in Voraussicht auf ihr späteres Berufsleben getroffen werden.

Hochachtungsvoll, Prof. McGonagall"

Harry legte den ersten Zettel bei Seite und blickte nun auf die goldenen Letter "Zaubergrad-Prüfungsergebnisse" Sein Herzschlag war auf einmal schneller geworden.

"Die Ergebnisse der ZAG-Prüfungen im 5. Schuljahr sind wie folgend ausgefallen:

Geschichte der Zauberei: S

Kräuterkunde: A

Pflege magischer Geschöpfe: O

Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste: O

Verwandlung: E

Wahrsagen: M

Zauberkunst: O

Zaubertränke: E

Unterzeichnet: Eddison Cromwell, Prüfungskommision: Ministerium für Zauberei, Abteilung Bildungswesen"

In "Zaubertränke" hatte er also nur ein "Erwartung übertroffen". Vorsichtig sah er zur Seite. Severus beobachtete den Jungen aufmerksam. "Heißt das, ich kann 'Zaubertränke' nächstes Jahr nicht nehmen" fragte Harry. Um Severus Mund begann es merkwürdig zu zucken. "Ich sagte, ich nehme nur Leute in meinen UTZ-Kurs, die ein 'Ohnegleichen' haben. Ich sehe keinen Grund diese Aussage zu widerlegen." Ein wenig enttäuscht sah Harry wieder auf seine ZAG Ergebnisse. Wenn er den Zaubertränke-UTZ-Kurs nicht belegen konnte, dann konnte er auch kein Auror werden. "Vergiss die Kursliste nicht" unterbrach Severus Harrys Gedanken.

Auf dem 3. Zettel stand "UTZ-Kursliste" und darunter. "folgende UTZ Kurse stehen für Sie im 6. Schuljahr zu Wahl:

Geschichte der Zauberei

Kräuterkunde

Pflege magischer Geschöpfe

Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste

Verwandlung

Zauberkunst

Zaubertränke"

"Aber..." Harry stockte und sah dann verwundert zu Severus. "Das verstehe ich jetzt nicht." "Ich gebe, zu es ist in den letzten Tagen viel passiert. Dann kann man sich natürlich nicht an jedes Detail erinnern", gab Severus mit einem amüsierten Lächeln zurück. Harry sah ihn zuerst nur groß an und verstand überhaupt nicht, worauf sein Lehrer anspielte. Doch dann fiel es ihm plötzlich wieder ein. Dumbledores Worte kamen ihn wieder in Erinnerung. "Was das nächste Schuljahr angeht, und das dürfte dich interessieren Severus, habe ich einen kompetenten Nachfolger gefunden für dich. Ich weiß nicht ob dir der Name etwas sagt, Salma Firewood." Harrys Mund klappte auf. Severus unterrichtete nächstes Jahr nicht Zaubertränke. Sondern diese Firewood, auf die Severus nicht gerade erfreut reagiert hatte. "Professor Firewood scheint ein 'Erwartung übertroffen' in Zaubertränke für ausreichend zu erachten um an ihren UTZ Kurs Teil zu nehmen." bemerkte Severus. "Aber... was unterrichtest dann du" "Denk nach. Ich bin sicher selbst du kommst von alleine auf die Lösung" Natürlich hatte Harry schon eine Vermutung. Aber er wunderte sich, warum Severus jetzt doch den Posten für "Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste" bekommen hatte. "Hat Professor Dumbledore seine Meinung geändert" "Sagen wir so. 'Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste' ist im Moment eines der wichtigsten Fächer. Professor Dumbledore möchte keinen weiteren Fehler in der Besetzung dieses Fachs machen. Er hofft, ich würde den Fluch, der über diesem Fach liegt, brechen können." Harry nickte nachdenklich. "Fluch" das war in der Tat ein passendes Wort. Jedes Jahr gab es einen neuen Lehrer. Professor Quirrel, war besessen von Voldmort und trachtete Harry nach dem Leben. Professor Lockhard, war ein Großmaul, der sich mit fremden Federn schmückte. Professor Lupin, war eigentlich ein sehr guter Lehrer. Doch ihm machte sein eigener Fluch einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Sobald rauskam dass ein Werwolf die Schüler in Hogwarts unterrichtete, verlangten die Eltern einen Ersatzlehrer. Dieser kam dann im vierten Jahr in Form von Professor Moody. Doch wie sich am Ende des Jahres heraus stellte, war es Barty Crouch Jr. der sich mit Hilfe des Vielsafttranks in Alastor Moody verwandelt hatte. Auch er war hinter Harry her und wollte ihn seinem Meister, Lord Voldemort ausliefern. Und im 5. Jahr... Harry zuckte bei dem Gedanken unwillkürlich zusammen. Dolores Umbrigde war ohne Zweifel am schlimmsten. Davon abgesehen, dass sie davon besessen war, Harry mit Hilfe von Foltermitteln ihren Willen aufdrücken zu können, hatte sie keinerlei Kompetenz für das Fach und ließ die Schüler nur sinnloses Zeug aus Büchern lesen. "Hey" Severus holte Harry wieder aus seinen Gedanken raus. "Der Schrecken ist vorbei. Oder zumindest hat er sich geändert. Denn jetzt hast du mich in deinem Lieblingsfach am Hals." Harry grinste gequält. Severus war ohne Zweifel gut in dem Fach, aber er wird sicher genau so streng und unnachgiebig sein, wie in Zaubertränke.

"Was machen eigentlich deine Alpträume? Irgendwie sind wir noch nicht dazu gekommen darüber zu reden." fragte Severus mit interessiertem Blick. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich hatte die letzten zwei Nächte keine." "Hast du den Trank genommen" Harry schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. "hmmm..." machte Severus und machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. "Meinst du sie sind endgültig weg" fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll. "Ich weiß nicht. Es ist in kurzer Zeit viel passiert. Vielleicht warst du nur zu sehr abgelenkt. Wie sieht es denn mit dem Zaubern aus" Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Severus, der wusste, dass Harry nach wie vor ohne Zauberstab herum lief, hielt ihm seinen hin. Harry nahm ihn ein wenig unsicher entgegen, richtete den Stab dann gegen seinen Brief, der verteilt auf dem Sofa lag, und probierte ein einfaches Wingarvium Leviosa. Doch der Brief rührte sich nicht. "Konzentrier dich, Harry" mahnte Severus"Nicht so halbherzig" Harry, der plötzlich wieder Professor Snape vor sich sah, blickte ein wenig verärgert auf. Doch es war kein finsterer Blick bei seinem Gegenüber fest zu stellen, daher sah Harry wieder zu den Briefen und versuchte es erneut. Er spürte ein Kribbeln durch seinen Körper fahren. Doch die Seiten des Briefes blieben regungslos liegen. "Was war das" fragte Harry erschrocken und gab Severus schnell den Zauberstab zurück. Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah zuerst zu seinem Zauberstab dann zu Harry. "Was war was" wollte Severus wissen. Harry schüttelte sich, als ob er etwas loswerden wollte und meinte dann "Na dieses Kribbeln. Es fühlte sich komisch an" Severus fing wieder an zu grübeln. Doch dann meinte er mit ernster Stimme "Probier es ohne Zauberstab" "Was" Harry glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. "Probier den Levitations Spruch ohne Zauberstab" Ein wenig hilflos sah Harry zu den Zetteln. Wieso ohne Zauberstab"Wingarvium Leviosa" Harry spürte erneut das Kribbeln. "Ah..." wieder schüttelte er sich. "Hmm... ich befürchte die Blockade ist noch da" stellte Severus fest. "Dennoch, du solltest deine Kurse ausfüllen! Ich geh und such die Zutaten für einen Eulenkuchen." Severus schien es auf einmal eilig zu haben aus den Raum zu kommen. Harry sah ihm verständnislos nach. Was sollte das denn? Und wieso wollte Severus, dass Harry ohne Zauberstab zauberte? In Harrys Kopf drehte sich mal wieder alles. Nachdenklich setzte er sich und nahm das Blatt mit den UTZ Kursen zur Hand. Bis auf Geschichte der Zauberei, schien ihm alles irgendwo wichtig. Bei Kräuterkunde überlegte er eine Weile. Aber dann meinte er, dass es nicht schaden konnte, von den Kräutern, die er in ‚Zaubertränke' verkochen würde, ein bisschen Bescheid zu wissen.


	11. Ein Gespräch mit Sirius

Nachdem die Liste ausgefüllt war folgte Harry Severus. "Fertig", fragte der ältere. Harry nickte. "Lass sehen" forderte Severus auf. Harry sah in verwundert an. "Na ja... im Moment bin ich das, was einem Vater am nächsten kommt! Ich bin nur neugierig." erklärte Severus. Harry runzelte die Stirn, dann reichte er Severus den Zettel. "Hier, DAD" Severus grinste, nahm die Kursliste und meinte "Werd bloß nicht frech" Harry nahm unsicher beim Küchentisch Platz und beobachtete seinen neuen Adoptivvater. Im Moment schien Severus noch alles locker zu nehmen. Aber was würde passieren, wenn sie wieder in Hogwarts waren? Was würden die anderen Schüler sagen, wenn sie erfahren, dass der fürchterliche Professor Snape Harry adoptiert hat. Was würde Ron sagen? Würde er Harry zurückweißen? Zum ersten Mal in diesen Ferien machte sich Harry Sorgen um seine Freundschaft mit Ron. Er hatte keinen einzigen von Rons Briefen beantwortet. Ob er sauer war deswegen? Einmal mehr machte Harry der Gedanke, wieder nach Hogwarts zurück zu kehren Angst. Eine Welle von Hilflosigkeit überkam ihn.

"Harry" fragte Severus bereits zum dritten Mal, bis der Junge endlich aus seinen Gedanken aufwachte. "Wollen wir jetzt den Kuchen machen" Harry nickte ein wenig benommen und versuchte seine Gedanken wieder zu ordnen. "Hier zerschneide das mal" Severus drückte Harry ein paar Karotten und ein Messer in die Hand. Während Harry sich dran machen die Karotten in dünne Scheiben zu schneiden, stellte Severus einen Kessel auf und warf eine Körnermischung ins kochende Wasser.

Immer mehr Zutaten wanderten in den Kessel, auch Harrys geschnittene Karotten. Severus sagte kaum ein Wort, gab nur Anweisungen was Harry als nächstes tun sollte. Und nach einer halben Stunde kippte Severus eine zähflüssige Körner-Gemüse-Mäusefleisch-Masse in eine Backform. Harry sah ein wenig skeptisch zu. "Und das schmeckt Hedwig" "Das werden wir bald sehen! Bis der Kuchen fertig ist, dauert es noch ein bisschen. Wir sollten über Hogwarts sprechen" Harry zuckte ein wenig zusammen. Wusste Severus etwa, dass er vorher deswegen so in Gedanken war"Dass ich dich adoptiert habe, sollte keiner wissen. Je weniger es wissen, umso besser für dich und mich." "Warum" fragte Harry verwundert. Severus sah Harry ernst an. "Auch wenn ich nicht annehmen kann, dass du dich um mich jemals solche Sorgen machen wirst, wie um Black, wärst du dennoch angreifbar, wenn sich das bis zum dunklen Lord herum sprechen würde." "Du denkst er würde dich umbringen" fragte Harry. "Oh, das würde er ganz bestimmt. Aber wohl aus anderen Gründen." "Ich verstehe nicht." gab Harry zu. "Das ist auch nicht wichtig. Wichtig ist, dass es außer denen, die es bereits wissen, niemand weiterer mehr erfährt. Glaub mir" "Und was heißt das" "Das wir uns so unauffällig wie möglich in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen." "Unauffällig heißt... wie gewöhnlich" fragte Harry vorsichtig. Severus nickte. "Also wirst du in Hogwarts wieder zu Professor Snape" fragte Harry nun ein wenig gereizt. "Ich BIN Professor Snape"

Harry starrte Severus für eine Weile ungläubig an. Er hatte Severus völlig neu kennen gelernt. Die Tatsache, dass er nach wie vor auch Professor Snape war, den er seit dem ersten Schuljahr hasste, war ihm zwar einerseits bewusst, aber andererseits hatte er es verdrängt. Der Mann der jetzt vor ihm saß, war einfach anders als "Professor Snape", es war Severus, sein Adoptivvater. "Sev, ich glaub nicht, dass ich das kann." "Was denn" fragte Severus ein wenig überrascht auf Harrys eigenartige Reaktion. "So tun, als wenn diesen Sommer nichts zwischen uns passiert wäre. Ich kann nicht so tun, als wenn ich dich hassen würde." Severus seufzte. "Stell dir einfach vor, der Lehrer in Hogwarts und ich sind zwei verschiedene Personen, die sich zufällig ähnlich schauen." Harry sah Severus immer noch entgeistert an.

"Das ist ja so, als wenn du mich nur aus dem Wasser gezogen hättest, um mich danach wieder hinein schmeißen zu können. Hast du eigentlich je echtes Interesse an mir gehabt, oder warst du nur solange 'Sev', bis ich der Adoption zugestimmt habe? Ich dachte eigentlich, dass sich zwischen uns sowas wie Freundschaft gebildet hätte. Aber jetzt verlangst du von mir, dass alles zu vergessen? Jetzt willst du wieder in die Rolle von Professor Snape und mich weiter vor allen Schülern fertig machen? Verdammt... ich hab mich dem Teufel verkauft." Harry war plötzlich ohne Vorwarnung in die Luft gegangen. Severus war so überrascht von dem Gefühlsausbruch, dass er unfähig war zu reagieren. Sprachlos beobachtete er den Jungen, wie der die UTZ-Kursliste in der Luft zerriss und aus der Küche stapfte. Die Fetzen des Papiers schneiten hinter ihm langsam zu Boden.

"Na toll..." murmelte Severus ärgerlich und fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Harry war offensichtlich sensibler, als er gedacht hatte. Severus hatte jedenfalls nicht damit gerechtet, den Jungen damit so aus der Fassung zu bringen. Er hatte eigentlich gedacht, Harry würde es verstehen. Nun sah der Hogwartlehrer etwas planlos aus der Wäsche.

Harry war in sein Zimmer gegangen, hatte sich auf sein Bett geschmissen und sein Gesicht im Polster vergraben. Hedwigs protestierenden Schrei dabei ignorierte er. "Sirius... wo bist du nur" flüsterte Harry "... ohne dich ist alles so schlimm geworden. Ich will zu dir. Ich will hier weg. Bitte Sirius..."

Harry lief einen langen dunklen Gang entlang. In der Ferne sah er einen hellen Punkt, der immer größer wurde, je näher er ihm kam. Es war ein Portal. Eine Tür, die in einen lichtdurchfluteten Raum führte. Harry wurde langsamer und blieb letztendlich stehen. Er sah sich um, aber außer dem hellen Weiß, dass von allen Seiten her strahlte, konnte er nichts erkennen. Oder war da nicht etwas? Harry kniff die Augen zusammen. Langsam löste sich ein Umriss aus dem Licht. Jemand kam auf ihn zu. "Sirius" fragte Harry zaghaft. Die Person kam näher und näher. Ja, es war die Gestalt von Sirius. "Sirius" rief Harry erneut, mit strahlendem Gesicht. Sein Pate lächelte ebenfalls. "Harry" Der Junge klammerte sich fest an seinen Paten und vergrub sein Gesicht in dessen Schulter. Sirius schloss seine Arme um den mageren Körper von Harry und drückte ihn leicht. "Sirius", flüsterte Harry ein weiteres Mal"Wo warst du nur so lange"

"Ich bin die ganze Zeit hier gewesen." kam die Antwort. Harry löste sich langsam wieder. "Hier? Was ist das hier? Wo sind wir eigentlich." "Das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Aber eins ist sicher: Du gehörst nicht hier her." "Ich will aber bei dir bleiben" sagte Harry mit flehendem Gesicht. Sirius lächelte sanft. "Komm mit. Gehen wir ein Stück" Sirius bewegte sich mit Zielsicherheit auf eine der weißen Wände zu und Harry konnte erkennen, dass sich dort ebenfalls ein Tor befand. Als sie hindurch gingen, tat sich vor Harry ein wunderschöner Garten auf.

Alles war grün und saftig. Blumen blühten in den schönsten Farben, als ob ein interner Wettkampf stattfinden würde. "Wow" entfuhr es Harry im ersten Moment. Einen so schönen Garten hatte er noch nie gesehen. Sirius steuerte auf einen Parkbank zu und setzte sich. Harry sah sich noch eine Weile um, ehe er die Stirne runzelte und sich zu Sirius setzte. "Beinahe echt" murmelte er. Sirius hob eine Augenbraue. "Man könnte meinen in einen echten Garten zu sitzen. Aber irgendwas fehlt. Der Wind zum Beispiel. Es geht überhaupt kein Lüftchen. Und die Sonne... Sie wärmt nicht so wie in Echt. Es ist zwar nicht kalt, aber es sich auch nicht heiß." "Gut beobachtet, Harry" "Wieso bist du hier. Wieso hast du mich nie besucht." Sirius sah Harry eine Weile nachdenklich an. Es dauerte bis er die richtigen Worte fand.

"Harry, es ist mir nicht möglich mit dir Kontakt auf zu nehmen. Ich bin tot. Es lag an dir. Aber du warst zu sehr damit beschäftigt dir die Schuld an meinem Tod zu geben." Harrys Mund klappte auf. "Du... Du meinst diese Alpträume waren nicht von Voldemort" Sirius seufzte"Voldemort mag dir diese Träume geschickt haben, aber es liegt an dir, sie abzublocken. Du hast Okklumentik gelernt. Du hättest die Träume nicht zulassen müssen. Aber ich befürchte ein Teil von dir wollte es. Du wolltest dich dafür bestrafen, was mir passiert ist." Harry Augen wurden nur noch größer. "Okklumentik hab ich nie gelernt. Severus hat mich nicht weiter unterrichtet nach dem Denkarium-Zwischenfall." Sirius lächelte schwach und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann sah er den Jungen fest in die Augen"Jetzt sei doch mal ehrlich zu dir selbst. Hast du Okklumentik denn je ernsthaft versucht? Du weißt zwar was du tun musst, aber hast du es jemals wirklich probiert" Harry sah Sirius überrascht an, vielleicht hatte sein Pate Recht. Er war schrecklich neugierig gewesen und selbst wenn ihm eine Vision von Voldemort schreckliche Schmerzen in der Narbe verursachte, so war er doch davon überzeugt, dass die Visionen vielleicht wichtige Informationen enthalten konnten. Immerhin hatte er Mr. Weasley dadurch das Leben gerettet.

"Na schön... aber diese Alpträume... wieso sollte ich..." Harry suchte nach Worten. "Wie ich schon sagte, du gibst dir die Schuld an meinem Tod, oder" Aufgebracht sprang Harry von der Bank "Natürlich. Nur meinet wegen bist du ins Ministerium gegangen. Nur meinet wegen musstest du kämpfen und dann bist du..." Harry schluckte hart. "Beruhige dich wieder" redete Sirius sanft auf Harry ein. "Du warst es nicht, der mich durch den Torbogen gestoßen hast." Harry wollte gerade wieder protestieren, doch Sirius ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen "Hör mir zu, Harry! Es war nicht deine Schuld, dass Kreacher dir eine falsche Information gegeben hat. Und es war meine ganz alleinige Entscheidung Grimmault Platz zu verlassen, um dich zu suchen. Und soll ich dir sagen warum" Harry sah mit Tränen in den Augen zu seinen Paten. Nach einer Weile nickte er stumm.

"Weil ich lieber mein Leben aufgeben wollte, als dich in Gefahr zu wissen. Ich liebe dich wie meinen Sohn. Ich hätte niemals in Grimmault Platz bleiben und warten können. Ich musste mitgehen. Und ich war mir voll bewusst, was das unter Umständen heißen konnte. Aber glaube mir, es war besser so. Meine Aufgabe ist erfüllt gewesen. Ich habe 12 Jahre in Askaban gewartete, um dir die Wahrheit sagen zu können. Aber ich war nicht in der Lage dir ein Pate zu sein. Grimmault Platz war für mich ebenso ein Gefängnis wie Askaban. Ich hätte es nicht mehr viel länger dort ausgehalten. Aber du, du hast noch eine große Aufgabe vor dir. Du stehst bereits vor der nächsten Stufe deines Lebens. Und es bedeutet mir sehr viel, dass du doch deinen Weg gefunden hast."

Harry nahm nun mit verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck wieder auf der Bank platz. "Wie meinst du das? Was für einen Weg habe ich gefunden" Sirius fing wieder an zu lächeln"Das wirst du noch heraus finden. Jedenfalls wird nächstes Schuljahr noch einiges auf dich zu kommen." "Ich weiß nicht. Ich hab doch noch immer die Zauberblockade." "Zauberblockade? Quatsch. Hättest du eine Zauberblockade, dann wärest du jetzt nicht hier." Harry machte große Augen "Wieso, was meinst du" "Es gehört viel Magie dazu mit einem Toten in Kontakt zu treten." "Du meinst ich hab das möglich gemacht? Kann ich dich dann öfters sehen" "Das weiß ich nicht. Ich hab in dem Gebiet keinerlei Erfahrungen. Mir ist es jedenfalls nie gelungen. Andererseits habe ich es auch nie versucht."

Eine angenehme Wärme durchschoss Harrys Körper. Vielleicht könne er ja auch mit seinen Eltern in Kontakt treten. Der Gedanke erfüllte ihn mit neuem Glück und Freude. "Hmm... ich glaube du solltest langsam wieder zurück. Es ist nicht gut für Lebende zu lange hier zu sein." Sirius wurde langsam wieder ernst. "Warum eigentlich? Wieso kann ich nicht hier bleiben" "Weil es Menschen gibt, die sich um dich Sorgen machen." "So wie Sev, ja" fragte Harry patzig. Um Sirius Mundwinkeln begann es zu zucken. "Sev? Nennst du ihn schon so? Ja, Severus hat wohl eine sehr überraschende Rolle übernommen. Hätte ich ihm gar nicht zu getraut." "Ich glaube nicht, dass er sich Sorgen um mich macht", traurig beobachtete Harry seine Fußspitzen.

Sirius wurde wieder ernst. "Bei Menschen wie Severus weiß man selten was in ihnen vorgeht. Aber glaube mir. Severus hat sehr viel auf sich genommen, um den Adoptionsansprüchen standhalten zu können. Er hätte das nicht gemacht, wenn es ihm nicht wichtig wäre." Harry hob eine Augenbraue "Wusste ja gar nicht, dass du so gut mit ihm befreundet bist" meinte Harry sarkastisch. "Wenn man tot ist hat man viel Zeit zum Nachdenken und man sieht vieles aus neuen Perspektiven." "Sev will nicht, dass jemand erfährt, dass er mich adoptiert hat. Warum? Hat er Angst, dass es ihm sein 'bösartiges' Image versaut" fragte Harry aufgebracht. "Ich glaube nicht, dass es hierbei um ihn geht, sondern eher um dich. Dein Feind ist mächtig. Und es ist besser, wenn er so wenig, wie möglich über dich weiß. Wissen ist Macht, Harry" Sirius lächelte sanft und strich Harry durch sein wuscheliges Haar. Harry nickte langsam. Es tat einfach gut wieder mit seinem Paten sprechen zu können. Seine Einstellung und seine Meinung war Harry sehr wichtig. Und so erwiderte er langsam Sirius Lächeln. Er nahm sich vor möglichst bald wieder her zu kommen. Wo auch immer "hier" war.


	12. Auch ein Snape hat Gefühle

Ein plötzliches Pieken in Harrys Ohr ließ den Jungen wieder aufwachen. Als er erneut den leichten Schmerz im Ohr spürte, drehte er vorsichtig den Kopf zu Seite "Hedwig, was machst du" Die Schleiereule schuhute sanft und hüpfte zum Bettende. Harry stemmte sich hoch und sah seiner Eule nach. Sie schien irgendwie sonderbar zufrieden. Und schon bald entdeckte Harry den Grund. Der Eulenkuchen stand auf seinem Tisch vor dem Fenster. Das Papier in dem der Kuchen offensichtlich verpackt war, war aufgepickt worden. Hedwig saß nun daneben zerrte weiter an einem Papierfetzen. Harry schmunzelte und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Wer sagt denn, dass der Kuchen für dich war" Hedwig bedachte Harry mit einem Blick, der in etwa sagte "Selber schuld, wenn du ihn hier abstellst." Harry rutschte aus seinem Bett, ging zu seiner Eule hinüber, strich ihr durchs Gefieder und befreite den Rest des Kuchens von den Papierfetzen. Hedwig hatte dem Kuchen schon ein großes Loch verpasst. "Ich vermute mal, er hat dir geschmeckt" Die Eule gurrte zur Bestätigung. Harry war erleichtert, dass wenigstens seine Eule ihm verziehen hatte. Er stand in der Tat in letzter Zeit ziemlich neben sich. Es war so viel passiert, es gab soviel zu verarbeiten. Da war es schwierig, sich auch noch um seine Freunde zu kümmern. Er freute sich noch immer, dass er mit Sirius gesprochen hatte. Es tat so gut seine Stimme zu hören. Und vielleicht war es wirklich besser seine Adoption geheim zu halten. Es würde ihm eine Menge komische Blicke ersparen.

Harry atmete tief durch, als er erneut das Gefühl hatte, sich bei Severus entschuldigen zu müssen. ‚Der Mann hat es sicher nicht einfach mit mir' dachte sich Harry, während er den Weg Richtung Küche einschlug. Doch in der Küche war niemand zu finden. Außer die Papierschnipseln, die einmal Harrys UTZ-Kursliste darstellten. ‚Oh nein' dachte Harry und hob die Papierfetzen auf. Er legte sich wie ein Puzzle auf den Tisch. Dann holte er seinen Zauberstab heraus, denn er seit heute morgen wieder bei sich trug, und sprach „Reparo" Er spürte anfangs nur das Kribbeln, das er schon am Vortag spürte, doch dann endlich, als hätte jemand eine Schleuse aufgemacht, kam es ihm so vor, als würde Energie von seinem Körper in die Hand mit dem Zauberstab fließen und dort gebündelt werden. Die Kursliste leuchtete kurz auf und fügte sich dann wie von Geisterhand wieder zusammen. Harry war froh, dass er wieder zaubern konnte. Doch dann machte er sich wieder auf die Suche nach seinem Adoptivvater.

Also ging Harry weiter in den Keller. Vorsichtig klopfte er an die Tür mit der Aufschrift „Labor" Doch es war nichts zu hören. Harry stutzte. Er war sich sicher, dass Severus hier unten sein würde. Verwundert öffnete er die Tür, um sich zu überzeugen, ob Severus wirklich nicht hier war. Doch dann wich er erschrocken zurück.

Das Labor sah aus, als ob ein Blitz eingeschlagen hätte. Die Regale standen schief. Tränke und Tinkturen in Gläsern oder Phiolen lagen am Boden zerstreut. Teils ganz, teils zerbrochen. Ein komischer Gestank hatte sich ausgebreitet von dem Gemisch der Flüssigkeiten. Doch von Severus war nichts zu sehen. Vielleicht lag er hinter dem Schreibtisch? Harry packte die Panik.

Er wollte gerade den Raum betreten, als plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts ein Hand auf seine Schulter sauste und ihn mit einem gewaltigen Ruck vom Labor weg zerrte. „Geh, da nicht rein!" hörte er eine zischende Stimme. Harry musste sich erst von seinem Schreck erholen, ehe er ein wenig erleichtert zu Severus hoch sah und fragte „Was ist passiert?" Doch Severus antwortete nicht. Sein Gesicht war eisern. Unsicher sah Harry zu wie, sein Adoptivvater die Tür zum Labor wieder schloss und dann eiligen Schrittes Harry aus dem Keller schob. „Sev!" protestierte der Junge, der wissen wollte was los war. „Du sollst vorläufig den Keller nicht mehr betreten, ist das klar?" fragte Severus und sah nun Harry ernst in die Augen. „Ja, ...aber..." Severus war an Harry vorbei in die Küche gegangen.

Harry brummte mürrisch. Dann folgte er Severus. „Willst du mir nicht sagen was passiert ist?" hackte Harry noch einmal nach. „Was soll schon passiert sein. Das Labor ist in die Luft gegangen." antwortete Severus genervt. „Ja, aber warum?" neugierig und ein wenig verwundert beobachtete Harry, wie Severus sich erschöpft auf einen der Sesseln fallen ließ und das Gesicht in seinen Händen vergrub. Dieses Verhalten kannte Harry von seinen ehemaligen Zaubertranklehrer nicht. Unsicher nahm Harry neben dem Mann Platz.

Es folgte eine schreckliche Stille, eher Harry Severus Stimme vernahm, die hinter dem verborgenen Gesicht hervor kam. „Harry, es tut mir Leid falls ich dir gestern das Gefühl gegeben habe, ich würde dich in Hogwarts wieder abweisen. Ich dachte, du würdest es verstehen, als ich meinte, wir müssen uns unauffällig verhalten. Ich möchte nicht, dass du das Gefühl hast gegen deinen Willen hier zu sein. Die Adoption ist noch nicht rechtskräftig. Du kannst jederzeit deine Entscheidung zurück nehmen."

Harry glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. Hatte er mit seinen Gefühlsausbruch gestern, etwa Severus verletzt? ‚Ich hab mich dem Teufel verkauft' erinnerte sich Harry an seine eigenen Worte. Und nun gaben sie selbst ihm einen Stich. Es waren harte Worte gewesen, die er einfach unbedacht aussprach. „Sev, ich weiß auch nicht warum ich das gestern gesagt habe. Ich war wütend. Ja, ich hab geglaubt, du willst in Hogwarts da weiter machen, wo wir letztes Jahr aufgehört haben. Es ist für mich einfach nicht mehr denkbar. Aber ich habe erst durch Sirius begriffen, was du meinst. Und ich gebe dir Recht."

Severus sah nun verwirrt auf. „Sirius?" – „Ich habe letzte Nacht von ihm geträumt. Wir haben uns lange unterhalten. Auch über dich. Er hat gesagt, er ist erstaunt darüber, dass du das alles für mich machst." Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Und du bist sicher, dass du mit Sirius Black gesprochen hast? Ich meine, Black würde so was nie über mich sagen?" Harry grinste, „Ich hab mich auch gewundert, aber Sirius meinte, dass man, wenn man tot ist, alles aus einer anderen Perspektive sieht." – „Moment, halt. Mal langsam" Severus sah Harry nun ernst in die Augen „Black wusste im Traum, dass er tot ist?" Harry nickte. Severus runzelte die Stirn und musterte Harry nachdenklich. „Wieso? Was ist?" fragte Harry nun verwundert.

„Harry, das war kein Traum. Du hast Kontakt mit einem Toten aufgenommen. Und das ganz ohne der übliche sehr aufwendigen Zeremonie. Das kann nur ein Zauberer, der große magische Kraft besitzt." – „Und? Ist das schlecht?" fragte Harry unsicher. „Nein, aber du bist gerade mal 16 Jahre, es erstaunt mich nur. Offensichtlich hat Professor Dumbledore doch Recht." – „Recht womit?" bohrte Harry weiter. „Das deine Kräfte wachsen." Harry starrte Severus groß an. „Und was bedeutete das?" – „Dass du schleunigst lernen musst, dein Temperament zu beherrschen. Die Veränderungen, machen sich durch Gefühlsschwankungen bemerkbar. Und leider neigst du dazu deinen Gefühlen freien Lauf zu lassen. Das kann jedoch sehr gefährlich werden. Wenn ich an den Zwischenfall mit Mr. Malfoy denke, können wir noch von Glück reden, dass du ihn ‚nur' zusammengeschlagen hast. Hättest du deine Wut in einen Zauber gelegt... ich weiß nicht, was dann passiert wäre. Jedenfalls nichts Gutes." Harry schluckte. Es entstand erneut eine Pause.

„Sev?" Harrys Stimme klang etwas heißer. „Hmm?", brummte der Angesprochene zurück. „Meinst du Voldemort wusste das? Hat er mir deswegen die Alpträume geschickt, um mich von der Zaubererei abzubringen? Ich meine, wenn meine Kräfte größer werden, ich sie aber nicht benütze, dann lerne ich auch nicht damit umzugehen." – „Wäre schon möglich. Wann hat das mit den Alpträumen denn angefangen? Bis du deswegen von der Dursleys abgehauen?"

Severus schenkte Harry nun einen neugierigen Blick. Harrys Miene verfinsterte sich augenblicklich, als er an die grauenvollen Wochen zurück dachte. Langsam nickte er. „Ich habe einfach nicht mehr gewusst was ich machen soll. Jedes Mal wenn ich diese Alpträume gehabt habe, hat mein Onkel mit mir geschrieen. Aber ich konnte die Träume nicht abstellen. Sie kamen immer öfter. In der Früh nach so einem Traum, war ich vollkommen erschlagen. Mir hat alles wehgetan. Wie ein Muskelkater der nicht mehr weggehen wollte. Dazu kam, dass die Dursleys meinten, ich müsse was tun, dafür, dass ich bei ihnen wohnen darf. Ich war jedoch zu müde zum Arbeiten. Und meine Hand... diese Krämpfe... sie kamen ständig und mir ist immer was runter gefallen. Dann wurde ich zur Strafe eingesperrt. Irgendwann ging es dann nicht mehr. Ich hab mich fort geschlichen in der Nacht. Und da hab ich dann Mark getroffen. Er hat gemeint er habe ähnliche Probleme wie ich und mir zum ersten Mal dieses weiße Pulver angeboten. Er hat mir gezeigt, was man damit macht. Beim ersten Mal hat's mich beinahe umgehauen. Aber später stellte es sich als hilfreich heraus. Die Alpträume haben aufgehört. Ich hab mich immer öfter nächtlich weggeschlichen und irgendwann hat mich Mark dann gefragt, warum ich nicht endgültig abhaue. Na ja... das hab ich dann auch gemacht. Mark hat mich in seiner Clique aufgenommen. Wir haben ständig irgendein Zeug ausprobiert. Mehr als einmal wurde mir speiübel davon. Aber irgendwie warst dann doch gut. Ich wollte nicht mehr darauf verzichten."

Severus hörte schweigend zu und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Woher hattest du das Geld dafür?" – „War einen Tag und London und hab's in Gringotts umgetauscht." – „Auf die Idee, jemanden von uns zu kontaktieren, bist du nicht gekommen?" – „Doch, aber ich wollte nicht. Ich war sauer, weil Professor Dumbledore mich jedes Jahr zu den Dursleys zurück schickt. Ich... hasse sie." Severus versank grübelnd in Gedanken. Doch dann sah er wieder zu Harry. „Es tut mir Leid. Ich wusste nicht, dass die Dursleys so schlimm sind. Oder... ich wollte es nicht wissen. Ich hätte Lilys Versprechen früher einlösen müssen." – „Meinst du denn, dass wir zwei eine leichtere Zeit gehabt hätten?" – „Ich weiß nicht. Aber wenn es in Zukunft klappen soll, wird wohl jeder von uns einen Teil dazu beitragen müssen." Harry nickte und begann zu lächeln.

Nach einer weiteren Schweigeminute fragte Harry: „Sagst du mir jetzt was mit deinem Labor passiert ist?" Severus sah Harry gequält an. Es war offensichtlich, dass es ihm unangenehm war. Doch Harry blickte gespannt zu seinem Adoptivvater. „Sieh mich nicht so an!" beschwerte sich Severus, der schon wieder Lily durch Harrys Augen blitzen sah. Doch Harry war unnachgiebig.

„Also gut!" seufzte Severus, „ich hab mich gestern, nachdem ich den Eulenkuchen zu dir hoch gebracht habe – du hast ja schon geschlafen – weiter mit dem Antiwerwolftrank gemacht. Aber ich konnte mich nicht so recht konzentrieren. Ich musste ständig darüber nachdenken, was du gesagt hast. Du hättest dich dem Teufel verkauft. Ich wollte nicht, dass du so denkst. Aber... na ja... ich hatte noch nie ein Talent für Beziehungen gehabt. Und während ich mich eben geärgert hatte, hatte ich nicht aufgepasst, was ich in meinem Kessel zusammen mische. Und dann ist mir der Kessel um die Ohren geflogen."

Harry senkte betrübt den Kopf. „Also war es meine Schuld", flüsterte er, doch Severus konnte es noch hören. „Harry, hör auf mit den Schuldzuweisungen. Ich hätte mich eben mehr konzentrieren müssen, oder gar nicht erst zum Brauen anfangen dürfen." – „Aber es ist schon auffällig, dass allen in meiner Umgebung immer was passiert." meinte Harry ließ den Kopf hängen.

Severus blickte Harry an „Du hast seit 15 Jahren eine Last auf den Schultern, die dir keiner nehmen kann", begann er. „Aber wir, der Orden, deine Freunde, Albus, können versuchen dir so gut es geht den Weg zu ebnen. Da passiert nun mal das eine oder andere." Harry sah nun verwundert auf. Es war komisch diese Worte ausgerechnet von Severus zu hören. Wie oft hatte er Harry vorgeworfen, dass sich Harry absichtlich in den Vordergrund spielt? Und jetzt erzählt er, Harry könne nichts dafür. „Ich gebe nur Dumbledores Worte wieder!" fügte Severus schnell hinzu. Harry fing an zu schmunzeln. „Was?" fragte Severus verunsichert. Doch Harrys Grinsen wurde noch breiter, er stand auf und schlang dann seine Arme um seinen Adoptivvater. Severus versteifte sich im ersten Moment. Es war schon lange her, dass ihn jemand auf diese Weise umarmt hatte. Doch schließlich lockerte er sich wieder und erwiderte die Umarmung. Sachte drückte Harrys Körper an sich. ‚Wie nahe doch Liebe und Hass liegen', schoss ihn dabei unwillkürlich in den Kopf.

Um sich aus seiner ungewohnten Haltung wieder zu befreien, meinte Severus schließlich. „Wie ich sehe hast du die Kursliste wieder zusammen gefügt?" Harry löste sich langsam aus der Umarmung und sah zu dem Stück Papier. „Ja... ich denke meine Zauberblockade ist aufgehoben." – „Das ist gut! Aber falls du dennoch mal über deine Alpträume reden möchtest, du kannst jeder Zeit zu mir kommen." Harry schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Ich will sie so schnell wie möglich vergessen. Sirius Tod ... ist zwar immer noch schwer zu akzeptieren... aber es wird schon leichter", seufzte Harry. „Und das andere?" bohrte Severus nach. Harry sah gequält zu Severus auf. „Darüber will ich nicht reden" – „Kann ich verstehen. Aber eins musst du mir noch versprechen" Severus fixierte Harry nun mit einem sehr strengen Blick. „Verwende keinen Unverzeihlichen Fluch mehr, solange du nichts über sie weißt." Harry schluckte, „Aber Moody hat uns..." – „Ich weiß, dass der falschen Moody sie euch vorgeführt hat. Aber wie du gemerkt hast, hat er bei dir nicht funktioniert und das ist auch gut so. Unverzeihliche Flüche sind UNVERZEIHLICH. Ich werde sie nächstes Jahr im Unterreicht besprechen und auch einiges über den Hintergrund und ihrer Wirkungsweise dazu erzählen. Dann wirst du verstehen, warum ich dir verbiete sie zu verwenden." Harry nickte „Ok. Ich verspreche es!"


	13. Unerwarteter Besuch

Sorry, wegen der kleinen Pause. Ich musste noch den Teil abändern bevor ich ihn posten konnte. Aber nun sollte es wieder weiter gehen. ;o) Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Mit Harrys Hilfe brachte Severus sein Labor wieder in Ordnung. Viele seiner Tränke hatte er durch den dummen Unfall verloren. Harry hatte großzügig angeboten Severus zu helfen, die Tränke nach zu brauen, doch der ältere winkte ab. „In neun Tagen fängt die Schule wieder an. Ich muss noch einige Vorbereitungen machen. Da ich ja nun ein neues Fach hab, in dem ich meine Schüler quälen kann." Severus grinste listig.

„Wieso musst du sie denn quälen?" fragte Harry nun interessiert. „Wenn ich es nicht tue, dann tanzen mir die Schüler auf der Nase rum. Es ist reiner Selbstschutz. Hast du eine Ahnung wie viel schief gehen kann, wenn man Zaubertränke oder auch Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste nicht ernst genug nimmt. Ich MUSS streng sein, damit die Sicherheit der Schüler gewährleistet ist." – „Schon mal daran gedacht, den Unterricht statt ‚streng' einfach ‚interessant' zu gestalten?" – „Wieviele Schüler finden denn lernen interessant? Außerdem hab ich jetzt schon meinen Ruf. Wieso sollte ich den in meinem neuen Fach ändern?", gab Severus genervt zurück. „Du machst es dir aber sehr einfach", bemerkte Harry. Severus bedachte den Jungen darauf hin mit einen finsteren Blick „Komm du mal in die Position zu unterreichten. Dann können wir weiter reden!"

Doch Harry ließ sich nicht einschüchtern „Ich hab letztes Jahr unterreichtet. Und ich konnte sogar Neville einiges beibringen." – „Du meinst den DA-Club? Das kann man doch nicht vergleichen. Ihr habt den Club heimlich und ohne Erlaubnis gemacht, da ist das Interesse automatisch vorhanden. Außerdem kamen nur Leute in den Club, die auch wirklich interessiert waren. Aber meinen Unterreicht muss jeder besuchen, ob er will oder nicht." Konterte Severus. Harry waren die Argumente ausgegangen, auch wenn für ihn das Thema lange noch nicht durch war. „Ein Punkt für dich!" beendete er seine Fragerei und auf Severus Gesicht wanderte ein siegessicheres Lächeln.

Am Nachmittag kam unerwarteter Besuch. Harry und Severus waren gerade dabei das Geschirr mit einem Reinigungszauber zu belegen, als es an der Tür klingelte. Überrascht sah Harry zu Severus. Dieser machte ein wenig erfreutes Gesicht und meinte zu Harry „Bleib hier und verhalte dich ruhig!" Dann verließ er die Küche um nach zu sehen, wer um Einlass bat. Mit mürrischem Gesicht öffnete er die Tür. Vor ihm stand eine hübsche Dame die ihn breit anlächelte. „Was wünschen Sie?" fragte Severus ein wenig unfreundlich. „Du erkennst mich nicht?", fragte die Frau und das Lächeln verschwand aus ihrem Gesicht. Severus hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue und musterte nun sein Gegenüber genauer. Doch dann erinnerte er sich mit einem Schlag wieder.

Eine heißer und ein kalter Schauer lief über seinen Rücken. „Natürlich erkenne ich dich, Salma. Aber was machst du hier?" – „Severus, du hast dich kein Stück verändert, willst du mich nicht einmal hereinkommen lassen?" Verlegen trat Severus zur Seite und ließ die Frau eintreten. Dabei erklärte sie. „Dumbledore hat gemeint, dass du wahrscheinlich die Vorbereitungen für das kommende Schuljahr von zuhause aus machen wirst, weil du Besuch hast. Da dachte ich, ich komme mal vorbei. Wie du weißt, werde ich ja deine Klassen in Zaubertränke übernehmen. Da wäre es sicher nicht schlecht mal vor ab zu klären, wie weit die Schüler sind." – „Dafür hättest du dir den Weg aber sparen können. Ich bin in jeder Klasse mit dem Lehrstoff fertig, der für den Jahrgang vorgesehen war." – „Das glaube ich dir!" antwortete Salma immer noch freundlich und lächelte Severus weiter an, „wie wär's mit einer Tasse Tee? Kann man so was bei dir haben?" Severus brummte etwas Unverständliches und führte dann den Besuch in die Bibliothek.

Harry wartete in der Küche gespannt. Als Severus plötzlich wieder kam fragte er ganz aufgeregt. „Wer ist es denn?" – „Deine neue Zaubertranklehrerin" antwortete Severus missgelaunt. „Professor Firewood? Du klingst aber nicht sehr erfreut. Kann ich sie sehen?" Severus musterte Harry einen Augenblick und meinte dann. „Du kannst Tee machen und ihn dann in die Bibliothek rauf bringen", meinte er schließlich. Dann wandte er sich wieder zum gehen. „Sev?" – „Ja?" Harry wirkte etwas verlegen bei der nächsten Frage „Na ja... wie verhalten wir uns ihr gegen über. Weiß sie Bescheid?" Severus überlegte eine Weile „Sie weiß, dass ich Besuch habe, aber mehr wahrscheinlich nicht. Ist eine gute Gelegenheit dein Benehmen etwas zu trainieren!" dabei blitzen Severus Augen amüsiert auf. Doch bevor Harry etwas einwenden konnte, war sein Adotivvater aus der Küche verschwunden.

Die Neugierde über die neue Lehrerin gewann schließlich über die Grübelei auf Severus sauer zu sein. Wenig später trug Harry das Tablett vorsichtig in die Bibliothek. Bevor er die Tür öffnete, hörte er ein herzhaftes Lachen, das jedenfalls nicht von seinem Adoptivvater stammte. Schließlich öffnete er die Tür und betrat den Raum mit einem freundlichen „Guten Tag!" Sein Blick wanderte neugierig im Zimmer umher. Mrs. Firewood saß auf der Couch und Severus hatte sich in seinem Lieblingslehnstuhl niedergelassen. „Guten Tag!" antwortete Mrs. Firewood und musterte Harry von oben bis unten, während er das Tablett auf dem Tischchen zwischen ihr und Severus abstellte.

„Du bist also Harry Potter." stellte sie relativ sachlich fest. Harry stand nun direkt vor ihr und hörte schon in Gedanken die Worte ‚Du siehst deinem Vater aber wirklich sehr ähnlich' umso mehr war er erstaunt, als sie ausblieben. Auch der übliche Blick auf seine Stirn blieb aus. Mrs. Firewood lächelte Harry freundlich an und streckte ihm die Hand zur Begrüßung hin. „Und sie übernehmen Professor Snapes Posten?" wagte Harry die Frage. Mrs. Firewoods Lächeln wurde noch breiter. „Sieht ganz so aus. Irgendwer muss ja mal etwas Schwung in dieses Fach bringen." Harry fing nun auch an zu lächeln, wohl wissend welche finstere Grimmasse Severus gerade schneiden würde. Die Art wie sich die Lehrerin gab, gefiel dem Jungen. Ihre Stimme war angenehm weich und ihre Augen blitzen vergnügt, selbst wenn sich nicht lachte.

„Setz dich doch, oder willst du lieber stehen?" fragte Mrs. Firewood schließlich. Harry nahm zögernd Platz. „Severus hat mir erzählt, du bist hier, um ein wenig Nachhilfe zu bekommen. Ist dir denn ein ‚Erwartung übertroffen' zuwenig?" fragte nun Mrs. Firewood interessiert. Harrys Blick wanderte zu Severus. Dieser hatte zwar eine ernste Miene, aber seine Mundwinkel zuckten ein wenig. Harry bedachte ihn mit einem finsteren Blick, wandte sich aber dann wieder seiner neuen Lehrerin zu. „Na ja. Bei der Prüfung hatte ich Glück. Während des Jahres waren meine Noten nicht so toll." Antwortete Harry schließlich. „Und lag das am Stoff, oder am Lehrer?" fragte sie mit einem Schmunzeln. Harry bemerkte aus dem Augenwinkel die angespannte Haltung von Severus. „Ich denke, es lag daran, dass ich zu unkonzentriert war", meinte Harry schließlich ehrlich. Mrs. Firewood nickte mit dem Kopf „Ja. ‚Zaubertränke' ist leider ein Fach, wo man hundertprozentig dabei sein muss. Aber wenn man das nötige Interesse daran hat, sollte es kein Problem darstellen. Und dass du Interesse an dem Fach hast, kann man nicht leugnen, sonst wärst du wohl kaum hier." Harry grinste zufrieden. Den ersten Eindruck den er nun von der Lehrerin hatte, ließ nur Gutes erwarten. Vielleicht konnte sie das Fach tatsächlich noch interessant machen.

Mrs. Firewood hatte sich nun wieder Severus zugewandt. „Und du bist sicher, dass du das Fach mir überlassen willst?" Harry bemerkte wie verkrampft Severus da saß und wunderte sich. Es war für Harry wieder eine neue Seite, die er an seinem Adoptivvater entdeckte. So nervös und unsicher war er in Hogwarts jedenfalls nie. „Ich kann schwer 7 Klassen mit jeweils 4 Häusern in 2 Fächern unterrichten." – „Oh... aber ich würde es dir zutrauen!" sagte Mrs. Firewood und lächelte breit. Severus wusste nicht was er darauf sagen sollte, also schwieg er. Salma Firewood hatte sich ganz schön verändert, seit er sie das letzte mal gesehen hatte. Und das war, als er Hogwarts mit 17 Jahren verlassen hatte.

„In welchem Haus waren sie eigentlich damals?" fragte Harry nun neugierig. „Huffelpuff" – „Ah... das erklärt natürlich einiges." Sowohl Severus als auch Mrs. Firewood sahen nun Harry überrascht an. „Ach so? Und was?" fragte die Frau. „S... Äh... Professor Snape hat gemeint sie haben ihm immer die Bestnote weggeschnappt." Harry spürte zwei funkelnde Augen auf sich, doch er beachtete sie nicht und sah weiter hin zu seiner zukünftigen Lehrerin. „So so, hat er das?" sagte Mrs. Firewood geschmeichelt. „Nun die Huffelpuffs sind dafür bekannt, sehr strebsam zu sein. Aber eines kann ich dir verraten, wenn es um Zaubertränke ging, herrschte zwischen Severus und mir ein erbitterter Lernkampf und ich muss fairer Weise sagen, dass ich nicht immer gewonnen habe." Als Harry schließlich doch zu Severus sah, traf ihn ein vernichtender Blick. Offenbar war es Severus überhaupt nicht recht, dass seine Schulzeit hier zum Thema gemacht wurde. Harry verstummte und sah dann abwechselnd zwischen Severus und Mrs. Firewood hin und her. Dabei entdeckte er, dass auch Mrs. Firewood ein wenig nervös war.

Nachdem Tee wurde Harry von Severus mehr oder weniger aus der Bibliothek geschmissen, mit der Begründung, Harry müsse noch einen Aufsatz über den Wolfsbanntrank schreiben. Harry verstand den Hinweis und begab sich wieder auf sein Zimmer. Hedwig fiepte ihm freundlich zu. „Na altes Mädchen? Hast du deinen Kuchen schon verputzt?" fragte Harry und streichelte seiner Eule über die Federn. Hedwig gurrte zufrieden. Harry sah sich im Zimmer um und stellte erstaunt fest, dass ihm langweilig war. Die letzten Tage war er entweder in Gedanken, oder mit Sev zusammen gewesen. Aber jetzt, wo sein Adoptivvater Besuch hatte, fühlte sich Harry seltsam allein.


	14. Mrs Silfonia Severe Snape

Nach längerem Überlegen, entschloss sich Harry dazu, das Haus ein wenig zu erforschen. Er hatte doch gerade mal ein drittel dieses riesigen Hauses gesehen. Es gab sehr viele Räume, die einfach nicht von Severus oder den Ordensmitglieder benutzt wurden. Mit entflammtem Forscherdrang sprang Harry auf und verließ sein Zimmer wieder. Schon nach wenigen Metern hatte Harry etwas gefunden, dass sein Interesse weckte. Eine Treppe in einen höheren Stock. Was da wohl sein mochte?

Langsamen Schrittes nahm Harry eine Stufe nach der anderen. Eine Unmenge an Gemälden hing an der Wand. Die meisten zeigten Portraits der Snape Familie. Allesamt keine Personen, die Harry gerne kennen lernen möchte. Einer sah gruseliger aus als der andere. Harry war froh, dass die meisten vor sich hin schlummerten und keine Notiz von ihm nahmen. Als er das obere Stockwerk erklommen hatte, stand er Aug in Aug mit einem lebensgroßen Portrait einer Frau. Silfonia Severe Snape stand in goldenen Lettern am unteren Rand des Rahmens.

„Na nu? Wer bist du denn?" fragte sie mit einer überraschend weichen Stimme. „Ähh… Harry. Harry Potter", stotterte Harry nun unsicher. „So so ein Potter? Wie kommt denn ein Potter ins Hause Snape?" die Frau war nun ihrerseits überrascht. Aber sie war immer noch freundlich und lächelte Harry an. „Na ja… Sev hat … ich meine Severus hat mich her gebracht. Eigentlich gegen meinen Willen. Aber jetzt bin ich doch ganz dankbar, dass er mir … geholfen … hat." Es war eigenartig diesen Satz zu sagen. Aber Harry wurde eben bewusst, dass er Severus eine Menge zu verdanken hatte. „Ja ja, Severus mein Junge. Er war immer schon ein wenig sensible. Leider hatte er kaum Freunde in der Schule gehabt. Du musst wissen James Potter war Severus Erzfeind. Aber das ist in unserer Familie nichts Neues. Potters und Snapes vertragen sich einfach nicht." Die Frau senkte die Stimme und trat näher an den Bildrahmen. „Aber unter uns gesagt. Ich hab das immer schon für Humbug gehalten. Solche Familien-Feindseeligkeiten über Generationen hinweg… das ist einfach nur lächerlich. Aber auf mich hört ja keiner."

Harry musste Schmunzeln. Diese Frau passte so überhaupt nicht zu dem Bild das Harry sich über Snapes Familie je gemacht hatte. Und sie passte auch nicht zu den Bildern entlang der Treppe. „Freut mich sie kennen zu lernen Mrs. Snape!" meinte Harry schließlich höflich. „Oh… nein. Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite. Wann trifft man denn schon mal so einen netten jungen Potter, wie dich? Außerdem ist hier schon lange keiner mehr oben gewesen. Als ob man mich einfach vergessen hätte." – „Hmm… vielleicht liegt es daran, dass im Moment alle sehr beschäftigt sind." – „Beschäftigt? Du meinst die ständigen Diskussionen in der Bibliothek?" – „Ja. Man versucht heraus zu bekommen, was Voldemort…" Harry sah verwundert drein, als Mrs. Snape beim Namen ihre Hände vor den Mund schlug. Sie war doch nur ein Gemälde. Da brauchte sich doch nichts befürchten.

„Du-weißt-schon-wer? Er ist noch immer aktiv?" fragte sie schließlich erschüttert. „Er… ist schon wieder aktiv", sagte Harry mit runzelnder Stirn. Und mit einem Blick auf das kleine Schild am unteren Bildrand, stellte Harry fest, dass Mrs. Snape gestorben ist, bevor Harry geboren war. Womöglich wusste sie von den Geschehnissen der letzten Jahre nichts. Wie zur Bestätigung fragte Mrs. Snape: „Wieso schon wieder? Wurde er etwa gefangen genommen?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein… er hat versucht meine Eltern und mich zutöten. Aber bei mir ist der Kedavra-Fluch abgeprallt und auf Voldemort zurückgegangen. Damals hatte er seine ganze Macht und seinen Körper verloren. 13 Jahre lang hat er sich bemüht wieder ins Leben zurück zu kommen. Und vor 2 Jahren, in meinem vierten Schuljahr ist es ihm endlich gelungen." Es war pure Bitterkeit aus Harrys Stimme zu hören. Immerhin war er mit daran beteiligt, dass Voldemort wieder zu seinen Kräften kam.

„Das ist ja schrecklich, mein Junge. Du sagst er hat deine Eltern ermordet? Schrecklich. Wirklich schrecklich. Aber wie konnte er wieder zurück ins Leben kommen?" Harry warf ihr einen traurigen Blick zu. „Doch nicht etwa…? Nein… das kann nicht sein, oder doch?" fragte Mrs. Snape. Es war ganz offensichtlich, dass ihr durchaus ein Ritual bekannt war, welches so eine Rückkehr ermöglichen könnte. „Er hat die Knochen seines Vaters, das Fleisch seines Dieners und das Blut seines Feindes in sich vereint", bemerkte Harry mit trockener Stimme. „Also doch. Schrecklich, schrecklich. Einfach nur schrecklich. Und wer ist sein Feind?" fragte Mrs. Snape gebannt. Harry hob seine Hand und schob die Haare aus seiner Stirn. Mrs. Snape fehlten die Worte. Mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzen und Mitleid blickte sie auf die Narbe, die Harrys Stirn zierte. „Er ist seit meinem 1. Schuljahr hinter mir her. Damals versuchte er im Körper eines Lehrers steckend an den Stein der Weisen heran zu kommen. Meine Freunde und ich konnten das zum Glück verhindern. ..."

Wie gebannt lauschte Mrs. Snape Harrys Erzählungen von den Begegnungen mit Lord Voldemort. Immer wieder schlug sie ihre Arme vor Entsetzen vor dem Mund. Wenn sie gekonnt hätte, sie wäre am liebsten aus dem Bilderrahmen gesprungen und hätte Harry getröstet. Harry hatte sich auf den Boden gesetzt und gegen die oberste Säule des Treppenendes gelehnt. Er empfand es angenehm, all seine Geschichten zu erzählen. Er wusste nicht, wieso er sie ausgerechnet diesem Portrait erzählte. Er kannte Mrs. Snape doch nicht einmal. Aber vielleicht war es gerade das. Es fiel ihm viel leichter mit jemand zu reden, den er nicht kannte. Als Harry jedoch zu dem Teil kam, an dem Sirius durch den Torbogen fiel, stockte seine Stimme. Der Schmerz war immer noch da. Obwohl Harry inzwischen mit Sirius sprechen konnte. Er fühlte sich immer noch schuldig.

„Du brauchst dir keinen Vorwurf machen", versuchte Mrs. Snape Harry zu trösten. „Du hast sehr viel Mut in dir und dein Herz am rechten Fleck. Du bist sehr stark und ich hoffe, du-weißt-schon-wer wird sich die Zähne an dir ausbeißen!" Harry lächelte schwach. „Wenn sie nur Recht behalten. Ich würde am liebsten alles liegen und stehen lassen. Einfach nur leben… ohne ständig auf der Hut sein zu müssen." – „Das glaube ich dir gerne. Aber seinem Schicksal kann man nicht entfliehen. Man kann nur versuchen das Beste daraus zu machen. Das Letzte, dass du aufgeben darfst, ist die Hoffnung!" Harry nickte. Sein Kopf fühlte sich seltsam leicht an. Als wenn er all seinen Frust, der sich in Laufe der Zeit angesammelt hatte, plötzlich verschwunden wäre. Er dachte über das eine oder andere in seiner Erzählung nach wurde langsam immer müder.

„Harry? HARRY WO STECKST DU?" hallte Severus halb besorgte, halb wütende Stimme durch das Haus. „He, mach nicht so einen Krach!" meckerte eines der Bilder entlang der Treppe. Doch Severus ignorierte es. „HARRY!" rief er erneut und sprang gleich zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend nun in den 2. Stock, nachdem er die unteren Geschoße bereits erfolglos durchsucht hatte. Doch als ihm am Ende der Treppe das Portrait seiner Mutter anwies leise zu sein, blieb Severus wie angewurzelt stehen. Severus war selber schon lange nicht mehr hier oben gewesen. Und das Portrait seiner Mutter hatte er seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen.

„Schschsch…" zischte Mrs. Snape und deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung Säule, an der Harry angelehnt schlief. Seine Knie waren angezogen, seine Arme darüber verschränkt und auf denen war der Kopf gebettet. Severus stieß erleichtert die Luft aus und wollte auf den Jungen zu gehen um ihn zu wecken. „Lass ihn doch!" flüsterte Mrs. Snape. Severus drehte sich ihr erneut zu „Er sollte nicht hier oben sein. Wie du weißt…" - „Ja ja… aber wir haben nur geredet. Er ist in keines der Zimmer gegangen. In Übrigen könntest du mich ruhig öfter besuchen, wenn du schon wieder in unserem Haus bist." – „Ich hatte nicht vor hier zu bleiben. Ich hab es meinen Freunden zur Verfügung gestellt!" meinte Severus gereizt. „Freunde?", fragte Mrs. Snape und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ich arbeite in einer Widerstandsbewegung gegen den dunkeln Lord." – „Dann sind es wohl eher Arbeitskollegen. Aber was ist mit dem Jungen? Willst du ihn denn etwa mit in dein Loch nehmen?" – „Dieses ‚Loch' ist mein Heim", meinte Severus trotzig. Mrs. Snape war ein wenig beleidigt „Das hier ist auch dein Heim. Und es bietet genug Platz für dich und den Jungen." – „Woher weißt du eigentlich…" – „Er hat es mir erzählt. Ich sagte doch schon wir haben mit einander geredet. Viel geredet." Severus war überrascht. „Dann redet er also lieber mit Toten, als mit Lebenden." – „Nun… Tote haben eben genug Zeit um zuzuhören." Severus warf seiner Mutter einen giftigen Blick zu. Mrs. Snape jedoch grinste vergnügt.

Schließlich wandte sich Severus erneut ab und ging auf Harry zu. Er ging vor dem Jungen in die Hocke und sagte mit viel sanfterer Stimme als zuvor „Harry!" gleichzeitig rüttelte er an Harrys Ellenbogen. „hmm…?" kam es etwas benommen von dem Jungen. „Harry wach auf." Langsam kam der Junge zu sich. „Sev? Was machst du hier?" fragte Harry verwirrt. „Du bist gut. Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen. Du hast im 2. Stock nichts verloren." Verwundert sah sich Harry um und langsam kam ihm die Erinnerung zurück. Er wollte eigentlich den 2. Stock erforschen. War aber dann in ein Gespräch mit dem Portrait verstrickt worden. „Oh!" sagte er schließlich. „Komm schon!" meinte Severus ungeduldig und half Harry auf die Füße. „Schau mal wieder vorbei!" sagte Mrs. Snape zum Abschied. „Das wird er nicht!" antwortete Severus entschieden und schob Harry hastig die Treppe zurück in den ersten Stock.

„Warum soll ich nicht in den 2. Stock? Mrs. Snape ist doch sehr freundlich", fragte Harry verwundert. Severus bedachte Harry darauf hin mit einem ernsten Blick. „Du und ich wissen, dass du nicht für einen Plausch mit meiner Mum da rauf gegangen bist." – „Mir war langweilig!" rechtfertigte sich Harry. Severus brummte nur. Er ging mit Harry wieder in die Küche. „Ich kann nicht ständig dein Unterhalter sein," begann Severus nun von neuem. „Ich habe eine Menge noch für das nächste Schuljahr vorzubereiten. Du musst dich schon selber beschäftigen." – „Und warum darf ich mich dann nicht im 2. Stock umsehen. Ich kenne nicht mal die Hälfte des Hauses!" fragte Harry vorwurfsvoll. „Der 2. Stock ist tabu und damit pasta!" entschied Severus. „Ich habe nicht vor hier häuslich zu werden. Ich habe mein eigenes Heim, das weitaus übersichtlicher ist." – „Warum sind wir dann hier und nicht bei dir?" fragte Harry nun neugierig. „Weil ich dieses Haus dem Orden zur Verfügung gestellt habe. Nachdem Grimmault Platz kein sicherer Ort mehr ist, seit Black tot ist."

Mit einem Schlag war Harrys Interesse verschwunden. Mit traurigem Blick starrte er vor sich her. „Harry, du solltest dich endlich daran gewöhnen", sagte Severus nun mit wesentlich sanfteren Stimme. „Es ist nur so schwer", flüsterte Harry kaum hörbar. „Das ist es immer. Aber je schneller du dich damit abfindest, umso schneller kannst du dich auf neue Ziele konzentrieren." – „Du meinst ich soll ihn einfach vergessen?", fragte Harry nun aufgebracht. Severus hob verwundert eine Augenbraue und wartete, ob Harry erneut einen Gefühlsausbruch haben würde. Doch Harrys Gemüt schlug sofort wieder in Traurigkeit um. „Entschuldigung!" nuschelte er schuldbewusst. Severus fuhr Harry durch sein strubbeliges Haar und ging zum Kühlschrank.

Harry ließ sich müde in einen Sessel fallen, legte seinen Kopf auf die Arme und schloss die Augen. Tausenden Gedanken kreisten in seinem Kopf, aber er wollte keinen von ihnen nachgehen, also lauschte er einfach den Geräuschen, die Severus verursachte. Schließlich hörte er, wie etwas direkt vor seiner Nase abgestellt wurde. Er hob den Kopf ein wenig und sah ein Häferl vor sich stehen, aus dem es leicht dampfte. „Was ist das?" fragte Harry und richtete sich nun ganz auf. Severus hatte neben ihm Platz genommen. „Heiße Milch mit Honig!" antwortete er mit einen selten weichem Lächeln. Harry sah zuerst verwundert zu seinem Adoptivvater auf und blickte dann in sein Häferl. Es war tatsächlich Milch.

Vorsichtig hob er das Glas an und nahm einen Schluck. Die heiße süße Flüssigkeit suchte sich langsam den Weg durch Harrys Körper und hinterließ ein angenehmes Gefühl der Wärme. Harry wusste nicht warum, aber er fing schwach zu lächeln. „Danke, Sev!" Severus nickte nur stumm. „Möchtest du vielleicht den Rest der Ferien bei deinen Freunden verbringen? Mr. Weasley und Miss Granger platzen wahrscheinlich schon vor Sorge, was mit dir geschehen ist", Severus beobachtete Harrys Reaktion. Gegen seine Erwartungen schien der Junge jedoch nicht so begeistert von dem Vorschlag zu sein.

„Eigentlich würde ich lieber hier bleiben", meinte Harry kleinlaut. „Das verstehe ich nicht. Habt ihr euch zerstritten?" Harry schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. „Worin liegt dann das Problem?" Harry seufzte gequält auf. „Weiß nicht." Severus schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. „So Menschenscheu kenne ich dich ja gar nicht", bemerkte er. „Was ist los?" Harry fixierte sein Häferl und drehte dieses gedankenverloren zwischen seinen Händen.

Eine lange Pause entstand, eher der Junge seine Stimme wieder fand. „Ich glaube, ich hab Angst, dass sie es mir übel nehmen, dass ich mich die ganzen Ferien lang nicht bei ihnen gemeldet habe." – „Ein Grund mehr dich mit ihnen zu treffen! Sonst fällt alles auf den 1. September. Ich fürchte es würde dir dann zuviel werden. Und wahrscheinlich wissen Miss Granger und Mr. Weasley eher was dich aufheitern kann." – „Ich will nicht aufgeheitert werden", meinte Harry trotzig. „Jetzt hör mir mal zu. Mit Trübsalblasen ist keinem geholfen. Weder dir, noch mir, noch deinen Freunden. ...Und auch Black würde es nicht wollen!" fügte Severus noch vorsichtig hinzu. Eine Weile starrte Harry noch vor sich her, eher er Severus wieder ansah und meinte „Na gut. Ich werde Ron fragten, ob ich kommen darf." Mit diesen Worten stand Harry auf und verließ die Küche.

_Lieber Ron,_

_ich hoffe, du vergibst mir, dass ich deine Briefe nicht beantwortet habe. Bei mir ist es nur drunter und drüber gegangen. Es ist viel passiert und ich hab einfach nicht gewusst, wie ich mit allem fertig werden soll. Ich würde dir gerne alles erzählen, zumindest soweit ich darf. Meinst du, ich darf die restlichen Tage zu dir kommen?_

_Harry_

Mehrmals las sich Harry den Brief durch, ehe er ihn zusammen faltete und in ein Kuvert steckte. Hedwig war schon die ganze Zeit über aufgeregt neben Harry gesessen. Als Harry das Kuvert hoch nahm, streckte sich schnell ihren Fuß hin. „Na... du freust dich ja richtig, wieder was für mich tun zu können!" stellte Harry erfreut fest. Die Eule schuhute zustimmend.


	15. Wiedersehen mit Ron und Hermine

Hi und Sorry für die Pause, war in Urlaub und hatte keine Möglichkeit zu posten bzw. zu schreiben. Aber dennoch vielen Dank für die Reviews.

Und bevor hier noch andere die Frage stellen. Das ist keine Slash-Geschichte, auch wenn vielleicht der eine oder andere Ansatz dafür da wäre.

Wegen den Fehlern... also ich werde die Story sicher einem Betaleser geben. Aber vorerst bitte ich über die Fehler hinweg zu sehen. Ansonsten wünsche ich viel Spaß mit dem neuem Kapitel.

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen die Augen aufschlug, saß Hedwig bereits an Harrys Bettende. „Hey, hast du was für mich?", fragte Harry erfreut. Die Eule hüpfte näher und Harry stemmte sich im Bett hoch. Nachdem er sich seine Brille vom Nachkästchen geangelt hatte, löste er den Brief von Hedwigs Fuß. Der Briefumschlag trug eindeutig Rons Handschrift.

_Hi Harry,_

_Ich habe mich schon gefragt was ich verbrochen habe, dass du mir nicht schreibst. Ich bin nicht sauer. Ich hab es einfach nur nicht verstanden. Meine Mum würde sich nichts Sehendlicheres wünschen, als dich zu sehen. Und Hermine ist seit einer Woche auch da und hüpft jetzt ganz aufgeregt neben mir und sagt ich soll dir schreiben, dass du unbedingt kommen musst. Also bin ich wohl überstimmt... nein, Scherz, ich würd mich auch freuen. Wann kommst du denn?_

_Ron_

Auf Harrys Gesicht breitet sich ein glückliches Lächeln aus. Ron war ihm also nicht böse. Vielleicht hatte Severus doch Recht. Und es würde Harry gut tun, wieder mit seinen Freunden zusammen zu sein. Jedenfalls spürte er plötzlich ein Stechen in der Brust, als er merkte dass er sie vermisste. Schnell antwortete Harry.

_Hi Ron, Hi Hermine_

_Ich komme schon schnell es geht._

_Harry_

Dann sprang Harry aus dem Bett und lief in die Küche. Severus saß mit einer Tasse Kaffee über den Tagespropheten gebeugt da und blickt nun überrascht auf. „Guten Morgen, Harry!" sagte er und es war eindeutig Verwunderung in seiner Stimme zu hören. „Morgen, Sev! Ron hat mir geantwortet. Ich darf kommen!" rief Harry glücklich. „Das ist schön.", stellte Severus fest und stellte den Kaffee ab. „Ich werde Arthur Weasley Bescheid geben, dass er dich gegen Mittag abholen kann." – „Warum erst zu Mittag?", fragte Harry verwirrt. Severus hob eine Augenbraue und musterte Harry. „Hat es der Herr auf einmal eilig?" Harry grinste „Nein. Aber ich dachte, DU wolltest mich so schnell wie möglich loswerden." – „Hey, ich will dich nicht ‚loswerden' ich hab dir nur einen Vorschlag gemacht. Außerdem wirst du dich an ein paar Regeln halten müssen, wenn du weg bist." – „Was...? Was für Regeln?" fragte Harry ungläubig. „Erstens: Du schickst mir jeden Abend eine Eule und erzählst was passiert ist. Auch wenn nichts passiert ist. Und zweites, du erzählst niemanden von mir. Mein Name darf unter keinen Umständen im Zusammenhang mit dir fallen." Harry rümpfte die Nase. „Das ist sehr wichtig! Hast du mich verstanden?" forschend blicke Severus Harry an. „Ja, aber Ron und Hermine werden wissen wollen wo ich bis jetzt war", meinte Harry schließlich. „Du kannst ihnen ja alles erzählen, bloß den Namen nicht erwähnen." Harry dachte eine Weile nach. „Ist vielleicht eh besser so. Ich weiß nicht wie Ron darauf reagieren würde." Severus nickte gedankenverloren. Doch dann sah er Harry wieder an und stand plötzlich auf. „Was ist denn?" wollte Harry wissen. Severus ging zu einem Schrank und holte ein kleines Fläschchen heraus. Mit diesem kam er zu Harry zurück. „Die dritte Regel: Trink das bevor du schlafen gehst." Harry nahm die kleine Flasche und sah sie skeptisch an. „Was ist das?" – „Ein Traumlostrank-Konzentrat. Du mischt fünf Tropfen mit einen viertel Liter Wasser." – „Aber… ich habe doch keine Alpträume mehr!", beschwerte sich Harry. Severus seufzte. „Ich weiß. Im Moment nicht. Aber du hast immer noch Schuldgefühle in dir. Und der dunkle Lord kann sie nach wie vor benutzen um dich zu schwächen. Ich werde dann nicht da sein. Sobald du nach Hogwarts kommst, können wir mit dem Okklumentik Unterricht fort fahren. Aber bis dahin…" – „WAS? Du willst... aber…" Harry war aufgesprungen. Severus sah etwas verlegen drein und meinte weiters. „Ich habe eine neue Strategie. Ich werde nicht die selben Fehler machen wie letztes Jahr." Das beruhigte Harry jedoch nicht sehr viel. Er verband mit dem Unterricht nur Unangenehmes. „Muss das denn sein?" fragte Harry leise. „Willst du zur Marionette vom dunkeln Lord werden?" – „Nein. Aber gibt es denn nichts anderes?" Harry warf Severus einen flehenden Blick zu. „Leider nicht" Severus sah den Jungen mitfühlend an.

Als Harry seine Sachen gepackte hatte, was relativ schnell ging, da das meiste ohnehin noch im Koffer war, ging er zu Hedwig und ließ sie schon mal vor fliegen. Arthur Weasley kam pünktlich um zwölf Uhr. Es war abgemacht, dass Harry schon bei den Weasleys Mittagessen sollte. Also stand er bereits abreisebereit im Vorzimmer, während Severus die drei Regeln erneut wiederholte und Arthur versprechen musste, darauf zu achten, dass Harry sie einhielt. Harry schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Severus benahm sich ziemlich ungewöhnlich, so dass Harry schon beinahe froh war, endlich fort zu kommen. Mit einem Portschlüssel ging dann die Reise zum Fuchsbau. Allerdings nicht direkt ins Haus, sondern einige 100 Meter davon entfernt. „Zur Sicherheit!" erklärte Arthur knapp. Doch Harry war es egal. Ihm gingen seine letzten fünf Minuten mit Severus nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. „Was war denn das jetzt für eine Show?" fragte er verwundert. „Na, er macht sich eben Sorgen." – „Doch nicht S…" weiter kam Harry nicht, da Mr. Weasley warnend den Finger hob. Ach ja, Regel Nummer 2, Severus Namen nicht im Zusammenhang mit ihm erwähnen. „Aber…DAD…macht sich doch keine Sorgen." korrigierte sich Harry. Es kam ihm komisch vor Severus ‚Dad' zu nennen. „Väter machen sich immer Sorgen!" erklärte Weasley mit einem Schmunzeln. Na, er muss es ja wissen, dachte Harry und grinste. Führte sich Severus also schon auf wie ein Vater? Aber zum weiter Nachgrübeln kam Harry nicht. Hermine hatte ihn entdeckt und war Freude strahlen Harry und Arthur entgegen gelaufen.

„Harry, da bist du ja endlich. Ich bin ja so froh dich zu sehen. Ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht. Du hast nicht geschrieben und keiner wollte uns sagen wo du bist." Hermine fiel Harry glücklich um den Hals. Harry fühlte sich ziemlich überrumpelt, aber auch irgendwie froh. Er hatte ein Stückchen seiner alten Welt wieder. „Hey, Mine ist ja gut. Lass ihm doch noch ein bisschen Luft zum Atmen, sonst kippte er noch um und kann uns erst nichts erzählen." Das war unverkennbar Rons Stimme. „Hi Harry!" sagte er grinsend, als sich Hermine endlich wieder von Harry löste. „Hi Ron!" antworte Harry und grinste zurück.

Alle Weasleys schienen sehr erfreut und erleichtert zu sein, dass Harry wieder da war. Mrs. Weasley wollte Harry überhaupt nicht mehr loslassen. Sie hatte nur allzu deutlich noch das Bild vor Augen wie Harry noch vor wenigen Tagen war. „Molly, erdrück den Jungen nicht!" kam Arthur Harry schließlich zur Hilfe. „Wie? Oh, ja, natürlich!" stammelte die Frau und ließ Harry endlich wieder los. Beim Mittagessen wurde eher nur belangloses Zeug erzählt. Fred und George erzählten von ihren neuesten Scherzartikeln. Arthur fragte Harry aus, bezüglich Computer und Internet und Hermine erzählte von ihrem Urlaub mit ihren Eltern in Spanien. Doch nach dem Mittagessen zogen sich Harry, Ron und Hermine zurück. Sie wollten endlich wissen, was sich bei Harry in den letzten Wochen getan hat.

„Sie haben ja so viel Blödsinn im Tagespropheten geschrieben, ich hätte die Zeitung am liebsten jedes Mal in 1.000 Stücke zerrissen." beschwerte sich Hermine. „Was haben sie denn geschrieben?" fragte Harry vorsichtig. „Dass du deine Verwandten bedroht hättest, dass du mit einer Schlägergruppe durch Little Whinging ziehen würdest, dass du drogenabhängig wärst, und und und… Am Schluss haben sie gemeint, dass du vor Gericht stehen würdest und man dich in ein Heim stecken will." Harry horchte Hermines Aufzählungen mit komischem Gefühl im Magen zu. So falsch, wie seine Freunde diese Nachrichten hielten, waren sie schließlich doch nicht. Es kam Harry alles irgendwie schon fremd vor, vor allem, weil so viel in der Zwischenzeit schon wieder passiert ist, aber ihm wurde nun bewusst, dass er das alles tatsächlich gemacht hatte. „Ich glaube diesmal hatte Malfoy Recht!" murmelte er zermürbt. „Was? Was ist mit Malfoy?" fragte Ron erschüttert. „Stand das nicht in der Zeitung? Unser Zusammentreffen in der Winkelgasse?" fragte Harry erstaunt. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, sie haben plötzlich aufgehört über dich zu schreiben. Wie wenn jemand den Saft abgedreht hätte." Ron hingegen interessiert sich nun mehr auf Harrys letzten Satz. „Was war mit Malfoy?"

Harry hob abwehrend die Hand, „Ich glaube ich muss von Anfang an beginnen. Nun, der Tagesprophet hat vielleicht stark übertrieben, aber er hatte nicht überall Unrecht." – „Wie meinst du das?" fragte Hermine irritiert. „Na ja. Ich habe meine Verwandten nicht bedroht, aber ich bin abgehauen." Ein entsetztes Gesicht bei Hermine und einen überraschten Gesichtsausdruck bei Ron waren die Folge. Harry erzählte von seinen Alpträumen und wie er schließlich Mark kennen gelernt hatte. „Er hat mich schließlich überzeugt, dass es das Beste für alle wäre, wenn ich abhauen würde und mir angeboten in seiner Clique unter zu kommen." – „Und was war mit den Todessern? Hast du denn keine Sorge gehabt, dass sie dich finden würden?" fragte Hermine ernst. „Ich wusste nicht, dass die Todesser in meiner Gegen waren. Ich habe keine gesehen. Außerdem habe ich zu der Zeit auch nicht wirklich viel nachgedacht. Wie der Tagesprophet geschrieben hat, war es eine Clique die ihre Probleme mit Drogen beiseite geschoben hat. Meine Alpträume hatten aufgehört, weil ich sowie so kaum mehr einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Drogenabhängig wäre aber glaub ich übertrieben. Ich war gerade mal eine Woche mit ihnen zusammen. Ok. Mark hatte mir vorher schon Zeug gegeben, aber dass war vielleicht zwei Wochen vorher. Jedenfalls nicht lang genug um abhängig zu werden. Außerdem habe ich das ganz harte Zeug dann doch lieber gelassen, davon wurde mir nur schlecht." Hermine schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, Ron hingegen hatte keine Ahnung, was Drogen sind und demnach fand er das ganze auch nicht weiter schlimm.

„Und war es eine Schlägergruppe?" fragte Hermine vorsichtig. „Eigentlich nicht, aber jede Clique hat sein Revier und dieses wird bis aufs letzte verteidigt." Nun fischte Hermine einen Zeitungsausschnitt aus ihrer Jeans. Es war der Artikel mit der Schlägergruppe und darunter war ein Foto. „War das deine Gruppe?" fragte sie mit komisch belegter Stimme. Harry sah sich das Foto genauer an. Er erkannte Mark, Steve, Alex und noch ein paar andere. Ganz hinten im Bild, sah er sogar sich. Er war nur sehr klein und undeutlich drauf, aber seine roten Haarstränen waren eindeutig. Auf dem Foto stand er abseits und versuchte sich so gut es ging aus dem Streit raushalten. Er war gerade ziemlich besoffen. Doch als dieser eine Mistkerl dann doch auf Harry losgegangen ist, hat er diesen mit einem gezielten Schlag unschädlich gemacht. Es war wahrscheinlich nur ein Glückstreffer, aber der hatte gesessen. Genau diese Szene war auf dem Foto festgehalten. Nach einer schier endlosen Zeit nickte Harry, „Ja, das da bin ich!" und er zeigte auf den Jungen mit den roten Haarstränen. „Was hast du denn mit deinen Haaren gemacht? Sieht ja krass aus," fragte Ron erstaunt. Hermine jedoch äußerte sich nicht so gelassen. „Ich fass es nicht. Das bist wirklich du? Ich hätte schwören können, der Tagesprophet lügt. Aber dann war das also auch wahr. Harry, wie konntest du nur?" – „Ich weiß auch nicht mehr wie ich da rein geraten bin. Es ging alles Schritt für Schritt und irgendwann war ich dann mitten drinnen. Aber wir haben uns nicht sehr oft geschlagen. Die meiste Zeit waren wir in der Disco."

„Und wie bist du da dann wieder raus gekommen?" fragte Hermine weiter. „Snape." War die knappe Antwort. „Er hat mich eines Tages aufgespürt und von dort einfach weg gezerrt." Hermine atmete innerlich auf, dafür war Ron jetzt der, der ein entsetztes Gesicht machte. „Snape? Und da lebst du noch?" – „Ja, ich war ja nicht mit Snape alleine." – „Und wo hat dich diese Fledermaus hingebracht?" fragte Ron unbeirrt weiter. Harry gab es einen leichten Stich. Obwohl er wusste, dass Ron Severus Snape nicht so kannte wie er ihn kennen gelernt hat, konnte er auch nicht einfach darüber hinweghören. Zum Glück hatte Hermine gleich empört eingegriffen „Ron! Professor Snape ist ein Lehrer und er ist Mitglied im Orden. Er wird Harry sicher zum Stützpunkt gebracht haben." Harry nickte zustimmend. „Ja, ich war beim neuen Sitz des Ordens. Aber ich war anfangs nur stock wütend. Ich hatte mich der Zauberwelt abgewandt, wollte meine Ruhe." – „Mum und Dad haben nicht viel gesagt, außer dass du in einem sehr schlechten Zustand wärst. Wir wollten dich so gern besuchen, aber sie hat es uns nicht erlaubt. Wo ist der neue Sitz des Ordens überhaupt?" – „Das darf ich euch nicht sagen. Genauso wenig, kann ich euch erzählen was weiter passiert ist. Nur grob anreißen. Ich habe meinen Adoptivvater kennen gelernt." Nun machten Ron und Hermine große Augen. „Adoptivvater? Was heißt das? Wer ist es? Und was ist mit den Dursleys?" wollten sie Harry mit neuen Fragen überfallen. Doch Harry stoppte sie, „Ich sagte doch schon, ich kann euch darüber nichts erzählen. Es ist eine Sicherheitsauflage für mich. Man will verhindern, dass so was wie mit Sirius…" Harry hackte ab. Wieso, konnte er es immer noch nicht sagen? Er ärgerte sich. Doch seine Freunde mussten den Satz nicht zu enden hören, sie wussten auch so was Harry meinte. „Aber du kannst ihn uns ein bisschen beschreiben, oder?" fragte Hermine hoffnungsvoll. „Kennen wir ihn? Ist es jemand aus dem Orden?", fragte Ron. Harry dachte kurz nach. Einerseits kannten sie ihn, aber andererseits kannte sie ihn auch wieder nicht. Sie kannten Professor Snape, aber sie kannten nicht Sev. „Nein, ihr kennt ihn nicht. Ich kenne ihn ja selber fast gar nicht, aber ich denke er ist ganz ok!" Harry grinste breit. Nachdem seine Freunde merkten, dass Harry ihnen zu diesem Thema auswich wurde es kurz still im Raum.

„Und was war jetzt mit Malfoy?", erinnerte sich Ron plötzlich wieder. „Ach, ja. Wir haben uns in der Winkelgasse getroffen. Er hat sich von seiner besten Seite gezeigt und mich gereizt, bis mir der Kragen geplatzt ist und ich ihn nieder geschlagen habe. Mein Verstand ist plötzlich ausgeklickt." – „Harry!" rief Hermine entsetzt. „Was regst du dich denn so auf Mine. Dieses hochnäsige Ekel hat es doch nicht anderes verdient", wunderte sich Ron. „Wenn ihr euch auf der Schule streitet, dann ist das was anderes, aber auf einer öffentlichen Strasse? Das ist schwere Körperverletzung!" – „Das war einer der Gründe, warum dann die Fürsorge für minderjährige Zauberer so schnell eine Entscheidung von mir haben wollte, bei wem ich bleiben möchte." – „Und Malfoy?" fragte Hermine. „Er hat komischer Weise keine Anzeigen gemacht. Ich denke, seine Rache wartet in Hogwarts auf mich." – „Das ist wieder typisch. Malfoy hat wahrscheinlich keine Anzeige gemacht, weil er sonst hätte zugeben müssen, dass er von dir niedergeschlagen wurde!" murrte nun Ron. „Ja, mag sein!" stimmte Harry zu. Darüber hatte er noch gar nicht nachgedacht.

„Aber Harry?", fing Hermine nach einer weiteren stillen Pause wieder an. „Ja?" – „Warum hast du uns nicht geschrieben? Wenn es dir so schlecht ging, wir hätten dir doch auch helfen können. Wir hätten, Dumbledore..." – „Genau deswegen!", fiel Harry Hermine ist Wort. „Das versteh ich nicht", meinte das Mädchen schließlich. Harry senkte den Blick, „Ich wollte nicht, dass irgendjemand Dumbledore was erzählt. Ich war sauer auf ihn. Ich wollte das Problem alleine lösen. Ein Mann der nicht versteht, wie schlimm es für mich ist, in den Ferien immer wieder zu den verhassten Verwandten geschickt zu werden, und der nicht versteht, welchen Schmerz es mir bereitet, schon wieder jemanden durch mein Verschulden in den Tod geschickt zu haben... wie hätte er mir wohl dann bei meinem Alpträumen helfen können? Nein, ich wollte nichts mehr von Dumbledore wissen. Ich war sogar soweit, dass ich nicht mehr nach Hogwarts wollte." Harry kämpfte innerlich gegen eine neu aufstauende Wut. So sehr er Dumbledore auch achtete, aber er hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, von ihm in Stich gelassen zu sein. „Aber Dumbledore hat dir dann doch geholfen, oder?" fragte Hermine leise. „Nein", flüsterte Harry, „Professor Snape hat mir geholfen." Hermine zog eine Augenbraue hoch und Ron klappte die Kinnlade runter. „Snape? Aber..." – „Ja, Ron. Severus Snape. Er war der einzige der mir helfen konnte. Er war der einzige mit dem ich reden konnte..." ein amüsiertes Lächeln entstand auf Harrys Gesicht, „oder sagen wir, mit dem ich geschrieen habe. An ihm konnte ich meinem Frust auslassen, ohne dass ich Angst haben musste, jemanden zu verletzten." – „Du... du hast Professor Snape angeschrieen? Aber... das wird er sich doch nicht gefallen gelassen haben, oder?" Hermine wurde immer fassungsloser. Harry hingegen grinste noch breiter. „Anfangs hätte er mich sicher am liebsten gekillt, aber..." Harry stockte. Ob er nicht schon zuviel verraten hatte? „Aber was?" fragten Ron und Hermine wie aus einen Mund. „... na ja wir hatten dann schließlich ein langes Gespräch." meinte Harry ausweichend. Ron sah Harry groß an „Über was kann man denn mit dieser Flederm... autsch" Hermine hatte Ron gegen das Schienbein getreten. „Ich werde euch vielleicht einmal erzählen, über was wir gesprochen haben, aber nicht jetzt." schloss Harry schließlich das Thema. Harry war nun wieder ernst geworden und weder Hermine noch Ron fragten weiter.

Nach dem Nachtmahl spielten Ron, Harry die Zwillinge und Ginny noch eine kleine Runde Quidditsch, während Hermine ihre Nase in einem Buch über seltene Zauberkräfte steckte. Als die Sonne untergegangen war kam Mrs. Weasley, beendete das Spiel und befahl alle wieder ins Haus. „Ihr sollt doch nicht draußen sein, wenn es dunkel wird!" schimpfte sie. Doch Harry wusste, dass es in erster Linie seinetwegen war. Innerlich fluchte er. Er war doch kein kleines Kind mehr.

Der Rest des Abends verging mit einen heftigen Gespräch über Quiddtisch. Irgendwann um 12 Uhr kam dann Mrs. Weasley mit hoch rotem Kopf und beschwerte sich darüber, dass sie noch nicht schliefen. Danach beeilten sich alle ins Bett. Harry hätte beinahe seinen Trank vergessen. Aber offensichtlich hatte Severus das geahnt, denn er hatte in Harrys Pyjama einen Zettel hinein gelegt, der nun leicht wie eine Feder zu Boden segelte, als Harry sich fürs Schlafen umzog. Harry wollte sich schon nach den Zettel bücken, als Ron ihm zuvor kam. „Was ist denn das?" fragte er und hatte den Zettel schon in der Hand. „Lieber Harry, vergiss deinen Trank nicht. Dad! ... Du sagst schon ‚Dad' zu deinem Adoptivvater?" Ron sah Harry groß an. Doch auch Harry war ein wenig verwundert. „Gib her!", sagte er und zog Ron den Zette aus der Hand. Seine Augen wanderten erneut über den Text und dabei musste er grinsen. Was Ron wohl dazu sagen würde, wenn er wüsste, dass Severus das geschrieben hatte. „Was ist denn daran so komisch?", fragte Ron ein wenig beleidigt. „Entschuldige Ron, aber das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Hmm... also ‚Dad' ist das Ersatzwort für den Namen. Es soll ja niemand wissen, wer es ist." – „Ich finde es doof, dass du nicht einmal uns davon erzählen kannst. Ich würde zu gerne wissen wer es ist." Harry sah Ron mitleidig an. „Ich würde auch lieber offen darüber reden." gestand er und holte den Trank aus seiner Tasche und verschwand damit im Bad, um ihn, wie vorgegeben, zu verdünnen. Als er zurück kam lag Ron schon im Bett. Harry kroch nun ebenfalls unter die Decke und erinnerte sich mit einem Seufzer an die herrliche Massage, die ihm Severus verpasst hatte.


	16. Mary Poppins Drops

Möglich, dass die Fortsetzungen jetzt nicht mehr so regelmäßig kommen. Mein Leben wurde inzwischen auf den Kopf gestellt, da ich ein Baby erwarte. Weiß noct nicht ob sich das auf die Schreiberei positiv oder negativ auswirkt. Aber keine Sorge bis Oktober dauert er noch ein bisschen. Ich werde jedenfalls schreiben so oft ich kann. )

ooo

Am nächsten morgen wurde Harry von einer Eule geweckt. Sie saß am Fensterbrett und pickte hartnäckig gegen die Scheibe. „Wasn das?" fragte Ron verschlafen und drehte sich auf die andere Seite, um ungehindert weiter schlafen zu können. Harry hingegen stand auf und ließ die Eule herein. Diese flog einen Bogen im Zimmer und ließ sich dann auf Harrys Bett nieder. Harry sah der Eule nach und nahm ihr den Brief ab. Anstatt sofort wieder abzufliegen blieb die Eule sitzen und wartete. Verwundert öffnete Harry den Umschlag und zog die Nachricht heraus.

_Du hast Regel 1 vergessen! Ich habe gestern Abend vergeblich auf eine Nachricht von dir gewartet. Sollte sich das wiederholen, dann musst du, so Leid es mir tut, wieder her. Dad._

Harry ärgerte sich. Wobei er nicht genau wusste, ob er sich über seine Vergesslichkeit ärgerte, oder über Severus strenge Wortwahl. Kein ‚Guten Morgen' oder ‚Lieber Harry' War Severus etwa sauer? Doch bevor Harry lange darüber nachdenken konnte, wurde er von der noch immer wartenden Eule gepiekt. „Ist ja gut. Ich schreib ja schon!" beschwerte sich Harry und holte Feder und Papier.

_Es tut mir Leid, dass ich es vergessen habe. Gestern wurde es sehr spät. Wir haben noch Quidditsch gespielt und als es finster wurde noch lange geredet. Aber es fällt mir nicht leicht, gar nichts über dich erzählen zu dürfen. Den Trank hab ich Dank deiner Notiz nicht vergessen!_

_Harry_

Harry rollte das Pergament zusammen und Band es der Eule ans Bein. Mit einem gewaltigen Satz hob diese ab und verschwand wieder aus dem Fenster. Harry sah ihr nach bis er sie am Himmel nicht mehr ausmachen konnte.

Beim Frühstück fragte dann Ron, „Du hast deine neuen Bücher wahrscheinlich schon gekauft, kommst du trotzdem mit in die Winkelgasse?" Harry dachte nicht lange nach, „Ja klar! Was soll ich denn hier alleine?" – „Ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist" mischte sich nun Mrs. Weasley ein. Sie war als Mitglied des Ordens gut informiert über Harrys letzten Ausflug in die Winkelgasse. Harrys Miene verfinstere sich, während Ron seine Mutter nur entgeistert ansah. „Wieso, was soll in der Winkelgasse schon groß passieren?" – „Ron, hast du gestern nicht zugehört, was Harry uns erzählt hat?" fragte Hermine mit vorwurfsvollem Ton. „Na, und. Malfoy hat bekommen, was er verdient hat. Außerdem ist Harry diesmal nicht alleine!" Mrs. Weasley seufzte. Sie war die letzte, die Harry Vorschriften machen wollte, aber sie wusste, sollte irgendetwas mit Harry passieren, würde Severus ihr den Kopf abreisen. Harry schien die Gedanken der Frau zu erraten „Mrs. Weasley. Ich verspreche, ich werde nichts anstellen. Außerdem glaub ich nicht, dass Malfoy heute dort sein wird, denn er hat seine Schulsachen ja schon gekauft." – „Och bitte Mum." setzte Ron noch einen drauf. Molly seufzte erneut. „Also gut. Meinetwegen. Aber erst wenn Arthur kommt. Heute arbeitet er nur bis Mittag. Wenn er zustimmt, könnt ihr gehen.

Also warteten die Drei bis Mittag. Doch auch Rons Vater hatte gewisse Bedenken und ließ sich erst nach langem hin und her überreden. „Harry ich vertraue Dir. Also werde ich euch gehen lassen!"

Eine Flohpulverreise später standen Hermine, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Mr. und Mrs. Weasley im Tropfenden Kessel. „Ok. Molly und ich werden hier auf euch warten. Sollte irgendetwas sein. Egal was, kommt ihr ebenfalls wieder her, verstanden?" fragte Arthur mit selten ernster Miene. Die vier nickten und wurden schließlich in die Freiheit entlassen. Harry fragte sich gerade, was Severus wohl davon halten würde, dass er nun ganz ohne erwachsenen Begleiter in der Winkelgasse herum lief. Aber andererseits war er froh, dass die Wealeys ihm so vertrauten. Denn vor einer Woche hätte Harry sich selber nicht vertraut.

„Was meinst du Harry?", drang die Frage an Harrys Ohr. „Häh?" fragte der Angesprochene und sah zwischen Ron und Hermine hin und her. „Ich habe gefragt, ob wir zuerst unsere Schulbücher besorgen gehen sollen, oder zu dem Quidditschladen schaun sollen." wiederholte Ron seine Frage. „Wieso besuchen wir nicht Fred und George?" fragte Ginny dazwischen. „Haben die etwa schon ihr Geschäft aufgemacht?" fragte Harry perplex. „Ja, schon seit Anfang Juli!" rief Ginny mit leuchtenden Augen. „Ich finde wir sollten zuerst die Bücher kaufen!" meinte Hermine. „Ach Mine. Du und deine Bücher!" rief Ron mit Kopfschütteln. „Die Bücher sind nun mal der Grund warum wir hier sind!" schnappte Hermine beleidigt zurück. Bevor der Streit richtig in Gang gehen konnte, mischte sich Harry ein. „Wieso lassen wir nicht das Schicksal entscheiden? Werfen wir eine Münze!" – „Aber eine Münze hat nur zwei Seiten und es stehen drei Sachen zur Auswahl!" meine nun Ginny mit runzelnder Stirn. „Zuerst werfen wir, ob wir die Bücher oder was anderes zuerst besorgen und dann können wir noch mal zwischen Quidditsch und Zauberscherzladen Münzewerfen. Ok?" fragte Harry. Alle nickten. Harry holte eine Münze aus der Hosentasche. „Ok. Der Kopf steht für die Bücher!" stellte er klar und warf die Münze in die Luft.

Das Schicksal entschied sich für die Bücher. Während Ron und Ginny enttäuschte Gesichter machten, grinste Hermine triumphierend von einem Ohr zum anderen. Also machte sich der Trupp auf zum ‚Florish and Blotts'. Harry stellte fest, dass diesmal wesentlich mehr Menschen unterwegs waren, als noch vor ein paar Tagen. Nach dem Buchladen ging es zum Quidditschladen. Da erinnerte sich Harry plötzlich wieder an seine Updatebox, die er letztes Mal gekauft hatte. Sie war ihm hinunter gefallen, als er mit Malfoy zusammenstieß und danach hatte er sie einfach vergessen. Ob Malfoy die Box an sich genommen hat? „Hey sieh mal Harry, wäre das nichts für dich?" rief Ron auf einmal begeistert. Auch er hatte nun die Updatebox für den Firebolt entdeckt. „Ja, vielleicht." meinte Harry nur abwesend. „Oh... ist es bisschen teuer!" bemerkte nun Ron und dachte, dass dies der Grund war, warum Harry sich so wenig dafür zu interessieren schien. Er konnte ja nicht wissen, dass Harry sich die Box schon einmal geleistet hatte. „Gehen wir jetzt endlich zu Fred und George?" fragte Ginny ungeduldig. Die Meute verließ den Quidditschladen und bog in eine Seitengasse ab. Harry sah nun aufmerksamer umher. Er wunderte sich, dass er den Zauberscherzartikeladen der Weasley nicht schon vor ein paar Tagen entdeckt hatte. Doch nun konnte er schon von fernen die Leuchtreklame sehen die in bunten Farben blinkte. „Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze"

„Da bin ich jetzt aber gespannt!" meinte Harry und folgte Ron und Ginny und Hermine ins Geschäft. Schon bei der Tür empfing sie die erste Überraschung. Ein bunter Farbtopf, der sich über die Köpfe der Hereinkommenden entleerte. Nur Ron und Ginny, die den Scherz schon kannten, hielten sich dicht bei der Eingangstür, sodass sie von der Farbe verschont blieben. „iiii" raunzte Hermine, die nun grüne Haare hatte. Harry, über und über mit blau begossen wurde, musste sich die Brille abnehmen, um wieder etwas sehen zu können. Ginny und Ron bogen sich bereit vor lachen. „Das klingt nach Kundschaft" ertönte Freds fröhliche Stimme. „Was ist das?" fragte Hermine Fred vorwurfsvoll. „Grüne Farbe, würde ich sagen!" meinte nun George der gleich hinter seinem Bruder erschien. Hermine verzog das Gesicht. Und als Harry sich die provisorisch gereinigte Brille wieder aufsetzte, musste auch er über Hermines Gesicht lachen. „Keine Sorge Mine, das verschwindet nach einer halben Stunde wieder!" meinte Ron lachend. „Eine halbe Stunde?" nun war Hermine endgültig entsetzt. „Also das ist die mindest Zeit die ihr hier verbringen müsst!" meinte nun George. „Aber die meisten bleiben sowie so länger. Es gibt einfach zuviel zu sehen!" Hermine ließ ihren Blick schweifen. „Ähh... also so viel ist es auch wieder nicht." stellte sie fest. Die paar Regale die sie entdeckte, waren zwar randvoll mit verschiedenen Scherzartikeln, aber nichts dergleichen konnte sie für eine halbe Stunde begeistern. „Hermine, du stehst doch erst in der Eingangshalle! Du musst weiter gehen!" meinte nun Ginny und lief voraus in den nächsten Raum.

Harry und seine Freunde folgten ihr. Der nächste Raum übertraf jedenfalls all seine Vorstellung. Er war magisch vergrößert und enthielt unzählige Regale, die nicht alle von Boden aus erreichbar waren. Einige schwebten in gut fünf Meter Höhe. Im hinteren Teil des Raumes jedoch waren überhaupt keine Regale sondern ein weich ausgelegter Boden. Und genau darüber an der Decke schwebten… Harry musste zweimal hinschauen… da schwebten Kinder und lachten. „Was machen die denn?", fragte Harry verwundert. „Die probieren unsere Poppinsdrops." – „Sind sie jetzt schon serienreif?", fragte Ginny mit leuchtenden Augen. „Jep", kam Fred Antwort. „Seit letzter Woche im Angebot." – „Oh… ich will auch eines probieren!" rief sie aufgeregt. „Wieso heissen sie Poppinsdrops?", fragte Ron ein wenig verwundert, er hatte sich das bei seinen letzten Besuch auch schon gefragt. „Kennst du nicht Mary Poppins?" fragte Hermine. „Nö, wer ist das?" kam Rons verdutze Gegenfrage. „Das ist ein Muggelkinderbuch. Es geht um ein Kindermädchen, das allerlei schräge Sachen macht. In einem Kapitel besucht sie jemanden, der so viel lacht, dass er an der Decke schwebte und nicht mehr runter konnte." erklärte nun Harry an Hermines Stelle, dem die Geschichte durchaus bekannt war. „Genau!", schaltete sich nun auch George ein. „Und diese Drops funktionieren genau so. Wenn du sie schluckst und dann zum lachen anfängt, fängst du an zu schweben." – „Wir haben natürlich noch etwas hineingemischt was einem in eine recht fröhliche Stimmung versetzt." ergänzte Fred. Nun begannen auch Harrys Augen an zu leuchten. „Und die kann man ausprobieren, bevor man sie kauft?" – „Klar, Mann. Du kannst hier alles ausprobieren was du kaufen willst. Außerdem gibt es jeden Samstag eine kleine Vorführung. Die Leute müssen schon wissen, was sie da kaufen." sagte Fred grinsend. George hatte bereits eine kleine Dose geholt in der er die Poppinsdrops aufbewahrte und teilte nun jedem eines aus. Hermine besah sich das knallrote runde Bonbon in ihrer Hand skeptisch. „Und wie kommt man wieder runter?" fragte sie schließlich. „Wenn du nicht von selber aufhören kannst zu lachen, dann gibt es das so genannte ‚Antipoppinsdrops' sagte Fred und holte eine weitere Dose heraus mit grünen Drops. Zur Sicherheit gab er auch diese der Reihe nach herum. „War gar nicht so einfach die Gegenformel zu finden!" gestand George. „Ja, deswegen musste wir so lange warten, bis wir sie in Serie geben konnten." – „Also… wollen wir dann fliegen?", fragte Ginny ungeduldig. Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny begaben sich nun auch in den gepolsterten hinteren Teil des Raums und schluckten nach einander die roten Drops.

„Und was jetzt?", fragte Hermine zweifelnd. Doch sowohl Ron als auch Ginny fingen bereits an zu kichern. „Was?" fragte Hermine und löste damit ungewollt die Barriere. Ron und Ginny pusteten lautstark los und begannen sich langsam in die Lüfte zu erheben. Nun musste Harry auch grinsen. Das Lachen war mehr als ansteckend und es dauerte nicht lange da folgten Harry und Hermine den beiden ebenfalls lachend an die Decke. „Also… ich finde… hihi… dass das… eine der besten… Erfindungen ist." brachte Ron gerade noch so raus. Eher er erneut losbrüllte. „Ich gebe zu…(kicher) dass es wirklich … etwas ungewöhnlich… Lustiges ist." selbst Hermine konnte kaum ein Wort heraus bringen. Da sie so lachen musste. Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern sie je so fröhlich gesehen zu haben. Nach einer halbe Stunde fragte George, ob sie nicht langsam herunter kommen wollten, doch als wenn das der größte Witz aller Zeiten gewesen wäre, begannen die vier nur noch mehr zu lachen.

Wahrscheinlich hätten sie noch ewig an der Decke geschwebt, wenn Harry nicht plötzlich einen brennenden Schmerz in seiner Narbe gespürt hätte, der ihn augenblicklich ernüchtern ließ. Wie ein wenn der Schwebezauber plötzlich aufgehoben worden wäre, plumpste er wie ein Stein von der Decke und landete unsanft, aber zum Glück unverletzt am Boden. Während Ron dies für einen weiteren Witz hielt und noch mehr zu lachen anfing, wurde Hermine ernst und gleitete langsam, von den plötzlich aufkommenden Sorgen getragen, wieder zu Boden.

Harry wälzte sich hin und her und hatte seine Hände auf die Narbe gepresst. Der Schmerz trieb ihm Tränen in die Augen und durch die geschlossenen Lider konnte er einen dunklen Schatten sehen, der vor seinen Füßen kniete. Der dunkle Lord schien über die Neuigkeit erfreut zu sein, die er eben erfahren hatte. Und ein Gefühl von Freude und Rache breitete sich in Harry Brust aus. Mordlust… das war es was Voldemort gerade empfand und Harry wusste nicht, gegen wen sie gerichtet war. Schließlich spürte er ein Rütteln an seiner Schulter und er schlug die Augen auf. Seine Narbe ziepte immer noch, aber der größte Schmerz war wieder verschwunden. „Verdammt!" fluchte Harry und setzte sich langsam wieder auf. „Ist alles ok?" fragte Hermine besorgt. „Ja, klar. Bestens. Ich freu mich immer, wenn ich weiß, dass es Voldemort gut geht und er sich wie ein Kleinkind freut!" sagte Harry sarkastisch. Hermine sagte drauf nichts, aber es war eindeutig zu sehen, dass sie die Aussage kränkte. Harry kämpfte gegen die plötzlich aufgekommene Wut und meinte dann bedrückt: „Entschuldige, war nicht so gemeint." – „Schon gut Harry, war eine blöde Frage." gestand nun Hermine und reichte ihm schließlich die Hand, damit er aufstehen konnte. Ginny und Ron waren nun ebenfalls herunten. Und selbst Fred und George machten betrübte Gesichter. „Ihr seit die ersten die ohne Einsatz der grünen Drops wieder herunter gekommen seid" meinte Fred und versuchte die bedrückende Stimmung zu lockern. „Ich hoffe, ich hab euch nicht die Kundschaft vertrieben," meinte Harry niedergeschlagen, als er feststellte, dass niemand mehr lachend an der Decke schwebte. „Oh nein… die anderen sind vorher schon gegangen. Die haben gar nichts davon mitbekommen." erklärte George und gab Harry einen freundschaftlichen Schubs. Er erwiderte schwach das Lächeln, aber er fühlte sich dennoch schuldig, die gute Stimmung verdorben zu haben.

Nachdenklich gingen die vier zurück zum den tropfenden Kessel. Harry bat die anderen darüber zu schweigen und so zu tun, als wenn nichts gewesen wäre. Er wollte nicht, dass sich auch noch Mr. und Mrs. Weasley Sorgen machten seinetwegen. Mit gekünstelter Heiterkeit berichteten Ron und Ginny von Weasleys Zauberscherzladen. „Und eure Schulbücher habt ihr auch gekauft?", fragte Mr. Weasley mit Augenzwinkern. „Jaaa… Hermine hat uns gezwungen sie gleich als erstes zu kaufen", meinte Ron maulend. „Tja… unsere liebe Hermine weiß halt … zuerst die Pflicht dann das Vergnügen." damit lächelte Mrs. Weasley dem Mädchen zu.


	17. neue Kräfte neue Gefahren

Als sie wieder im Fuchsbau waren, zog sich Harry mit der Ausrede zurück, dass er müde sei. Betrübt stieg er die Treppe hoch. Er hatte seinen Freunden den Tag verdorben. Es verpasste ihm einen Stich im Herzen, als er sich an Ginnys strahlenden Augen erinnerte, bevor sie den Zauberscherzladen betraten. Er war sicher, sie würden eine Weile darin verbringen und dann mit vollen Händen wieder aus dem Laden kommen. Aber nach seinem Kontakt mit Voldemort hatte plötzlich niemand mehr Lust sich weiter im Laden umzuschauen.

Eine verbitterte Träne bahnte sich ihren Weg über seine Wangen. Er war schuld. Er griff nach seinem Polster und schleuderte ihn wütend auf den Boden. „Harry?" ertönte leise Hermines Stimme. Harry hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sie eingetreten war. „Willst du reden?" Der Junge wandte sich nicht um. Er starrte den am Boden liegenden Polster vernichtend an und ärgerte sich, dass er dem Polster keinen Schaden zufügen konnte. Er wollte etwas zerschlagen, zerstören, er wollte, dass etwas zu Bruch ging… denn so fühlte er sich im Moment, dass in seinem Inneren alles zu Bruch ging. Er versuchte Hermine weiter zu ignorieren, die bei der Tür stehen geblieben war und wartete.

Harry hatte Angst, dass er sie anschreien würde. Er drohte innerlich zu zerspringen vor Wut. „Hermine… bitte, lass mich alleine!" quetschte er mühsam hervor. „Bevor… bevor ich dich verletze!" und plötzlich verschwand die Wut und machte einem peinigenden Schmerz in seiner Seele platz. Er warf sich mit dem Gesicht nach unten aufs Bett und fing an hemmungslos zu weinen.

Langsam näherte sich das Mädchen und setze sich zu Harry ans Bett. „Harry… mach dir keine Vorwürfe. Der Zauberladen steht noch länger und wir waren sicher nicht das letzte Mal dort." – „Lasmich" kamen die Worte undeutlich und gedämpft durch die Matratze. „Aber Harry ich…"

Überraschen schnell richtete sich Harry auf, sah sie finster an und zischte: „Bitte, geh!" Erschrocken stand Hermine wieder auf. „Ich will doch nur…" aber weiter kam sie nicht. Harry war nun ebenfalls wieder aufgestanden und sah so wütend aus, dass Hermine Angst vor ihm bekam. Mit verstörtem Blick verließ sie den Raum. Kaum dass die Tür geschlossen war, hörte sie wie etwas dumpfen von innen gegen die Tür plumpste.

ooo

Harry hat mit einer einfachen Hand Bewegung den Polster von Boden aufgehoben und Hermine hinter her geschmissen. Nun stand er da und starrte den Polster ungläubig an. Er hatte ihn gar nicht berührt. Er hatte ihn nur im Geiste geworfen. Doch nun der Polster lag vor der Tür anstatt neben Harrys Bett. Erneut war die Wut mit einem Schlag verraucht. Er deutete dem Polster mit einem Wink seiner Hand, er solle wieder herkommen und… er tat es. Mit einem Wusch, landete er Harry im Gesicht.

Zauberstablose Magie. Severus hatte doch irgend so was mal andeutungsweise durchklingen lassen. Er wollte, dass Harry seinen Brief ohne Zauberstab schweben ließ.

Die plötzliche Verblüffung Harrys hat sowohl die Wut als auch den seelischen Schmerz in den Hintergrund gedrängt. Er konzentrierte sich nun auf ein Buch auf Rons Nachtkästchen und sagte „Wingavium Leviosa" Das Buch begann zu schweben. Danach versuchte sich Harry an einem anderen Zauberspruch. Er warf das Glas, aus dem er am Vortag den Traumlostrank einnahm, zu Boden und sagte dann zu den Scherben „Reparo!" Das Glas fügte sich wieder zusammen.

Einerseits erschrocken und andererseits verwundert setze sich Harry wieder auf sein Bett und überlegte was er tun sollte. Er wollte es jemanden erzählen. Aber nicht seinen Freunden. ‚Sev!' schnell kramte Harry Pergament und Feder heraus und setze an zu schreiben. Dann hielt er inne. Wenn er Severus schrieb, dann wird er wohl auch das in der Winkelgasse erzählen müssen. Harrys Herz zog sich kurz zusammen, doch dann ließ er es einfach aus sich heraus. Er schrieb von seiner Narbe, von seinen extremen Gefühlschwankungen und letztendlich von seiner Zauberstablosen Magie. Zufrieden las er sich noch mal alles durch und ging dann zu Hedwig, die in ihrem Käfig saß und Harry neugierig zusah.

ooo

Danach atmete er einmal tief durch und ging zu den anderen runter in die Küche. Mr. Weasley schien gerade eine interessante Geschichte zu erzählen und bemerkte Harry erst, als er sich neben Hermine setze und ihr ein leises „Entschuldigung" zuflüsterte. Hermine nickte nur leicht und warf Harry ein unsicheres Lächeln zu. Sie hatte offensichtlich nichts von Harrys Verhalten erzählt und Mr. Weasley unterbrach nur kurz um zu fragen „Und? Hast du gut geschlafen?" Nun war es Harry der nickte und schließlich sagte er „Ich hab ‚Dad' noch einen Brief geschrieben!" – „Oh gut… dann bekomme ich morgen wenigsten keinen Heuler!" meinte Mr. Wealsey.

Harry starrte ihn groß an. „Hat er denn heute einen Heuler geschickt?" – „Nein, aber er war nicht sehr erfreut, dass weder du noch ich ihm geschrieben haben. Er scheint sich ziemliche Sorgen gemacht zu haben." Harry war zwar einerseits erfreut, dass sich Sev so viel Sorgen seinetwegen machte, aber andererseits war es ihm peinlich, dass Rons Dad in die Sache hinein gezogen wurde.

„Wer ist denn jetzt Harrys … ähh... Dad?" fragte Ginny neugierig, die bei den gestrigen Gesprächen nicht dabei war. „Oh… das wissen nur die, die es wissen müssen. Wir hoffen, es vor dem dunklen Lord geheim halten zu können." antwortete Mr. Weasley. „Aber du weißt es, oder?" bohrte Ginny nach. „Ja, der innere Kern des Ordens weiß es." – „Arthur!" mahnte nun Mrs. Weasley, die Angst hatte, dass schon zuviel gesagt wurde. „Ach, Molly. Keine Angst, ich verrate es schon nicht." – „Aber Harry weiß es auch, oder?" fragte Ginny ein letztes Mal. Darauf hin mussten alle lachen. „Ja, Ginny Schatz, Harry weiß auch, wer ihn adoptiert hat"

Die Stimmung an diesen Abend wurde immer gelöster. Mr. Weasley grub noch ein paar seiner Geschichten aus, die er während seiner Arbeit schon erlebt hatte und so fielen alle gegen elf Uhr müde und lachend ins Bett. Harry nahm noch seinen Traumlostrank und schlüpfte dann unter die Decke.

Ron grinste ihm zu. „Was ist denn?" fragte Harry. „Ich weiß gar nicht mehr, wann Dad uns das letzte Mal so viel über seine Arbeit erzählt hat. Er ist meistens immer so lang in der Arbeit und wenn er kommt, dann ist er zu müde um viel zu reden. Aber der heutige Abend… war einfach schön!" Harry freute sich für Ron und mit einem Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht holte ihn der Traumlostrank in einen ruhigen erholsamen Schlaf.

oooooooooo

Harry erwachte relativ früh und wartete gespannt auf eine Eule von Severus. Er saß am Fensterbrett und blickte dem Himmel empor, während die warme Sommerluft des Morgens ihm sanft ums Gesicht strich. Gedanken verloren beobachtete er die Vögel, die sich ihren Weg über das große blaue Himmelszelt suchten. Doch keiner der Vögel schwenkte ab, um zu Harry zu fliegen. Ein wenig enttäuscht ließ sich Harry vom seinem Platz gleiten und marschierte ins Badezimmer.

Als er wieder raus kam war Ron bereits wach. „Und gut geschlafen?" fragte Harry. „Ja!" nickte sein Freund. „Und du?" – „Geht so. Es ist irgendwie auf Dauer komisch, wenn man so gar nichts träumt. Als wenn mir was abgehen würde" – „Du vermisst doch nicht deine Alpträume?", fragte Ron verwundert. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber … ich weiß auch nicht." – „Ist doch klar!" mischte sich eine weibliche Stimme jetzt ein.

Harry und Ron drehten sich um und sahen Hermine im Türrahmen. „Mine!", rief Ron erschüttert „ich… ich bin noch nicht umgezogen!" – „Ach Ron, du hast doch eh deinen Pyjama an. Was regst du dich auf?" – „Was hast du gemeint mit ‚ist doch klar'?" fragte Harry neugierig. „Na ja. In der Nacht verarbeiten wir unsere Probleme in dem wir sie in Träume verpacken. Die Träume helfen uns Erlebnisse zu verarbeiten. Sie sind sehr wichtig. Wenn du über längere Zeit keine Träume hast, dann musst du alles bei Tag verarbeiten, was dich so beschäftigt. Das kann zu leichter Reizbarkeit führen." klärte Hermine auf.

„Harry! Kommst du bitte mal herunter?" ertönte plötzlich Mr. Weasely Stimme. Die drei drehten sich verwundert um. Nun war es Rons Dad. Er stand mit ernstem Gesicht in der Tür. „Ist was passiert?", fragte Harry als erstes. Doch Mr. Weasley antwortete nicht. Harry folgte ihm hinunter Richtung Küche. Ron und Hermine kamen neugierig hinterher.

Als Harry am Eingang der Küche stand rief er überrascht: „Se..sss…… Snape!" – „_Professor_ Snape!" besserte Mr. Weasley den Jungen aus. „Er möchte mit dir sprechen!" Harry warf Severus einen fragenden Blick zu, doch dessen Miene war starr und ließ nicht erahnen, was in seinem Inneren vorging.

Verunsichert blickte Harry wieder zu Mr. Weasley, der ihn nun sanft in den Raum schob und ihm zuzwinkerte. „Alleine, wenn's Recht ist!" ertönte nun Snapes kalte Stimme und er erhob sich, um alle anderen aus der Küche zu treiben und die Tür zu schließen. Dann zog er seinem Zauberstab und belegte die Tür mich einem Antilauschzauber.

ooo

Langsam drehte er sich wieder zu Harry um. Doch nun war sein Gesicht mit tiefen Sorgenfalten überzogen. „Harry!" - „Sev… was… was ist passiert?" stotterte der Junge verwirrt. „Setz dich!" wies Severus der Jungen an. Immer noch verwirrt nahm Harry platz und beobachtete Severus, wie er sich ebenfalls wieder setzte. „Hast du meine Eule gestern bekommen?" fragte Harry schließlich. „Ja, hab ich und ich bin dir Dankbar für deine Ehrlichkeit. Über das eine oder andere werden wir noch reden, aber deswegen bin ich nicht hier." antwortete Severus mit leichtem Lächeln.

Harry konnte sich nicht erklären warum, aber ein beklemmendes Gefühl über kam ihn. Etwas ist passiert, etwas Schlimmes. Ob es mit Voldemorts Mordgelüsten von gestern zusammen hing? „Was hat Voldemort gemacht?" fragte Harry mit ernster Miene. Severus sah den Jungen überrascht an, doch dann meinte er: „Er hat wohl heraus gefunden wo ich wohne. Ich meine, wenn ich nicht in meinen Elternhaus bin. Es gab gestern Nacht einen Todesserüberfall in dem Dorf, wo meine bescheidene Hütte stand. Es ist bis auf die Grundmauern niedergebrannt worden. Offensichtlich erzürnt darüber, mich dort nicht zu finden, haben sie die benachbarten Häuser angegriffen und einige Muggeln wie Zauberer umgebracht."

Harry starrte Severus entsetzt an. „Warum…?" Severus schüttelte den Kopf „Ich weiß nicht. Wo möglich hat der dunkle Lord doch Wind davon bekommen, dass du und ich… also, dass ich dich adoptiert habe. Oder es war ein anderer Grund. Jedenfalls habe ich Angst, dass er als nächstes hier auftauchen würde. Ich würde mich sicherer fühlen, wenn du wieder bei mir wärst." – „Meinst du nicht, dass sie auch Snape Manor angreifen würden?" – „Nein, dass ist mindestens genau so gut geschützt wie Grimmault Platz 12" Eine kurze Pause entstand.

„Und die Weasleys? Wenn die Todesser hier auftauchen wären sie doch auch in Gefahr." meinte nun Harry „Ja… sie werden alle mit zum Stützpunkt des Ordens kommen. Professor Dumbledore hält es für das beste." – „Du nicht?" fragte Harry verblüfft. Severus atmete tief ein und warf Harry einen unergründlichen Blick zu. „Doch", meinte er schließlich, „Nur... es wird etwas schwierig, dass wir uns nicht verraten." fügte Severus vorsichtig hinzu. „Nicht jeder im Orden weiß, wer dich adoptiert hat. Und neben deinen Freunden, werden auch einige andere anwesend sein, die nicht eingeweiht sind"

„Aber… wenn Voldemort eh schon Bescheid weiß, wieso sollen wir es noch weiter verheimlichen?" fragte Harry verständnislos. Er wollte seinen Freunden so gerne die Wahrheit sagen. „Es ist nicht sicher, ob der Dunkle Lord es weiß. Er hat sicher mehrere Gründe hinter mir her zu sein." – „Die wären?" fragte Harry hitzig. Doch Severus schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Hör zu Harry, früher oder später werden es deine Freunde erfahren, das verspreche ich dir, aber wir sollten diesen Zeitpunkt so weit wie möglich hinaus zögern."

Mit enttäuschtem Gesicht wandte sich Harry ab. Da hat er nun so was wie einen Vater und durfte es niemanden zeigen, niemanden erzählen, nein schlimmer noch, er musste sich so benehmen, als er wenn diesen Mann hassen würde. Wie sollte er das machen, wenn er mit Severus unter einem Dach war?

Eine warme Hand legte sich auf die Hand des Jungen. Harry wandte sich Severus mit vorwurfsvollem Blick zu. „Ich weiß ich verlange viel von dir, Harry. Aber vergiss nicht, dass unser beider Leben davon abhängen kann. Und… was deine Gefühlschwankungen angehen, ich befürchte, dass sie durch den Traumlostrank noch zusätzlich verstärkt werden. Wir sollten also mit Okklumentik so bald wie möglich anfangen. Wenn du deinen Geist verschließen kannst, dann können wir auf den Trank verzichten."

Harrys Blick verfinsterte sich immer mehr. „Und was noch?" fuhr er nun ungehalten los. „Weißt du… als ich heute Morgen die Treppen herunter kam und dich in der Küche gesehen habe, da hab ich mich gefreut. Ich hab den ganzen Morgen am Fensterbrett gesessen und auf eine Eule von dir gewartet. Aber du… du kommst hier her… sagst ich wieder zu dir kommen soll und ich darf nicht offen zeigen, dass ich mich darüber freue?"

Severus senkte besorgt seinen Blick. Er wusste einfach nicht weiter. Er wollte den Jungen nicht wehtun. Aber er ärgerte sich auch, dass Harry nicht einsehen konnte, wie wichtig das alles war, was er von ihm verlangte. Seufzend schüttelte er den Kopf. „Was soll ich deiner Meinung nach machen?" fragte nun Severus und sah Harry verzweifelt an.

Ein wenig verwundert über die Frage blickte Harry stumm zurück. War die Frage denn jetzt ernst gemeint? Nachdem Severus ihn weiter fragend ansah meinte der Junge schließlich: „Ich denke nicht, dass es einen großen Unterschied macht, ob Hermine und Ron Bescheid darüber wissen, dass du mich adoptiert hast, oder nicht. Sie können sehr gut Geheimnisse für sich behalten. Ich möchte mich nicht verstellen müssen, wenn ich morgens in die Küche komme und du über deinen Tagespropheten gebeugt eine Tasse Kaffee trinkst."

Severus lächelte schwach. „Nun gut Harry. Ich überlasse es dir, zu entscheiden, ob du es deinen Freunden erzählst. Aber was ist wegen den Okklumentikunterricht?" Harry seufzte. Er hasste es, diese Visionen zu haben, aber er hat bis jetzt auch keine guten Erfahrungen mit Okklumentik gehabt. Er wog ab, was ihm mehr störte und meinte dann: „Ich würde mich freuen wenn wir einwenig Zeit mit einander verbringen können. Und wenn es Okklumentik sein soll, dann bitte."

Severus verspürte plötzlich den Drang Harry zu umarmen, aber er hatte Angst, dass Harry es jetzt nicht wollte. Hatte Angst, dass etwas passieren könnte. Dass die Tür plötzlich aufgehen würde und alle sehen würden, wie weich er geworden war. So drückte er nur Harrys Hand ein wenig und zog dann die seine zurück. Harry sah Severus forschend an. Doch dann stand der ältere auf und öffnete die Tür, um auch mit den anderen reden zu können.

Ohne großen Umschweife erklärte er, ganz in Snape Manier, dass der Fuchsbau wo möglich angegriffen werden würde und sie besser zum Stützpunkt des Phönixorden kommen sollten. Harry bewunderte Severus ein wenig darum, dass er sich so verstellen konnte. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere.

Sowohl Ron als auch Hermine waren mehr als neugierig, was Severus so lange mit Harry zu besprechen gehabt hatte. Harry zog ein finsteres Gesicht und meinte, dass Professor Snape ihm erneut Okklumentikstunden geben wollte. Seine Freunde sahen ihn mitleidig an.

Innerlich amüsierte sich jedoch Harry darüber. War es vielleicht das, warum Severus sich so gut verstellen konnte? Lachte er innerlich auch über die Reaktionen seiner Mitmenschen, wenn er den ernsten unnahbaren Snape spielte? Und in dieser Sekunde beschloss Harry von seiner Seite aus, das Spiel noch ein bisschen weiter zu treiben. Vielleicht würde es interessant werden den verbitterten Harry vor zu täuschen. Ein unverschämtes Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen.


	18. Wieder Okklumentik

Der Vormittag verging mit Packen. Angeblich wollte Dumbledore, dass sie bis zum Schulanfang alle beim Ordensstützpunkt blieben. Zu Mittagszeit trafen sie dann alle per Kamin in Snape Manor ein. Staunend sahen sich Ron, Hermine und Ginny um. Das Haus war sehr nobel eingerichtet und keiner der drei hätte erwartet, dass ein Haus der Familie Snape so ausschauen könnte. Severus hatte inzwischen den Speisesaal hergerichtet, sodass nicht alle in der Küche essen mussten. Harry bezog das Zimmer, das er schon immer hatte. Die anderen bekamen alle ein eigenes. Räume gab es in dem Haus ja genug. Zum zweiten Stock hinauf war jedoch eine Absperrung angebracht. Harry fragte sich, was da oben wohl war, dass Severus es vor allen verbergen wollte. Soviel er aus dem Gespräch mit Severus Mutter heraus bekommen hatte, schien Snape in seiner Familie etwas heraus gefallen zu sein. Ähnlich wie Sirius, dachte Harry plötzlich. Vielleicht waren in dem oberen Stock Zimmer die voll mit schwarzer Magie waren?

„Wie lange willst du noch hier stehen?", fragte Hermine, als sie ihre Sachen in ihrem Zimmer verstaut hatte und am Weg in den Speisesaal Harry beobachtete, wie er die Stufen zum zweiten Stock anstarrte. „Was… oh… ich hab mich nur gefragt, was da oben wohl ist." – „Wir sind hier im Haus der Snapes, was denkst du wohl was dort oben ist?" kam nun Rons Antwort, der ebenfalls wieder aus seinem Zimmer kam. „Ron! Ich wäre an deiner Stelle vorsichtig, was du hier sagts. Vergiss nicht das Professor Snape unser Lehrer ist!" mahnte ihn Hermine. „Bist du dir sicher? Ich hab in Zaubertränke ein ‚Annehmbar' und ich wurde trotzdem zum UZT-Kurs zugelassen. Snape hat doch gesagt, dass er nur Leute mit ‚Ohnegleichen' nimmt." – „Vielleicht hat Dumbledore auf ihn eingeredet." überlegte Hermine. „Oder es blieb ihm nicht anderes über, als alle bis zu einem A zu nehmen, weil keiner ein O geschafft hat. So wie _der_ seinen Unterreicht führt," überlegte nun Ron weiter. Harry musste schmunzeln. Seine Freunde hatte offensichtlich noch keine Ahnung von der neuen Lehreraufteilung. „Hast du Zaubertränke jetzt eigentlich genommen?", fragte Harry interessiert. „Na ja… ich habs genommen, weil man es doch brauch, wenn man Auror werden will, aber ich weiß nicht, ob das klug war. Ich meine, Snape wird sicher darauf herum hacken, wie schlecht wir alle sind." antwortete Ron und dann fragte er seinen Freund „Was hast du eigentlich in Zaubertränke?" – „Ein E, keine Ahnung wie ich das hingekriegt habe," gestand Harry. „Ein E? Oh, Harry das ist großartig!" meinte nun Hermine.

„Wollt ihr hier etwa Wurzeln schlagen? Wir warten nur noch auf Euch. Wir haben doch gesagt, kommt gleich wieder herunter!" kam nun Mrs. Weasley Stimme erzürnt. „Wir sind ja schon am Weg, Mum!" – „Das sehe ich!" zischte Molly. Eiligen Schrittes folgen die drei Rons Mutter in den Speisesaal, wo in der Tat schon einige saßen und nur mehr auf sie wartete. Sogar Professor Dumbledore war anwesend. Er hat an einem der Köpfe des Tisches Platz genommen, während Severus ihm genau gegenüber saß. Und die einzigen drei Plätze, die noch frei waren, befanden sich am dem Ende des Tisches, an dem Severus saß. Harry nahm ohne zu zögern direkt neben ihm Platz. Severus warf ihn einen Blick zu, den er nicht zu deuten vermochte. Womöglich dachte Sev, dass Harry seine Freunde schon eingeweiht hatte darüber, dass er Harrys Adoptivvater sei. Ron hingegen sah ein wenig entsetzt aus und nahm jenen Platz der am weitesten von dem verhassten Professor entfernt war ein. Also setzte sich Hermine in die Mitte der beiden Jungs. Auch sie war ein wenig nervös.

„Nun, da wir alle anwesend sind, können wir nun endlich essen, aber zuvor möchte ich noch alle und vor allem euch drei" – Dumbledore blicke zu Ron, Harry und Hermine – „darauf hinweisen, dass Professor Snape niemanden im zweiten Stock des Hauses sehen möchte. Und seid versichert, dass er es raus findet, wenn jemand sich dort herum schleicht. Also dann, guten Appetit!" Harry wandte seinen Blick zu Severus. Dieser bedachte ihn mit einem strengen Blick. Doch als Harry genauer hin sah, bemerkte er, dass es um seine Mundwinkel leicht zuckte. Am liebsten hätte er zurück gelächelt, aber er besann sich eines besseren und ließ, dann seinen Blick den Tisch entlang schweifen. Tonks war da. Moody, Kingsley, Mrs. und Mr. Weasley, zwischen ihnen saß Ginny. Dann war da noch diese Helen, die Harry schon mal kennen gelernt hatte und noch ein paar die Harry bisher nur gesehen hatte. Aber einer ging Harry ab. Wo war Remus? In seinen Grübeleien vergaß er vollkommen sich was zu essen zu nehmen.

„Potter, sie sollten sich stärken bevor wir mit dem Training anfangen" meinte Severus schließlich und belud Harrys Teller mit Essen. „Danke, Sir!" nuschelte Harry dann sah er auf und fragte, „Wann fangen wir denn damit an?" – „Um drei Uhr. Am besten warten sie vor der Bibliothek. Dass ich erwarte, dass sie pünktlich sind, muss ich wohl nicht extra erwähnen." Harry schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. Jetzt war Severus eindeutig wieder in seiner _Professor Snape_ Hülle. Die meisten am Tisch waren selber im Gespräch vertieft und haben die kurze Konversation zwischen Harry und Severus nicht mitbekommen. Doch Ron und Hermine wagten nicht zu sprechen. Unsicher äugten sie immer wieder zu Severus und zu Harry. Erleichtert das Mittagessen hinter sich gebracht zu haben, verschwanden Ron und Hermine in ihrer Zimmer. Und auch Harry hatte noch eine Stunde bis zu seinen Treffen mit Severus.

„Oh Mann, ich hoffe wir müssen nicht jedes Mal neben Snape sitzen. Da bleibt einem ja das Essen in der Kehle stecken," maulte Ron, als Harry sich zu ihm gesellte. „Ich fand, er hat sich doch ziemlich zurück gehalten. Außerdem ist es doch großzügig von ihm, sein Haus mit dem Orden zu teilen", meinte Harry. Worauf hin er einen ungläubigen Blick von Ron auffing. „Es ist seine bloße Anwesenheit. Dieser Hass, der aus seinen Augen blitzt. Ich mag den Typen einfach nicht." Harry zuckte mit dem Schultern, wenn er weiterhin Snape in Schutz nehmen würde, dann könne er Ron gleich die ganze Wahrheit sagen. Schließlich lenkte er von Thema ‚Snape' ab und fragte: „Wollen wir Schach spielen? In der Bibliothek steht ein verstaubtes Schachbrett. Mit dem hat wahrscheinlich schon ewig keiner mehr gespielt." Beim Wort „Schach" leuchteten Rons Augen auf. „Worauf warten wir noch?" fragte er und stand schon bei der Tür. Harry lachte und folgte seinem Freund.

Wenige Minuten später hatten Harry und Ron das verstaubte Schachbrett mit einem Schwenk des Zauberstabs gereinigt und das Tischchen, auf dem es stand in die Mitte zu der Couch gezogen. Harry hatte sich in Severus Lieblingslehnstuhl fallen gelassen und saß nun hoch konzentriert da und überlegte über seinen nächsten Zug.

Die Zeit verging schneller als gedacht und die Schachpartie war noch lange nicht zu Ende, als Severus seinen Kopf herein streckte und empört meinte: „Potter, hab ich nicht gesagt _vor_ der Bibliothek?" Erschrocken sah Harry vom Spiel auf. Doch dann fiel sein Blick auf die Standuhr und er konterte: „Ich hab auch noch zwei Minuten!" Severus warf ihm darauf einen scheinbar vernichtenden Blick zu, der Harry früher wahrscheinlich Angst gemacht hätte. Doch nun grinste er nur und sagte dann zu Ron, „Wir spielen nachher weiter!" Ron, der Severus Blick lange nicht so cool aufgenommen hatte, war etwas blass geworden und nickte nur benommen.

Harry stand auf und kam auf Severus zu. Dieser meinte schließlich: „Übringens ist das _mein_ Stuhl!" – „Ich weiß. Er ist sehr bequem!" sagte Harry amüsiert. Dann warf er noch einen letzten Blick zu Ron, ehe er die Bibliothek verließ. Dieser saß noch immer blass da und warf Harry einen mitleidigen Blick zu.

Harry musste grinsen. Ron bekam wirklich gar nichts mit, was zwischen Harry und Severus ablief. Allerdings gab sich Harry auch alle Mühe mit seinem Adoptivvater mithalten zu können. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie lange er seinen Freunden auf der Nase herum tanzen würde, aber er war sich sicher, irgendwann einen Lachkrampf zu kriegen und dann würde ohne hin alles auffliegen.

ooo

Severus führte Harry Richtung Eingangshalle und blieb vor einem großen Spiegel, der bis zum Boden reichte, stehen. Der Junge blickte auf und sah Severus neugierig an. „Schwarzer Phönix" sprach nun der ältere und der Spiegel schwang auf. Noch während Harry vor Staunen die Kinnlade herunter klappte, schob Severus den Jungen durch den entstandenen Durchgang und die Tür schloss sich wieder. „Wow!" entfuhr es Harry. Unzählige Bücherregale bauten sich an den Wänden auf und in der Mitte gab es ein Art Podest auf dem ein dunkler großer Holzschreibtisch stand.

„Das ist der Arbeitsraum der Snapes!" erklärte Severus knapp. „Wieso heißt es nicht Bibliothek? Hier gibt es doch weit aus mehr Bücher, als in dem Wohnzimmer," fragte Harry verwirrt. „Es war eine Eigenheit der Snapes Bücher und anderes Wissen, das sie besaßen, geheim zu halten. Die Bücher, die in der Bibliothek stehen, sind ohne Bedenken und können von jedem gelesen werden. Hier unten jedoch gibt es eine Sammlung von Wissen und Bücher, die besser nicht ein jeder weiß." Harry drehte sich staunen im Kreis und ließ seinen Blick umher wandern.

Severus hatte sich inzwischen zum Schreibtisch gesetzt und wartete eine Weile. Dann jedoch lenkte er die Aufmerksamkeit des Jungen wieder auf sich. „Du hast dich also nun doch entschlossen deinen Freunden nichts zu erzählen?" Harry ließ seinen Blick noch weiter schweifen während er antwortete, „Ja. Vielleicht ist es doch ganz witzig!"

Nachdem Severus nicht gleich darauf antwortete, wandte sich Harry nun doch zu ihm. „Es mag Anfangs vielleicht lustig sein. Aber das ist nicht immer so. Dieser Weg kann Segen und Fluch zugleich sein. Und ich weiß ehrlich nicht, was ich dir diesbezüglich raten soll. Immerhin sind es deine Freunde. Aber wie weit du ihnen Vertrauen kannst, musst du selber abschätzen." – „Ich werde es ihnen sagen. Aber jetzt noch nicht!" Severus nickte leicht.

„Nun gut, dann kommen wir zum eigentlichen Grund unseres Zusammentreffens. Okklumentik. Was weißt du noch darüber?" fragte Severus. Harrys Magen krampfte sich ein wenig zusammen. Severus war nun wieder ernst geworden. „Na ja, mit Okklumentik kann man seinen Geist verschließen und vor einem Eindringen von Außen schützen." – „Sehr schön! Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor!" sagte Severus mit einem Grinsen, doch dann fuhr er fort: „Und wie schützt man seinem Geist?" – „In dem man sich von all seinen Gedanken löst?" fragte Harry unsicher. „Und wie löst man sich von seinen Gedanken?" bohrte Severus weiter. „Das hast du mir nie gesagt" meinte nun Harry ein wenig gereizt. Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Dann sag ich es dir jetzt!" meinte er gelassen.

„Nun, du musst dir einen Art Raum vorstellen in dem sich deine Gedanken befinden. Und eine Tür oder ein Fenster, durch die man sie betrachten kann. Wenn du merkst, dass sich einer deiner Gedanken bemächtigt, dann musst du diesen Raum verschließen. Ob du ihn händisch schließt oder mit einem Zauber ist egal, du musst dir nur Vorstellen, dass du den Raum, in dem sich seine Gedanken und Erinnerungen befinden, absicherst.

„Wichtig bei unseren ersten Übungen ist, dass du lernst diese Tür oder das Fenster zu sehen. Du musst quasi lernen zu erkennen, wie dein Inneres hier oben (Severus tippt sich an die Schläfe) aussieht. Dazu werden wir eine gemeinsame Meditation durchführen, in der ich dich führe. Es ist eine Art der Legilimentik. Jedoch breche ich nicht einfach in deinen Kopf ein, sondern verbinde mich mit dir auf einer höheren geistigen Ebene."

Harry starrte Severus ein wenig ungläubig an. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen was sein Adotivvater meinte. Doch der ältere ignorierte diesen Blick und meinte weiter. „Am besten legst du dich dazu hier rauf!" Er klopfte mit der Handfläche leicht auf den Tisch. Harry sah skeptisch vom Tisch zu Severus auf. „Harry, es macht nur Sinn, wenn du mir vertraust," sagte nun Severus ernst. „J… ja! Ok." stammelte der Junge und machte ein paar Schritte auf den Tisch zu. Nach einigen zögernd tat Harry wie ihm geheißen und er legte sich auf den großen Tisch. Severus lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu ehe er die Fenster mit einem Schipp mit den Fingern verdunkelte.

ooo

Harrys Pulsfrequenz war wieder angestiegen. Er konnte Severus nur mehr als dunkle Gestalt neben sich er kennen. Das bisschen Licht, dass durch die Jalousie kam, fiel auf die Bücher und ließen diese eigenartig aufblitzen. Doch dann schob sich Severus Hand vor Harrys Augen und nahm ihm jegliche Sicht. „Schließ die Augen und versuche ruhig und gleichmäßig zu atmen!" hörte er die leise Stimme seines Adotivvaters.

Harry schloss seine Augen und bemerkte, wie er nun versuchte den Raum zu erfühlen. Er wusste irgendwo rechts neben ihm war Severus, aber jetzt wo er ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte, konzentrierte er sich auf all seine anderen Sinnesorgane. Es machte ihn unruhig, nichts zu sehen.

Doch dann legte sich eine Hand von Severus auf seinen Brustkörper und die andere auf seine Stirn. Nun wo Harry wieder sicher sein konnte, dass Severus noch da war, beruhigte er sich auch schnell wieder. Eine Weile geschah gar nichts. Die Handflächen von Severus begannen merkwürdig zu glühen und es war, als ob eine Energie durch sie in Harrys Körper fließen würde. Eine angenehme Wärme hüllte Harry komplett ein und seine Atmung wurde immer langsamer und ruhiger.

„Harry?" fragte Severus leise. „Ja?" kam ebenso leise die Antwort. „Stell dir nun vor du gehst eine Treppe hinab. Und mit jeder Stufe dringst du mehr in dich ein. Wenn die Stufen enden, landest du auf einer Ebene. Sag mir was du siehst." Es dauerte eine Weile. Harry hatte die Stiege klar vor sich und er stieg sie langsam hinunter. Doch wie lange war die Treppe? Er konnte es noch nicht sehen. Aber schließlich endete sie und er stand auf einer Ebene. Eine grüne Wiese, die nahe eines blitzblauen Sees lag. Auf der Wiese selbst standen bunte Blumen und ein paar Bäume.

Harry erzählte was er sah und dann hörte er Severus Stimme: „Und jetzt stell dir vor, wie ich neben dir erscheine. Harry konzentrierte sich und es dauerte nicht lange erschien tatsächlich Severus neben ihm. „War nicht so schwer oder?", fragte dieser mit einem Augenzwinkern. Harry fehlten die Worte, daher schüttelte er nur benommen den Kopf.

Severus sah sich um. „Erinnert mich an Hogwarts, die Wiese, der See… sieht den Hogwartsgründen doch sehr ähnlich." – „Ist das schlecht?" fragte Harry. „Nein, nein. Das ist eben die Landschaft deiner Seele. Beeindrucken ist diese Farbenpracht. Ich wette vor zwei Wochen hat es hier noch ganz anderes ausgesehen," stellte Severus fest. „Anders, in wie fern?" – „Na ja überleg mal, wie du dich gefühlt hast, als ich dich aus dieser Muggelkneipe geholt habe." – „Du meinst die Disco? Hmm… da war hier gerade Winter. Der See war wahrscheinlich zugefroren und die Wiesen voller Schnee und Eis," grübelte Harry. „So hast du dich jedenfalls nach außen gezeigt. Kalt und Abweisend," bestätigte Severus mit einem Nicken des Kopfes. „Sev… was machen wir jetzt?" – „Jetzt begeben wir uns auf die Reise in deinen Kopf!" Der Junge blickte ein wenig überfordert drein. „Aber wie?"

„Streng genommen sind wir ja schon da, aber im Moment sehen wir dein Seelenbild. Versuche dir nun das innere deines Kopfes vorzustellen. Diesen Raum, in dem sich die Gedanken befinden." Harry sah Severus immer noch zweifelnd an. „Wie sieht der aus?" – „Das weiß ich nicht. So wie du möchtest. Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen. Das Bild kommt von alleine. Entspann dich, einfach!" Severus hat nun seine Hände auf Harrys Schultern gelegt und der Junge versuchte sich, so gut es geht zu entspannen. ‚Einen Raum. Was für ein Raum? Wie siehst du aus? Zeig es mir' murmelte Harry in Gedanken vor sich her.

Die Szenerie vor seinen Augen wechselte und er fand sich in einer riesigen Halle wieder. Fensterlose Wände die mehrere Meter hoch waren, voll mit Regalen, in denen sich silberblaue Kugeln befanden. Harry drehte sich zu Severus um, der mit staunenden Blick die Regale empor sah. „Unfassbar!" murmelte er vor sich her. „Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie groß dieser Raum ist. Du bist erst sechzehn. Wie kann man da schon so viele Erinnerungen haben?" – „Ich habe eben schon viel erlebt," gab Harry zur Antwort.

„Nun gut. Kommen wir zu deiner nächsten Übung. Praktischer Weise hat dein Raum nur eine Tür. Demnach sollte es dir leicht fallen diese zu schließen. Durch die Meditation bin ich diesmal schon eingetreten. Ansonsten muss ich erst durch diese Tür um zu deinen Gedankenpool zu kommen. Im Moment habe ich leichtes Spiel mir deine Gedanken anzusehen, ich bräuchte nur eine von ihnen antippen und wir sehen beide, was du erlebt hast. Wenn man von außen agiert ist es eher ein Suchen. Nie darf es so weit kommen, dass irgendwer leibhaftig in diesem Raum steht, so wie ich es jetzt tue. Denn dann hast du es schwer, diesen jemanden zu verbannen. Ich bin hier, weil du mich dazu quasi eingeladen hast. Weil ich dich gebeten habe mich einzulassen. Aber dass darfst du nie jemanden gestatten, dem du nicht vertraust."

„Wenn jemand in meine Gedanken einbricht. Wo bin ich dann? Ich meine, stehe ich in dem Raum und sehe wenn da wer draußen ist?" – „Nun ja... das wäre das Ziel dieser Übungen. Wenn sich einer in deinen Kopf einschleicht, dann tippt er ziellos Erinnerungen an, solange, bis er gefunden hat, wonach er sucht. Das geht alles in Bruchteilen von Sekunden und du wirst von einer Erinnerung in die andere geschleudert. Du musst versuchen dich auf diesen Raum zu konzentrieren. Denn nur dann hast du die Chance die Türe zu schließen."

„Das hört sich ziemlich schwierig an", gestand Harry. „Niemand hat gesagt, dass Okklumentik leicht ist" bestätigte Severus. „Nun... da du mich ja so großzügig eingeladen hast, wollen wir mal sehen, was ich mir anschaue." – „Was?", rief Harry entsetzt, „Du willst doch nicht..." – „Es liegt an dir mich abzuhalten!" meinte Severus mit einen fiesen Grinsen und begab sich auf eine Seite des Regals. Er berührte eine der Kugeln und mit einem Augenzwinkern änderte sich die Szenerie.

_Harry wurde gerade von Dolores Umbrigde gequält, als sein Kopf plötzlich unsaft zur Seite geschleudert wurde. Für einen Moment war es dunkel doch nach und nach wurden die Konturen von Harrys Zimmer im Ligusterweg Nummer 4 klarer. Über dem Jungen hatte sich Onkel Vernon aufgebaut. Sein Gesicht war weiß vor Zorn. Etwas benommen griff sich Harry zu seiner Wange. Seine gesamte linke Gesichtshälfte spürte sich taub an von dem Schlag, den ihn sein Onkel verpasst hatte „Eins sag ich dir Junge!", begann dieser nun wütend, „wenn du nicht aufhörst, dich wie ein Irrer zu benehmen, dann sorge ich dafür, dass du in einer Geschlossenen Anstalt landest. Die ganze Nachbarschaft redet schon über uns. Es reicht langsam! Wenn du nicht ruhig schalfen kannst, dann schlaf eben gar nicht. Wehe, ich höre dich jemals wieder schreien!" Schnaubend stapfte Onkel Vernon aus dem Zimmer. Harry blieb am ganzen Leib zitternd zurück._

ooo

Die Szenerie wechselte wieder in Dunkelheit. Es war seltsam still. Nur mühsam registrierte Harry seinen Körper wieder. Und langsam bemerkte er auch den leichten Druck auf seiner Stirn und seinem Oberkörper, der durch Severus Hände verursacht wurde. Er war wieder im Arbeitszimmer von Snape Manor. Nach ein paar weiteren Atemzügen öffnete er langsam die Augen.

Die Augen seines Adotivvaters ruhten auf ihn. Der Blick jedoch war undefinierbar. Vorsichtig ließ Severus den Jungen wieder los und Harry setzte sich auf. „Du hast gar nicht versucht mich davon abzuhalten, oder?" fragte Severus ernst. Harry blickte etwas verloren zu Boden. Dann schüttelte er verneinend den Kopf. „Warum nicht?" wollte sein Adoptivvater wissen. „Weil es so viel einfach war, dir zu zeigen, wie mein Onkel so ist", gestand Harry leise.

„Hat dich dein Onkel öfter geschlagen?" Harry zuckte mit den Schultern „Manchmal" Dann wurde es wieder still. Severus sah den Jungen grübelnd an. „Wann hat er dich geschlagen? Immer nach einem Alptraum, oder öfter? Hat er auch mit etwas anderem zugeschlagen, als mit seiner Hand?" Harry sah Severus nun unsicher in die Augen. Worauf wollte sein neuer Vater hinaus? „Hat er mit Gegenständen auf dich eingeschlagen?" wiederholte Severus hartnäckig und war nun sehr ernst. Doch Harry schwieg. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber eine plötzliche Angst befiel ihn. Vielleicht hätte er Severus doch die Erinnerung nicht zeigen sollen. Er hatte das ungute Gefühl, etwas verraten zu haben, dass er für immer in sich begraben wollte. Niemand sollte je davon erfahren.

Severus war die plötzliche Angst in den Augen des Jungen nicht entgangen. Auch er merkte, dass er an etwas gestoßen war, das Harry wehement zu verdrängen versuchte. Es wäre leichtes Spiel mit einem Legilimens-Spruch dahinter zu kommen, was es ist, aber das würde wohl das Vertrauen des Jungen in ihm zerstören. Er beschloss es vorläufig dabei zu belassen. Harry hatte sich plötzlich wieder sehr weit in sich zurück gezogen.

Schließlich meinte Severus: „Ich denke, für heute ist es genug. Wir werden morgen weiter machen. Inzwischen versuche dir Schutzzauber und ähnliches zu überlegen, wie du die Tür vor Eindringlingen sicher machen kannst. Je besser du deine Tür sicherst, umso schwerer hat es ein Legilimentor überhaupt einzudringen. Vor dem Schlafen gehen stellst du dir wieder deinen Raum vor und arbeitest daran Schutzzauber und Sicherheitsvorkehrungen anzubringen. Ich werden dann morgen prüfen wie weit du gekommen bist, ok?" Harry nickte nur benommen.

Gedanken verloren stapfte der Junge hinter Severus wieder aus dem Raum. In der Eingangshalle drehte sich Severus noch einmal zu Harry um. „Du weißt, dass du jederzeit mit mir reden kannst? Und wenn du eben nicht reden willst, dann werde ich dich auch nicht drängen." Harry nickte und sah dann zu Severus auf. Ein schwaches Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus. „Okklumentik ist im Moment sehr wichtig. Je schneller du es lernst um so eher können wir über andere Sachen reden. Zum Beispiel, was es mit den neuen Kräften zu tun hat. Woher sie kommen, und wie du mit ihnen umgehen kannst." – „Du meinst die Zauberstablose Magie?" fragte Harry und schien nun endlich wieder aus seiner Trance auf zu wachen „Unter anderen" gab Severus ausweichend zurück.


	19. Harrys Geheimnis

Mit diesen neuen Gedanken konnte Harry seine düstere Vergangenheit wieder verdrängen und kam halbwegs gut gelaunt in der Bibliothek an. Hermine saß auf der Couch und hatte ihre Nase wieder in einem Buch vertieft und Ron saß daneben, eine Rolle Pergament vor sich ausgebreitet und schien über etwas nach zu denken.

„Hi, wie war's?" fragte Ron, kaum dass er Harry entdeckt hat. „Na ja... nicht so angenehm," gab Harry wahrheitsgemäß zu. „Konntest du Professor Snape aus deinen Kopf raushalten?" fragte nun auch Hermine interessiert. „Nein, er hat eine Meditation gemacht, um mir den Raum meiner Gedanken zu zeigen. Jetzt soll ich üben ihn zu versiegeln. Du kennst nicht zufällig gute Schutzzauber?" fragte Harry nun hoffnungsvoll. „Hmm... ich glaube..." nachdenklich stand Hermine auf und ging zu einem der Bücherregale, „ja... genau. Hier!" Das Mädchen kam mit einem Buch zurück und streckte es Harry hin. „Magisches Absichern von geistigen Räumen" Harry starrte zuerst auf den Buch dann auf Hermine.

„Kennst du etwa schon jedes Buch, das hier rum steht?" Hermine lachte amüsiert auf: „Nein, ich bin nur vorhin zufällig darüber gestolpert, als ich ein Buch über Geistmagie gesucht habe. Die Bücher hier sind allesamt sehr interessant. Was mich nur wundert... sie sind alle... nun sagen wir mal so... harmlos." – „Was für Bücher hast du denn erwartet?", fragte Ron verwundert. „Na ja, das ist das Haus der Snapes. Beinahe die ganze Familie waren Schwarzmagier, da würde man doch auch etwas hmm... gefährlichere Literatur erwarten," erklärte Hermine. „Du meinst, wie man seinen Zaubertränkelehrer verhext?" fragte Ron mit einem Grinsen. „Ach Ron, sei nicht so dumm," kam eine etwas gereizte Antwort zurück.

„So viel ich weiß," mischte sich Harry schnell ein um keinen Streit entstehen zu lassen, „gibt es einen eigenen Raum, wo die Snapes ihre _gefährlichen_ Bücher verstecken." – „Ja, was meinst du warum wir nicht in den zweiten Stock dürfen! Die Räume da oben sind sicher voll mit gefährlichen Sachen!" sagte Ron und dann fügte er mit einem Glitzern in den Augen hinzu „Wir sollten vielleicht den Tarnumhang deines Dads auspacken, was meinst du Harry?" – „Ron!" fuhr Hermine empört ein, „Dumbeldore hat doch gesagt, dass es Professor Snape garantiert erfährt, wenn wir dort oben rum schleichen. Ich bin sicher er hat genug Schutzvorkehrungen getroffen." – „Aber er weiß nicht, dass wir einen Tarnumhang haben" konterte Ron. „Und was macht das für einen Unterschied, sollten wir in einer Falle feststecken?" schnappte Hermine zurück „Ach Mine, lass es uns doch mal probieren. Er wird uns schon nicht den Kopf abreißen, und Hauspunkte kann er auch nicht abziehen."

Harry sah nun überrascht zu Ron, war er es nicht, der vor Harrys Okklumentikstunde leichenblass geworden ist, weil Severus ihm einen giftigen Blick zu geworfen hat. „Ich will ja kein Spielverderber sein, aber wir sind noch fünf Tage hier bevor die Schule anfängt und ich bin sicher Se...Snape kann uns diese fünf Tage zur Hölle machen." gab Harry zu bedenken. „Na... dann machen wir es in der Nacht bevor wir nach Hogwarts fahren," schlug Ron nun vor, der sich nicht davon abbringen lassen wollte. Hermine sah skeptisch zwischen Ron und Harry hin und her. „Mal schauen..." meinte Harry ausweichend und damit war das Thema vorerst beendet.

ooo

Bis zum Abend hatte Harry ein paar Schutzzauber aus dem Buch rausgesucht, die er probieren wollte. Jedoch war er sich sicher, dass Severus sie schnell durch brechen würde. Das Abendessen war ähnlich verlaufen, wie das Mittag essen. Dumbledore war jedoch inzwischen nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt und so gab es nur mehr die Weasleys, Tonks, Severus, Harry und Hermine.

„Wo ist eigentlich Lupin?", fragte Harry, als er erneut feststellte, dass einer fehlte. „Unterwegs für den Orden", erklärte Tonks mit vollen Mund. Worauf hin Severus ihr einen verächtlichen Blick zuwarf. „Ist es etwas gefährliches?", fragte Harry besorgt weiter. „Nein, keine Sorge. Ich schätze, dass er in ein paar Tagen wieder da sein wird. Er sammelt nur..." – „Das reicht!", fuhrt nun Severus aufgebracht dazwischen, „Die Kinder wissen genug. Mehr brauchen sie nicht zu wissen. Solange sie nicht im Orden sind, gehen sie die Unternehmungen des Ordens nichts an."

Darauf hin war es eine Weile still. „Wann dürfen wir denn dem Orden beitreten?", fragte Harry nun an Severus gerichtet. Sein Adoptivvater kniff die Augen ein wenig zusammen und musterte Harry von oben bis unten. Harry kämpfte hart gegen ein Grinsen an. Schließlich meinte Severus: „Wenn Professor Dumbledore es für richtig hält." Danach verstummten die Gespräche wieder.

ooo

Eine vernichtende Schachrunde später lag Harry in seinem Zimmer und versuchte sich den geistigen Raum seiner Gedanken wieder in Erinnerung zu rufen. Die hohen Regale und die Tür die dazu führte. Harry sah sich wieder in dem Raum stehen und grübelte, wozu die Tür denn eigentlich gut war. Was wenn er sie einfach wegzaubern würde, dann käme nie einer hier herein. Oder würde er sich dann selbst aussperren?

Er beschloss Severus am nächsten Tag diesbezüglich zu fragen und belegte dann die Tür mit ein paar Zaubern. Die Tür leuchtet in verschiedenen Farben auf, sobald ein Zauber erfolgreich angewandt wurde. Als er fertig war, tauchte er wieder aus seinen Gedanken auf und erschreckte gewaltig, als er plötzlich merkte, dass wer im Raum war.

„Sev!" rief der Junge empört, „Schon mal was von anklopfen gehört?" – „Ich habe geklopft!" rechtfertigte sich der Mann und sah dann mit leichten Schmunzeln zu Harry, „Und? Alles erledigt?" Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „Weiß nicht. Das werden wir wohl morgen merken. Oder bist du gekommen um mich zu prüfen?" fragte der Junge mit leicht panischer Stimme. „Nein, nein", sagte Severus und stellte eine Keramikschale neben Harrys Bett ab.

Die Augen des Jungen leuchteten auf. Er erkannte die Schale und erinnert sich sofort an die Massage zurück. „Wir machen einen Deal," meinte Severus und musterte Harry nun ernst. „Was für ein Deal?" fragte Harry vorsichtig, als all seine Alarmglocken angingen und sich ein ungutes beklemmendes Gefühl in seinem Magen ausbreitete.

„Ich denke, du weißt was ich wissen will" sagte Severus und sah Harry forschend an. Das Leuchten in dessen Augen war wieder verschwunden. „Du hast doch gesagt du drängst mich nicht", erinnerte Harry. „Ich dränge dich auch nicht. Ich will nur einen Deal mit dir eingehen. Du musst nicht, wenn du nicht willst", gab Severus ziemlich ruhig von sich.

„Wa... warum musst du... ich mein... es ist vorbei, vergessen und begraben, wieso willst du..." stammelte Harry mit belegter Stimme. „Probleme kann man nicht verarbeiten in dem man sie verdrängt. Es wird immer wieder auftauchen, es könnte unsere Arbeit massiv erschweren," erklärte der Ältere. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, was es da zu verarbeiten gibt. Darüber reden wird auch nichts ändern. Ich werde die Dursley sowie so nie wieder sehen." – „Ich glaube, du verstehst nicht. Jedes Problem mit dem du dich herum schlägst, beeinflusst dein magisches Potential." – „Aber ich schlag mich damit nicht rum. Es ist für mich vorbei."

Severus lächelte sanft, „Es ist nicht vorbei. Was denkst du, wie oft ich darauf stoßen werde, wenn wir Okklumentik üben. Erinnere dich nur an deine Reaktion, als ich dir die Fragen gestellt habe. Du hast dich zurück gezogen, dich eingerollt wie ein Igel. Doch wie bei jeden Igel ist es eine falsche Sicherheit sich einfach einzurollen. Denn damit verschließt er sich nur vor der Gefahr, erkennt sie nicht rechtzeitig und kann nicht rechtzeitig reagieren." – „Wusste ja gar nicht, dass du unter die Psychologen gegangen bist," meinte Harry sarkastisch. „Lass die Scherze, Potter!" antwortete Severus mit gespielt ernster Miene. Harry lächelte schwach.

Nach einer Weile der absoluten Stille, fragte Severus. „Was ist nun? Machen wir den Deal?" Harry seufzte und starrte die Keramikschale unschlüssig an. „Ich weiß gar nicht was ich erzählen soll. Das meiste weißt du eh schon. Ich hab dir ja gesagt, dass nachdem Alpträumen meine Hand immer gekrampft hat und mir Dinge runter gefallen sind. Na ja, da sind auch Sachen kaputt gegangen. Darüber haben sich die Dursley nicht gefreut."

Harrys Stimme war monoton geworden während er erzählte. Severus hielt es für das beste den Jungen nicht zu unterbrechen. „Eines Tages musste auch Tante Petunias Teeservice aus China daran glauben. Sie hat mich für den ganzen Tag unter der Treppe ein gesperrt, da wo ich früher mein Bett hatte. Als Onkel Vernon am Abend von der Arbeit heim kam. Hat er mich an den Haaren in den Keller gezogen und..." Harry Stimme stockte. Sein Körper begann zu zittern. Doch dann atmete er ein paar mal tief durch und erzählte weiter. Seine Stimme war wesentlich leiser geworden und wäre es nicht so totenstill in dem Raum gewesen, hätte man Harry kaum gehört.

_Backflash ---_

_Onkel Vernon zerrte Harry an den Haaren hinter sich her, stieß wütend die Tür auf und schleuderte den Jungen unsanft von sich. Harry verlor das Gleichgewicht und fand sich auf dem Boden wieder. Er hatte das Gefühl, sein Onkel hätte ihm mehrere Haare ausgerissen. Dann nahm Vernon einen Sack und leerte diesen vor Harrys Füßen aus. Die Scherben des zerbrochenen Teeservice polterten heraus._

_Harrys Onkel baute sich drohen vor den Jungen auf und meinte: „Du bringst das sofort wieder in Ordnung! Das war ein Hochzeitsgeschenk deiner Tante!" Harry blickte verzweifelt auf die Scherben, dann sah er wieder zu seinen Onkel hoch. „Ich kann nicht ohne Zauberstab zaubern. Außerdem darf ich nicht. Ich würde von der Schule fliegen."_

„_Blödsinn!" scharte der Vernon wütend. „Du hast Tante Magda ohne Zauberstab aufgeblasen. Du hast Dudley im Zoo in einem Terrarium eingesperrt OHNE ZAUBERSTAB. Also macht dich verdammt noch mal an die Arbeit! Und was deine Schule angeht, ich bezweifle, dass ich dich jemals wieder dort hin gehen lassen. Sie dich nur an? Diese verrückte Schule macht dich noch irrer als du je warst. Oh, nein. Auf diese Schule gehst du nicht mehr. Ich habe dich in St. Brutos angemeldet." _

_Nun war Harry wütend aufgestanden, „Du kannst mich nicht aufhalten, sie werden kommen und mich abholen!" rief Harry. Onkel Vernon schien beinahe zu platzen. Er kam die paar Schritte auf Harry zu und teilte zwei kräftige Ohrfeigen aus. Danach packte er den Jungen an der Kehle und drückte ihn gegen die Wand. „Ich sagte... du sollst... dieses Teeservice reparieren" quetschte er mühsam hervor. Harry bekam kaum Luft. „Oder muss ich noch deutlicher werden?" Vernon stieß erneut den Jungen zu Boden und starrte ihn hasserfüllt an._

_Harry sah zu den Scherben. Er wusste, dass es seine einzige Chance wäre, halbwegs heil aus dem Keller zu kommen, aber wie sollte er es anstellen? Sein Zauberstab lag oben in seinem Zimmer. Während er panisch überlegte, merkte er nicht, was Vernon in der Zwischenzeit tat, um so überraschter war er, als plötzlich dessen Gürtel schmerzhaft auf seinen Rücken segelte. „Onkel Vernon... bitte, ich kann nicht!" jammerte Harry. Doch bei seinem Onkel schienen die Drähte durch geschmort zu sein. Wie ein Irrer schlug er auf Harry ein. Der Junge konnte gar nicht aufstehen, um den Schlägen auszuweichen. Die mit einer solchen Kraft auf ihn zukamen, dass der Schmerz beinahe einem Cruatiusfluch gleich kam._

_Sein Onkel war eindeutig nicht mehr bei Sinnen. Harry lag schließlich völlig ausgeliefert vor ihm am Boden. Mit Mühe schaffte er es sich auf den Rücken zu drehen und mit beiden Füßen nach seinen Onkel zu treten, der gerade siegessicher zu seinem letzten Schlag ausholen wollte. Völlig überrascht von Harrys Tritt taumelte er nach hinten, verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel auf den Rücken. Ein wutverzerrter, unglaublich lauter Schrei war zu hören, als sein massiver Körper am Boden aufkam. Danach wurde es still. _

_Harry zitterte am ganzen Körper. Er war nicht fähig aufzustehen. Nur im Trance bekam er mit, wie Tante Petunia herein gestürzt kam. Die Szene die sich vor ihr bot, lies auch ihr einen Schrei entweichen. Harry lag zusammen gerollt und zitternd am Boden und ihr Mann circa einen Meter daneben, bewegungslos und starrte an die Decke. Blut quoll unter seinem massiven Körper hervor. Vernon war auf die Scherben des Teeservice gefallen._

_Backflash Ende---_

„Ich weiß kaum was dann geschah. Irgendwann kamen Rettungsleute und brachten Onkel Vernon ins Krankenhaus. Ich lag immer noch im Keller. Ich wurde da unten eingesperrt und vergessen. Ich weiß bis heute nicht wie, stand plötzlich Mark im Türrahmen zum Keller. Er hat mich fortgebracht, mir was zum Essen und Trinken gegeben. Mark hat gemeint ich wäre völlig verrückt, dass ich da nicht schon früher geflohen bin und er hatte Recht. Es war verrückt auf Dumbledore zu hören. Ich hätte früher dort abhauen sollen. Wem hat es denn genutzt? Ich hab gelitten und Tante Petunia hat gelitten und Onkel Vernon hat es den letzten Nerv geraubt. Und ... wo war Dumbledore als ich ihn gebraucht habe? Ich lag drei Tage im Keller und der einzige der mir half war ein Muggl. Ich ... ich hatte die Zauberwelt so satt. Ich habe mir geschworen nie wieder nach Hogwarts zu gehen. Nie wieder." Die letzten Worte waren nur mehr ein Flüstern.

Severus wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Etwas benommen setzte er sich neben Harry auf das Bett. Dieser starrte emotionslos vor sich hin. Severus war geschockt. Geschockt von der Geschichte, geschockt von Harrys Höllenqualen, die er durchlebt haben musste. Wie konnte das passieren? Der Orden hatte doch die Aufgabe, zu Sorgen, dass Harry nichts passierte. Wer hätte auch gedacht, dass Harrys größte Gefahr direkt im Haus war. Niemand hatte je einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, wie das Verhältnis zwischen Harry und seinen Verwandten war. Niemand hatte sich darum gekümmert.

Wohl hat jeder gewusst, dass Harry seine Verwandten nicht mochte, aber das schien immer nebensächlich zu sein im Vergleich zu dem Blutschutz durch seine Tante. Es wurde als „kleineres Übel" eingestuft. Aber was der Junge eben erzählt hatte, war alles andere als ein kleines Übel. Kein Wunder, dass Harry anfangs gar niemanden an sich heran lassen wollte.

‚Wieso dann mich?' fragte sich Severus plötzlich. ‚Wie konnte der Jungen ausgerechnet zu mir Vertrauen fassen?' Und zum ersten Mal wurde Severus zur Gänze bewusst, was für ein außergewöhnliches Geschenk es war, dass Harry anfing ihm zu vertrauen. Ihm, den er jahrelang gehasst hatte. Eine Welle an Gefühlen packte ihn und er schloss seine Arme um den Jungen. Harry lehnte seinen Kopf dankbar gegen die Schulter des Älteren und begann zu weinen.

Nach mehreren schweigenden Minuten fragte Severus. „Ich will den Deal nicht brechen, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass dir jetzt alles andere zu Mute ist, als nach einer Massage, oder?" Harry schniefte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, aber ... ich weiß es ist kindisch... aber ... würdest du bleiben bis ich eingeschlafen bin?" fragte Harry vorsichtig. Severus sah Harry überrascht an. Dann lächelte er sanft. „Natürlich!"

Er strich Harry liebevoll durchs Haar. ‚Und das soll James Potters Sohn sein?' fragte er sich unwillkürlich. Und war von seinen eigenen Gedanken überrascht. ‚Nein. Das ist Lilys Sohn' besserte er sich selbst aus. ‚Lilys Sohn, der leider in einer vollkommen ungeeigneten Umgebung für einen Zauberer aufwachen musste. Und der alles andere als bereit war, die Aufgabe, die vor ihm stand, zu lösen.' Severus hoffte nur, dass Harry noch die nötige Zeit hatte, die er brauchte, um eins mit seinen neuen Kräften zu werden, die bereits in ihm schlummerten.


	20. Die Bombe platzt

Mal wieder ein herzliches Danke schön an meine treuen Leser und Reviewer. Es freut euch vielleicht zu hören, dass ich die Geschichte nun betalesen lasse und nach und nach die Kapiteln aktualisieren werde.

Tja, der zweite Stock... irgendwie muss ich den noch einbauen, aber vorläufig hat Harry andere Probleme. ;o)

oooooo

Die Sonne erwachte mit den fröhlichen Gesang der Vögel und schob die letzte Wolke von sich, um den Tag mit einem strahlenden Lächeln zu begrüßen. Ihre warmen Strahlen glitten über das Land und hinein in die Häuser, um ihrer Besitzer ebenfalls aus den Federn zu holen. So holte sie auch einen jungen Gryffindor wieder aus dem Land der Träume der sich mit geschlossenen Augen genüsslich in seinem Bett streckte.

Dabei stieß er an ein unerwartetes Hinderniss. Erschrocken öffnete er die Augen. Dann jedoch breitete sich ein glückliches Lächeln auf seinen Lippen aus. Sein Adoptivvater dürfte am Vortag wohl an seiner Bettseite eingeschlafen sein. Langsam schien nun auch er wieder zu Bewusstsein zu kommen. Ein jammender Schrei nach den anderen ertönte, als dieser sich langsam streckte.

„Hast du denn kein eigenes Bett in dem du schlafen kannst?", fragte Harry mit einem breiten Grinsen. Ein wenig verwirrt sah Severus auf. Doch als er das Lächeln des Jungen sah, meinte er schließlich: „Ich kann mich erinnern, dass ich gebeten wurde hier zu bleiben." – „Ja, bis ich eingeschlafen bin. Aber doch nicht die ganze Nacht. Das ist doch ungesund!" – „Ach wirklich?" fragte Severus sarkastisch und rieb sich seinen schmerzenden Rücken. Harry konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. „Du findest das auch noch lustig, was?" fragte Severus giftig. Doch das brachte den Jungen nur noch mehr zum Lachen. „Hör auf!" mahnte der Ältere. Doch Harry konnte nicht, er rollte sich auf seinem Bett hin und her und hielt sich den Bauch. „Schön, dass du dich so gut amüsierst!" sagte Severus beleidigt. Etwas, was ich Harry Augen so überhaupt nicht zu Severus passte. „Hör auf!", jammte nun Harry der vor lachen schon nicht mehr konnte.

„Von wegen, ich fang erst richtig an!" rief Severus hinterhältig grinsend und fing an Harry zu kitzeln. „Nein, das ist unfair. Hör sofort auf damit!" rief Harry und strammpelte wild, um Severus los zu werden. Doch Severus war ungnädig. Und um vor Harrys Füßen sicher zu sein, setze er sich kurzer Hand drauf. „Nein, geh weg!" protestierte der Junge. „Ich denke gar nicht daran. Du hättest über die Folgen nachdenken sollen, bevor du über mich gelacht hast", erklärte Severus. „Bitte!", flehte Harry. Und endlich hielt Severus inne. „Nur wenn du dich entschuldigst!" sagte der Ältere ernst. Leider war das genau das falsche und Harry brach erneut in einen Lachkrampf aus. Also setze Severus seine Kitzelattake fort. „Nicht, nein!" bettelte Harry zwischen seinen Lachern hervor.

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf „Harry, was..." mitten im Satz blieben dem unerwarteten Besucher die Worte im Hals stecken. Sowohl Severus, als auch Harry blickten erschrocken auf und hielten in ihren Bewegungen inne. Ron stand im Türrahmen und starrte entsetzt auf die Szene vor ihm „... zum Teufel geht her vor!" murmelte er seinen Satz schließlich fertig. „Ron!" rief Harry und richtete sich nun auf. Severus kletterte vom Bett herunter und strich sich seinen Umhang glatt. Ron schüttelet ungläubig den Kopf, „Sag mir, dass ich noch träume. Sag mir, dass ich nen Alptraum habe, bitte!" stammelte er mit entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck. „Ron, laß mich erklären. Ich..." begann Harry und kam auf seinen Freund zu. Doch dieser wich erschrocken zurück. Und starrte Harry immer noch ungläubig an. Dann machte er auf den Absatz kehrt und verschwand fluchtartig in sein Zimmer.

Harry sah zu Severus. Beiden sahen aus, als wenn sie bei etwas Verboteten erwischt worden wären. „War wohl nicht die Art, wie du Mr. Weasley von mir erzählen wolltest, oder?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Kopf hoch. Wenn er wirklich dein Freund ist, wird er dir verzeihen und es akzeptieren. Wenn nicht, dann solltest du dich fragen worauf eure Freundschaft seinerzeit gründet worden ist. Glaub mir, solche Situationen zeigen wer ein wahrer Freund ist und wer nicht, ich spreche aus Erfahrung."

Nun sah der Junge überrascht auf. Und ihm fiel was ein, was er schon immer fragen wollte. „Du und Mum, wie kam es, dass ihr Freunde geworden seit. In der Szene im Denkarium hast du sie zurückgewiesen und Schlammblut genannt." Severus musterter Harry und setzte sich dann auf das Bett des Jungen: „Ich hab mich schon gefragt, wann du mich das fragen wirst." Harry durchquerte das Zimmer und setzte sich neben seinen Adoptivvater.

Severus schien kurz in Gedanken zu versinken, dann begann er zu erzählen: „Ich hab dir ja schon einmal gesagt, dass ich manchmal lange braucht um etwas zu erkennen. Lily hat mich nie verurteilt. Sie hat mir geholfen, wann immer es ging. Zuerst habe ich ihre Hilfe abgewiesen. Aber wenn du schon zum zigsten Mal versuchts aufzustehen und immer wieder hinfällst und da ist eine Hand, die dir die ganze Zeit entgegenstreckt, irgendwann ergreifst du sie. Deine Mum hatte es sich offensichtlich zum Hobby gemacht, wenn James außer Sicht war, mir zu helfen. Na ja. Irgenwann ließ ich es zu und langsam begann ich sie zu akzeptieren. Sie hatte eine Art Hilfe anzubieten, ohne den anderen das Gefühl zu geben unfähig zu sein. Und später wurde aus dieser Akzeptanz Freundschaft. Auch wenn deine Mum nicht reinblütig war, sie war reines Herzens. Und es war schwer sich ihrem Charm zu entziehen."

Harry sah Severus mit einem dankbaren Lächeln an. Solche Erzählungen machten den Jungen immer stolz. Stolz darauf was er war. Waren es früher Geschichten von seinen Vater so sind es jetzt eher die von seiner Mutter die ihn interessierten und Severus schien einige davon zu haben.

ooo

Beim Frühstück waren es diesmal noch weniger als sonst. Ginny war mit ihren Eltern unterwegs und Tonks war diesmal ebenfalls nicht da. So blieben nur mehr Harry, Ron und Hermine und natürlich Severus zurück. Ron saß mit grantiger Miene neben Hermine und starrte appetitlos in seinen Rührei. Hermine zog die Stirn in Falten. Harry versuchte mehrmals einen Satz anzufangen, doch Ron erstickte diese meist schon im Keim, indem er verächtlich schnaubte. „Was ist denn los?", wollte Hermine wissen und richtete sich mit dieser Frage an Harry. „Na ja... Ron hat heraus gefunden wer mein Adoptivvater ist", stammelte Harry und blickte hilfesuchend zu Severus. Der jedoch wollte sich da raushalten und blickte sturr in seine Zeitung. Hermine schien recht schnell zu schalten. „Doch nicht etwa Professor Snape?" fragte sich mit überaschend scharfen Verstand. Doch Harry nickte und zur Verblüffung aller nickte auch Hermine wissend ihren Kopf.

„Ist das alles?", fragte Ron sie nun verwirrt. Hermine hob die Schultern „Na ja, ich hab es mir schon gedacht." – „Du... du hast es dir schon gedacht?" Ron starrte das Mädchen an. „Das fass ich nicht. Und du hast nichst gesagt?" – „Ich hab es nicht gewusst. Es war nur eine Vermutung. Harry hatte immer so ein eigenartiges Glitzern in den Augen, wenn er von Professor Snape redete. Und er hat sich zweimal beihahe verplappert und wollte ‚Severus' statt ‚Snape' sagen. Na ja... und kombiniert mit den paar Inforationen, die er uns gegeben hat bezüglich der Zeit die er hier verbracht hat, konnte es eigentlich nicht viel anders sein", erklärte Hermine. „Oh verstehe, ich bin hier der einzige blinde Trottel. Aber wir reden hier von Professor Snape. SNAPE... klingelt da was? Zaubertränke. Kerker. Schlechte Laune." fragte Ron aufgebracht.

„Mr. Weasley. Sie wissen, dass ich anwesend bin?" fragte Severus und legte die Zeitung beiseite. Ron starrte ihn verhasst an. Severus hielt seinen Blick eisern stand. Es war als würden sie sich ein Gefecht mit Blicken liefern. Es war schwer zu sagen wer gefährlicher oder angsteinflößender aussah. „Ist es so schwer zu akzeptieren?" fragte schließlich der Hogwartslehrer. Ron sprang von seinem Stuhl auf und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum.

„Das war nicht sehr hilfreich!" meinte Harry vorwurfsvoll. „Soll ich etwa Mr. Weasley gestatten an meinem Tisch über mich herzuziehen?" rechtfertigte sich Severus. „Ich..." begann Hermine und schluckte, „Ich geh und sehe nach ihm!" und stand ebenfalls auf. „Warte, ich komm auch!" Harry sprang von seinem Stuhl auf und wollte Hermine folgen.

„Harry, kann ich dich vorher noch kurz sprechen?" Der Junge sah hinter Hermine nach und drehte sich dann mit verwirrten Gesicht zu seinem Adoptivvater. „Ich werde Dumbledore darüber unterrichten, was du mir gestern erzählt hast." Nun fror Harrys Gesicht ein. „Wieso?" fragte er ängstlich. „Ich denke, er sollte es wissen." war die ruhige Antwort. „Und was soll es bringen?", fragte der Junge gereizt, „Er kann auch nichst ungeschehen machen!" – „Nein, das kann er nicht. Aber es erklärt einiges. Vorallem warum du Dumbledore nicht mehr vertraust." – „Ich vertraue ihm" Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Du akzeptierst ihn und das auch nur, weil er bei der Adoption versucht hat, zu helfen. Doch es ist ein Keil zwischen euch. Dumbledore kommt nicht mehr an dich heran." Harry sah Severus fragen an, „Wozu will er an mich heran. Ich hab doch dich." Severus lächelte schwach, „Du wirst seine Unterstützung brauchen." – „Für was? Was kann er mir geben, was du nicht auch kannst?" – „Harry, Dumbledore ist viel mächtiger als ich."

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Es war ihm egal wie mächtig wer war, Dumbledore würde sich so wie so nicht von seinen Weg abbringen lassen, wo immer der auch hinführen möge. Harry konnte sich ihm ohnehin nicht in die Quere stellen. Dumbeldores Wille geschehe. Harry zuckte zusammen. Waren das eben seine Gedanken? Er sah zu Severus auf, der ihn nachdenklich musterte. „Vielleicht hast du Recht, Sev. Ich habe kein Vertrauen mehr in ihm. Er geht stur seinen Weg ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. Er denkt, er weiß was gut für mich ist, aber das tut er nicht. Und sein ewiges ‚fröhlich drauf sein' geht mir auf die Nerven!"

Nach diesem Satz herrschte für einen Moment Stille. „In deinem letzten Punkt kann ich dich beruhigen. Dumbeldore ist momentan alles andere als ‚fröhlich' Ich denke, ihr solltet reden." Harry zuckte abermals mit den Schultern. Severus seufzte und meinte schließlich, „Also dann,... geh und beruhige Mr. Weasley, bevor am Mittagstisch ein Duell ausbricht." Harry erhob sich schwach lächelnd und machte sich auf die Suche nach seinen Freunden.

ooo

Ron gab Harry keine Chance sich zu erklären geschweige denn zu entschuldigen, denn kaum dass Harry den selben Raum betrat, stand er auf und verschwand ohne ein Wort und ohne Harry weiter zu beachten. Auch Hermine schaffte es kaum mit Ron zu reden. So verging der Tag ätzend langsam. Hermine saß wieder in der Bibliothek in Büchern vertieft, Harry verschwand ausnahmsweise ebenfalls in einem Buch und Ron hatte sich in seinem Zimmer verschanzt und schmollte.

Zu Mittag kamen Mr. und Mrs. Weasley und Ginny wieder zurück. Beim gemeinsamen Essen war einmal mehr eisige Stimmung und weder Harry noch Ron schienen besonderen Appetit zu haben. So wurde es schließlich 15 Uhr und Harry traf sich mit Severus wieder vor der Bibliothek. Wie am Vortag gingen die beiden in den versteckten Arbeitsraum der Snapes. Schweigend ließ sich Harry in einen Sessel fallen und beobachtete Severus, wie er den Raum durchschritt und sich schließlich zum Schreibtisch setzte. „Hat sich Mr. Weasley immer noch nicht beruhigt?" fragte Severus mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. Harry schüttelte nur betrübt den Kopf.

„Ich nehme an, er wird ein bisschen Zeit brauchen. Wahrscheinlich passt es nicht so recht in sein bisheriges Weltbild.", vermutete der Ältere. Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Sollen wir die Okklumentikstunde verschieben?" fragte Severus schließlich besorgt, nachdem Harry immer noch kein Wort gesagt hatte. „Nein", kam es nun leise von dem Jungen, „Ich versteh nur nicht, warum er mir nicht einmal zuhören mag. Er will keine Erklärungen hören, reimt sich lieber alles selber zusammen." Severus warf Harry nun einen mitleidigen Blick zu. „Du musst ihn eben zum Zuhören zwingen!" Harry seufzte.

„Nun... hast du gestern Abend noch Schutzzauber für deinen geistigen Raum angebracht?" wechselte Severus nun das Thema. „Ja!" war die knappe Antwort. „Hast du noch Fragen, oder soll ich gleich loslegen?" Harry überlegte kurz. „Ja, warum hat der Raum eigentlich eine Tür, kann man den nicht einfach verschließen in dem man die Tür wegzaubert?" – „Oh, klar kannst du das, aber dann verlierst du den Kontakt zu der Außenwelt und bist in deinem Kopf gefangen." meinte Severus amüsiert. Doch auf Harrys entsetztes Gesicht fügte er noch hinzu: „Harry, du weißt schon, dass dieser Raum nicht wirklich in deinem Kopf ist, oder? Das ist nur eine Verbildlichung. Die Tür steht als Symbol für den Durchgang. Sie ist die Möglichkeit auf deine Erinnerungen zuzugreifen. Sowohl für dich, wie auch für Legilimentoren. Man stellt sich das ganze als Raum vor, damit man leichter damit arbeiten kann. Wie willst du etwas mit einem Zauber belegen, wenn du keine Ahnung hast wie es aussieht." Harry dachte kurz nach, dann nickte er. „Na schön. Also von mir aus können wir anfangen, aber ich glaube meine Schutzvorkehrungen sind kein Problem für dich." – „Das ist definitiv die falsche Einstellung! So was will ich nie wieder hören!" mahnte Severus streng. „Entschuldigung", nuschelte Harry und senkte den Kopf. „Harry, so können wir nicht arbeiten," meinte Ältere genervt. Erneut seufzte der Junge. Darauf hin folgte eine Stille. Severus wusste einfach nicht, was er tun sollte und Harry versank wieder in Gedanken.

„Lily würde jetzt wahrscheinlich sagen. Es ist egal ob du deinen Kopf hängen lässt, oder ihn aufrecht hältst, denn jeder Regen geht vornüber und meistes scheint kurz darauf wieder die Sonne," erinnerte sich Severus musste schmunzeln. Harry blickte nun neugierig auf: „Hat sie das mal gesagt?" Der Ältere nickte. „Ich beneide dich um die Erinnerungen, die du an sie hast", gestand der Junge. Severus lächelte verständnisvoll. „Weißt du, es gibt einen Weg, bei dem du solche Erinnerungen sammeln kannst", sagte er und lächelte noch breiter. „Ach ja? Welchen?" fragte Harry verblüfft. Sein Adoptivvater legte den Kopf schief und sah Harry prüfen an. „Weißt du noch warum wir hier sind?" fragte er schließlich. „Schon, aber mit Okklumentik verteidige ich doch nur meine Erinnerungen" meinte Harry immer noch verwirrt. „Also ich kann mich erinnern, dass du letztes Mal mit einen einfachen Spruch diesen Zauber umgekehrt hast," kam ihm Severus etwas zur Hilfe. Nun endlich verstand Harry und seine Augen blitzen auf.

„Worauf warten wir dann noch?" fragte Harry und grinste mit neuem Tatendrang. Severus lobte sich selber für den genialen Einfall. Nun hatte Harry die richtige Motivation. „Na gut, dann leere deinen Kopf und konzentriere dich auf deinen geistigen Raum. Sobald du merkst, dass ich versuche einzudringen, drängst du mich zurück. Gib mir keine Chance an deine Erinnerungen heran zu kommen! Bereit?" fragte Severus. Harry nickte. Er hatte schnell das Bild des Raumes mit den vielen Regalen vor sich, gleichzeitig aber sah er auch den Arbeitsraum der Snapes in dem er sich gerade befand. Sein Adoptivvater hob den Zauberstab und zählte: „Eins, zwei, drei ... Legilimens!"

Harry spürte einen leichten Druck in seinem Kopf. Er sah Severus vor sich und er sah den geistigen Raum. Er wartete nicht lange und sprach „Protego!"

Harry hatte das Gefühl einige Schritte vorwärts zu machen Severus war verschwunden, es war irgendwie dunkel. Dennoch kam es ihm vor als wenn verschiedene Kugeln vor ihm schweben würden. Er tippe eine an und die Szenerie wechselte.

Er fand sich ich Hogwarts wieder. Er war im Körper des 17-Jähriger Severus, saß beim See und ließ seine Füße ins kalte Wasser baumeln. „So ganze alleine hier?" ertönte plötzlich eine Stimmer hinter ihm. Erschrocken drehte sich Severus um. Lily kam gerade auf ihn zu und setzte sich zu Severus ans Ufer. Ihr Haar glänzte rötlich in der Nachmittags Sonne. Und einige Strähnen wurden vom Wind in ihr lächelndes Gesicht geweht. „Hab eine Stunde frei", erklärte der 17-Jährige, „Und was machst du hier? Solltest du nicht mit James herum ziehen?" Lily lachte gekünstelt auf und schüttelte die lästigen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. „Oh, die Jungs wollten unter sich bleiben. Aber so wie Sirius gegrinst hat, haben sie wieder einmal irgendetwas vor, was sie möglicher Weise in Schwierigkeiten bringen könnte", erklärte sie. Dann zog sie ihre Schuhe aus und streckte die Füße ebenfalls ins Wasser. Von Severus war nur ein unverständliches Zischen zu hören.

„Und über was denkst du nach?", fragte Lily schließlich in die entstandene Stille. „Salma!" war die knappe Antwort. „Hab ihr euch gestritten?" Severus schüttelte den Kopf „Nein, sie will nach dem Abschluss nach Amerika." – „Oh!" war Lilys erste Reaktion. Danach folgte kurzes Schweigen.

„Sie sag, sie bekomme dort ein einmaliges Angebot. Einen Job, den sie hier erst nach fünf Jahren bekommen würde. Als Zaubertrank-Forscherin. Die haben dort alte Schriften gefunden und brauchen jemanden, der sie einerseits übersetzen und andererseits nachbrauen kann. Und dann muss das Ganze natürlich auch getestet werden, was sie bewirken und und und. Sie wäre dort Vollzeit beschäftigt mit einer einmalig guten Bezahlung."

„Hmm… schwierig. Auf so ein Angebot wird sie natürlich nicht verzichten wollen. Aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es ihr leicht fällt, dich zu verlassen, oder gehst du mit?" Severus schüttelte erneut den Kopf, „Ich kann hier nicht weg. Mein Dad würde das nicht zulassen." – „Warum nicht? Du bist großjährig!" meinte Lily überrascht. Doch Severus Gesicht nahmen eigenartige Züge an. „Es geht nicht!", war dann seine kurze Antwort. Lily grübelte, „Und wie hat Salma darauf reagiert?" – „Sie war enttäuscht. …Das kann ich doch so gut: ‚jemanden enttäuschen'" – „Sev. Jetzt hör aber auf. Das ist doch nicht wahr. Außerdem ist Sie es doch, die geht."

„Hey, Lily, was zum Teufel machst du hier?" Erschrocken fuhren die zwei herum. „James!" rief Lily überrascht und stand schnell auf. „Ich dachte ihr vier habt noch was vor." – „Das hatten wir auch, aber dann habe ich gesehen, dass du hier mit _Snivellus_ rumhockst" in James Stimme war deutlich die Abneigung zu hören. „Hör auf ihn so zu nennen! Und seit wann spionierst du mir nach?" – „Ich spioniere dir nicht nach. Aber seit wann gibst du dich mit _so was_ ab?" – „James! Erstens geht es dich nichts an, mit wem ich mich abgebe und zweitens spionierst du mir sehr wohl nach!" – „Ich hab dich auf der _Karte_ gesehen. Ich sagte doch wir müssen was nachtragen." – „Ähm… ja, stimmt" nun war Lily verlegen geworden. Severus hatte inzwischen seine Füße aus dem Wasser genommen und sich wieder die Schuhe angezogen. „Ich muss dann noch meinen Kräuterkunde-Aufsatz schreiben." Mit diesen Worten war er aufgestanden und ging nun an den beiden vorbei. Im Augenwinkel konnte er erkennen wie James seine Hand unter dem Umhang hatte. Ohne Zweifel bereit, um Severus was anzuhexen. Doch in Lilys Gegenwart hielt er sich zurück.

Nachdem Harry in Severus Erinnerung war, musste er ebenfalls gehen. Doch er blickte über seine Schulter und sah wie James Lily einen Arm um die Schulter legte. Als er sich wieder nach vor drehen wollte, war ihm, als würde er gegen eine Wand rennen. Benommen taumelte er ein paar Schritte zurück.

Als sich seine Sicht wieder klärte stand er Severus gegenüber. Einen gealterten Severus. Und nun erkannte er auch wieder das Arbeitszimmer.

Severus musterte Harry neugierig. Nicht nur, dass er erstaunt war, dass Harry gleich beim ersten Mal seine Legilimentik abgeblockt hat, er wollte auch wissen, was der Junge von dieser Erinnerung hielt, die er ihm quasi geschenkt hatte.

„Sie war wirklich hübsch" brachte Harry schließlich hervor. „Ja, das war sie" bestätigte der Ältere. „Warst du in sie eigentlich verliebt?" fragte der Junge neugierig weiter. „Hmm... vielleicht ein bisschen, aber nicht so wie in..." Severus stockte. „Salma?" setzte Harry fort. Sein Adoptivvater nickte kaum merklich. „Jetzt verstehe ich warum du nicht so begeistert warst, dass Dumbledore sie jetzt eingestellt hat." – „Ich fragte mich nur warum er das gemacht hat. So wie ich ihn kenne plant er irgendwas. Er weiß ja, dass wir die letzten beiden Jahre ein Paar waren." erklärte Severus gequält.

Auf Harrys Gesicht breitete sich ein Grinsen aus. „Du meinst er will euch wieder verkuppeln, damit wir eine richtige Familie werden?" Severus antwortete nicht darauf, aber sein Blick sprach Bände. „Dann wird Professor Firewood meine Adoptivmutter" überlegte Harry weiter. „Nur über meine Leiche!" zischte Severus zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor. Doch Harrys Grinsten wurde breiter und nahm schelmische Züge an. Severus bedachte ihn darauf hin mit einem vernichtenden Blick „Potter, ich warne dich, halt deine verdammte Nase da raus!"

„Selber schuld, wenn du mir diese Erinnerung zeigst," rechtfertige sich Harry. „Ich zeigte sie dir, damit du Lily sehen kannst", sagte Severus mit Nachdruck „und nicht damit du anfängst dich in mein Leben einzumischen!" – „Hmm... ich glaube, das hab ich schon", meinte Harry mit einen schiefen Lächeln. Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Na ja, ich bin ja jetzt Teil deines Lebens. Wird schwer mich _nicht_ einzumischen." Nun fing Severus auch an zu lächeln. „Da hast du wohl Recht!"

Severus und Harry übten noch ein wenig Okklumentik weiter, eher die Wanduhr sechs Uhr Abends schlug. Severus war nun energischer vorgegangen und hatte Harrys Sicherheitsvorkehrung durchbrochen, wodurch der Junge mehr und mehr seiner Erinnerungen preisgeben musste, ehe er Severus aus seinen Kopf rausschmeißen konnte. Dennoch war Harrys Adoptivvater mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden.

„Du erkennst jetzt wenn einer versucht in deinen Kopf einzudringen. Nur deine Verteidigung muss noch besser werden. Du reagiert zu langsam, beziehungsweise bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob du nicht manchmal absichtlich wartest" meinte Severus schließlich. Harry grinste verlegen und versuchte sich raus zu reden: „Du bist einfach zu schnell für mich und wenn du eine Erinnerung sieht's dann ist es viel schwerer dich raus zu hauen." – „Das ist mir schon klar, aber ich hab das Gefühl, du kannst das noch besser", Severus sah Harry prüfend an. Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Na schön, lassen wir es für heute gut sein", der Ältere stand auf und ging zu einem der Regale. Er fischte ein Buch heraus und drückte es Harry in die Hand. „Ließ das!"

Harry betrachtete das Cover: „_Nützliches für Okklumentik und Legilimentik" von Senar Snape_

„Das hat mein Großvater geschrieben!" erklärte Severus nach dem Harry große Augen bekommen hatte. „Er war ein mächtiger Legilimentor!" – „Danke!" sagte Harry und strich vorsichtig mit seiner Handfläche über den alten Ledereinband.

„Und das hier kannst du Miss Granger mitnehmen, bevor sie die kleine Bibliothek noch auf den Kopf stellt. Doch bezweifle ich, dass ihr Potential für diese Art der Magie ausreicht" Harry nahm auch das zweite Buch entgegen, dass ihm Severus reichte. _„Die hohe Kunst der Geistmagie" von Ernest und Eric Slytherin._

„Wow" war alles was Harry heraus brachte. „Wer waren Ernest und Eric?" Severus schüttelte den Kopf, „Hast du in Geschichte der Zauberei jemals aufgepasst? Das waren Salazars Söhne! Zwillinge um genau zu sein." Harry senkte beschämt den Kopf. Aber von den beiden hatte er in der Tat noch nie was gehört.

„Nun aber raus hier!" Das Essen ist sicher bald fertig. Damit scheuchte Severus Harry aus dem Raum und verschwand eilig Richtung Küche.


	21. Gespräch mit Dumbeldore

Harry wollte gerade zur Bibliothek laufen, um Hermine das Buch zu geben, als sein Blick in den großen Speisesaal fiel. Eine einsame Gestalt stand da vor dem Fenster. Harry konnte nicht gleich erkennen wer es war, da derjenige mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand. Der Junge wollte schon fast weiterlaufen, als ihm der lange Bart auffiel, der ihm durch aus bekannt vor kam.

„Professor Dumbledore?" fragte Harry unsicher und trat nun ebenfalls in den Speisesaal. Der alte Mann drehte sich zu den Jungen um. Harry erschrak, als er feststellte, wie alt Dumbledore in diesen Augenblick wirkte. Jeglicher Stolz war verschwunden und hatten einer Art Müdigkeit Platz gemacht.

„Hallo Harry!" begrüßte Dumbledor den Eintretenden. „Was machen sie hier?" fragte Harry verwundert. „Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich wohl die Zeit vergessen. Ich habe vorhin mit Severus gesprochen und dann über das eine oder andere nachgedacht."

„Vorhin? Aber ich war mit Sev jetzt drei Stunden Okklumetik üben?" nun verstand Harry gar nichts mehr. „Ich sagte ja, ich habe die Zeit verloren," sagte Dumbledor und lächelte schwach. „Sev... hat er...?" fragte Harry nun vorsichtig, nachdem ihm langsam ein Licht aufging. „Ja, Harry, das hat er. Und ich wundere mich, dass du mit mir noch sprichst."

Ein unangenehmes Gefühl breitete sich in Harrys Magen aus. Es gab ihm einen Stich Dumbeldore so zu sehen. Alt und schwach, das durfte Dumbledore einfach nicht sein. Er war doch der stolze Schulleiter von Hogwarts. Allen Dingen erhaben, immer allen einen Schritt voraus. Harry gefiel das Bild vor ihm überhaupt nicht.

„Professor, sie konnten es doch nicht wissen. Onkel Vernon ist noch nie so ausgetickt, wie diesen Sommer. Niemand konnte das vorhersehen!" Dumbeldor seufzte, „Nein, vorhersehen konnte ich es nicht. Aber ich hatte schon lange vorher ein ungutes Gefühl. Ich habe nicht gewusst, woher es kam und daher bin ich dem nicht nachgegangen."

„Woher hätten sie es wissen sollen. Ich habe niemanden darüber erzählt."

„Ja, doch auch das war wohl meine Schuld, oder?" Dumbeldore blickte Harry nun über seinen Brillenrand an. Eine Geste die Harry zwar vertraut war, aber etwas war doch anders. Etwas fehlte; Die Augen des Direktor blitzen nicht auf.

„Mag sein" murmelte Harry. Er fühlte sich ein wenig hin und her gerissen von seinen Gefühlen. Bis vor kurzem hatte er einen Groll gegen diesen alten Mann. Aber nun war dieser so anders. Und Harry gefiel der Gedanken nicht, dass er wahrscheinlich die Ursache war.

„Harry auch wenn es dir nicht bewusst ist, aber ich habe durch mein Fehlverhalten mehr angerichtet, als du dir vorstellen kannst. Die Prophezeiung besagte, dass der eine, eine Macht besitzen würde, die der andere nicht kennt. Du wirst in absehbarer Zeit selber bemerkten, dass deine Macht sich verändert und größer wird. Aber inwieweit du sie nutzen kannst, weiß ich nicht. Denn durch den Vorfall bei den Dursleys und auch durch Sirius Tod hast du viel Schreckliches erleben müssen. Es haben sich in deinen Herzen viele negative Gefühle ausgebreitet. Zorn, Hass, Wut, Verzweiflung dies alles sind Gefühle, die sich auch negativ, auf deine Macht auswirken. ...

...Severus hat erzählt, dass du Zauberstablose Magie angewandt hast?"

„Ja, einmal bei den Weasleys" antwortete Harry ein wenig verwundert. „Aber in dem Moment war ich auch ziemlich verzweifelt und wütend."

„Ich weiß. Du hast bis jetzt oft Zauberstablose Magie in verzweifelten Situationen bewirkt. Deine Tante Magda ist ja nur ein Beispiel von vielen. Aber irgendwo in deinen Herzen war wohl auch ein positives Gefühl. Ich vermute, bei deiner Tante war es der Schutz deiner Eltern. Du hattest in deinem Handeln nicht daran gedacht, deiner Tante etwas anzutun, sondern daran, die Ehre deiner Eltern zu schützen. Da deine Mutter für dich gestorben ist, kann dadurch schon sehr große Magie freigesetzt werden." erklärte der Schulleiter.

„Aber welches positive Gefühl soll dahinter gesteckt sein, als ich Hermine einen Polster hinter geschmissen habe?" Harry sah Dumbeldore neugierig an.

„Dazu müsste man wissen, was dir alles durch den Kopf gegangen ist!"

„Buhh" Harry schnaufte, woher sollte er das jetzt denn noch wissen. „Ich war wütend auf mich, dass ich den anderen den Spaß verdorben hat. Ich hatte Angst, dass ich Hermine verletzen würde, wenn sie länger im Raum bleiben würde. Und ich hatte den Wunsch meine Wut am Polster loszuwerden, da dieser ohne hin nicht verletzt werden kann."

Dumbelor schmunzelte und ein wenig Leben kam in die müden Augen zurück. „Du hast also gewartet bis Hermine aus dem Raum ist, damit niemand verletzt werden kann. Das wäre doch ein Grund. Du schütz deine Mitmenschen, selbst wenn deine Gefühle Achterbahn fahren. Beachtlich!"

Harry verzog das Gesicht. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich hab nicht das Gefühl, dass ich die Menschen schütze. Es ist eher umgekehrt, dass ich sie verletze. Und dabei rede ich nicht nur von den Menschen, die um mich herum meinetwegen sterben, wie meine Eltern, Cedric oder Sirius. Da ist noch viel mehr: Ich habe Hedwig im Stich gelassen, als ich von Ligusterweg abgehauen bin. Ich habe Malfoy zusammen geschlagen. Ich habe Ron verletzt, weil ich ihm nicht eher gesagt habe, wer mein Adotivvater ist. Ich mach ständig irgendwas, dass jemanden verletzt." Der Junge ließ den Kopf hängen. „Und ich habe sie verletzt, indem ich mich von ihnen abgewandt habe" fügte Harry mit einem Flüstern hinzu.

In Dumbeldores Augen begann es seltsam zu glitzern. Er griff nach Harrys Hand und zog den Jungen zu sich heran. Dann sah er Harry tief in die Augen: „Du hast mich nicht verletzt. Du füllst mich mit Stolz und Erfurcht. Du trägst deine Last und kannst dennoch den Kopf aufrecht halten. Du verzeihst, wo andere einem den Rücken kehren würden. Du trägt aufrichtige Liebe in dir und das ist eine sehr seltene Gabe, Harry. Sehr selten. Du bist was Besonderes, auch wenn du dir wünscht, es wäre nicht so."

Noch bevor Harry etwas darauf antworten konnte, befand er sich in einer Umarmung wieder. Dumbeldore hielt den Jungen fest, als ob er einen verlorenen Sohn wieder gefunden hätte. Und nun stiegen auch Harry Tränen in die Augen. Es war egal welche Fehler Dumbeldore gemacht hatte, er hatte auch viele gemacht und jeder verdient eine zweite Chance. Immerhin war der alter Mann mehr, als nur der Schuldirektor von Hogwarts. Er war für Harry wie ein Großvater.

„Es tut mir Leid!" flüsterte Harry und Dumbeldore flüsterte zurück „Nein, es tut mir Leid!"

Und damit lösten sich beide wieder von einander. Harry rannten Tränen übers Gesicht, doch er lächelte. Dumbeldore strich sie mit seiner Hand weg. „Es gibt nichts, wofür du dich entschuldigen musst!" sagte er und schenkte dem Jungen ebenfalls ein Lächeln. Ein breites, sanftes, beruhigendes Lächeln.

„Bleibst du zum Essen, Albus?" kam Tonks unerwartet in den Raum gestürzt. Doch dann stockte sie. „Oh, Entschuldigung ich ... komm wohl etwas Ungelegen."

„Ist schon in Ordnung. Harry und ich sind ... ähm... fertig," sagte Dumbeldore und das altbekannte Zwinkern in seinen Augen war wieder zurück. Harry sah es mit Wohlwollen und wieder holte dann, „Bleiben sie?"

Dumbeldore blickte über seinen Brillenrand und seine Augen blinkten vergnügt auf. „Möchtest du das?" Harry grinste und nickte heftig mit dem Kopf. Dann wandte sich Dumbeldore wieder zu Tonks „Ich denke, dann bleib ich noch zum Essen."

Auch Tonks fing an zu grinsen und verschwand im nächsten Augenblick wieder in der Küche.

„Oh, ich wollte das ja noch Hermine geben!", fiel Harry plötzlich ein und hielt das Buch hoch. „Na dann!" sagte Dumbeldore amüsiert, „Aber beeil dich, ich glaube, das Essen wird gleich gedeckt."

ooo

Harry lief in die Bibliothek und wie nicht anderes zu erwarten, saß Hermine auf der Couch und hatte ein Buch in ihren Händen. Allerdings war es zu und ihr Blick schweifte über die Regale, als wenn sie etwas suchen würde. „Hi Mine, ich hab was für dich!" platze Harry gleich heraus. Das Mädchen drehte sich verwundert um. „Harry, du siehst irgendwie anders aus", stellte Hermine mit einem Blick fest. „Irgendwie... glücklicher. Konntest du mit Ron sprechen?" fragte sie nun mit hoffnungsvoller Stimme.

Doch Harrys glücklicher Ausdruck verschwand augenblicklich. „Nein, noch nicht. Ich probiere es morgen noch mal."

„Und was hast du gemeint, als du sagtest du hast was für mich?" fragte Hermine um vom Thema ‚Ron' wieder abzulenken. „Hier. Das hat Sev mir gegeben! Er meinte bevor du die Bibliothek auf den Kopf stellst." Harry hielt dem Mädchen das Buch hin. Hermine klappte dem Mund auf. „Das ist ja... das ist... unglaublich, wo hat er denn das her?" stammelte sie mit großen Augen und nahm Harry das Buch vorsichtig ab. „Von wo er es hat, hat er mir nicht gesagt", meinte Harry und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ernest und Eric Slytherins, weiß du wer die waren?" fragte Hermine immer noch perplex.

„Ja, die Söhne Salazars!" antwortete Harry mit einen Grinsen. Doch Hermine schenkte dem kaum Beachtung. Zu sehr war sie von dem Buch in den Bann gezogen. Sie wollte es gerade aufschlagen als Harry meinte: „Ich würde noch nicht anfangen. Das Essen ist schon fertig."

Ein wenig enttäuscht strich Hermine über den Buchrücken. Doch dann sah sie zu Harry auf. „Ok, Ich bringe es hoch in meine Zimmer und gebe Ron Bescheid! Danke, Harry. Das ist genau das Buch, was ich gesucht habe."

„Bedanke dich nicht bei mir, bedanke dich bei Severus"

Hermine warf ihm noch einen verwunderten Blick zu und verschwand schließlich durch die Tür.

ooooo

Harry lag auf seinem Bett, hatte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf verschränkt und starrte an die Decke. Das Abendessen war einigermaßen gut gelaufen, wenn man davon absah, dass Ron Harry immer noch wie Luft behandelte. Dumbeldore hatte durch das Gespräch mit Harry langsam wieder in seine alte Form gefunden. Und Harry hatte dadurch das Gefühl, eine weiteres Stück seines alten Lebens zurück zu haben.

Die Sache mit Ron, war ihm allerdings noch ein Dorn im Auge. Sicher es war fies von ihm gewesen, seinen Freunden nicht gleich alles zu erzählen, sobald Severus ihm das Ok dazu gegeben hatte, aber wieso Ron sich nun so aufführte, konnte Harry auch nicht nachvollziehen. Wenn sie wenigstens streiten würden. Dann wäre alles heraußen und sie könnten sich wieder versöhnen. Aber dieses ‚wie Luft behandeln' war schlimmer als streiten. Denn Harry wusste, nicht was in Rons Kopf vor sich ging. Der Junge seufzte und drehte sich zur Seite.

Doch dann hörte er wie die Tür leise aufging. Hoffnungsvoll drehte sich Harry Richtung Tür, doch es war nicht der, den er erwartet hatte.

„Soll ich wieder gehen?" fragte Severus verwundert.

„Nein. Ich dachte nur... ich hatte gehofft, es wäre Ron."

Severus nickte: „Er ist ziemlich stur", stellte er fest. Harry grinste schief. „Das war er schon immer. Aber normalerweise streiten wir. Sehen uns ein paar Tage nicht an und dann ist wieder alles in Ordnung. Aber diesmal ist es anders. Wir streiten nicht. Er ignoriert mich einfach."

„Vielleicht ist es eine Art Rachezug. Er wusste den ganzen Sommer über nicht, was mit dir los war und nun lässt er _dich_ im Dunklen tappen", versuchte Severus eine Erklärung zu finden.

„Meinst du?" fragte Harry und sah Severus groß an.

„Es ist zumindest nicht auszuschließen!"

Harry grübelte. Es könnte vielleicht tatsächlich so sein. Auf so eine Idee war er bisher jedenfalls nicht gekommen.

„Und? Soll ich meinen Teil des gestrigen Deals heute erfüllen?" holte Severus den Jungen wieder aus den Gedanken. Harry brauchte nicht lange zu überlegen. Er grinste und zog sein T-Shirt aus. Das Keramiktöpfchen stand noch vom Vortag auf dem Nachtkästchen.

Nun sah Harry wie Severus danach griff und es aufschraubte. Danach legte sich der Junge auf seinen Bauch und wartete. Auch wenn er wusste, dass Severus ihm nicht weh tat, so konnte er es nicht verhindern, bei der ersten Berührung zusammen zu zucken.

„Schschsch..." zischte Severus und begann so wie beim letzten mal, zuerst die Paste zu verteilen und dann langsam den Jungen zu massieren. Dieser war bei weiten nicht mehr so verspannt, wie letztes Mal. Aber von locker, konnte dennoch keine Rede sein. Dazu hatte der Junge wohl eine zu schwere Last zu tragen, dachte sich Severus schüttelte leicht den Kopf. ‚Und ich dachte immer, ich hätte es schwer gehabt im Leben'


	22. Schlechtes Gewissen

Sorry, dass ich euch schon wieder so lange warten hab lassen. Aber ich tu echt mein bestes, zwischen Hochzeit, Flitterwochen und Arbeit auch noch Zeit zum Schreiben zu finden. Jedenfalls vielen Dank für eure Reviews, freu mich immer sie zu lesen.

Im übrigen habe ich festgestellt, dass diese Fanfiction bald zu Ende sein wird. ... aber keine Sorge. Ich habe bereits viele Ideen für die Fortsetzung. Als kleiner Preview: Die Story heißt wahrscheinlich „Harry Potter und das Geheimnis seines Zauberstabs" oder so ähnlich. :o) Es kommt jedenfalls viel auf Harry zu. Und der gute Draco wird auch noch eine Rolle bekommen. Welche verrate ich natürlich noch nicht. ;o)

Aber genug von der geplanten Zukunft, kommen wir wieder ins Jetzt.

Schlechtes Gewissen

„Wo gehen wir hin?" fragte Harry nervös. „Komm mit!" war die Antwort von Ron, der zielstrebig auf den 2. Stock zuhielt. „Aber wir dürfen da nicht rauf" sagte Harry verzweifelt. Er zwar froh, dass Ron wieder mit ihm sprach, obwohl er noch nicht dazu gekommen ist dem Rothaarigen alles zu erzählen, doch wollte er ein Verbot seines Adoptivvaters auch nicht einfach umgehen.

Ron warf ihn einen prüfenden Blick zu und Harry wusste, würde er Ron jetzt nicht begleiten, dann wäre ihre Freundschaft für immer dahin. Er seufzte und stiegt hinter seinem Freund die Treppe hoch. Die Bilder an der Wand waren irgendwie anders. Sie zeigten keine Familienmitglieder der Snapes, sondern Todesser. Harry wunderte sich, aber dachte nicht weiter darüber nach. Als sie den zweiten Stock erreicht hatten, erwartete Harry das Portrait von Snapes Mutter wieder zu sehen, doch auch dieses war nicht da. „Ron wo sind wir?" fragte Harry unsicher, als er sich umdrehte und nur absolute Finsternis hinter sich sah. „Komm einfach weiter!" rief der Angesprochene und ging unbeirrt an diversen Türen vorbei. Harry folgte ihm mit flauem Gefühl im Magen.

Schließlich blieb Ron vor einer Tür stehen. Harry sah ihn groß an. „Bitte!" sagte der Rothaarige und machte eine eindeutige Geste, dass Harry eintreten solle. Ein wenig verwirrt öffnete Harry die Tür.

Doch dann klappte seine Kinnlade hinunter. Er befand sich in dem Raum des Zaubergamots. In der Mitte stand der Stuhl mit den Ketten. Dumbeldore kam Harry entgegen „Mr. Potter, sie sind spät dran. Bitte setzen sie sich. Es ist nicht klug das Zaubergamot warten zu lassen." Mit diesen Worte wurde Harry zu dem Stuhl in der Mitte geführt. Nachdem er saß, verschwand Dumbeldore aus seinem Blickfeld.

Harry sah sich verzweifelt um. Was war hier los? Er entdeckte Ron in einer der Reihen hinter sich. Er hatte ein ungewöhnlich ernstes Gesicht.

„Mr. Potter, würden sie uns bitte ihren vollständigen Namen sagen!" ertönte eine vertraute Stimme. Harry blickte wieder nach vor. Dort wo letztes Jahr Cornelius Fudge gesessen ist, saß nun Rons Vater.

„Mr. Weasley!" rief Harry überrascht.

„Bitte, Mr. Potter, ihr Name, für das Protokoll!" wiederholte Arthur Weasley. Sein Gesicht zeigte keinerlei Emotionen.

„Harry James Potter!" antwortete Harry schließlich verwirrt.

„Nein, das stimmt nicht!" ertönte plötzlich Rons Stimme durch den Saal. Und auch Mr. Weasley sah Harry durchdringlich an. „Mr. Potter, ihren ganzen Name, bitte!"

„Harry James Potter Snape" hörte Harry sich selber sagen. Wie konnte er das nur vergessen? Ob Sev auch da war? Suchend ließ Harry wieder seinen Blick schweifen. Jedoch vergeblich.

„Mr. Potter wie bekennen sie sich?"

Schlagartig schoss Harrys Kopf wieder nach vor. „Bitte was?" fragte er entgeistert.

„Wie bekennen sie sich in Bezug auf die Anklage?" wiederholte Mr. Weasley ungeduldig.

Harry schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. Was für eine Anklage, was hat er denn nun wieder verbrochen?

Nun räusperte sich ein Mann der zwei Stühle weiter von Mr. Weasley entfernt saß. Es war Percy Weasley. Er rollte ein Pergament auf und las vor:

„Der Angeklagte Harry James Potter Snape wurde für die folgenden Straftaten angezeigt:

Punkt A: Sträfliche Vernachlässigung seines Haustieres: Das Haustier wurde seiner Freiheit beraubt, eingesperrt und unzureichend gefüttert.

Punkt B: Gewalttätiges Verhalten in der Öffentlichkeit: Der Angeklagte hat sowohl in der Muggelwelt als auch in der Winkelgasse unschuldige Menschen niedergeschlagen und schwer verletzt.

Punkt C: Verheimlichung wichtiger Tatsachen gegenüber seiner besten Freunde."

Nachdem Percys Stimme verklungen war, war es seltsam ruhig geworden. „Letzten Punkt nehme ich sehr persönlich, da es sich hierbei um niemand geringeren handelt, als meinen Bruder, der zu tiefst verletzt wurde, durch das selbstsüchtige Verhalten von Mr. Potter," fügte Percy schließlich noch hinzu und ein Raunen und Gemurmel ging durch den Raum.

Harry schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, dass konnte doch nicht wahr sein. „Der Angeklagte plädiert auf geistige Unzurechnungsfähigkeit!" erklang plötzlich Dumbeldores Stimme. Offensichtlich war dieser sein Verteidiger.

„Nun gut, wir werden das prüfen. Das Gericht ruft den ersten Zeugen auf. Mrs. Molly Weasley!" sprach nun wieder Mr. Weasley und aus der Reihe, wo auch Ron saß, löste sich die vertraute Gestalt von Rons Mutter. Sie nahm auf dem Zeugenstuhl platz und sah Harry kalt an.

„Mrs. Weasley, ist es richtig, dass ihr Sohn in großer Sorge um seinen Freund war, als er wochenlang keine Nachricht und keinerlei Antwort auf seine Briefe erhalten hatte," fragte Mr. Weasley. Harry fand es ziemlich ungewöhnlich, dass der Richter selber der Ankläger war. Noch dazu wenn dieser niemand geringerer als Mr. Weasley war. Das konnte doch nicht sein, dass Ron nun die ganze Familie gegen Harry aufgehetzt hatte.

Doch es konnte sein. Nach Molly, wurden Fred und George aufgerufen, die berichteten, dass Harry die gesamte Kundschaft vertrieben hätte, als er angeblich wieder einen Anfall hatte. Ginny erzählte, dass Harry immer schon rücksichtslos war und sie nie gefragt hat, ob sie mit ihm gehen möchte, obwohl sie ihn doch damals so geliebt hatte.

Danach kam Draco Malfoy in den Zeugenstand und der berichtete bis ins kleinste Detail, wie brutal Harry war und wie lange es gedauert hatte, bis er wieder gesund war. Und zu guter letzt kam Ron dran. Er erzählte allen wie schrecklich es war nicht von seinen Freund zu hören. Wie viel Sorgen er sich gemacht hatte, als plötzlich Harrys Eule bei ihm auftauchte, halbverhungert und dem Tode nahe. Wie er sie wieder aufpäppeln musste und und und.

Nachdem alle Zeugen durch waren wurde Harry erneut gefragt, wie er sich bekenne. Harry blickte zu Ron. Er wusste, alles was eben vorgetragen wurde, war wahr. Er war in allen Anklagepunkten schuldig. Doch zählte es gar nicht, dass er Ron nur nichts erzählt hatte, um seines und vor allem Severus Leben zu schützen? Wieso verstand niemand, dass es hier noch um was Wichtigeres ging; Voldemort und die Todesser. Die waren doch die größter Gefahr, nicht er.

„Der Angeklagte plädierte auf geistige Unzur..." ertönte erneut Dumbeldores Stimme, doch Harry unterbrach ihn.

„Nein! Das tue ich nicht! Es ist wahr. Ich hab das meiste davon getan. Aber Ron... ich hab dir nur nichts über meinen Adoptivvater gesagt, weil ich dich und auch ihn schützen wollte. Voldemort sollte nicht erfahren, dass..."

„Harry, hier geht es nicht um Voldemort. Hier geht es um Vertrauen. Und du hast meines einfach mit Füßen getreten."

„Nein, das stimmt nicht. Severus hat mir geraten niemanden etwas zu erzählen."

„Snape ist ein Slytherin und oben drein ein Todesser! Wie kannst du nur annehmen, dass er die sinnvolle Tipps gibt?"

„Sev ist kein Todesser mehr. Und.. du kennst ihn nicht, du hast ihn nicht so erlebt wie ich ihn erlebt habe."

„Nein, Snape ist nach wie vor ein Todesser, er hat dich nur benutzt sich bei dir eingeschleimt um dein Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Und du hast ihn dein Leben überlassen. Snape hat uns alle getäuscht. Doch sieh dich nur an. Was ist aus dir geworden? Snapes Einfluss war wohl zu groß? Jetzt gehörst du auch zu ihnen. Zu den Todessern!"

„Was...?" Harry sprang von seinem Stuhl auf. Oder zumindest wollte er das. Doch auf einmal waren die Ketten um ihn geschlossen. „Nein, das stimmt nicht!" rechtfertigte sich Harry. Nun trat Dumbeldore wieder in Harrys Blickfeld, er schob Harrys Ärmel hoch und auf seinem linken Unterarm tauchte ein seltsam rot leuchtendes Tatoo auf; Das Zeichen der Todesser, das dunkle Mal „Das... kann nicht sein!" stotterte Harry „Ich war nie bei Voldemort."

„Der Angeklagte plädiert auf geistige Unzurechnungsfähigkeit!" sagte Dumbeldore ein weiteres Mal. „Er stand zum Zeitpunkt seiner Taten unter dem Imperius Fluch!"

„Dennoch ist er eine Gefahr für uns alle!" erwiderte Mr. Weasley. „Das Gericht ist zu folgenden Urteil gekommen: Lebenslange Haft im Zauberergefängnis Askaban!" Mr. Weasley Stimme war dabei derart kalt, als ob er einen Schwerverbrecher verurteilen würde.

„Nein, Mr. Weasley! Ron!" rief Harry verzweifelt.

„Tut mir Leid Harry, du hättest früher zu mir kommen sollen!" sagte der Rothaarige trocken.

Harry wurde von dem Sessel gelöst und Richtung Ausgang geschleppt. „Ich dachte wir sind Freunde, Ron!" rief Harry immer noch und streckte seine Hand nach seine ehemaligen Freund aus. Doch er war zu weit weg. Harry versuchte gegen die Kraft zu kämpfen, die ihn immer mehr in die Dunkelheit und weg von Ron zerrte. „Bitte, Ron hilf mir!... Hilf mir!... Rooooon"

Absolute Dunkelheit umhüllte Harry. Da war niemand mehr. Er war allein. Vollkommen allein. „Ron," flüsterte Harry traurig „...es tut mir Leid!"

ooo

„Harry! Ich bin hier!" flüsterte plötzlich eine Stimmer neben seinem Ohr. Doch Harry konnte durch seinen Tränenschleier nichts erkennen. „Ich bin hier!" ertönte erneut die Stimme und jemand drückte sachte seine Hand. Harry drehte sich auf die Seite. „Ron, bist du das?" fragte er immer noch verwirrt. „Ja, was ist denn los? Du hast meinen Namen gerufen."

„Oh, Ron... es tut mir so Leid.. so Leid..." rief Harry nun erleichtert und schlang seiner Arme um seinen Freund, in der Panik er könne jeden Moment wieder verschwinden.

Erst langsam registrierte er, dass alles nur ein Traum war. Ein dummer Traum, der von seinem schlechten Gewissen angenährt wurde. Diese Anklage hatte nie statt gefunden. Erleichtert seufzte er auf.

„Arry, könntet su mig wida loslaffn?" kamen schließlich Rons undeutlichen Worte. „Oh, sorry. Tut mir Leid. Lebst du noch?" fragte Harry und lief Rot an, was allerdings in der Dunkelheit nicht sichtbar war.

„Ja, ich lebe noch... Und erzählst du mir, warum du meine schlaflose Nacht mit deinen unruhigen Schlaf störst?"

„Schlaflose Nacht?" Harry sah Ron neugierig an.

„Ja!" gab Ron genervt von sich, „weil ich mich immer wie ein Idiot aufführe. Anstatt mich für dich zu freuen, spiele ich den Beleidigten! Ich hatte doch keine Ahnung, wie sehr dich das mitnimmt. Ich wollt nur mal wissen, wie das so ist, seinen Freunden auf der Nase rumzutanzen."

„Was, du warst nicht mal sauer auf mich?" fragte Harry ungläubig.

„Ja und nein. Ich war schon sauer, anfangs. Weil du doch jetzt nach Slytherin gehst."

„Was? Wer sagt denn so was?"

„Na ich dachte, wenn Snape dein Vater ist, willst du das Haus wechseln. Und dich mit Malfoy anfreunden."

„RON? Wie kannst so was nur denken? Ich bin ein Gryffindor. Was soll ich denn bei den Schlangen?

„Na du kannst doch Parsel!" sagte Ron und grinste schelmisch.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry, dass Ron ihn nur aufzog. „Du bist so fies!" sagte mit gespielt beleidigter Stimme.

„Ja, genau wie du. Wie war das mit Malfoy in der Winkelgasse noch mal. Du hast erzählt du hättest in nieder geschlagen, doch es gab nie eine Anzeige. Was ist denn wirklich passiert? Habt ihr euch ein Eis geteilt?" scherzte Ron weiter.

„Ach Ron, du bist so dumm" rief Harry und freute sich. Wenn Ron bereits Witze riss, dann war er wieder der alte. Und der Schrecken des Traums verblasste zu einer vollkommen verrückten Erinnerung. Harry erzählte Ron schließlich von seinem Traum.

„Mein Dad war Zauberei Minister?" fragte Ron ungläubig. Harry nickte mit dem Kopf. „Da siehst du's... leg dich niemals mit einem Weasley an. Da bekommst du garantiert nur Schwierigkeiten!" Ron versuchte ein ernstes drohendes Gesicht zu machen. Darauf hin verfielen beide Jungs in ein schallendes Gelächter.

Wenig später kam eine verschlafene Hermine bei der Tür herein. „Bitte, es ist zwar schön wenn ihr euch wieder vertragt, aber könntet ihr vielleicht leiser lachen, es gibt Leute die schlafen wollen!" Mit diesen Worten war das Mädchen auch schon wieder verschwunden.

„Hübsches Nachthemd!" stellte Harry fest. „Ja und eine sehr hübsche Figur darunter. Sieht man sonst gar nicht so, wenn sie sich immer so bis oben zuknöpft. Ob ihr bewusst war, dass sie so spärlich gekleidet war?" fragte Ron.

„Hey... du wirst dich doch nicht in sie vergucken!" sagte Harry verblüfft, als er Rons Gesicht durch das spärliche Mondlicht sah, dass beim Fenster herein kam. „Wie? Nein. Aber du musst doch zugeben sie ist sehr hübsch!" Harry grinste. Hat sich da also doch was entwickelt während die beiden in Sorge um ihn waren.

Vielleicht hatte es doch einen Grund gegeben, warum das alles passierte. Snape entpuppte sich als feinfühliger und verständnisvoller Vater, Dumbeldore war plötzlich nicht mehr der unerschüttliche und unnahbare Kämpfer und Ron war eindeutig in Hermine verschossen. Alles in allen hatten sich also auch gute Sachen entwickelt. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen, sank Harry wieder in seine Träume. Und diesmal waren sie wesentlich freundlicher.

Nein, es geht noch weiter, obwohl es ein sehr hübscher Abschluß wäre .


	23. Forscherdrang

Wahrscheinlich werden einige nach dem Kapitel ein wenig enttäuscht sein. Aber hoffe, nicht all zu sehr. ;o)

Und was das Ende dieser Geschichte angeht. Sie endet mit den Ferienende, und das steht an. Also alle Fragen die ihr in Bezug auf Snape als Professor in Vddk und Professor Firewood habt, werden erst in der Fortsetzung erläutert. Ich habe nicht vor euch lange schmoren zu lassen. Und hoffe,d ass die Fortsetzung nicht länger dauert, als ein neues Kapitel von dieser Story gg

oooooo

Forscherdrang

Die Stimmung am Frühstückstisch, war an diesen Morgen zum ersten mal ausgelassen. Harry und Ron alberten mit dem Essen herum. Severus schmunzelte hinter seiner Zeitung und freute sich, dass es Harry wieder gut ging. Und Hermine erzählte Ginny von ihrem, aus ihrer Sicht, peinlichen Auftritt in der Nacht. Mr. Weasley, war bereits in der Arbeit und Mrs. Weasley, versuchte gerade Tonks ein Rezept für Schokokuchen zu erklären. Alles in allem war es ein schöner sonniger Morgen.

„Hey, Ron! Schmeiß mir mal die Marmelade rüber!" rief Harry, der sich eben eine frische Scheibe Toast geangelt hatte. Ron grinste schelmisch, „Klar Kumpel hier hast du sie!" Ron nahm Harry beim Wort und warf sie seinem Freund zu.

„Ahhh, bist du verrückt...!" rief Harry entsetzt, als die Schüssel auf ihn zu raste. Erschrocken riss er die Hände hoch, um sein Gesicht zu schützen. Doch dann passierte etwas, womit niemand gerechnet hatte. Die Schüssel blieb vor Harrys Gesicht stehen und schwebte in der Luft.

Rons Kinnlade klappte runter. Hermine und Ginny machten große Augen. Mrs. Weasley gab Ron eine auf den Kopf und schimpfte, bevor sie bemerkte was los war und verstummte und Severus legte die Zeitung nieder. Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue sah er zu Harry. Dieser nahm die Marmeladeschüssel und stellte sie schließlich auf den Tisch ab. Ein wenig verwirrt und überrascht blickte er zu seinem Adoptivvater.

„Ähmm... war ich das?" fragte er in die plötzliche Stille.

„Sieht so aus. Gute Reflexe!", sagte Severus anerkennend.

„Das ist ja, voll abgefahren. Seit wann hast du denn das drauf?" fragte Ron noch immer staunend.

„Weiß nicht. Es kommt und geht," sagte Harry verlegen. Er wollte nicht schon wieder im Mittelpunkt stehen.

„Oh, Harry, das ist ja toll. Nur Zauberer mit sehr hoher mentaler Kraft können Zauberstablose Magie in so einer Perfektion ausführen", rief Hermine entzückt.

„Ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht. Ich wollte bloß mein Gesicht vor der Marmelade schützen. Ich hatte nicht vor, das Ding vor mir zum Schweben zu bringen" erklärte Harry.

„Du wolltest es aufhalten! Das ist alles." erklärte Severus „Man kann Zauberstablose Magie auch reflexartig bewirken, aus dem Unterbewusstsein. Vor allem wenn man das Potential dazu hat, sich aber dessen nicht bewusst ist. Erinnere dich doch mal zurück! Du hast bis jetzt immer reflexartig reagiert und dabei Magie freigesetzt, auch schon bevor du nach Hogwarts gekommen bist. Dieses Potential schläft schon seit langem in dir. Es kam vor allem dann zum Vorschein, wenn du unter großer emotionaler Belastung standst. Doch wie es scheint, dürften jetzt kleinere Ereignisse auch schon genügen."

Harry sah Severus erstaunt an. So wie er das abtat, als wenn es was ganz natürliches war, verwirrte ihn.

„Ich finde das cool, Harry!" sagte Ginny und grinste.

„Vielleicht sollte ich _dir_ das Buch über Geistmagie geben!" schlug Hermine vor.

„Kannst du mir das beibringen?" fragte Ron.

Harry seufzte innerlich. Wieder etwas, das ihn anderes machte. Das ihn unterschied von den anderen. Wie sehr er das hasste. Er wollte nicht besonders sein. Er wollte nicht der sein, der er war; der Junge der Lebte. Der ebenbürtige Gegner von Voldemort. Der angebliche Erlöser der Welt.

Doch Harrys bedrückte Stimmung verschwand schnell wieder, als es plötzlich aus dem Kamin rumpelte und ein ausgelaugter, aber zufriedener Remus Lupin darin erschien.

„Remus!" rief Harry erfreut und sprang von seinem Sitz auf. „Hallo Harry!" begrüßte der Ankömmling und umarmte den aufgeregten Jungen vor sich. „Wo warst du solange?" fragte Harry.

„Ich war für den Orden unterwegs. Mehr darfst du vorläufig nicht wissen." erklärte der Remus und strich Harry durchs Haar. Dabei lächelte er den Jungen müde an.

„Willst du mit uns Frühstücken?" fragte Tonks und war ebenfalls aufgestanden.

„Nein, ich werde mich duschen und dann hinlegen, ich bin hundemüde", antwortete Remus und gähnte herzhaft zur Unterstreichung seiner Aussage.

ooo

Den Vormittag verbrachten Harry, Hermine, Ron und auch Ginny in der Bibliothek. Harry war der einzige der sich traute, es sich in Severus Lieblings-Lehnstuhl bequem zu machen. Die anderen hatten auf der Couch Platz genommen und redeten wild durcheinander.

„In dem Buch, dass du mir gestern gegeben hast, steht sehr viel Nützliches drinnen über Zauberstablose Magie, die allein durch einfache Gedanken oder Gefühle ausgelöst wird. Aber hier steht auch, dass ein Zauberer, der diese Fähigkeit hat, meist sehr hart an seinen Gefühlen arbeiten muss, da es sehr schnell zu Unfällen kommen kann. Hier stehen auch einige Meditationsarten drinnen, wie man seinen Geist beruhigen kann. Beziehungsweise wie man sich darauf trainieren kann, seine Gefühlen zu kontrollieren. Oh, das ist so aufregend, ich hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass du so was kannst." Hermine war kaum mehr zu bremsen in ihren Redefluss.

„Mine, krieg dich mal wieder ein, ok?" sagte Ron und tätschelte dem Mädchen die Schulter.

Harry grinste schwach und meinte dann, „Vielleicht ist es besser ich lass dir das Buch, du ließt es und dann erzählt du mir alles."

Hermine zog beleidigt eine Schnute. „Ich will dir doch nur helfen. Du bist der erste Zauberer denn ich kennen gelernt habe, der sowas kann. Und deine Gefühlswelt spielt doch manchmal verrückt."

„Ja, ich weiß" antwortete Harry mit einen Seufzer. „Aber ich krieg das schon alleine hin."

Danach folgte eine Stille.

ooo

„Hallo Kinder, wisst ihr wo Severus ist?" fragte Remus der nun viel munterer aussah als in der Früh.

„Ist er nicht hier?" fragte Harry erstaunt, „Hast du im Keller im Labor schon nachgesehen?"

„Ja hab ich, aber dort war er nicht, genauso wie er auch sonst nirgends zu finden ist," meinte Lupin etwas verwundert.

„Ähmm... wartet mal hier!" sagte Harry und verschwand aus der Bibliothek. Harry dachte, dass sich Severus wahrscheinlich im Arbeitszimmer aufhielt und er war sich sicher, dass er der einzige war, der außer Severus von diesem Raum wusste. So begab er sich zu dem großen Spiegel in die Eingangshalle sagte „Schwarzer Phönix"

Die Tür ging auf und schloss sich gleich hinter Harry wieder. Doch von Severus war nichts zu sehen. Harry kratze sich am Kopf und ging auf den Schreibtisch zu, der in der Mitte des Raumes stand. Alles war so, wie sie den Raum das letzte Mal verlassen hatten. Sich wundernd trommelte Harry mit den Fingern auf die Tischplatte. Wo konnte Sev sein? Und vor allem, warum hat er nicht gesagt, dass er fort wollte?

Nachdem Harry sich eingestehen musste, dass herumstehen und darüber nachdenken, Severus auch nicht schneller zurückbringen würde, beschloss er wieder zu den anderen zu gehen. Bevor er jedoch den Raum verlassen konnte, entdeckte er eine Notiz, die auf der innen Seite der Tür klebte.

„Lieber Harry,

wenn du diese Notiz findest, dann suchst du wahrscheinlich nach mir. Ich kann dir nur soviel sagen, dass ich mich um etwas kümmern muss. Kann sein dass es spät wird. Zu gegebener Zeit erfährst du mehr. Übe am Nachmittag an dem Schutz deines Geistes. Ich werde morgen deine Schutzschilde prüfen. Wehe ich muss feststellen, dass ich nur meine Zeit vergeude!

Dad!"

Harry musste über den letzten Satz kurz schmunzeln, obwohl er sich eigentlich über den Brief ärgerte. Wieso konnte Severus nicht sagen wo er hin ist?

Nachdem Harry wieder in die Bibliothek kam berichtete er den anderen, dass Severus außer Haus war.

ooo

Harrys Adoptivvater tauchte weder zum Mittagessen auf noch am Nachmittag. Harry verstand es nicht. Wenn Severus schon nicht sagen konnte, wohin er ging, wieso hat er sich dann nicht einmal verabschiedet. Er suchte Remus in der Bibliothek auf. Dieser war mit Tonks in einem Schachspiel vertieft. Hermine fraß sich wie gewohnt durch ein Buch und Ron sah den beiden Schachspielern etwas gelangweilt zu.

„Remus, hast du eine Ahnung wo Sev stecken könnte?" fragte Harry entnervt.

Doch der angesprochene schüttelte nur planlos den Kopf. „Nein, tut mir Leid."

„Hat es was mit den Orden zu tun?" wollte Harry wissen.

„Ich weiß nicht. Mir ist nichts bekannt. Aber ich bin sicher gegen Abend ist er wieder da. Dumbeldore hat eine Sitzung einberufen," erklärte der Ältere.

„Dürfen wir diesmal dabei sein?" fragte Ron hoffnungsvoll.

Remus zwinkerte ihm fröhlich zu, „Wer weiß, ich hab das nicht zu bestimmen."

„Und wer hat das? Dumbledore?" fragte Ron weiter.

„Zum einem ja, aber in erster Linie liegt die Entscheidung bei eurem Vormund. Also in deinem Fall, bei deiner Mum und in Harrys Fall bei Severus" erzählte Lupin weiter.

Rons Begeisterung verschwand mit einem Schlag wieder. „Mum..." stöhnte er „...da kann ich ja lang warten."

Harry hingegen war mehr zuversichtlich. Zum einem, weil Remus so grinste und zum anderen, weil er schon einmal bei einer Sitzung dabei war, aber das hatte er Ron und Hermine nicht erzählt. Andererseits, wenn Severus doch nicht bis zum Abend auftauchen würde, dann sah es für ihn wohl auch schlecht aus. Wo er wohl hin ist? Harry verfiel wieder in dumpfes Brüten. Er hatte keine Lust an seinen Schutzschilden zu üben, wie Severus ihn gebeten hatte.

Schließlich sprang Harry von seinem Stuhl auf und hastete aus der Bibliothek. Ron den das plötzliche Leuchten in den Augen seines Freundes nicht entgangen war, folgte ihm kurz darauf.

ooo

Er fand Harry vor der Treppe in den 2. Stock. „Was hast du vor?" fragte Ron und folgte Harrys Blick. Das Treppenhaus lag im Dunklen. Offensichtlich kam ein einziger Lichtstrahl von oben.

Harry drehte sich zu Ron. In seinen Augen blitze der Forschergeist. „Du magst da rauf?" fragte Ron überrascht.

„Ja" war die knappe Antwort.

„Was ist mit Snapes Verbot und Dumbeldores Warnung?" fragte der Rothaarige weiter.

„Severus hat mir geschrieben ich soll üben meinen Geist zu verschließen." erklärte Harry.

Ron warf ihm einen verwirrten Blick zu. „Ich verstehe nicht was das mit dem 2. Stock zu tun hat" gestand er.

„Viele Erinnerungen die Sev in mir sieht sind Sachen, die ich ihm auch zeigen will. Ich brauche Erinnerungen, die ich ihm unter KEINEN Umständen zeigen möchte. Damit ich auch die nötige Motivation habe ihn auszusperren. Und nebenbei möchte ich endlich wissen, was da oben ist. Was hat er zu verbergen?"

„Oh ho!" machte Ron „Was denkst du wie viel ein Ex-Todesser zu verbergen hat?"

„Du weißt, dass du hier von meinem Adotivvater redest?" fragte Harry scharf. Der offensichtlich etwas empfindlich bei diesem Thema war.

Ron hob entschuldigend die Hände. „Ja, tut mir Leid. Aber ich kenn eben Snape nur als unseren Zaubertranklehrer mit mieser Laune und mit einer sehr zweifelhaften Vergangenheit."

Harry sah seinen Freund geschockt an. „Meinst du sein Verschwinden hat etwas mit den Todessern zu tun?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber wir dürfen nicht vergessen was er einmal war. Auch wenn du ihn jetzt anders kennen gelernt hast, ist er immer noch der Selbe wie vorher." sagte Ron vorsichtig, unsicher, wie sein Freund das aufnehmen würde.

Harry dachte eine Weile nach. Der Traum von letzter Nacht war ihm noch sehr gut in Erinnerung. Severus war bei der Gerichtsverhandlung nicht dabei gewesen. Und Ron hatte ihm vorgeworfen, dass Severus einen zu großen Einfluss auf Harry hätte. Was wenn dieser Traum doch mehr war als nur ein dummer Alptraum.

„Gehen wir!" sagte Harry schließlich mit entschlossener Miene.

ooo

Bevor sie jedoch die Stufen beraten, huschte Harry noch schnell in sein Zimmer und holte den Tarnmantel seines Vaters heraus. Geschickt warf er ihn über sich und seinen Freund. „Auf geht's! Aber sei leise. Die Bilder an der Wand schlafen meistens und ich will sie nicht unbedingt wecken!" meinte Harry. Ron nickte nur und folgte Harry.

Ein wenig erleichtert war Harry schon, dass an den Wänden wieder die Bilder von Snapes weitläufigen Familie hingen und nicht, wie in seinem Traum Bilder von Todessern. Ron schauderte, „jetzt verstehe ich, warum du sie nicht wecken willst" flüsterte er leise.

Die Treppe hatte sich schnell hinter sich gebracht und als sie das obere Stockwerk erreichten, stellte Harry fest, dass auch Snapes Mutter tief und fest schlief. Er deutete Ron auf das Namensschild zu sehen. „Snapes Mutter!" erklärte Harry dazu. Die Augenbrauen des Rothaarigen schossen in die Höhe. Doch eher er was sagen konnte, schob ihn Harry weiter.

Der Gang der sich nun vor ihnen auftat, war ziemlich dunkel doch Harry wagte es nicht mit seinem Zauberstab Licht zu machen, also tastete er sich weiter voran, bis er einen Türschnalle entdeckte. Vorsichtig drückte er sie hinunter und war überrascht, dass sie gar nicht quietschte. Auch die Tür ging ohne lautes Knarren auf.

Die zwei Forscher traten ins Zimmer und schlossen die Tür hinter sich wieder. Harry zog den Tarnumhang herunter und sprach „Lumos!"

Vor ihnen tauchte ein ganz normales Schafzimmer auf. Ein großes Himmelbett, ein kleiner Schreibtisch vor dem Fenster, welches mit einem schweren Vorhang verdunkelt wurde. An der Wand hingen Gemälde von Landschaften. Harry betrachtete die Bilder genauer, aber es war absolut nichts besonderen an ihnen zu erkennen. Verwundert blickte er zu Ron. Der zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Auch in den nächsten Räumen, die sie erforschten war nichts Auffälliges zu entdecken.

Schließlich landeten sie in einem Raum, der in Slytherin-Farben, Silber und Grün gehalten war und an dessen Wänden Portraits hingen. Das eine zeigte Lucius Malfoy, das andere Narzissa Malfoy und ein drittes zeigte einen jungen Lucius mit einem jungen Severus.

„Die waren Freunde?" fragte Ron mit einer Mischung aus Verblüffung und Abscheu.

„Ja, aber sieh, da waren sie noch keine Todesser!" bemerkte Harry und zeigte auf Severus Unterarm, wo das Dunkle Mal fehlte. Sowohl Lucius als auch Severus in dem Bild musterten die beiden Eindringlinge neugierig.

„Hat euch niemand gesagt, dass anstarren unhöflich ist?" scharrte Lucius los, als Harry und Ron weiterhin auf das Bild blickten.

„Sind Bilder nicht da, um sie anzusehen?" fragte Ron gereizt. Lucius kniff beide Augen zusammen und auch Severus sah nun grimmiger drein als noch zuvor.

„Was wollt ihr überhaupt hier? Das ist nicht euer Zimmer!"

Harry sah Severus überrascht an. „Wessen Zimmer ist es denn?" fragte er neugierig.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass dich das was angeht. Ihr solltet lieber schnell hier verschwinden!" warnte Severus und sein Blick sah in der Tat sehr bedrohend aus.

Harry zog Ron zur Sicherheit wieder aus dem Zimmer. ‚Was wenn die Bilder Alarm geben?' Harry wollte es nicht austesten.

„Irgendwie werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass hier oben überhaupt nichts Gefährliches ist. Als wenn uns jemand nur einen Streich gespielt hätte." bemerkte Ron. Harry nickte nachdenklich. Severus hatte jedoch damals ziemlich geschockt gewirkt, als er bei Mrs. Snape war. Ob er inzwischen alles beseitigt hatte? Oder hatten sie etwas übersehen? Schließlich wagte Harry auch den Gang mit einem Lumos zu erhellen. Langsam kroch das Licht die Wände empor und erhellte schließlich auch die Decke.

Es hangen zwei Luster von der Decke herunter einige Bilder und Teppiche an der Wand, aber rein gar nichts war irgendwie anders als normal. „Ich verstehe das nicht" gab Harry zu. Wieso sperrt Sev den Stock ab, wenn es nichts gibt, dass man vor uns verbergen muss?"

„Vielleicht wollte er nicht, dass wir den Raum mit Lucius entdecken?" mutmaßte Ron.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, „Das glaub ich nicht."

Die beiden Forscher sahen sich noch eine Weile um, bevor sie einsehen mussten, dass dies einfach nur ein 2. Stock im Hause Snape war.

Als Harry und Ron in Harrys Zimmer ankamen, fragte Ron schließlich entrüstet „Was sollte dieser Mist mit dem Verbot? Ist ja fast so, als wenn sie wollten, dass wir uns den 2. Stock ansehen."

Harry schluckte hart. Ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit.


	24. Test nicht bestanden

Test nicht bestanden

„Ronald Weasley!" ertönte Mollys Stimme kurz vor dem Abendessen erbost durchs Haus. Ron sah seinen Freund verwundert an. Was seine Mum wohl plötzlich hatte? Harry jedoch hatte einen Verdacht „Sev ist da!" sagte er kurz. „Du meinst er weiß es?" fragte Ron. Harry nickte. Er folgte Ron Richtung Küche, wo sowohl Severus als auch Molly standen. Molly mit hochroten Kopf, Severus mit einer nicht zu deutender Miene.

Während Rons Mum ihren Sohn in die Küche schubste und hinter sich die Tür schloss. Stand Severus immer noch unbeweglich da und sah Harry nachdenklich an. Harry hingegen spürte die Schuld in sich hoch kriechen. Eine Weile hielt er Severus Blick stand, dann senkte er den Kopf und nuschelte „Entschuldigung."

Severus schüttelte den Kopf und sagte dann, „Komm mit" Molly Weasleys Stimme drang bereits lauter denn je schimpfend durch die Küchentür. Und Harry war sich sicher, dass ihm gleich ähnliches blühen wird. Severus dirigierte Harry in den Arbeitsraum. Während Harry beim Schreibtisch platz nahm, stand Severus eine Weile bei der Eingangstür. Er zupfte den Zettel von der Eingangstür doch er sagte absolut gar nichts. Und das machte Harry irgendwie Angst. Was ging nun in seinem Adotivvater vor? War er enttäuscht, war er wütend? Würde er gleich losplatzen? Harry konnte keine Emotion aus dem Gesicht erkennen.

„Wieso?" fragte Severus schließlich doch. Und kam langsam nun ebenfalls zum Schreibtisch. Er nahm gegenüber von Harry platz und musterte ihn.

Harry schluckte. „Es war ein Test hab ich recht?" fragte der Junge schließlich.

„Ja, das war es. Also warum bist du hinauf gegangen?" fragte Severus seine Stimme war nach wie vor gefährlich ruhig.

„Ich… ich war sauer, dass du ohne was zu sagen verschwunden bist und mir war langweilig. Und ich dachte, ich würde vielleicht besser in Okklumentik werden, wenn ich mehr Erinnerungen habe, die ich dir nicht zeigen will." gestand Harry schließlich.

Severus schüttelt leicht den Kopf. „Ich habe dir doch geschrieben, dass du zu gegebener Zeit alles erfährst." Severus schob Harry den Zettel zu, „Und aus langer Weile heraus..." Severus schüttelte erneut den Kopf. „Benutzt du auch manchmal dein Hirn? Was wenn es tatsächlich gefährlich oben gewesen wäre? Die Familie Snape besteht über fünfzig Prozent aus Schwarzmagiern. Räume von Schwarzmagiern sind für unerwünschte Besucher mehr als gefährlich. Es gibt versteckte Fallen die entweder ihre Opfer festhalten, oder sie auch einfach umbringen. Sich aus lange Weile über Verbote hinweg zusetzen ist nicht nur vollkommen dumm, sondern auch gefährlich. Ich kenne deine Neigung sich über Verbote hinweg zu setzten. Es ist nicht das erste mal, dass du unüberlegt handelst. Ja, das Ganze war ein Test. Ein Test ob du inzwischen etwas gelernt hast. Nämlich, dich an Regeln zu halten. Dumbeldore hat überlegt euch in den Orden auf zunehmen. Aber das würde erfordern, dass ihr euch auch an das haltet, was man euch sagt. Was… leider nicht der Fall ist."

Harry senkte beschämt den Blick. Er hatte es geahnt. Er hatte es geahnt, als Ron meinte, dass das Verbot nur da war, damit sie es brechen. Warum musste er auch immer so neugierig sein?

„Ich denke, bevor ihr in den Orden könnt, müsst ihr noch viel über Zusammenarbeit, Vertrauen gegen über Erwachsener und Gehorsam lernen. Befehle und Entscheidungen haben normaler Weise einen Grund. Meist den, andere zu schützen. Solange ihr euch nicht an Regeln halten könnt, gefährdet ihr den Orden. Daher werde ich Albus mitteilen müssen, dass ihr noch nicht soweit seid" erklärte Severus mit einen Seufzer.

„Bist du enttäuscht?" fragte Harry vorsichtig.

„Bist du es?" stellte Severus die Gegenfrage.

Harry ließ erneut den Kopf hängen. Selten war ihm so klar vor Augen, wie falsch sein Verhalten gewesen war. Er hat nicht nur die Bitte und die Warnung von Snape und Dumbledore ignoriert, er hatte auch keinen einzigen Gedanken daran verschwendet, ob und wie gefährlich der 2. Stock sein könnte. Schließlich nickte er langsam.

Severus musterte Harry eine Weile, dann meinte er. „Ich habe es geahnt, um ehrlich zu sein, aber dennoch hatte ich gehofft, du würdest nicht da rauf gehen. Aber es hat wohl seinen Grund, warum es keine Teenanger im Orden gibt und vielleicht lernst du auf diese Weise, dich an Regeln zu halten. Mit dir zu schimpfen, scheint keine Wirkung zu haben, soviel habe _ich_ schon gelernt."

Harry hatte das Gefühl am liebsten im Erdboden zu verschwinden. Ein wütender schimpfender Severus wäre ja noch zu ertragen gewesen, aber ein ruhiger Severus, der mehr oder weniger aussagt, dass Harry noch nicht soweit war, dass man ihm vertrauen konnte und ihn in den Orden aufnehmen, gab Harry einen Stich. Es nagte an ihm. Wieso hatte er auch so unüberlegt gehandelt? Lag es wirklich daran, dass er ein Teenanger war und Severus ein Erwachsener?

Es wurde still im Arbeitsraum. Und als Harry zu seinem Adoptivvater blickte, bemerkte er wie müde dieser aussah.

„Ist was passiert, weil du plötzlich weg musstest?" wagte Harry die Frage.

Severus fuhr ein wenige erschrocken hoch. „Was? Oh… ähm… ja, aber mach dir darüber keine Gedanken. Es hat nichts mit dem dunklen Lord zu tun. Es ist … hmm… privat."

Harry Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe. Privat? Was soll das denn heißen? Unweigerlich wanderten Harrys Gedanken zu Salma Firewood und damit beschloss er das Thema erst einmal zu lassen.Vielleicht kommen die beiden ja doch wieder zusammen?

ooo

Nach dem Abendessen wurden Ron, Harry und Hermine in ihre Zimmer geschickt. Einige Ordensmitglieder kamen nach und nach und sammelten sich im Speisesaal, der kurzer Hand in einen Besprechungsraum umgewandelt wurde.

Ron und Harry warfen sich gegenseitig enttäuschte Blicke zu. Hermine, der dies schon den ganzen Abend aufgefallen war, trat nun vor die beiden Jungs. „Wieso werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass ihr was angestellt habt?" fragte sie und blickte streng von einem zu anderen. Sowohl Ron als auch Harry ließen ihr Köpfe hängen und wichen Hermines Blick aus. „Kommt schon Jungs. Remus hat heute gesagt, dass wir eventuell bei der Sitzung dabei sein dürfen. Wieso hocken wir dann hier oben herum, während da unten mehr und mehr Ordensmitglieder eintreffen?"

„Hermine…" fing Ron an biss sich dann aber auf die Unterlippe und schwieg wieder.

Das Mädchen wirkte mehr als ärgerlich. „Also habt ihr doch was damit zu tun, oder?"

Harry nickte vorsichtig. Ron warf Hermine einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. Hermine rollte mit den Augen. „Und? Was habt ihr diesmal angestellt?"

„Wir haben uns den 2. Stock angesehen!" sagte Harry schnell.

„Ihr habt WAS?" Hermine erblasste. „Seid ihr verrück geworden? Hat Dumbeldore nicht ausdrücklich gesagt, dies nicht zu tun? Hat er nicht darauf hingewiesen, dass Professor Snape davon erfährt, wenn wir es doch tun? Ihr hättet da oben umkommen können."

Ron musste beim letzten Satz gekünstelt auflachen. „Ja klar, so Bilder und Wandteppiche können schon gefährlich sein."

Hermine stand kurz vor dem explodieren. „Und du hast natürlich vorher schon gewusst, was da oben ist, was?"

Ron zog den Kopf ein wenig ein. „Nein, aber es war absolut gar nichts spannendes da oben. Es war einfach nur… der 2. Stock!"

Hermine schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „So werden sie uns nie in den Orden lassen", seufzte sie und ließ sich dann kraftlos auf Harrys Bett blumbsen.

„Wir können aber versuchen die Sitzung zu belauschen. Ich hab noch ein paar Langziehohren von Fred und George", schlug Ron vor.

Hermine warf ihm einen böse aufblitzenden Blick zu. „Und noch mehr in die Ungunst zu fallen? Bist du von allen guten Geisten verlassen?"

Ron starrte das Mädchen mit offenen Mund an. „Ich..." doch mehr brachte er nicht heraus.

„Hermine hat recht. Wenn wir nicht irgendwann anfangen auf das, was man uns sagt, zu hören, werden sie uns nicht in den Orden lassen. Soviel hat mir Sev heute schon klar gemacht", gestand Harry

Ron schnaubte nur abfällig. Auch wenn Snape plötzlich seinem Freund sehr wichtig war, er konnte für diese Fledermaus keine Sympathien abgewinnen. Aber Hermine konnte er was abgewinnen. Und so lag es in seinem Interesse möglichst bald wieder in der Gunst des Mädchens zu steigen. „Na schön, was wollen wir tun, spielen wir eine Runde Snape expl..." Ron war mitten in seinem Vorschlag die Stimme stecken geblieben. Unsicher sah er zu Harry.

Dieser lächelte schwach. „Nur weil das Spiel einen dummen Namen hat, heißt es noch lange nicht, dass ich es nicht mehr mag!" sagte er und holte aus seinem Koffen das Spiel heraus. Ron atmete erleichtert aus und sah dann zu Hermine. „Spielst du mit?" Das Mädchen überlegte eine Weile, ob sie weiter sauer auf die beiden sein sollte, oder nicht. Doch sowohl Ron als auch Harry sahen sie mit Hundeblicken an.

„Ihr seid unmöglich, wisst ihr das?" fragte sie mit gespielter Strenge.

„Wieso? Wir wollen doch nur eine Runde spielen", frage Ron unschuldig grinsend.

Hermine schüttelte lächelnd ihren Kopf und rollte mit den Augen. Dann warf sie ihr buschiges Haar in den Nacken und setze sich zu den beide Jungs auf den Boden.


	25. Nachspiel

So nach langer Pause und vielen Überlegungen geht es jetzt wieder ein bisschen weiter.

StarHeyoka... nun ich habe mir dein Mail durchgelesen. (Das war das längte Mail was ich je erhalten habe gg)Es war wohl der Anlass nochmal zu überlegen, wie es weiter gehen sollte und auch wenn mir deine Idee sehr gut gefällt, passt sie nicht ganz zu dem, was ich mir vorgestellt habe, worin Harrys Macht besteht. Ich habe nun versucht eine abgemilderte Version der Idee davon einzubauen um damit eine Überleitung zu meinen eigenen Vorstellungen herzustellen.

ooooooooooooooo

**Nachspiel**

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Severus Harry, als dieser nun schon seit mehreren Minuten schweigend in seinen Rühreiern herumstocherte ohne etwas zu essen.

„Aber ja doch!" kam die unterkühlte Antwort und der Junge schob den Teller entgültig von sich. Die Anwesenden am Tisch tauschten verwunderet Blicke aus. Danach wurde es merkwürdig still.

Doch dann fragte Harry mit bemüht neutraler Stimme: „Und gibt es etwas, was ich wissen muss?"

Severus runzelte die Stirn: „Was meinst du?"

„Ihr wollt uns nicht im Orden haben, ok. Aber findet ihr nicht, dass ich wissen sollte was Voldemort und seine Todesser gerade tun?" Harry blickte auffordern in die Runde. Mrs. Weasley schluckte erschrocken. Remus zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah dann zu Severus. Dieser warf Harry einen strengen Blick zu.

„Harry was soll das jetzt? Ich dachte, wir hätten das geklärt."

„Ja und nein. Ich hab noch mal lange darüber nach gedacht und finde, dass es nicht ganz fair ist. Ihr wollt was von mir, nicht umgekehrt. IHR wollt, dass ich euch helfe Voldemort zu vernichten", antwortete Harry nun eindeutig gereizt. Und man konnte förmlich spüren, wie Harry den größten Teil seines Zorns nur mühsam unterdrückte.

„Aber Harry...!" fing Mrs. Weasley an und sah immer noch erschrocken drein.

„Aber... was? Wir sind noch zu jung für den Orden? Ja? Zu unerfahren? Zu unzuverlässlich? Ich werde das Voldemort das nächste mal erzählen, wenn er vor hat mich umzubringen_. ‚Oh, warte Tom, du darfst mich nicht töten, ich bin noch zu jung, weiß du, ich_ ..."

„Hör auf damit!", fuhr ihn Severus mahnend ins Wort. Und schlug mit der Hand auf den Tisch. „Bei Merlin, was ist nur mit dir los?"

Harry blickte ihn giftig an.

„Ich hab dich gewarnt, Severus!" meinte Remus plötzlich und erhob sich schließlich. Offenbar war er nicht scharf darauf Harrys kurz bevorstehenden Ausbruch mitzuerleben.

„Halt den Mund, Werwolf!" schaunzte Severus ihn nun dunkel an. Harrys Stimmungswandel hatte ihn völlig überrascht.

Nachdem Remus den Raum verlassen hatte, scheuchte Mrs. Weasley auch Ron, Ginny und Hermine aus dem Raum, so dass nur mehr Severus und Harry zurück blieben.

Harry hatte seine Arme verschränkt und bohrte mit starrem Blick Löcher in die Tischplatte. Severus bemühte sich wieder Herr der Lage zu werden und studierte Harry lange mit nachdenklichen Blick.

„Was willst du Harry?" fragte er schließlich.

„Informationen!" war die kurze Antwort.

„Ich bin nicht gewillt, D..."

„Ach ja? ... ich bin auch nicht gewillt Voldemort zu vernichten. Wieso macht ihr euren Kram nicht einfach alleine?" die Augen das Junge blitzen wütend auf.

Severus schnaubte, doch noch war seine Stimme ruhig „Harry, jetzt hör mir mal zu. Seit deinem ersten Schuljahr hast du dich in Dinge eingemischt, die dich absolut nichts angehen und dich und deine Freunde in Gefahr gebracht haben. Du..."

„Wenn mich Dinge in Bezug auf Voldmort nichts angehen, dann kann ich ja gehen!" zischte Harry mit einer mehr als gefährlichen Stimme.

Severus hatte Mühe seinen ebenfalls hoch kommenden Ärger zu unterdrücken „Der Stein der Weisen zum Beispiel war gut geschützt. Der Dunkel Lord hätte ihn niemals alleine finden können. Dein ganzes Abenteuer in die Kellergewölbe von Hogwarts wäre nicht erforderlich gewesen. Merlin weiß, woher du überhaupt davon erfahren hast."

Harry atmete mehr mal tief durch, dann fing er an zu erzählen: „Hagrid war mit mir in der Winkelgasse, damit ich meine Schulsachen besorgen kann. In der Bank von Gringotts hat er aus dem Verließ ein verschürtes Päckchen abgeholt. Ich wusste nicht was es war. Kurz darauf gab es einen Einbruch in der Bank, wo genau dieses Päckchen geklaut werden sollte. In Hogwarts sind wir dann über den dreiköpfigen Hund gestolpert. Fluffi, wie uns Hagrid aufklärte. Er bewache etwas, dass nur Dumbledore und Nicolas Flamell was anging. Über diesen Namen mussten wir lange rechergieren und haben schließlich über den Stein der Weisen erfahren. Bei einer Strafarbeit wurde ich im Wald von etwas angeriffen und Firenze musste mich retten. Er hat erzählt dass Voldemort hinter mir her ist. Bis dato, hat niemand ein Wort mir gegenüber verloren, dass ich wegen eines Schwarzmagieres in Gefahr wäre. Schnell war klar, dass dieses etwas hinter dem Stein der Weisen her war. Als wir McGonagall schließlich erzählten, dass der Stein der Weisen gestohlen werden soll, hat sie uns abgwimmelt. Man hat uns nicht geglaubt. Was können Elfjährige auch schon wissen. Aber man hat uns auch nicht weiter aufgeklärt. Was blieb uns also übrig, als unser bestes zu versuchen und die Sache selber in die Hand zu nehmen?"

Die Worte verhallten im Raum und ließen eine Stille zurück. Severus grübelte lange nach. Er war nicht mehr wütend auf Harry, sondern eher neugierig. Diese Version der Geschichte war ihm neu.

„Albus hat dir nichts über Voldemort erzählt?" fragte er schließlich ungläubig.

„Nein, hat er nicht. Er hielt mich für zu jung für die Wahrheit. Er dachte, es wäre zu viel für mich. Hinterher hat er mir dann gesagt, dass Voldemort wahrscheinlich weiterhin hinter mir her sein wird. Aber er hat nie mehr verraten, als unbedingt notwendig war. Von der Profezeihung, habe ich erst vor ein paar Monaten erfahren. Wie soll ich mich denn gegen meinen Feind rüsten, wenn mir Informationen immer hinter zugeschoben werden? Sirius könnte noch leben, hätte ich vorher gewusst, was in der Mysteriumabteilung liegt. Hätte man mir vorher genauer erklärt wozu ich Okklumentik lernen soll und was Voldemort mit Legelimentik anstellen kann."

Harry atmete schwer, als eine neue Welle von Wut hochkroch. Nach einer Weile meinte Severus.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass man dir Informationen vorenthalten hat. Es wirft ein anders Licht auf die ganze Situation. Aber hättest du den Stein der Weisen nicht gesucht, wenn du gewusst hättest, wodurch er geschützt ist?"

Harry dachte lange über die Antwort nach, er wusste, dass die Frage stellvertretend für all seine kleinen extra Abenteuer war.

„Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht hätte ich es nicht getan, wenn mir jemand geglaubt hätte."

„Du dachtest _ich_ würde den Stein stehlen. Ich war aber Mitglied von jenen, die den Stein beschützt hatten. Eine Tatsache die du nicht akzeptieren wolltest. Vielleicht hat man dir deswegen nicht geglaubt?"

„Ich habe mich in der Person geirrt, das stimmt, aber dennoch hatte ich Recht im Bezug auf den Stein. Professor Quirell war da und er wollte den Stein."

Severus legte die Stirn in Falten. Schließlich nickte er stumm. Harry warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Du und dein kleines Team, wenn ich es mal so nennen darf, seid sehr gute Detektive. Eine Tatsache die nicht von der Hand zu weisen ist. Wie ihr zum Beispiel den Eingang zur Kammer des Schreckens gefunden habt, wo wir Lehrer schon ewig danch gesucht haben, ist mir nach wie vor ein Rätsel. Man könnte meinen ihr seid euer eigener kleiner Orden. Die Verweigerung der Informationen von unserer Seite aus, hat euch dazu gebracht selber zu forschen. Die Ergebnisse blieben unter euch, genau wie beim Orden. Ist schon interessant. Jetzt verstehe ich so einiges. Ich werde mit Albus noch einmal reden."

„Du meinst wir dürfen in den Orden?" fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll.

„Zu mindest könnten wir eine Art Probezeit machen. Tut mir Leid Harry, die Sache mit dem Test war in der Tat nicht fair. Wir hätten uns einfach darüber unterhalten sollen. Ich glaube, ich muss noch viel lernen und dich vollkommen zu verstehen." ein selten weiches Lächeln umspielte Severus Lippen.

Harry war ein wenig verblüfft. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass Severus so einfach zu geben würde, einen Fehler gemacht zu haben. Doch dann erwiderte er das Lächeln und meinte:

„Dazu hast du ja jetzt genug Gelegenheiten, _Dad_!"

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Es war eigenartig so genannt zu werden. Und es war ihm unverständlich wie sein Gegenüber nur so warmherzig Lächeln konnte, wo dieser vor wenigen Minuten noch am liebsten an die Decke gegangen wäre.

Mit einem lauten Grummeln machte sich Harrys Magen bemerktbar. Harry zog den Teller mit den Rühreiern wieder an sich, doch diese waren inzwischen kalt geworden.

„Warte!" sagte Severus und zog seinen Zauberstab. Ein einfacher Wink genügte und die Eier waren wieder warm.

„Danke!" nuschelte Harry der sich bereits gierig darüber hermachte.

ooo

Ein wenig verwundert sahen Ron und Hermine drein, als Harry sich zu ihnen in die Bibliothek gesellte. Offenbar war die innere Wut wieder vollkommn verraucht.

„Echt Mann, das ist mal was Neues!" entfuhr es Ron.

Harry sah nun seinerseits verwirrt aus: „Wie meinst du das?"

„Dass du nach einem Gespräch mit Snape wieder gut gelaunt bist. Bisher war es eher umgekehrt. Zuerst warst du gut gelaunt, dann musstest du zu Snape und dannach hast du vor Wut gekocht. Die Beziehung zwischen euch hat sich eindeutig geändert gegenüber des letztes Jahres. Ich hab zwar keine Vorstellung davon, was da zwischen euch abgeht, aber ich denke es tut dir gut. Vorrausgesetzt er verhext dich nicht."

Harry grinste schief, „Nein, das tut er nicht. Und er will uns noch eine zweite Chance geben, dem Orden zu zeigen, dass man uns vertrauen kann."

„Ich glaub eher Harry hat Professor Snape verhext" meinte nun Hermine zu Ron und sah dann verblüfft zu den Schwarzhaarigen.

„Nein, wir haben nur geredet, ehrlich!" verteidigte sich Harry.

„Aber meine Mum... sie wird mich nicht lassen. Sie will nicht dass ich dabei bin" meinte Ron niedergeschlagen.

„Wenn Hermine und ich dabei sind, wird ihr nichst anderes überbleiben. Du würdest ja ohnehin alles durch uns erfahren" gab Harry zu bedenken. Damit hellte sich der Blick des Rothaarigen wieder auf.

„Übrigens, Remus, sagte er wolle dich sprechen" fiel Hermine wieder ein. „Er ist auf seinem Zimmer."

ooo

Harry klopfte vorsichtig an die Tür.

„Komm rein!" hörte er Remus Stimme und leistete der Auforderung folge.

„Du willst mich sprechen?" fragte Harry verwundert.

„Ja! Setz dich doch!"

Harry nahm Platz und wartete.

„Dein Zorn ist wieder verraucht?" stellte Remus erstaunt fest.

„Ich hab mich mit Sev ausgesprochen." erklärte Harry knapp.

„Wenn es nach mir ginge, wärst du schon längst im Orden. Albus konnte ich ja auch schnell überzeugen. Aber Molly und Severus waren gestern ziemlich sturr. Ich hab von diesem Test nichts gewusst. Und ich finde er ist beleidigend für jeden anstänigen Herumtreiber. Ich hab Severus profezeiht, dass das früher oder später ein Nachspiel haben wird. Aber auf mich hört er ja nicht. Ich bin nur ein _Werwolf_. Ich kann froh sein, wenn er mir montlich meinen Trank braut." Remus hatte einen grimmigen Blick aufgesetzt.

„Severus lässt nicht viele an sich heran. Und ich denke er hat nur Angst vor dir. Ich meine, vor dem Werwolf in dir. Daher gibt er sich so kühl. Aber... wenn du willst verrate ich dir ein Geheimnis", sagte Harry und grinste.

Remus beugte sich ein wenig näher. „Ich bin ganz Ohr!"

„Bevor Sev mich adoptiert hat, hat er an einem Trank herum experimentiert. Einem Anti-Werwolf-Trank. Bis jetzt ist er gescheitert, aber ich denke er hat die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgegeben."

„Du meinst er forscht wirklich meinetwegen danach?" fragte Remus ungläubig.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Manchmal erinnerst du mich mehr an Lily als an James, weiß du das?"

„Das hat Sev auch gesagt!"

„Er scheint dich wirklich zu mögen, oder?" fragte der Ältere verblüfft.

„Ja, ich denke schon. Und auch wenn ich das vor einem Jahr noch nicht gesagt hätte. Es beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit."

ooo

Der Tag an sich verlief relativ ereignislos. Gegen fünf Uhr Nachmittag hatte Harry wieder Okklumetik-Training und konnte Severus durch einen außergewöhlichen Erfolg überraschen. Am Abend kam schließlich Albus Dumbeldore vorbei um mit den Trio, bzw mit Severus, Mr. und Mrs. Weasley zu reden.

„Nun ich gestehe ich war etwas überrascht, Severus. Dass du doch deine Meinung geändert hast. Aber ich bin erfreut von dieser Wendung."

„Ich rede nicht davon Harry oder seine Freunde gleich voll in den Orden auf zu nehmen, aber mir wurde inzwischen klar gemacht, dass wir auf jedenfall unsere Informationen bezüglich der Aktivitäten und Forschungen des Ordens an die drei weiter geben sollten. In der Hoffnung, Fehler auf Grund von Informationsmangel wie sie im letzten Jahr begangen wurden, zu vermeiden." drückte sich Severus ziemlich sachlich aus.

„Molly?" wandte sich nun Dumbeldore an Mrs. Weasley.

„Ich sehe es ungern. Aber ich möchte auf keinen Fall verantwortlich sein, dass sich etwas zwischen die Freundschaft von Harry und Ron und Hermine stellt. Also werde ich wohl oder übel zustimmen."

„Arthur?" fragte der alte Mann weiter.

„Ich habe es bis jetzt jeden meiner Söhne erlaubt dem Orden bei zutreten. Obwohl ich zugeben muss, keiner war zum Zeitpunkt des Beitrits zum Ordens so jung wie Ron und ich will auf keinen Fall, dass er in die Aktionen des Ordens vor Abschluß der Schule eingebunden wird. Informationsaustausch jedoch kann sicher nicht schaden. Wir leben in einer schwierigen Zeit und Informationen sind sehr wichtig."

Dumbledore nickte mit dem Kopf. „Ich denke, es ist uns allen klar, dass wir euch, Harry, Ron und Hermine, nicht in einem Kampf im Auftrag des Ordens schicken werden. Aber damit sicher ist, dass Ihr die Informationen, die wir euch zukommen lassen nicht an Dritte weitergeben könnt, muss ich euch als vollwertige Mitglieder im Orden integrieren. Mit Aufnahmezeremonie und allem was dazu gehört. Seid ihr damit einverstanden?"

Die drei nickten heftig.

Dumbledore grinste zufrieden. „Also dann sehen wir uns morgen Abend wieder."

ooo

Diese Nacht lag Harry erneut gedankenverloren im Bett und starrte auf die Decke. Doch nun drehten sich seine Gedanken um wesentlich erfreulichere Sachen. Er würde tatsächlich Mitglied im Phönix Orden werden. Er versuchte sich vorzustellen wie die Aufnahmezeremonie aussehen könnte schlief mit den Gedanken an Fawkes ein.


	26. Das Geheimnis des Zauberstabs

**Das Geheimnis des Zauberstabs**

„Harry, wach auf!", flüsterte eine Stimme neben dem Ohr des Jungen. Mühsam versuchte der Angesprochene die Augen zu öffnen. Schemenhaft tauchte das Gesicht seines Adoptivvaters auf. „Wasis?" murmelte Harry schließlich und schloß die Augen wieder.

Doch er bekam keine Antwort, stattdessen wurde ihm seine Decke weggezogen. „Komm aus den Federn!" forderte Severus unnachgibig.

Grantig über die Störung mitten in der Nacht, setze er sich in seinem Bett auf. „Was ist los?", wiederholte er seine Frage mit einen wesentlich schärferen Ton als noch vorhin.

„Zieh dich an. Wir machen einen Ausflug!" antwortete Severus.

„Weißt du wie spät es ist?" grummelte Harry und wollte sich wieder seine Decke fischen.

„Ja. Es ist sechs Uhr morgens" Mit diesen Worten warf Severus Harry ein frisches Hemd zu.

Harry sah verwirrt auf das Hemd, dann zu Severus. „Was zum Teufel soll das Ganze?"

„Ich sagte doch schon, wir machen einen Auflug!" kam die gedulige Antwort und mit ihr segelten eine Unterhose und ein paar Socken auf Harry zu. Der Junge fing beides auf und legte es, so wie das Hemd neben sich. „Warum müssen wir mitten in der Nacht auf brechen. Können wir das nicht bei Tag machen?"

„Nein, können wir nicht und wenn du dich noch lange so anstellst versäumen wir noch alles!" meinte Severus schließlich doch einwenig verärgert.

Noch immer vollkommen verwirrt zog sich Harry schließlich an. „Wir treffen uns in der Küche!" sagte Severus und verließ das Zimmer.

ooo

„Verrates du mir wo es hingeht und was wir versäumen?" fragte Harry, als er schließlich in voller Montur in der Kücher erschien.

„Nein! ... Hier!" Severus warf Harry einen kleinen Rucksack zu. Der Junge fing ihn geschickt auf. „Unser Frühstück!" kam die Erklärung vom Älteren.

Harry schnallte sich den Rucksack um und sah dann neugierig zu Severus auf. Dieser sah sich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen in der Küche um, bis er schließlich entdeckte, was er suchte. Es war ein Plastikkochlöffel. Diesen drückte er Harry in die Hand, zückte seinen Zauberstab und murmelte ein paar Worte.

ooo

Eine Portschlüsselreise später fand sich Harry auf einen Hügel wieder. Vor ihm, in einem Tal lag ein kleiner verschlafener Ort. Dahinter wellte sich das Land noch ein bischen sanft dahin, ehe es in einer Steilklippe ein jähes Ende fand. Gute dreißig Meter darunter war das Meer, das sich in einem tiefen Dunklenblau kräuselte. Entlang das Horizontes glänzte ein rötlicher Streifen, der darauf hindeutete, dass die Sonne jeden Moment aufgehen konnte.

„Das ist wunderschön!" staunte Harry und konnte seinen Blick gar nicht mehr von dem Bild vor sich abwenden.

„Ja, das ist es!" flüsterte Severus und legte eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter. Nun sah der Junge doch auf. Eine derart offene Geste der Zuneigung von Severus Seite erstaunte ihn. Er suchte den Blick des Älteren. Dessen Augen waren ebenfalls auf den Horizont geheftet, doch dann wandte auch er den Blick ab und sah Harry durchdringlich an. Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Ein eigenartiges Gefühl von Wärme und Geborgenheit durchflutete den Jungen und er lächelte zurück.

Dann wandte sich der Ältere ab und ließ sich ins Gras sinken. Seine Augen waren wieder in die Ferne gerichtet. Harry stand noch eine Weile wie angewurzelt da. Doch dann ließ er den Rucksack von seiner Schulter gleiten und nahm neben seinem Adoptivvater platz.

Es wurde immer heller. Mehr und mehr Vögel schienen aus ihrem Schlaf zu erwachen und fingen an fröhlich zu zwitschern. Ein leichter Wind strich verspielt über die langen Halme des Grases und ließ diese auf und ab wippen. Aber abgesehen davon war es vollkommen ruhig. Harry staunte innerlich. Es war das erste Mal, dass er das Aufwachen des Tages derart bewusst miterlebte. Und wie gebannt starrte er gegen den Horizont, wo es sich nur mehr um Sekunden handeln konnte, eher die Sonne ihre Runde Scheibe darüber schieben würde.

Und dann war es endlich so weit. Zuerst war nur ein dünner, orange leuchtender Streifen zu sehen. Doch es dauerte nicht lange, war bereits ein viertel der Sonne aufgegangen, dann die Hälfte und letzendlich kam auch der Rest zum Vorschein. Schnell gewann sie an Höhe und Stärke. Und in weniger als einer viertel Stunde, war das Spekatulärste vorbei. Die Sonne stiegt unaufhörlich und wurde schließlich zu grell, um sie weiter beobachten zu können. Der letzte Schatten der Nacht verschwand unter den warmen Licht. Und schließlich wachten auch die Insekten auf. Grashüpfer gebannen zu zirpen und Schmetterlinge, wie Bienen suchten sich ihre Wege von Blüte zu Blüte.

Harry war ganz wie verzaubert. Der Groll, schon so früh aus den Federn geschmissen worden zu sein, war schon mit der ersten Sekunde verraucht, die er hier angekommen war. Etwas derart Schönes hatte er noch nie erlebt.

„Harry?" Severus Stimme war kaum ein Flüstern. Doch der Junge konnte sie klar und deutlich hören. Er wandte sich langsam zu Severus um. In seinen Augen glitzerte es feucht. „Danke!" hauchte der Junge ebenfalls kaum hörbar. Ein zufriedenes Grinsen breitete sich in Severus Gesicht aus. Er hatte sich also doch nicht geirrt in Bezug auf Harrys Empfingungen.

„Du bist der erste mit dem ich das hier teile" gestand Severus. „Von da unten..." er zeigte zu dem kleinen Ort, „kann man das alles überhaupt nicht sehen. Bis die Sonne Snape Manor erreicht, ist der ganze Zauber vobei."

„Snape Manor liegt da unten?" fragte Harry verblüfft, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er sich nie darüber Gedanken gemacht hatte, wo das Anwesen stehen würde.

Severus nickte. „Ja, aber man kann es von hier aus nicht sehen, weil es mindestend genau so gut geschützt ist wie Grimmault Platz. Aber siehst du die beiden Häuser dort links mit den roten Dächern?" Harry folgte Severus Blick und nickte dann. „Dort, dazwischen steht es!" beendete Severus seine Erklärung. Harry nickte grinsend. Es war eine schöne Lage. Auch wenn man es von hier nicht sehen konnte.

Eine Weile verbrachten die beiden wieder schweigend, eher Harrys Magen sich mit einem Grummeln zu Wort meldete. Severus angelte sich den Rucksack und holte die Brötchen heraus, die er extra deswegen eingesteckt hatte. Er drückte Harry eines in die Hand und vergrub sich selber in ein weiteres.

Als Severus schließlich noch Kürbissaft und Kaffee hervor zauberte, hatte Harry den Eindruck, dass es noch länger nicht zurück nach Snape Manor ging. Nicht, dass es Harry störte, aber Snape war mit ihm sicher nicht nur zum Picknicken hergekommen. Doch der Junge beschloss zu warten, bis der Ältere von sich aus erklärte, was hinter ihrem Ausflug steckte. Nachdem er fertig gegessen hatte, ließ er sich mit hinter dem Kopf verschränken Armen ins Gras zurück fallen und beobachtete die kleinen Wolken, die wie vereinzelte Schafe über den Himmel zogen.

Für einen Moment so schien es, war er ein ganz normaler Junge der am Rücken im Gras lag und sich um absolut gar nichts kümmern musste. Für einem Moment gab es keine Sorgen, keine drohende Gefahr, keine Todesser und kein Voldemort. Da war nur er, Severus und die Natur, die sie umgab. Und Harry hätte alles dafür gegeben, diesen Moment für immer anzuhalten. Er war glücklich.

Doch die Ruhe und Schönheit dieses Platzes war trügerisch und irreführend. Denn auch wenn die Gefahr im Moment weit weit weg war, so war sie immer noch da. Und kam Schritt für Schritt immer näher an den Jungen heran. Voldemort lag nicht im Gras und beobachtete die Wolken. Er sah sich nicht den Sonnenaufgang an, um ein Stück Glück zu finden. Er war dadrausen irgendwo und brachte Leid und Tod über das Land.

Severus seufzte. Er wollte Harry nicht aus seinen Träumen reissen und wieder auf den Boden der Realität zurück holen, aber er musste. Er musste Harry noch so vieles erzählen. Nun war der Junge soweit, zu erfahren, was es mit seinen Mächten auf sich hatte und warum er, der jenige war, der Voldemort besiegen konnte.

Der ältere schloss die Augen kurz bevor er sich ein Herz fasste: „Harry? Kann ich mit dir reden?"

„Schieß los!" war die schnelle Antwort, die verriet, dass der Junge keine Ahnung hatte, worauf dieses Gespräch hinauslaufen wird.

„Es geht um deinen Zauberstab!" begann Severus.

Harry ließ eine Augenbraue in die Höhe wandern, doch noch immer lag er am Rücken und blickte unbekümmert zu seinem Adoptivvater auf, „Was ist damit?"

„Was weißt du über ihn?" fragte Severus und der ernste Ton in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

Nun endlich richtete sich Harry wieder auf. „Wie meinst du das?" fragte er. „Sein Kern besteht aus einer Phönixfeder" antwortete er verwirrt.

Severus nickte, „Und wie viele aus deinem Jahrgang haben so einem Zauberstab?"

„Öhm... keiner, glaube ich."

„Und wie viele in ganz Hogwarts?" fragte Severus weiter.

„Ich weiß nicht. Aber ich glaube, auch keiner. Aber ich kenn nicht alle in Hogwarts. Worauf willst du hinaus?"

„Kennst du irgend jemanden, der auch einen Zauberstab mit einer Phönixfeder als Kern hat?"

Harry starrte Severus eine Weile an, dann meiner er, „Ja, Voldemort hat so einen Zauberstab. Er hat die Feder vom selben Phönix wie ich. Unsere Zauberstäbe sind quasi Brüder. Mr. Ollivander hat mir das seinerzeit erzählt. Er hat ziemlich erstaunt getan, dass ich für diesen Zauberstab bestimmt bin."

„Weißt du wie viele Zauberstäbe mit Phönixfederkern derzeit auf der ganzen Welt im Einsatz sind?"

Harry rollte die Augen: „Keine Ahnung. Ist das so wichtig?"

Severus ignorierte den zweiten Satz: „Ich sage es dir. Es sind genau zwei. Seit vielen Jahrhunderten gibt es nur extrem wenige Zauberstäbe auf der ganzen Welt, die einen solchen Kern haben. Ich glaube sind gerade mal zehn. Und das hat auch einen Grund. Denn kaum ein Zauberer hat die Fähigkeit, einen solchen machtvollen Zauberstab zu führen. Der Zauberstab sucht sich den Zauberer, so heißt es seit jeher. Tom Riddle, war damals der erste seit vielen Jahrzehnten, der so einen Zauberstab zu führen vermochte. Was denkst du, macht es so schwer einen Phönixfederkern-Zauberstab zu verwenden?"

Harry warf Severus einen genervten Blick zu. Er verstand immer noch nicht, was das ganze sollte: „Keine Ahnung. Ein Phönix ist ein sehr magisches Wesen. Aber das sind Drachen und Einhörner auch."

„Der Phönix ist noch mächtiger. Und je nachdem welches Wesen in den magischen Teil des Zauberstabs einfließt, hat der Zauberstab auch verschiedene Eigenschaften. Die Magie des Wesens, das im Zauberstab steckt, muss in Gewisserweise kompatibel mit dem Zauberer sein, weil mit der Zeit ein Teil dieser Magie in den Zauberer übergeht. Die Phönixmagie, ist Lichtmagie in reinster Form und nur Zauberer mit sehr hohen Potential sind fähig diese Magie in sich aufzunehmen. Riddle war auch ohne Zauberstab schon sehr mächtig, aber der Phönixfederkern-Zauberstab und die darin befindliche Magie machten ihn noch stärker."

„Aber Riddle bzw. Voldemort ist ein Schwarzmagier? Wie kann er die Phönixmagie dann nützen?" fragte Harry verwundert.

„Ich sehen, du verstehst langsam. Ein Teil der Phönixmagie ist in Riddle übergegangen. Es hat ihn stärker gemacht, selbstbewusster und auch gefährlicher. Er war stolz auf seine Zauberstab und richtig gehend versessen darauf mit seinem Zauberstab eins zu werden." Severus blickte Harry von der Seite an und sah seine Augenbraue fragend in die Höhe schießen.

„Was macht einen Phönix so mächtig und was ist die größte Angst des dunkle Lords?" stellte er seine Fragen an den Jüngeren.

„Ich komm mir vor wie bei einer Prüfung", schimpfte Harry, doch dann überlegte er doch ein wenig. Phönixtränen heilen, Phönixe können Gewichte schleppen, die weit über die Gesetze der Physik gehen. Phönixe verbrennen wenn sie sterben und... sie steigen aus ihrer eigene Asche wieder auf.

„Phönixe sind unsterblich und Voldemort fürchtet den Tod" kam Harry die Erleuchtung.

Der Ältere nickte grimmig „Genau! Der dunkle Lord ist nach wie vor versessen darauf, die Unsterblichkeit zu erlangen. Dabei wird er niemals fähig sein, diese Macht aus dem Zauberstab zu beziehen. Erstens einmal deswegen, weil er nie eins mit seinem Zauberstab werden kann, da er den falschen Auslöser verwendet und zum anderen, weil er einem Irrtum unterläuft; Der Zauberstab macht seinen Zauberer nicht zu dem Wesen dessen Magie darin steckt, sondern überträgt nur die Magie des Wesens. Also in diesen Fall Lichtmagie. Der dunkle Lord wird nie verbrennen, wenn er stirbt und dann aus seiner eigenen Asche steigen, als wäre nichst gewesen. Das ist irrsinnig, soetwas zu glauben."

„Aber hat er nicht in Gewisserweise genau das gemacht? Als er meine Eltern ermordete und anschließend mich töten wollte, da ist er doch quasi gestorben und Jahre später ist er auferstanden durch mein eigenes Blut." Harry zog seine Knie an und legte seine Arme darum.

Severus schüttelte wehement den Kopf. „Du verdrehst hier ein paar Sachen. Der dunkle Lord ist nicht gestorben, sondern er wurde extrem geschwächt. Er hatte so viel Angst davor zu sterben, dass er das Leben eines kaum wahrnehmbaren Wesens bevorzugte. Durch dein Blut, den Knochen seines Vaters und dem Fleisch seines Dieners, konnte er wieder fassbar werden. Aber er war nie tot, Harry."

„Ich sehe da keinen Unterschied" meinte Harry trotzig.

Severus überlegte eine Weile, dann sah er wieder zu den Jungen „Um die volle Magie des Phönix nützen zu können, muss man fähig sein zu lieben! Riddle konnte das nicht und der dunkle Lord kann das noch weniger. Riddle war der Überzeugung das Liebe ein Gefühl der Schwäche ist und das Hass viel mächtiger ist, als Liebe. Er hat nie erfahren was Liebe ist und er wird nie verstehen, warum diese Macht stärker sein kann als jeder Hass. Dabei wurde er sogar Zeuge, wie die Liebe über den Hass triumphierte, als er deine Eltern und dich töten wollte. Deine Mutter hat ihr Leben aus Liebe zu dir geopfert in der Hoffnung dich dadurch schützen zu können. Voldemorts Hass, den er in den Todesfluch legte, war nicht stark genug um gegen dieses Schutzschild aus Liebe anzukommen."

Harry blickte wieder in die Ferne. Er hatte schemenhafte Erinnerungen an diesen grauenvollen Tag, obwohl er gerade mal ein Jahr damals war. Er hörte die verzweifelte Stimme seiner Mutter, als wenn es erst gestern gewesen wäre.

„Dieses Schutzschild aus Liebe fließt durch deinen gesamten Körper. Liebe ist die höchste Macht. Das ist auch der Grund warum du ein hohes Magiepotential hast und einen Zauberstab mit Phönixfederkern führen kannst", erklärte Severus weiter.

„Aber Voldemort hat jetzt mein Blut. Der Schutzschild existiert nicht mehr" meinte Harry.

„Denkst du?" fragte Severus und warf Harry einen prüfenden Blick zu.

Der Junge hatte einen weit entfernten Punkt am Horizont fixiert, doch nach Severus Frage wandte er sich wieder zu ihm um. „Etwa nicht?"

„Es stimmt schon, dass dein Blut durch seine Adern fließt, aber sowie die Phönixmagie, ist auch diese Magie für ihn nicht von Nutzen, weil er die Liebe nicht kennt." erklärte der Ältere.

Harry stutzte, doch dann wandte er seinen Blick wieder gegen den Horizont. Eine Weile wurde es still. Severus ließ den Jungen Zeit die Informationen zu verarbeiten.

Schließlich fragte Harry: „Dumbledore hat schon erwähnt, dass meine Macht wachsen wird, aber wieso denkt er, dass Sirius Tod und das was bei den Dursleys passiert ist, negativen Einfluss darauf hat."

Severus ließ sich ebenfalls Zeit bevor er antwortete: „Du bist jetzt in dem Alter, wo sich der Einfluss der Phönixmagie in deinem Zauberstab zeigt. So wie vor zwei Tagen in der Früh zum Beispiel. Zauberstablose Magie hattest du zwar schon immer in dir, aber nun tritt sie häufiger ans Tageslicht. Oder wie du die Verbindung zu Black geschaffen hast. Das war ebenfalls der Einfluss der Phönixmagie. Für einen Phönix existiert der Tod nicht, daher kann er sich über dessen Grenzen hinaus bewegen und dir gab der Phönix die Macht, zumindest deinen Geist über diese Grenze reisen zu lassen. Du kannst jedoch nur diese Macht nützen wenn du frei von Zorn, Neid, Habsucht, Maßlosigkeit und Hochmut bist."

„Die Todsünden?" fragte Harry verblüfft.

„Genau, denn diese zerstören einen Menschen. Erinnere dich doch daran was du gefühlt hast, als ich dich in der Kneipe aufgelesen habe."

„Das war eine Disko!" stellte Harry klar und erntete einen entnervten Blick seitens Severus. „Ok... hmm... also..." Harry grübelte und fand es verwunderlich, wie weit weg das alles jetzt schon von ihm war, dabei lag es keine drei Wochen zurück.

„Als Mark mich gefunden hatte, war ich verzweifelt und wütend. Als ich mit seiner Clique unterwegs war, fühlte ich mich frei und allem überlegen. Ich dachte, wir machen unsere eigenen Gesetze und haben einfach Spaß, ohne an Folgen denken zu müssen. Als du aufgetaucht bist, fühlte ich mich bedroht in dieser Freiheit, ich war wütend auf die ganze Zauberwelt und ich spürte dir gegenüber nur Hass. ... sehr viel Hass" Harry senkte den Blick.

Severus nickte nur stumm. „Ich denke ein Teil deiner Zauberblockade lag auch daran, dass du einen Zorn auf die Zauberwelt, aber auch auf dich selbst gehabt hast. Du bist im Moment in einer schwierigen Phase, was deine Gefühle angeht. Dumbeldore fürchtet, dass du den selben Weg einschlagen könntest wie Riddle damals. Du hast genug erlebt um dich von Zorn und Hass leiten lassen zu können."

Harry schloss die Augen einen Moment. Es spürte, dass das Gefühl von Hass in ihm war. Erst gestern hat dieses Gefühl in ihm wild gebrodelt. Doch es war nicht das einzige Gefühl in ihm. Ganz tief drinnen pochte es warm und pulsieren durch seine Adern. Das Gefühl von Liebe. Das war auch da und Harry war sich sicher, dass es stärker war.

„Ich habe viel verloren durch Voldemort. Er hat mir genommen, was mir lieb war. Und manchmal da denke ich mir, dass sein Weg einfacher ist. Auf der dunklen Seite kann man sich seine Regeln selber machen. Da gibt es nichts, was einem zurück halten kann. Man wäre frei. Vollkommen unabhängig von Gesetzen. ... Aber um ein wirklich mächtiger Schwarzmagier zu sein, darf man sein Herz an nichts hängen. Es wäre ein Leben der Einsamkeit. Und auch wenn ich mich manchmal alleine fühle, ich bin es nicht und ich will es auch nicht sein. Voldemort mag mir diejenigen nehmen die ich liebe, aber die Liebe selbst kann er mir nicht nehmen." kam es schließlich von Harry.

„Ich bin froh, dass du das so siehst! Aber ich will dir nichts vormachen. Diesen Weg beizubehalten ist schwierig. Die Verlockung, den einfachen Weg zu wählen ist sehr groß. Aber werde alles erdenkliche versuchen dich zu unterstützen. Genau so wie Dumbledore. Wer weiß, wo ich ohne ihm jetzt wäre." gestand Severus und dann legte er einen Arm um die Schulter des Jungen. „Irgendwann muss du mir davon erzählen. Aber ich denke für heute reicht es mir." flüsterte Harry und lehnte seinen Kopf dagegen an Severus Schulter. Er genoss die Wärme die sich in ihm ausbreitete, sie kam nicht nur von der Sonne, die auf die beiden herab lächelte, sie kam auch von dieses pulsierende Gefühl ganz tief drinnen, dass sich erneut ein kleines Stück ausweitete.


	27. Vorbereitungen und Gedanken

So... lange hat es jetzt gedauert, ich musste mich erst vom Schock erholen den „Harry Potter and the halfbloodprince" hinterlassen hatte. Auf dieses Buch eine Fanfiction aufzubauen, wäre schon eine große Herausforderung. Na ja. Wenn ich ehrlich bin habe ich eigentlich ähnliches erwartet, nur immer ignoriert.

Aber nun zum Endspurt dieser Fanfiction:

ooo

Vorbereitungen und Gedanken

Harry wachte aus seinem Schlaf auf. Irgendwas war anderes als sonst? Es kam sehr viel Licht durch seine geschlossenen Lider. ‚Es muss schon ziemlich spät sein' ging es ihm durch den Kopf, ‚aber warum hat mich keiner geweckt?'

Aber da war noch mehr. Das Bett war so ungewöhnlich hart, genau wie der Polster. Harry war verwirrt.

Plötzlich spürte er wie etwas über seine Haare fuhr und an ein paar seiner Franzen zupfte. Er erschrocken fuhr er zusammen.

„Wieder wach?" hörte er eine vertraute Stimme.

Severus? Langsam fing Harrys Hirn wieder zu arbeiten an und die Erinnerung kam zurück. Er wurde ja geweckt, sehr früh sogar. Mit einem Ruck riss er die Augen auf, schloss sie aber sofort wieder. Das Licht war viel zu hell. Danach wagte einen zweiten Versuch, und hob den Kopf leicht an. Das harte Bett war die Blumenwiese und sein Polster... war Severus Schoß.

„'Tschuldigung!" nuschelte Harry und richtet sich auf. „Bin wohl eingeschlafen!"

„Allerdings. Du bist ein richtiger Langschläfer. Ich frag mich wie du es in der Schule schaffst, rechtzeitig aufzustehen" bemerkte Severus amüsiert.

„Da haut mich keiner um _sechs Uhr morgens_ aus den Federn" verteidigte sich Harry.

„Morgenstund ist Goldes wert, heißt es doch oder?"

Harry grinste, „Es heißt: ‚Morgenstund hat Gold im Mund'"

„Wie auch immer. Von ‚Morgen' kann jetzt jedenfalls nicht mehr die Rede sein. Es ist fast elf. Wir sollten zurück kehren, bevor wir für vermisst erklärt werden" sagte Severus und erhob sich.

Harry ließ sich jedoch lustlos wieder ins Gras fallen und schloss seine Augen. Es war so schön hier. Er wollte nicht wieder zurück. Hier war alles so schön ruhig.

Als sich plötzlich ein Schatten vor seine Augenlider schob, blinzelte er kurz. Severus stand mit verschränken Armen über ihm. „Sagte ich nicht eben, wir wollen zurück kehren?" fragte er streng.

„Nein. Du sagtest wir ‚sollten' von ‚wollen' kann keine Rede sein." antwortete Harry mit einem frechen Grinsen.

„Ich muss aber gehen, ich hab noch einiges vorzubereiten und ich kann dich hier nicht zurücklassen!"

„Warum nicht!" fragte Harry gespielt trotzig.

„Bist du sechzehn, oder sechs?" fragte Severus genervt.

Harry verzog nur den Mund. Severus schien einen Moment zu überlegen. Doch dann beugte er sich zu Harry herunter und hob ihn hoch. „He" protestierte Harry, als er sich über Severus Schulter kopfüber hängend wieder fand „Lass mich wieder runter ich kann alleine gehen!"

„Das mag schon sein, aber ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!" sagte Severus grinsend und fischte den Portschlüssel aus seinem Umhang.

ooo

Einen Wimpernschlag später stand Severus mit seinem unruhigen Gepäck in der Küche.

„Lass-mich-runter!" protestierte Harry noch immer. Und hämmerte mit seinen Fäusten gegen Severus Rücken.

Mrs. Weasley kam nun ebenfalls in die Küche gestürmt. „Da seid ihr ja. Ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht. Was ist passiert."

„Gar nichts!" erwiderte Severus „Wir haben nur einen Ausflug gemacht!"

„Hättest du nicht Bescheid geben können?" beschwerte sich Mrs. Weasley.

„Ich hatte nicht vor, so lange zu brauchen. Aber gewisse Herren neigen dazu, meine Zeit zu vertrödeln."

„Das ist nicht wahr! Und lass mich endlich runter!" rief Harry dazwischen.

„Wieso? Das ist eine angenehme Rückenmassage."

„Grrr..." Harry gab es schließlich auf, frei zu kommen.

Mrs. Weasley zog verwundert eine Augenbraue hoch und ließ die beiden schließlich alleine.

„Willst du mich den ganzen Tag hier hängen lassen?" fragte Harry schließlich weiter.

„Das geht nicht. Heute Abend sollt ihr doch in den Orden auf genommen werden. Es muss noch jede Menge vorbereitet werden" sagte Severus und stellte Harry langsam wieder auf seine Füße.

„Das war nicht fair!" maulte der Junge.

Severus atmete tief durch eher er ernst fortfuhr „Ich weiß, aber wie ich schon sagte, ich hab leider nicht die Zeit für ein Tagespicknick. Morgen geht es wieder nach Hogwarts und..."

„... dann ist wieder alles beim Alten? Kein Severus mehr?" fragte Harry leicht verbittert.

„Ich bin für dich da. Auch in Hogwarts, das weißt du. Aber ich werde nicht anfangen meine Unterrichtsmethode zu ändern und gewisse Personen bevorzugen."

„Ja, _sir_!"

Severus seufzte. Wie sehr hatten diese letzten zehn Tage vor Schulbeginn sein Leben verändert. Ein Blick in die Seele dieses Jungens und sein ganzes Weltbild stand Kopf. Jetzt war Harry nicht mehr James arroganter Sohn, sondern sein sensibler, emotional zerrütteter Adoptivsohn. Severus wusste, dass Harry noch Zeit brauchte um all die Geschehnisse zu verdauen, die dieser Sommer mit sich gebracht hatte.

„Du kannst jederzeit in meinem Büro vorbei schauen!" unterbrach Severus die Stille.

„Ja, ich werde mir einfach Strafarbeiten aufbrummen lassen", sagte Harry mit einen schiefen Grinsen.

„Untersteh dich, Potter!" mahnte der Ältere.

Dann entstand wieder eine Pause, doch diesmal war es Harry der sie als erstes unterbrach. „Danke! Ich hab den Morgen sehr genossen!"

Und noch bevor der Ältere darauf antworten konnte, fand sich dieser in einer Umarmung wieder. Harry war so dankbar wieder jemanden zu haben. Er dachte nach Sirius Tod wäre er nun für immer alleine.

„Du solltest langsam packen gehen, aber lass den Festumhang noch heraußen." Mit diesen Worten schob Severus den Jungen von sich.

ooo

„Was meinst du, wie die Aufnahmezeremonie aussieht?" fragte Hermine, die schon den ganzen Vormittag nervös umher lief.

„Mine, du wirst es heute Abend sehen. Könntest du dich nicht einmal für ein paar Minuten setzten? Du machst mich noch wahnsinnig" beschwerte sich Ron.

„Ja, aber..." fing Hermine erneut an.

Doch nun wurde sie von Harry unterbrochen „Ron hat Recht. Es macht doch wenig Sinn, sich jetzt darüber Gedanken zu machen. Aber wenn es dich beruhig, ich denke es wir so ähnlich wie bei der DA sein. Wir werden irgendwas unterschreiben müssen, damit wir keine Geheimnisse preisgeben können."

„Denkst du?" fragte Hermine nachdenklich. „Meist du nicht, dass es irgendwas mit Blut ist?"

„Mit Blut?" fragte Ron verwirrt.

„Na ja, viele wichtige Schwüre werden mit Blut besiegelt", erklärte Hermine.

„Und? Wäre das so schlimm?" fragte Ron, doch die Antwort bekam er nie, denn in diesen Augenblick läutete es an der Eingangstür.

Die drei sahen sich verwundert an. Wer konnte das sein, der tatsächlich bei der Eingangstür herein kam? Die Ordensmitglieder kamen immer per Flohpulver.

Wenig später vernahmen sie Mrs. Weasleys Stimme. „Ach, guten Tag. Freut mich, dass sie es schon so früh geschafft haben."

„Und sie sind?" fragte einer der eben Angekommenen.

„Dad?" wunderte sich Hermine, die als einzige die Stimme zuordnen konnte. Und in der nächsten Sekunde, war sie auch schon aus dem Zimmer verschwunden. Ron und Harry kamen langsam nach.

In der Eingangshalle standen in der Tat Mr. Und Mrs. Granger, die gerade ihre Tochter herzlich in die Arme nahmen. „Was macht ihr denn hier?" fragte Hermine verblüfft.

„Dein Direktor hatte gemeint, dass wir heute Abend dabei sein sollten." erklärte Mrs. Granger.

ooo

Am Mittagstisch gab es ein fröhliches Durcheinander, wie selten. Es wurde viel geredet. Für Harry war es das komplette Gegenteil zu der Früh. Schweigen beobachtete er, wie die Schüsseln mit Speisen um den Tisch wanderten und der eine oder andere auspatzte, weil er sich mehr auf Reden, als auf Essen konzentrierte. Aber es gab noch jemanden, der sich nicht an den Gesprächen beteiligte. Dieser jemand, saß eher mit gequälten Gesichtsausdruck da. Severus. Harry fragte sich, ob er es jetzt schon bereute dieses Haus als Phönixorden-Hauptquartier zur Verfügung gestellt zu haben.

Nach dem Essen zog sich Harry in sein Zimmer zurück. Die plötzliche Stille tat schon beinahe in den Ohren weh. Aber Harry wollte ein wenig alleine sein. Auch er machte sich so seine Gedanken über die Aufnahmezeremonie. Der Satz von Hermine vorhin macht ihn zu schaffen. _‚Viele wichtige Schwüre werden mit Blut besiegelt'_ Harry kam nicht drum rum an die Schreibfeder von dieser Umbridge zu denken. ‚Dumbeldore würde doch nie zu solchen Mitteln greifen, oder doch?' Die Erinnerungen an seine Strafarbeiten letztes Jahr kamen ihm wieder ins Gedächtnis. Gedankenverloren strich er sich über den rechten Handrücken. Severus' Salbe hat die leichten hellen Linien verschwinden lassen, aber der Schmerz war in Harry Gedächtnis eingraviert, dagegen gab es keine Salbe.

Harry seufzte, als seine Gedanken weiter wanderten. Er würde diese Tortour auf sich nehmen, hätte er damit Sirius Tod aufhalten können.

Doch dann seufzte Harry noch mal. Wäre Sirius nicht Tod, hätte Harry Severus nicht von seiner ‚väterlichen' Seite kennen gelernt. Und nun musste Harry schmunzeln. ‚Väterlich; wer hätte gedacht, das Sev so eine Seite hat?' Harry fühlte sich innerlich hin und her gerissen. Er müsste lügen, würde er behaupten, dass ihm diese neue Seite an seinem Lehrer nicht gefällt. Musste Sirius deswegen gehen? Damit er und Severus eine Chance hatten? War es Schicksal? Hätte er Sirius Tod am Ende gar nicht verhindern können?

‚Aber meinetwegen ist er doch ins Ministerium. Also war doch ich Schuld. Hätte ich Occlumentik ernster genommen, hätte mich Voldemort nicht manipulieren können. Aber dann wäre Arthur gestorben. Diese Visionen waren doch auch gut. Hätte ich nur nicht so einen Hass auf Severus gehabt. Dann wäre alles leichter gewesen. Aber Severus hatte ja auch mich gehasst.' Harry sprang vom Fensterbrett auch und fing an im Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen.

Severus hatte ihn gehasst, weil er James Sohn war.

‚_Du hast genau wie James eine Vorliebe Regeln zu ignorieren. Auch wenn du es vielleicht nicht darauf auslegst, aber du schaffst es immer, dich in den Vordergrund zu drängen. Eben wie James. Ja, ich habe dich gehasst. ...Oder sagen wie ein Teil von mir hat dich gehasst. Denn der andere Teil war stehts darum bemüht, dich zu beschützen. ...Es sind deine Augen, die mich stets daran erinnern, dass du auch der Sohn von Lily bist.'_

Das waren Severus eigenen Worte. Und er hatte Recht. Immer passierten Harry irgendwelche Dinge. Immer war er es, der für Gerede, gesorgt hatte. Harry musste wohl zu geben, dass sein Leben nicht dafür bestimmt war, normal abzulaufen. Ob das auch so gewesen wäre, wenn Voldemort damals seine Eltern nicht umgebracht hätte? Harry fragte sich, was für ein Leben hätte er dann gehabt. Voldemort wäre an jenem Tage nicht verschwunden. Sirius wäre nicht verhaftet worden, weil Peter Pettigrew dann auch nicht schuldig gewesen wäre, seine Eltern verraten zu haben.

‚Und was wäre mit Severus? Auf welcher Seite stand er eigentlich zu diesem Zeitpunkt?' kam plötzlich ein neuer Gedanke auf. Harry erstarrte in seiner Bewegung. Er wusste nicht viel über Severus und seine Vergangenheit. War es denn richtig ihm jetzt zu vertrauen? Doch dann kamen ihm die Bilder der letzten Tage ins Gedächtnis zurück. Das konnte doch unmöglich alles nur gespielt sein. Und dieser Morgen. Er fühlte sich so geborgen, wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Erneut musste Harry seufzen, soviel hat sich geändert in so kurzer Zeit. Es war schwer das alles zu verarbeiten.

„Stör ich?" riss eine plötzlich Stimme Harry aus seiner Gedankenwelt.

Erschrocken fuhr der Junge herum. Und da stand er. Wie immer vollkommen in Schwarz gekleidet, schlank und hoch gewachsen. Seine Arme waren vor der Brust verschränkt. Die Haare hingen fettig herunter und rahmten das bleiche Gesicht mit den ebenfalls schwarzen Augen ein. Eine Augenbraue wanderte eben fragend in die Höhe.

Nachdem Harry immer noch kein Wort sagte, stahl sich ein besorgter Ausdruck in dunklen Augen „Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, ich äh... war nur in Gedanken!" antwortete der Junge endlich.

„Du bist schon seit dem Mittagessen so still. Bist du sicher, dass es dir gut geht?" fragte der Ältere nochmals nach.

Nun huschte ein leichtes Lächeln über Harrys Gesicht, „Ja, danke der Nachfrage! Im übrigen warst du mittags auch nicht sehr gesprächig."

„Zu viele Leute. Zu viel Lärm. Außerdem schien es niemanden abgegangen zu sein mit jemanden wie mir zu reden."

Nun zog Harry die Augenbrauen hoch. „Jemanden wie dir? Wie meinst du das?"

„Na ja... ich bin kein Smalltalk-Fan. Ich kann nicht zwanghaft eine Unterhaltung herauf beschwören, die sich um Unsinnigkeiten, wie das Wetter von morgen dreht."

Harry musste ungläubigen den Kopf schütteln. War das da vor ihm etwa der Severus Snape, der ihn seit 5 Jahren in Hogwarts unterrichtete? Es kam ihn eher so vor, als würde ein Teenager vor ihm stehen. Ein scheuer, Teenanger auf der Suche nach Freunden. Und im nächsten Augenblick wurde Harry bewusst, das Severus wahrscheinlich nicht viele Freunde auf Hogwarts gehabt hatte und die meistens Ordensmitglieder ihn auch nur akzeptieren, weil Dumbledore ihm vertraut. War Severus etwa einsam?

Diese Frage hatte sich Harry noch nie gestellt und doch kam es ihm vor als hätte er eben die Erleuchtung des Jahrhunderts gehabt.

„Ähmm... wie geht's mit den Vorbereitungen voran?" fragte Harry und die entstandene Stille zu überbrücken.

Severus nickte mit dem Kopf, „ganz gut. Dumbledore wird jeden Moment eintreffen, ich denke dass es gegen fünf Uhr los geht."


	28. Die Aufnahmezeremonie

Mit der Ankunft Dumbledores wurde es richtig hektisch im Hause Snape. Harry war erstaunt wie viele Leute an der Aufnahmezeremonie teilnahmen. Der Festsaal, in dem Harry seine erste Tanzstunde hatte, wurde bewacht, als wenn ein Schatz darin aufbewahrt werden würde. Nur Mitglieder des Ordens durften ein und aus gehen. Dumbledore selber war wenige Minuten nach seiner Ankunft darin verschwunden und seither nicht mehr aufgetaucht.

Harry, Ron, Hermine und auch Ginny waren in der Bibliothek unter der Aufsicht von Remus Lupin.

„Wie läuft denn das Ganze ab?" fragte Ron neugierig.

Doch Remus schüttelte nur den Kopf, „Ihr werdet es schon sehen. Ist doch viel spannender, als wenn ich jetzt schon alles verraten würde."

„Müssen wir einen Schwur leisten?" fragte Hermine dennoch weiter.

Aber Remus lächelte nur. Es war einfach nichts aus ihm heraus zu bekommen.

„Wieso darf Ginny jetzt schon in den Orden?" wollte Ron wissen, „wir durften voriges Jahr noch nicht beitreten!"

„Weil ihr eure Geheimnisse doch auch mit ihr teilt, oder etwa nicht? Außerdem meint Arthur, und damit gebe ich ihn recht, dass kein weiteres Familienmitglied ausgeschlossen werden sollte." antwortete Remus und es war allen klar, dass hier unterschwellig von Percy die Rede war.

„Außerdem bin ich nur ein Jahr jünger als du und auch Mitglied der DA!" rechtfertigte sich Ginny.

Harry saß die ganze Zeit eher ruhig am Sofa und lauschte mit halben Ohr den Gespräch. Ginnys Einwand machte ihm wieder bewusst, dass sie die einzige neben ihm war, die wusste, wie es war von Voldemort besessen zu sein. In seinen Augen hatte sie in der Tat das gleiche Recht dem Orden beizutreten. ‚Ob sie auch Nachts von Alpträumen heimgesucht wurde?' fragte er sich plötzlich, er hatte nie mit ihr darüber gesprochen.

„He... bist du noch da?" riss Ron seinen Freund wieder aus den Gedanken.

„Was?... ähm, ja" stotterte Harry verwirrt.

„Und?" Ron sah Harry erwartungsvoll an.

„Und was?" Harry verstand nicht.

Ron rollte mit den Augen, „bist du auch der Meinung, dass es unfair ist, dass Ginny jetzt schon dem Orden beitreten darf."

„Nein, eigentlich nicht" meinte Harry und erntete ein zufriedenes Lächeln von Ginny.

Ron hingegen klappte den Mund auf und zu wie ein Fisch. „Aber... Verräter!" murmelte er geschlagen.

Wenige Augenblicke später kam Severus herein geschneit, gefolgt von Hermines Eltern, Arthur und Molly.

„Dumbledore fragt nach dir", meinte Severus zu Lupin und an Harry gewandt, „Es geht bald los. Zuvor müssen wir noch ein paar Worte wechseln."

Harry nickte, sprang auf und folgte seinem Adoptivvater.

-ooo

Wenig später fand sich Harry in Snapes Arbeitszimmer wieder.

„Also, bevor das Ganze los gehen kann, hier noch ein paar grundlegende Dinge: Wer dem Orden beitreten will, muss von jemanden empfohlen werden. Meistens sind es Eltern oder Freunde. Ihr seid die ersten, die vor Erreichen der Volljährigkeit beitreten dürft. Daher gelten für euch Sonderegeln, vor allem was Aufträge angeht. Ihr dürft nichts im Namen des Ordens unternehmen, ohne ausdrücklicher Erlaubnis eines Erwachsenen Ordensmitglied. Diese Regel ist sehr wichtig für den Schutz des Ordens. Des Weiteren ist es wichtig, dass absolutes Stillschweigen über die Unternehmungen im Orden bewahrt wird. Soweit alles klar?" Severus warf Harry einen prüfenden Blick zu.

„Ja, ich denke schon!"

„Gut. Die Struktur des Ordens ist nicht sehr kompliziert. Dumbledore ist der Kopf, einige langjährige Mitglieder gehören dem inneren Rat an. Die anderen sind in diverse Gruppen aufgeteilt, die verschiedenes für den Orden machen. Es gibt Gruppen, die für Forschung und Sammeln von Informationen zuständig sind, der auch ihr angehören werdet, Gruppen die in vor allem im Feld eingesetzt werden, Gruppen die sich um neue Mitglieder umsehen, Gruppen die verdeckt ermitteln und beobachten und und und. Ich werde jetzt nicht alle aufzählen."

„Ich denke, die Gruppe für die Forschung ist sicher was für Hermine, aber was soll ich dort? Ich suche nicht so gerne stundenlang in verstaubten Büchern herum", fragte Harry skeptisch.

„Das musst du auch nicht. Die Gruppe wurde für euch ausgesucht, weil ihr am Informationsaustausch teilhaben sollt. Es war doch von Anfang an klar, dass wir euch nicht im Feld einsetzten. Ihr habt noch zwei Jahre Ausbildung vor euch, danach könnt ihr euren Interessen nach die Gruppen frei wählen.

„Und sollte es wirklich zu einem Kampf kommen bei dem es ums Überleben geht, wird jeder kämpfen, egal welcher Gruppe er angehört!"

„Okay, das klingt fair, gestand Harry, wieder etwas beruhigt.

„Na schön, bist du dann bereit, oder gibt es noch Fragen? Der Beitritt zum Orden sollte von jedem gut über legt werden, denn es kommt unweigerlich eine gewissen Verantwortung auf einem zu." Severus musterte Harry aufmerksam.

Dieser nickte, „Ja ich denke ich bin bereit!"

Mit diesen Worten stand Severus auf und begab sich mit Harry vor den Eingang zum Festsaal. Ron, Ginny, Molly und Arthur waren schon da. Hermine, ihre Eltern und Professor Mc Gonagall kamen eben dazu.

„Dann gebe ich Albus Bescheid!", sagte die Hauslehrerin Gryffindors und verschwand in den Saal. Vier neugierige Augenpaare folgten ihr. Doch vom Inneren war nicht viel zu erkennen, da es offensichtlich ziemlich abgedunkelt wurde.

-ooo

„Mann, das ist so aufregend!" meinte Ron dessen Nerven schon zum Zerreißen angespannt waren. „Was denkst du? Was geht da drinnen ab?"

Harry schüttelte planlos den Kopf, „Das werden wir doch eh gleich sehen!"

Ron schielte zu Professor Snape, danach flüsterte er in Harrys Ohr: „Es ist schräg, dass er jetzt dein Vormund ist."

Harry blickte nun ebenfalls zu Severus, der nun fragend eine Augenbraue hob. „Ja, schräg wie sich alles in so kurzer Zeit verändert hat", bestätigte Harry schließlich zu Ron zurückflüsternd.

-ooo

Dann endlich ging die Tür zum Festsaal auf. Mc Gonagall deutete den Wartenden einzutreten.

Harry schloss kurz die Augen und holte tief Luft. Dann folgte er Ron und Hermine.

Die Ordensmitglieder waren so aufgereiht, dass zwischen ihnen ein Gang frei war. Dieser Gang führte zu einem Sockel auf dem ein alter Steinpokal stand, aus dem ein rotgoldenes Licht ausging. Offensichtlich die einzige Lichtquelle hier im Raum.

Hinter dem strahlenden Pokal konnte man die Silhouette einer weiteren Person erkennen, die eigentlich nur Albus Dumbledore gehören konnte.

Als die kleine Gruppe angeführt von Mc Gonagall den Gang betraten, erklang eine zauberhafte Melodie. Phawxes der Phönix war also auch hier. Eigentlich hätte es sich Harry ja denken können. Die Melodie wirkte wie ein Beruhigungstrank.

Langsam Schritt für Schritt ging die Gruppe auf den lichtspendenden Pokal zu. Die Augen der Ordensmitglieder verfolgten die jungen Anwärter.

Dumbledore wartete bis sich die zukünftigen Mitglieder um den Pokal aufgereiht hatten, ehe er seine Arme ausbreitete und der Phönixgesang verstummte.

„Meine lieben Freunde, wir haben uns heute hier versammelt um vier neue Mitglieder in unseren Orden aufzunehmen. Vier junge Menschen, die bereits mehrmals bewiesen haben, dass sie mit schwierigen Situationen gut zurecht kommen, die Kampfgeist und Einfallsreichtum bewiesen haben und die auch schon öfter als ihnen lieb war mit Todessern zu tun hatten. Dennoch liegt die Entscheidung nicht bei mir alleine.

„Ginny Weasley und ihr Bruder Ronald Weasley werden von Molly und Arthur empfohlen, wo mit der Kreis der Familie im Orden geschlossen wäre.

„Hermine Granger wird ebenfalls von ihren Eltern vorgeschlagen, die sich ausführlich von Minerva beraten ließen.

„Und zu guter letzt, Harry Potter. Empfohlen von Severus. Doch ich bin sicher auch James und Lily wären stolz ihren Sohn in ihren Fußstapfen zu sehen.

„Sollte jemand Bedenken haben, einen der vier eben genannten jungen Leute in unseren Kreis aufzunehmen, so hat er jetzt die Gelegenheit diese vorzubringen, anderenfalls werden wir zum nächsten Schritt weiter gehen."

Dumbledores Augen wanderten die Reihen ab. Ein leises Raunen machte die Runde und Harry befürchtete schon, dass es tatsächlich Einwände geben würde.

„Nein, Albus, ich glaube, du vergeudest nur deine und unsere Zeit, wenn du nicht weiter machst. Außerdem meine ich, einen köstlichen Braten gerochen zu haben, der auf uns wartet" erklang eine Stimme, die nach Alastor Moody klang.

Diese Aussage hatte einige Zustimmungen zur Folge.

„Okay, okay, ich sehe schon. Wir müssen weiter machen. Es wäre ein Jammer wenn uns Alastor von Fleisch fallen würde, weil die Aufnahme der neuen Mitglieder zu lange gedauert hätte", sagte Albus mit einem Augenzwinkern.

Darauf mussten einige lachen, was die angespannte Stimmung mit einem Schlag lockerte. Harry war froh, dass diese Zeremonie nicht so streng genommen wurde und mit einem Seitenblick, konnte er erkennen, dass es seinen Freunden nicht anders ging.

„Nun... dann kurz zum Orden selbst. Wie ihr bereits wisst, ist der Orden gegründet worden mit dem Ziel Voldemort und seinen Todessern entgegenzutreten.

„Der Orden arbeitet unabhängig und trifft frei seine Entscheidungen, die nicht immer auf Zustimmung im Ministerium für Zauberei trifft. In unserem ersten Kampf gegen Voldemort, konnten wir gut mit dem Ministerium zusammen arbeiten. Leider ist es im Moment mit den besetzten Positionen nicht so leicht auf einen grünen Zweig zu kommen. Wer also dem Orden beitritt muss sich dessen bewusst sein, unter Umständen auch gegen das Ministerium zu handeln.

„Des weiteren muss jeder, der dem Orden beitritt den Schwur ablegen, absolutes Stillschweigen über den Orden und dessen Aktionen zu bewahren. Jeder Informationsaustausch mit dritten Personen ist vorab mit mir zu besprechen. Ein Bruch mit diesem Schwur ist niemanden zu empfehlen."

„Außer man will die Radischen von unten beim Wachsen zu sehen!" unterbrach Moodys Stimme erneut die Ruhe.

„Echt? Man stirbt?", fragte Ron geschockt.

„Nein, man stirbt nicht!" beruhigte Dumbeldore.

„Mann nicht, aber Frau!" mischte sich Moody erneut ein und brüllte vor Lachen los. Einige stimmten ins Lachen ein.

„Bitte, Alastor. Ich versuche hier eine ernsthafte Aufnahmezeremonie durch zu führen", mahnte Albus mit strenger Miene. Doch auch in seinen Augen blitzte es humorvoll.

„T'schuldigung, Albus, hab ich vergessen. Was bin ich nur für ein Vorbild für die vier", entschuldigte sich Moody grinsend.

Dumbledore schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf, ehe seine Gesichtzüge wieder ernst wurden. Schließlich erklärte er:

„Der Schwur ist gekoppelt mit einem Fluch. Sollte man versuchen Geheimnisse auszusprechen, so wird einem die Sprache versagen und ein Verwirr-Zauber sorgt des weiteren dafür, dass die betroffene Person keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen kann. Der Fluch kann nur von drei weiteren Ordensmitgliedern aufgehoben werden.

„Der Tod schien mir als Strafe zu hart. Vorallem kann es ja vorkommen, dass man mit Gewalt dazu gezwungen wird. Es wäre ein Jammer dadurch ein Mitglied zu verlieren.

„Nun... lange Rede, kurzer Sinn. Wenn ihr vier unter den genannten Vorraussetzungen, dem Orden beitreten wollt, dann schreitet vor!"

Dumbledore wies dabei auf ein kleines Tischchen neben den leuchteten Pokal auf dem eine alte Schriftrolle lag.

Hermine war die erste, die darauf zu ging und die goldene Phönixfeder ergriff um ihren Namen auf das Pergament zu schreiben. Danach folgten Ginny und Ron. Harry war der letzte. Wieder nahm er einen tiefen Atemzug. Bevor er losging spürte er einen leichten Druck auf seiner Schulter. Severus versuchte Harry mit dieser Geste Mut zuzusprechen. Und es half. Harry lächelte leicht und nahm dann die paar Schritte auf das Tischchen zu.

Das Pergament war alt und ziemlich lange, aber er schien absolut nichts darauf zu stehen. Harry runzelte die Stirn, dann griff er nach der Phönixfeder. Kaum hatten seine Finger die wertvolle Feder berührt, erschien das heutige Datum auf dem Pergament. Harry schrieb seinen Namen daneben, doch es war, als ob der Feder die Tinte ausgegangen wäre. Doch bevor Harry nachfragen konnte, tauchte sein Name in Goldenen Lettern aus dem Nichts auf. Und mit seinem Namen tauchten auch all die Namen der anderen Ordensmitglieder auf.

Am Anfang der Liste neben dem Gründungsjahr stand: „Albus Dumbledore: Gründer des Ordens des Phönix"

Am Ende der Liste neben den heutigen Datum: „Harry Potter, Sohn von Lily und James Potter. Vormund: Severus Snape"

Harry scannte das Dokument wieder nach oben. Sein Herzschlag hatte sich verdoppelt. Es war die selbe Liste, die einst seine Eltern unterzeichnet hatten. Schließlich fand er die Namen unter dem Gründungsjahr. James Potter, Lily Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin. Und... Peter Pettigrew. Es war komisch diesen Namen hier zu finden. Wieso hatte man diesen Namen nicht einfach gelöscht? Harry konnte es nicht verhindern, dass Zorn in ihm über den Verräter hoch kam. Er war nicht würdig auf dieser Liste zu stehen. Harry beschloss später danach zu fragen.

Mit entschlossenen Gesicht trat er wieder von dem Tisch zurück und nahm seinen Platz neben Severus ein. Dieser warf ihn einen fragenden Blick zu. Doch Harry überspielte seinen Zorn mit einem leichten lächeln.

„Nun, nachdem ihr nun vollwertige Mitglieder seid, wollen wir euch ganz herzlich in unserer Runde begrüßen."

Wie aufs Stichwort lösten sich die geordneten Reihen der Mitglieder auf. Alle stürmten hervor und schüttelten den neuen Mitgliedern die Hand. Sogar Severus versuchte ein weniger finsteres Gesicht auf zu setzten, als er Hermine, Ginny und Ron gratulierte.

„Sag mal Albus, hast du nicht noch was vergessen? Fragte Moody plötzlich.

„Nein, hab ich nicht. Aber ihr wolltet ja nicht warten", rechtfertigte sich Dumbledore.

„Wieso? Was kommt denn noch?", fragte Ron mit großen Augen.

„Na ja, ihr seid jetzt zwar Mitglieder, aber ihr müsst noch euren Schwur dem Orden gegenüber leisten", erklärte Moody an Stelle von Dumbeldore, „Damit ihr auch so ein Ding bekommt" und damit zeigte der alte Auror auf eine Brosche auf seiner Brust, die Harry und seine Freunde bisher noch nie gesehen hatten. Sie stellte einen fliegenden Phönix dar und schimmerte geheimnisvoll im düsteren Licht. „Unser Kommunikationsmittel!" klärte Moody auf.

Als Harry sich umblickte, fiel ihm auf, dass tatsächlich jeder so eine Brosche trug. Sie war für Nicht-Mitglieder durch einen Illusionszauber geschützt.

„Dann darf ich euch bitten, an den Pokal heran zu treten?" bat Dumbledore mit einer einladenden Geste. Die vier taten wie ihnen geheißen, doch sahen sie sich groß an. Harry fasste seinen Mut zusammen und fragte, „Was sollen wir denn sagen?"

Dumbledore zwinkerte vergnügt und antwortete, „Möglichst die Wahrheit!"

Also gab es offensichtlich keinen vordefinierten Wortlaut. Harry überlegte kurz und sprach dann schließlich: „Ich schwöre, dass ich über diesen Orden und seinen Aktivitäten absolutes Stillschweigen bewahren werde und dass ich mich bemühen werde im Sinne das Ordens zu Handeln und ihm nicht zu schaden."

Auf diese Worte brach eine vollkommene Stille aus. Harry glaubte schon, was falsches gesagt zu haben, als plötzlich das Licht des Pokals immer intensiver wurde. Und plötzlich erschien im Inneren dieses Lichts eine gold schimmerndes Etwas. Harry streckte seine Hand danach aus und umfasst das Schmuckstück. Fawkes gab eine kurze Melodie von sich und dann klatschten alle. Harry betrachtete stolz die zierliche Phönix-Brosche.

Ron, Hermine und Ginny machten es Harry gleich und kurz darauf war die Zeremonie beendet. Wobei es wieder Moody war, der das Machtwort sprach: „Leute, ich weiß nicht wie es euch geht, aber ich habe Hunger!"

Mit diesen Worten verließen die Ordensmitglieder nach und nach den Festsaal und begaben sich in den Nebenraum, wo eine riesige Tafel schon bereit stand.

-ooo

Einige verabschiedeten sich gleich wieder, aber es waren immer noch genug, die nun nach und nach an der Tafel platz nahmen. Ein fröhliches Stimmengewirr hab den Lärmpegel um einiges an.

„Na, Kinder? Wie fühlt ihr euch?", fragte Moody, doch verbesserte er sich gleich selbst, „obwohl _Kinder_ ist wohl der falsche Ausdruck. Ihr seid doch schon etwas zu groß um Kinder zu sein, aber ihr seid die ersten, die nicht volljährig sind, also neige ich dazu _Kinder_ zu sagen. Ihr habt doch nichts dagegen, oder?" dabei klopfte der ältere Mann Harry und Ron kameradschaftlich auf den Rücken.

„Ähm... nein, Sir!" gab Harry etwas unbeholfen von sich. Es war für ihn irgendwie komisch mit dem echten Moody zu sprechen. Er hatte aus seinem vierten Jahr auf Hogwarts so viele Erinnerungen an den Mann. Und doch sind es keine echten Erinnerungen, da sein Lehrer in der vierten Klasse eigentlich Braty Crouch Jr. War, der nur so aussah wie Moody.

„Alastor für euch ab jetzt. Kein Grund für Förmlichkeiten, wir sind doch jetzt Partner!"

Die vier schauten sich verwundert an. Keiner von ihnen hatte mit einer derartigen Offenheit gerechnet. Alastor lachte herzhaft und ging dann davon um sich einen guten Platz beim Tisch zu sichern.

„Leute, das ist echt abgefahren, ehrlich", sagte Ron als er seine Stimme wieder fand.

„War doch kein Schwur mit Blut", war alles was Hermine hervor brachte.

„Zum Glück!" meinte Ginny und betrachtete die Brosche an ihrer Brust, „wie die Dinger wohl funktionieren?"

„Ich denke, das werden wir noch erfahren!" sagte Harry.

„Und?" diesmal war es Remus, der sich zu der kleinen Gruppe gesellte, „Alles klar!"

„Ja, es ist nur irgendwie eigenartig. All diese Leute betrachten uns jetzt als ebenbürtig?" fragte Harry nach.

„Warum auch nicht? Eure Taten sind allen bekannt, und glaub mir, ihr könnt einigen hier das Wasser reichen!" antwortete Remus.

„Unsere Taten?" Harry sah Remus entgeistert an, „Meinst du etwa unsere Glanzleistung im Ministerium?"

Remus zog scharf die Luft ein. Harry hatte vergessen, dass sein ehemaliger Lehrer ebenfalls mit dem Verlust von Sirius zu kämpfen hatte. „Entschuldige!" flüsterte Harry niedergeschlagen.

„Schon gut, Harry, aber du solltest aufhören, die Schuld an dem was passiert ist, bei dir zu suchen. Es war ein massiver Mangel an Informationen von mehreren Seiten aus. Und in Anbetracht der Situation habt ihr euch wirklich gut geschlagen. Eure kämpferische Leistung, war weit über dem Durchschnitt eines Schülers in euren Alter!"

Harry lächelte leicht.

Remus fuhr fort: „Wenn es nach Sirius gegangen wäre, wäret ihr schon letztes Jahr in den Orden gekommen. Aber da gab es noch viele Gegenstimmen. Alle meinten ihr wärt noch zu jung. Offensichtlich mussten einigen Ordensmitgliedern erst die Augen geöffnet werden."

„Zu einem sehr hohen Preis!" stellte Harry bitter fest.

„Ja, der Preis war hoch!", bestätigte Remus und legte seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter.

Harry wusste, dass auch Remus dafür gewesen wäre, sie früher in den Orden aufzunehmen, doch das Gespräch machte es ihm wieder deutlicher wie sehr dieser Mann mit Sirius und seinen Eltern verbunden war.

„Ich kann gut verstehen, warum du und mein Vater Freunde wart", sagte Harry plötzlich.

„So?" Remus zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Du _bist_ ein guter Freund!" und nun grinste Harry breit.

Remus wuschelte Harry lachend durchs Haar.

„Kinder! Jetzt setzt euch doch endlich, sonst kommt das Essen nie!" ertönte Alastors Stimme erneut. Und endlich nahm auch der Rest an der magisch vergrößerten Tafel Platz. Tonks und Molly servierten die Speisen und in das fröhliche Stimmengewirr mischten sich nun auch Schmatzgeräusche.

-ooo

Viele Menü-Gänge und Gespräche später, lag Harry auf seinem Bett und drehte gedankenverloren die kleine Phönix-Brosche in seinen Fingern hin und her. Wenn Harry ehrlich zu sich war, hatte er gemischte Gefühle was den Orden anging. Zum einem war er froh und stolz Mitglied zu sein und fasziniert von der Lockerheit, aber zum anderen fühlte er sich betrogen. Wäre er nach Sirius Wunsch schon letztes Jahr in den Orden aufgenommen worden, dann wäre vieles anderes gelaufen.

Doch dann tauchte wieder die Frage auf, was wäre dann mit Severus? Hätte er sich Harry gegenüber jemals geöffnet? Es war so absurd jetzt in der Obhut des Feindes seines Patens und seines Vaters zu sein. Aber Severus wurde den Anforderungen eines Adoptivvaters gerecht. Er war vielleicht streng in der einen oder anderen Sache, aber er hatte viel Verständnis für Harry und seine Situation aufgebracht. Harry schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. In Bezug auf Severus gab es noch einiges zu entdecken.

Plötzlich fing der kleine Phönix in Harrys Hand an zu surren. Auch wenn Harry nicht wusste woher, war er sich sicher, dass es Ron war, der ihn rief.

„Was gibt's Ron?" fragte Harry.

„Kannst du auch nicht schlafen?" hörte Harry Rons Stimme in seinem Kopf.

„Nein. Wie sollte ich. In meinem Kopf geht es zu wie auf einem Rummelplatz, und damit meine ich nicht deine Stimme, obwohl das auch ein komisches Gefühl ist, über die Brosche telepathisch zu kommunizieren." gestand Harry.

„Ja, aber das ist total cool. Stell dir nur vor, was uns das für Möglichkeiten eröffnet." Ron war ziemlich begeistert.

Da surrte Harrys Phönix erneut und kurz darauf tauchte Remus Stimme auf: „He, Jungs. Diese Brosche ist für Ernstfälle gedacht und nicht für einen kleinen Plausch unter Freunden"

„Du merkst, wenn wer anderes über die Brosche redet?" fragte Harry verblüfft.

„Nur die Mitglieder des engeren Kreises merken, wann das System in Betrieb ist und wer es benutzt", erklärte Remus, „Außerdem hatte ich mit so einem Test gerechnet."

„Wir haben dich also nicht aufgeweckt?", fragte Harry erleichtert.

„Nein, aber wenn ihr euch länger unterhalten wollt, schlage ich vor das direkt zu tun. Über die Brosche kann theoretisch jedes Mitglied zuhören."

„Oh!" entkam es Harry und Ron gleichzeitig.

„Wie lange wollt ihr noch unnötig Aufmerksamkeit erregen!" scharrte plötzlich Severus Stimme dazwischen.

„Ich war gerade dabei, die Unterhaltung zu beenden", rechtfertigte sich Remus.

„Das will ich auch hoffen, das Kommunikationssystem ist kein Kinderspielzeug!" klärte Severus noch einmal auf.

„Also Jungs! Ihr habt den Mann gehört!" sagte Remus und man konnte beinahe das grinsen hören, dass in diesen Moment über sein Gesicht huschen musste.

„Nacht, Remus! Nacht, Harry! Entschuldigung Professor Snape!" mit diesen Worten klingte sich Ron aus.

„Gute Nacht Jungs!" damit war Remus auch wieder weg.

Eine Weile war es still, bis Harry fragte: „Sev? Bist du noch da?"

„Ja, und wie ich merke du auch. Ich dachte, ich hätte mich klar ausgedrückt!"

„Ja, hast du. Ich wollte nur noch..." Harry suchte nach Worten, doch als ihm nichts passendens einfiel, sagte er nur, „Gute Nacht, Sev!"

„Schlaf Gut, Harry!"

Harry grinste schief. Auf eine komische Art und Weise hatte er das Gefühl, Severus wusste, was Harry noch sagen wollte. Dieser Abend war ein großes Ereignis gewesen und irgendwo war es Severus zu verdanken, dass Harry jetzt endlich dem Orden angehörte.

ooo

vorläufiges Ende... Aber eine Fortsetzung ist in Planung


End file.
